Accepting The Past
by Silver Forests
Summary: A terrible past long forgotten and a family torn apart...that's how they usually start right? There's a particular triangular demon in Gravity Falls that no one would dream of messing with. He is known as dangerous, conniving, powerful and most of all: insane. Little is known about him. His past a mystery to all except his 2 siblings. It is also one that he wished he could accept.
1. An End For A Beginning

I look out into the mountain peaks, feeling like I could fly while standing by the very edge of the longest, tallest wall I had ever walked across. Geographers from england stand behind me as they continue their tiring expedition to see how long the wall really goes. They're excited.

I'm not happy.

I become mesmerized by the shining Paris lights as I stand on the top of the world's most favourite monument. A well dressed couple stand a few feet away from me, not looking at the city but into each others eyes, fully in love.

I'm not happy.

I cheer in the flowing waves of rock fans as they listen to what would become the world's most legendary concert. They're ecstatic as the wild band plays on. Celebrities would talk about it for decades, saying how it was the true rebirth of rock and roll.

I'm not happy.

I jump to see burning lights as I listen to the screams of joy while a large glowing ball drops for the 93rd time, welcoming a new century. People kiss and laugh. Thinking that there is no better place in the world. Because they are with the ones they love, people who can never be replaced, people who will live long and live strong.

I'm not happy.

It's my birthday, not that I will be celebrating, because out of all of the busy shoppers, I'm the only one who knows. I smell BBQ's and salty beaches. But they don't bring me joy. No. What does though, the one thing that could make me feel one ounce of contempt.

A thin flimsy post card. It's stained with the picture of pine trees, dirt roads, and colourful town houses. If I look closely enough I can see two large cliffs linger over the tree line. I take 5 cents out of my backpack and pay at the register. The employee hands me the card, asking, "Who ya sending it to kid?"

I look up at his kind form, a scruffy beard, a soft smile and a red Hawaiian shirt. I answer his curious question, "It's not about who I'm sending it to, it's about where I'm going."

I am hopeful.


	2. Rain, Rocks, Running

**Rain, Rocks, Running**

Dippers POV:

Frustration has been getting the better of me over these past few days. Everyday I go into that forest looking for answers, but I come out empty handed. Well not all the time, Gravity Falls never gets old and I'm coming back to the shack everyday exhausted from being chased by some sort of new creature. Today it was giant floating eyeballs trying to bake me into a pie...although they might have said "we will make sure you die" but hey, tomato tomato. Off topic.

For the sixth time this week I'm walking down the same path back, through the same forest to the shack...I think, getting lost has become a habit of mine. I look up and see the tall surrounding trees towering over me in there large display, blocking out the setting sun from my eyes. It would have been beautiful if it were not for the forests creepy atmosphere, as always.

What I wouldn't give for something actually exciting to happen around here! But when I say exciting I mean, scientific discovery that won't try to kill me exciting. We don't need another giant robot attack, or sock puppet explosion to happen. But I guess its just another day without getting any closer to finding The Author. Why was he trying to hide all these wonders from the world? Well, in all fairness, half of them have tried to eat me whole. But that's beside the point!

If only people could take a twelve year old seriously. They would be able to see all these creatures are hiding right under their noses! Some literally! How long have they been around? Are they just here or in other places around the world too? And WHY are me, Mabel, Wendy, Soos and The Author the only people who have taken an interest in these creatures and no one else? There are too many questions and not enough answers! I yawn loudly. Maybe I just need some sleep, focus my thoughts, it is getting dark after all...oh no.

It's getting dark. I can't be here! There's already so many dangers around here during the day, who knows what can come out at night? To make matters worse, I don't recognize this part of the forest, my darn thoughts getting me off trail AGAIN. I would have taken that chance to look around in curiosity, but I'm already running. The trees are now blurring past me, I leap over rocks and logs trying to find the quickest route home, with visions of nocturnal creatures chewing on my bones keeping me from turning back.

I look up and I can see the light dimming more every minute. Dark clouds start to cover the sky, REALLY? Rain too? This is just not my day. My breath starts to get ragged from my fast sprinting, my fear growing, my pulse quickening. Rain starts to pour down, and fog begins to hide my path. I feel like I'm running from a whole new monster. Only this time I'm running from the fear of the unknown, quite ironic actually, I spend all my time trying to discover new things, but now? I just need to get home. After a while my clothes are damp and cold from heavy rain.

I can barely see 5 feet in front of me from the thick grey fog, when I hear something...I look slightly to my right when I swear I see a tall shadow behind me...chasing me. Ok, I'm now running like the Flash, my heart is racing at an unimaginable speed. Can it get any worse?

"Who's there!?" I yell behind me. The rain is pouring so hard I couldn't even hear my own words, let alone what ever is sprinting behind me. I look over my shoulder trying to get a look at the presence currently chasing me, big mistake. I suddenly feel my feet give away under me from a stone in the ground, I let out a yelp of surprise before flying through the air and then rolling on the muddy ground.

And whatever was behind me gets the same result, only they trip over me from their lack of breaks. I let out a grunt of pain when their foot collides with my ribs as they fall behind me. I'm in cold water now, figuratively and literally. What ever just tripped over me is going to be mad...but what I wasn't expecting? The shriek of a girl. I look up from my painful position on the damp forest floor to see exactly that. A teenage girl looking pissed as ever, covered in mud and pine needles, giving me a death glare that could burn through my skull.

I sit slowly up and manage to croak out: "Ummmm...nice night for a run huh?"


	3. Nadiline

**Lost and Arguing **

Dippers POV:

She stands up from the muddy ground, and begins to clean herself of the pine needles sticking to her drenched clothes. "What the heck man!?" the girl barks at me. "When some asks you to stop so they can get directions, you stop! Not run past like a madman!"

All I can do right now is gape in surprise. Of all the things to run into, what was some random girl doing here? Also we are currently in the middle of no where, drenched from head to toe in rain and mud, and she's picking an argument with ME? Now I just start to yell back.

"Hey, don't blame at me! I could barely hear anything over the rain! Also I was currently trying to run from some random stranger CHASING ME in the middle of some dark woods! You could have been a child kidnapper or a murderous criminal...or a vampire! Why don't you just buzz off and bother someone else!?"

I immediately regret what I said, but shes already arguing back. "Are you serious! All you had to do was look behind you and see that SOMEONE was stuck walking in circles around a large wood! And you have the gall to accuse me of child kidnapping!?"

She has me there, once again I let my imagination get the best of me. I could already see, well mostly, she was covered in mud after all, the large backpack and travel map hanging off her back. And the mud was definitely not thick enough to cover the expression of rage she's currently wearing... well I'm a jerk.

"Look, you're right, you're right. I should have checked...do you think you can accept the apology of a twelve year old madman and his wild imagination?" I could see her slightly smile at that. Then after what felt like 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, she finally said "Ok, Ok, I guess I can let this slide. But you owe me, SO how can we get out of here?"

I start to look around while I put my vest above my head in a useless attempt to keep dry. "Well I guess the only option we got is wandering around, I'm sure we can find a way. There's a marked path around that leads back to a large shack, you can dry off there." She nods quickly, and we start to jog around, desperately trying to locate the path before any new troubles come up, and with my luck we're most likely being stalked by an actual vampire.

After about 15 minutes, the girl finally spots the trail. Then we're both sprinting through the forest. When finally reach the large clearing with the Mystery Shack in the dead center, I look behind me to check if the girl's still there, but all I see is a blur run past me. I quickly follow after her and we both enter the shack, slamming the door loudly behind us, panting loudly. We're cold, damp, tired and completely exhausted. I'm going to have quite the story to tell to the currently stunned Mabel running into the room.

"Dipper! Where the butts have you been?! It's like 9:30 pm! Do you have any id-who's that?" says Mabel as she points to my brief travel partner currently sitting against the door beside me.

"Mabel." I begin "Meet-wait, what is your name anyway?"

The girl looks down at me with a serious face and says "Ok, before we go ANYWHERE, can I please remove the forests fingerprints off my clothes and face?" I take into realization that we both currently look like the swamp monster from the black lagoon and I fetch us some towels, while Mabel leads our distressed house guest into the living room.

I come back from the linen closet a few minutes later carrying two fluffy towels.

"Here, use this to clean yourself up." I say as I hand the girl one of the towels. She accepts it quickly and starts to wash the mud off her face and hair. She definitely seems happier to look like a normal human again. But it's only then that both me and Mabel see what she really looks like...and may I just say, I was not expecting to see bright, long, cyan coloured hair to be the result of that muddy mess. We could also see her now clean face, which showed pale skin and freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. She looks like she's around Wendys age. But the strangest part, not counting the fluorescent hair, were her eyes. Thin black slits were what I assumed were her pupils, and her lashes were bunched together to form four separate pieces on the top and bottom of her eye lids. Why do those eyes look so familiar?

"WOOO cool hair!" says Mabel in what I assume to be complete amazement, she is amazed quite easily. "Umm..thanks I guess." Says the girl shyly with a soft smile. Something tells me people don't say that to her often. "Soooo" she starts " Thanks for all of your help tonight…umm"

"Dipper" I tell her smiling. "Dipper huh? Your parents must love you." She says sarcastically. Why do people always say that? It's just a nickname!

"Anyway, I guess it's my turn. Hello Dipper and Mabel, my names Nadiline." she introduces. "Nice to meet ya Madeline!" says Mabel cheerily, shaking her hand. "Na-di-line" she corrects. "But my friends call me Nadi." "Oh right, sorry! So where ya from Nadiline?" asks Mabel. She then begins, "well I was actually born right here in Gravity Falls, I've umm, been traveling for a few years and..." she seems quite nervous while talking, probably just still chilled by recent events I guess. "I guess I just thought it would be nice to visit home, maybe even stay awhile if I can get a roof over my head. My older place has since been occupied I think." She says while nervously looking around the room.

Now it's Mabels chance to start her asking a million questions. "Cool! So what places have you gone to? Do you have family? If you do wheres your parents? Or do you even need parents? How old are you ? Why'd you leave anyway?

"WOAH, slow down Mabel! Stop to breath kid!" bursts out Nadiline. Mabels takes in a giant breath, and before she can start asking even MORE questions, I place a hand over her mouth.

I look to Nadiline smiling, and she just shrugs her shoulders. She starts "Ok so, I've been all over the world really, I've met hundreds of people, learned and lived different cultures. I do have family, I got two older brothers. My parents...aren't really around anymore." Both me and Mabel look at each other sadly understanding. "I was born on July 2nd, and I'm one hun *cough* I mean, I'm 16 years old. And I went traveling because, well, there was a bit of a falling out between me and my brothers...I guess, I guess I just needed some time away." She looks away quite sadly. I wonder what happened that was so bad, she decided the best thing to do was pack up and leave?

"Hey, so umm, would it be alright I could just...chill here for the night? It's pouring out there and I honestly don't feel like getting lost again."

"Of course you can!" immediately says Mabel. "It can be like a sleepover! We can eat candy, watch a movie, have pillow fights…" Mabel continues her large list of activities before Nadiline stops her, and I once again slap a hand over her mouth. "Woah, woah there Mabes! I'd really love to do all that stuff with you, but right now, I think the best thing for all of us is some sleep." I intentivley agree.

I have spent the whole day being chased by giant eye balls, than being chased by a lost teenager, tripped us both into the mud, and have been soaked to the bone in freezing rain. I could sleep till Christmas if I wanted to.

"Alright Nadiline" I say when I finally speak up, "I'm pretty sure we got an old mattress up in our room, you can sleep up there for tonight." "Thank you so much Dipper!" she says while giving a grateful hug. We all head upstairs and Mabel gives Nadiline one of her MANY sweaters, to sleep in. This one being a bright blue, matching her hair. After that, we all hit the hay, and by her soft breathing I can see that Nadiline went out like a light. With that I turn off my light, and head into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Catch Up Time

Nadilines POV:

I groggily open my eyes from a deep sleep. I don't think I've slept that well in years. I lazily sit up from the soft mattress, pull off the fleece blanket and are immediately met with surprise. Wait, where the heck am I? Oh right...yeesh that was a rough night. Thank god I ran into Dipper, quite literally really.

I stretch my arms up and groan. Then I start to look around scanning the room which is being brightened by the dimly lit sky through the windows. Nice place these people got, reminds me of home. That warm feeling of being in a wood cabin again makes me sigh happily. Over my travels I was either in some stuffy hotel room or, if I didn't have the cash, on the streets. But I must have gone through a thousand odd jobs just to keep me fed.

It really is nice to be back in town. Well, as long as 'he' isn't still here. Everytime he comes back into my memories I can't tell if I should feel love...or dread. What would happen if I saw him again? Would he even want to see me?

I don't think I want to know the answer. The day will come I suppose. Not like I'm running out of time.

I get up from the old mattress, which for some reason reeks of rotten milk. I'll have to ask about that later. I look behind me and see both Dipper and Mabel are still fast asleep, with Dipper holding some strange book in his arms. Kid likes to read I guess. I then look over at the alarm clock on Dippers bedside stand and see that its...5:00am? Oh well, good enough I guess. It's a lot later than I usually sleep in.

I go into the washroom and put on my now dry clothes. Then I head downstairs and it's only then that I take notice of my surroundings. This large shack they live in is a lot more homey than I expected. They got a fully working kitchen, bathroom, they even got a television. But I've never really been one for TV. Why look at someone else living life when you could be doing it yourself? This generation of kids confuses me.

I then walk into the entryway, which for some reason is filled with Gravity Falls memorabilia and a cash register. Do they run some sort of gift shop?

"Hey! Who the heck are you?" I jump back in surprise to see a grumpy and very tired looking man in the living room doorway. He was wearing nothing but a white exercise shirt and some ugly shorts. "Shop doesn't open until 10:00am kid!" Come on Nadi, give a good explanation! "Oh umm sorry sir." I stutter. "But I'd ask the same thing, who are you?" I say trying not to look nervous. "What do you mean who am I?" he argues "I live here!"

I then freeze in place, well I'm an idiot. What did I expect? Two kids just living alone in a cabin in the woods? That would be a short horror flick.

"Right, right sorry Mr…." "Pines" he replies, not looking any happier. "Sorry , but you're supposed niece and nephew, ya, they let me stay over." He looks at me confused, when suddenly the twins walk in.

Well we just got the whole family in now don't we?

Dippers the first one to speak, well I wouldn't call it speaking considering he was half asleep. "Wha te hek iss goin onnn?" he gurgled. "Well lets see, did you bring a little house guest in last night?" questioned while pointing directly at me. Thats when Dipper finally opened his eyes all the way and his tired expression was replaced with one that I assume was a mix between fear and awkward guilt, if thats even an expression.

_**Time Lapse ('cause I'm to lazy to explain that whole forest fiasco all over again, sue me)**_

"Sooooo." I awkwardly say while sitting down by the kitchen table, sipping some tea. "You guys are here for the summer?"

"Yep!" cheerily replies Mabel. Is that girl always happy? Dipper was sitting beside her reading that strange book he was cuddling this morning. "Hey Dipper what'cha got there?"

"Hm?" he says looking up from his book. "Nothing, you'd just say it was crazy."

I smirk at that, he doesn't know the half of crazy.

"Try me" I reply. Dipper gives me a shy look but places the book face up on the table.

"Alright, but if I tell you what it is, you promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Swear on my dead gerbils grave" I say reassuringly with one hand in the air.

He sighs, "About 4 weeks ago I discovered this journal hidden in the forest. It was written by a mysterious author who explains that Gravity Falls is not what it seems, that it's full of secrets. Ever since I found it i've been trying to uncover those secrets. Everyday I go into that forest, I come back with new information and discoveries." I nod indicating for him to go on.

"Both me and Mabel have seen wonders beyond belief, and went through unimaginable dangers." I feel like he's exaggerating on that dangers part, but his face is dead serious. "What kind of wonders?" I ask, although I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. He smiles, probably from the fact that I haven't laughed at him. "Zombies, minotaurs, gnomes, ghosts..."

He's flipping through the pages of the journal now, showing me various pictures."Giant eyeballs, vampires, mermaids...although technically it was a merMAN." Dipper looks at Mabel, who is now swooning for some reason?

"What about demons?" I ask, pointing to a bold title, labeled just that.

"Oh umm." Dipper suddenly looks nervous, which in turn makes me nervous. "We've only ever come across one demon, but it seems there really is only one." I cock my eyebrow at that. He seriously thinks there's only one? Now Mabel speaks up, "around the end of July, a nasty baby man named Gideon was trying to steal the deed to the shack. Either because I wouldn't date him or he was just plain cray cray."

"I'd go with both" Dipper chimes in. "Anyway" Mabel continues, "he got help by summoning this even more crazy triangular demon! He told it to travel inside our grunkles mind and steal the code! Then there was this whole situation where we had to travel into his memories, chase the crazy triangle guy, battle said crazy triangle guy and escape only to find Gideon in the safe room using dynamite to explode it! THEN THERE WAS A GIANT ROBOT AND..."

Mabel was talking so fast that it was my turn to slap a hand over her mouth.

"Again Mabel! Breath girl!" I yell. I remove my hand and she sucks in a deep breath. Dipper opens up to a page in the journal.

"ANYWAY, long story short. Ever since that little incident, we've been having dangerous run ins with said triangular demon", finishes Dipper. My entire body is frozen, and i'm trying to hide a face of shock. I manage to croak out the question i'm praying Dipper can't answer, "And…" I swallow, "what was said demons name?"

"Bill Cipher" he replies.

**Alrighty! Thanks to the people who have followed/faved my story, much appreciated!**

**Things are lookin pretty normal so far, but my mind can turn at any minute "mwahaha"**

**Either way, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! - Silver**


	5. Excuses

Nadilines POV:

I can't move. Well I can move, it's just I don't think my brain will let me. I'm currently glued to my seat, emotionless, just staring into dead space. The air in the room suddenly felt so cold and thin. What was I thinking? After all these years did I really expect him to leave? To move on? Well maybe not. But what would happen if he actually wanted to see me...no I can't afford to think about that right now, I can't take any risks. As much as I hate it, it seems I have to grab my things and leave town...again. Why was this so hard for me?

We used to be so close! I used to not be able to imagine my life without them. It used to be so perfect, but times change. I have to go. I reluctantly sit up from the plastic seat and look Dipper in the eyes and try to sound as calm as possible.

"Look Dip, thanks so much for helping me out, I truly appreciate it. But I think...I think it's time for me to leave." I then walk out of the room without waiting for an answer and grab my travel bag from the living room floor. I pull it on and start to walk to the front door when Dipper and Mabel suddenly appear beside me.

Dipper then looks up, "So there's a really nice motel in town, you could probably stay there. But if it's full or if you prefer the camping experience, Maple Tom's Tent and Trailer Grounds is 10 minutes away from here." I can tell what Dippers thinking, that I'm sticking around. "You can come over and visit whenever you like, maybe I could show you more from the journal!"

Something tells me these kids make friends fast. "Look Dipper, something...something has sorta come up. I'm gonna grab a cab and head to the airport." The suddenly received sad looks I got from them could kill a kitten, and I only met them last night, so why did it hurt so much seeing them like that?

Mabel grabs a death grip on my sleeve, "OH MY GOSH YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOU JUST GOT HERE, THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO AND SEE, WHY THE HECK YOU GOING ANYWAY? YOU CAN TRUST US, YOU CAN TELL US ANYTHING…"

"Breath Mabel!" I yell for the third time since I entered this shack. "Jeez girl! You would die from hyperventilation without me!"

"And thats just another reason why you can't go!" she argues. I sigh deeply and put a hand to my forehead.

"Guys you wouldn't understand, my life is a lot more complicated than I let on. So I really think it's best if I just...never come back." That stung both them and me. "Well could you at least talk about it?" Dipper asks, "I mean just give us a valid reason. When all else fails, resort to logic."

That must be a motto of his, he does seem to be the intellectual type. "You said it yourself, this is your home!" I sigh again at his comment, what the heck? What do I got to lose?

"Alright sit down and keep your traps shut." I say. Dipper motions a zipper over his mouth and we all sit on the hard wooden floor. Now that I think about it, maybe it's best if I just bend the truth a little bit. I may not have anything to lose, but a girl has to have her own secrets to herself.

That's when I begin. "A couple years ago, when I was around…" I really have to make this believable. "When I was around your age." Not even close. "It was just me and my two brothers, living alone in our home in the woods. Life was going great for us, we grew our own food, we explored the forest, we were living a normal life...but it turned out to good to be true." I'm cringing on the inside from these memories.

"One day one of my brothers, Lumi, he's about two years older than me, got really sick. We tried to help as much as we could but he got worse every single day. His skin grew pale and his temperature climbed dramatically. We were scared that he wasn't going to make it. We had already lost our parents over the years and we weren't going to lose him too. That's when my eldest brother.." Think of a new name Nadi, think of a new name! "Barry." Good enough, "resulted to desperate measures."

I paused for awhile, trying to think of ways to make this sound more normal than how it really was. The twins looked at me confused at why I stopped. "Go on" encourages Mabel, with a reassuring smile. "Look guys, I can't tell you everything that happened, you're too young, so long story short.

In the end Barry found a way to cure Lumi of his illness. We thought that everything could go back to normal, but after that whole fiasco...things changed.

Lumi and Barry started acting different, they were no longer the kind souls I once knew. They started fighting all the time and wrecking things. Then one day, it got too far. The day was bleak and cold, and they were caught up in one of their more heated fights..."

Keep adding little lies Nadiline, it will hurt a lot less than the actual truth. "They were punching and yelling so loud, I just couldn't take it anymore! That's when I tried to break them apart, before it got too far." I pause. It's been so, so many years. But it still stings.

"Instead of stopping them from ripping each other to shreds...I got hurt. Bad. Barry had accidentally landed a hit on me. My head was all foggy when I woke up to them looking down on me worried, that's when I knew that I had enough. I stood up and grabbed my things. And as much as they tried to stop me, I ran out the door." I let the smallest of tears stream down my face as much as I tried to stop it. The twins were just staring at me, emotionless.

Mabel breaks the silence, "so why are you leaving?"

I suck in a large breath and wipe away the tear, "I just found out that one of them is still in town and...I just can't bare to see them right now."

"But you've been here all morning. How did you find out?" Dipper asks. He has me there. Jeez I can't get away with anything can I? Curse him...not literally. "I ummm saw him, ya, I saw him. Ummm through the window."

I really suck at this. "But why was he around here?" he asks. This is getting frustrating. "Can you just accept that he's here and that I can't be!?" I shoot back with my arms flailing in the air.

"Ok, ok calm down!" he says."But Nadiline, you can't keep running away in fear, you should face this problem head on! Like me and Mabel always do!"

"Says the boy who was running away from a teenage girl last night." I reply. Both Mabel and I laugh at that. "See you're feeling better already!" says Mabel in her oh so cheery voice. "Sooo could you stay just a little longer? I promise we'll help you avoid that guy, but only until you're ready to see him again."

"You can even crash here if you'd prefer that than a sticky motel room" Dipper adds. The tense air that had filled the room suddenly lifted, and I have to wonder how these two do it. How they have the ability to make me feel so at ease. Then I realize. Over my travels, I had always felt that I was missing something...

"Why do I feel like I just made two close friends?"

**Well that was cheezy. My bad. Either way, thank you again to the awesome people who have faved/followed my story. This crazy backstory is getting complicated! Also I'm really sorry that the chapters are so short, but I'm not the best writer, sue me. Anyway, it's almost midnight over here so I'm gonna hit the hay. **

**Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**


	6. Nulla Vis Spell

Nadiline POV:

This has been a strange and heart wrenching day. Just this morning I had poured out one of the most sad and terrifying memories I had to live with...to two 12-year-olds. I guess I got to stop kidding myself and accept that I had to open up some time. I've been so lonely over the years that I started to think that there was no one out there that could care. That no one would even take interest in my past. Surprise surprise Nadi.

As much as it stung, I actually felt amazing after that little chat with Dipper and Mabel. I've been carrying around that weight for so long, my mind felt like it just shut off. I had just poured out my heart and soul to them and then I felt so at peace.

OK, in all fairness I did leave out a few minor details...OK a few MAJOR details. But they don't need to know that. With both stories I just ending up leaving my brothers for good, without looking back. Although the actual way it happened hurt much more than the lies I told would have. Plus there's a whole lot more to my past than just a bad confrontation with my siblings. But they don't need to know that...yet.

Maybe I'll tell them the whole story when the time is right. But right now, the thing I need most from my two new friends was their trust, and that's something I can't afford to lose.

Other than our little chat, the day has been pretty uneventful. I haven't even left the shack yet because I'm too scared of the unknown awaiting me. Most of the morning had consisted of me helping the Pines family getting their little tourist trap ready for opening hour. Around 15 minutes before the shop had to open, a red head apparently named Wendy walked in, and may I just say, we got along great.

She was only a year...well hypothetically speaking, only a year younger than me. But she had a great sense of humor and we joked around with the twins for awhile before it was opening time. When did I suddenly get so good at making friends? The last time I had even spoken to one of my friends my from childhood was...I don't even remember. After that I went into the living room to let Wendy work, or not work, I don't think she's really good at her job.

I'm currently sitting in a big orangy-yellow recliner beside Dipper. The old TV's playing some sort of weird black and white crime show about a duck...media these days. Anyway, Dipper keeps flipping through that weird journal of his that had already dropped an emotional bomb on my head in the kitchen. He was talking about, huge bats? I don't know, I don't really pay much attention until he flips to the next page.

It shows in dark black ink a very familiar face..well triangle. Dipper looks up at me and says "remember that triangle guy, Bill Cipher, you were asking about this morning?" I nod.

"Well, here he is." he says lifting the page to eye-view. I pick up the old stained journal from Dippers hands and examined it. It was covered with familiar cryptograms, and there was blood splattered across the page, making me feel uneasy. I then started to read aloud. "_Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, do NOT let him into your mind." _

At the bottom right corner of the page, there were big bold red letters (that I assumed was blood as well) that read, "_DO NOT SUMMON HIM AT ALL COSTS._

But its only then that I notice some notes that are crossed out in a thick red line, _"__Bill has proven himself to be one of the friendliest and most trustworthy individuals that I've ever encountered in my life. What a guy! I honestly can't trust him more. Not evil in any way, Bill is a true gentleman__." _

"Well no wonder that's crossed out." says Dipper. I cock a questioning eyebrow at him. "Well it's just every time me and Mabel have come across him, he was always trying to delve into our secrets and manipulate us, one time he even stole my body! I was quite shocked at that, but I guess that's to be expected in his line of work.

"I honestly don't know what the author was thinking when he first started working with Bill. And look there." Dipper points to a specific text under the crossed out one that reads: _CAN'T BE TRUSTED. _I then speak up again "It seems that he had been good friends with the author...but then he broke his trust somehow."

"No surprise there." says Dipper. And I give him another questioning look. He then explains again, "Well when ever someone summons Cipher, they can make a deal with him by getting him to collect any piece of information they want. But in return they have to do something for him. But he somehow always finds a loophole and bends the rules to his liking."

What has he gotten himself into over the years? Ok I admit , he hasn't always been the most trustworthy guy, but it's just because he loved to pay jokes. That was his nature. Back when we still lived in town and not in the woods, there were only about 70 people settled there, but every single one of them loved him. He was a great kid who was always looking on the bright side of things. And he always loved to play with me and the younger children, climbing trees and scaring us for laughs, or building giant tinker toy sets into amazing creations that always wowed us.

I guess time hasn't been so kind to him either.

I look over the two pages and spot something intriguing. And obviously Dipper notices, "Don't bother trying to read that, i've been looking through tons of codes but I can't decipher it."

I almost laugh at that, isn't it obvious? It's so simple! Well maybe not to him.

"Well lucky for you Dip, I'm actually quite experienced in this field." "You are?" he replies, "how?"

"Well, not to gloat, but I didn't just travel the world for the sightseeing. Nope. I used that time to also expand my horizons. I've learned hundreds of codes." "And you didn't tell me this earlier because…?" he complains. "Because you never asked dummy." I laugh. "Look, this is a simple Atbash cipher. But I don't think even the author knew how to decode this one...the numerals are mirrored and switched. It's not hard to notice, but I guess he didn't think that far."

I sit up, grab a piece of paper and a pen from the coffee table and start to switch the numerals. Dipper sits up as well and looks over my shoulder as I do my thing. I finally finished the code, which is now in order. "I still can't read that" complains Dipper. "Well unless you can read Latin I doubt you can." I laugh.

"You can read Latin too!?" He seems completely bewildered, which makes me laugh even harder. Then I take a deep breath and get serious, "Listen here Mr. I think I know everything there is to know, I'm not as dim as I look. This fluorescent hair is full of info. I spent decades shoving knowledge into this brain, I know hundreds of ciphers, I've lived many different cultures, and I know 9 different languages, so don't get snappy with me when I'm trying to help you!"

"Did you say decades?" he asked.

"...years, I meant years, but that's beside the point!" That makes him shut up, and for some reason, salute? I don't know, I guess he's just jumping to get these codes uncovered. "ANYWAY, this seems to be a Nulla Vis spell."

"Doctor Fizz spell?" he questions. "NULLA VIS pin head." I laugh. Why does he look so funny when he's confused? "It's Latin for no power."

"You mean a de-powerization spell?" he asks. "Exactly." I reply. "These kind of spells are specifically used to revoke power from any individual who holds it." I say, quite satisfied with my work. But Dipper then jumps onto his feet, "WAIT WAIT!" he yells, which in turn makes me jump in surprise. "What if the author was trying to decode this use it against Cipher!?" I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach. "What are you getting at Dipper?"

He then explains, "This is perfect! If we confront Bill and use this spell against him, maybe it could take his power!" He's pacing furiously now across the carpet, with this crazy smile on his face. This isn't good.

"Dipper stop for a second!" I say getting down on my knees and grabbing his shoulders. "You can't take any risks with this! If Cipher is as crazy and manipulative as you say, this could be extremely dangerous! You have to promise me that you won't try anything crazy!

And that you'll leave this spell alone! I've experien *cough*….READ about de-powerization spells before and they don't always end well!" I'm shaking his shoulders like a crazy man now. And before I scramble his brains, I let go and stand up. "PROMISE ME." I say sternly.

"Ok ok! I promise." says a dizzy Dipper.

I really hope he's not lying. Because If there's one thing I've learned today, lying is not my area.

**Well that was fun to write. I'm starting to think having Nadiline around is becoming a safety problem for Dipper XD Anyway, I want to say thanks to the awesome people who have given the kind reviews! They are very encouraging and keep me writing. So, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**


	7. Emotional Boundaries

No ones POV:

*CRASH*

"Oops." says Mabel, as the sparkling snow globes came smashing down on the floor, one after the other. Not that she was sorry for it, now she can make snow angels in the sparkly water! "Mabel! What the heck did you do this time?" groans Stan. "They were so sparkly grunkle Stan, I couldn't resist!" she explains.

It's been three days since Nadilines and Dippers unfortunate little nature run. She hasn't even step foot outside yet. It took some convincing, but Stan finally let Nadi keep up residence in the shacks attic. On the condition that she works in the Mystery Shack without pay. Lucky her. But she was thinking if it meant she could stay out of sight from you-know-who, she'd marry a gnome.

Which actually almost happened once when she was 13. God that was a creepy guy, what was his name? Shmebulock? Luckily her brothers got her out of that situation.

Nadiline was currently on the side lines with Wendy at the counter. They would have tried to help clean up if they weren't already on the floor laughing their heads off. "Hey, you two, grab a mop!" orders Stan to the two hysterical girls. All the tourists are just staring at them like their crazy, not that they mind. What's the point in being normal?

Sounds like no fun at all.

Nadilines the first to stand up, lending Wendy a hand. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time!" says Nadiline. "Welcome to Gravity Falls dude! Where there's never a dull moment." replies Wendy throwing her hands in the air.

"You got that right, I remember when I was still a kid, me and my brothers always loved to…" Nadiline stalled, a blank face now apparent. Wendy just stared at her confused. "Annnddd?" Wendy questioned. "And...we had fun, that's all." Nadi received a stare from both Wendy and Mabel for that comment.

"Hey Nadi?" said Mabel. "Ya Mabes?" she replies, while grabbing a mop from the nearby cabinet. "What were your brothers like?" Nadi drops the mop in surprise, she starts to notice that Mabel doesn't really care for emotional boundaries. She kneels down and grabs the broom. "What?" she asks.

"What were your brothers like, ya know, before you left to travel?" Mabel repeats.

Nadiline swallows hard, "Look Mabel, I admire your curiosity to get to know me, but how about you ask me average things like, I don't know, my favorite colour?"

"Ok, whats your favorite colour?" she asks. "Cyan, duh." Nadi responds while picking up a strand of her long hair. "Alright, now what are your brothers like?" pressed Mabel.

Wendy could feel the awkwardness in the room. "You're really not going to drop that subject are you Mabel? Just leave the poor chick alone." defended Wendy. "No, no it's alright." said Nadi, who was now mopping up Mabels sparkly mess. "Umm, I already told you their names. Sooo, I guess I'll start with Bil...BARRY. I'll start with Barry."

"You developing a stutter?" asks Wendy.

"I might as well be." Nadi mumbles. "Alrighty umm, Barry. He was...well, Barry."

"Ah come on, you can do better than that!" whines Mabel. "Don't push it Mabel." Nadi response sternly. These twins really love to push her buttons. "Look Barry, was a great guy. He was kind, he was a gentleman, and he was always funny. He always loved to cause mischief and play jokes. He was always there to cheer me up. But he had always been very protective of me, whenever I wanted to go explore the woods or collect veggies from my garden he would always accompany me. But I guess that's not his fault. The last thing he promised my father... before he passed, was that he would always look after me and Lumi. Barry is the eldest after all."

"Then there was Lumi." Mabel and Wendy both nod for her to continue.

"He's a bit of a different story. You see, Lumi and Barry are kinda polar opposites. I guess thats one of the reasons they fought so much after...the incident I mentioned earlier. Lumi was a great older brother just like Barry, but he was a bit of a perfectionist or a…" Nadi tried to think a good word.

"Stickler?" Wendy suggests, who's now leaning against the counter eating a popsicle. "What?" Nadi asked with a confused look. "A stickler is someone who insists on a certain type of quality or behaviour." she explains.

"Oh, well in that case, Lumi was a bit of a stickler I guess. Anyway, I love them both and I relied on them for everything. I was very young when we left town, they practically raised me, well Barry mostly. Lumi was never really the parenting type."

"Sounds like a fun family, my brothers have always gotten on my nerves" chimed in Wendy.

"I hear ya there sister!" says Mabel giving Wendy a high five. Nadi smiles. "So ya, there you go. That's Barry and Lumi..." Nadi finished.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" says Mabel with a big smile. Nadi just gives her a short emotionless stare and puts away the mop. "Ya, sure. Look guys I'm just gonna head upstairs...I-I need sometime to myself." Mabels mood changes immediately after that comment.

"Ah come on Nadi! Don't be like that! Say, how about we do something fun?" Mabel's now clinging on Nadilines sleeve again. "OH! Maybe we could explore the forest, ya know like you said you did when you were a kid!"

"What!? I-I don't think so Mabel. I mean, what if we run into you-now-who?" stutters Nadi...was she really getting a stutter? "Ah, come on! It could be fun! And what would you-know-who be doing in the forest anyway? He'd be some sorta crazy person" says Mabel waving her arms in the air and crossing her eyes." Oh you have no idea..." mumbles Nadi.

"HEY DIPPER! WANNA GO EXPLORE AGAIN?!" yells Mabel into the living room. "COMING!" Dipper yells, as he runs into the shop with his journal in hand. All of the tourists start to stare at them again.

Stan just walks up to them and yelled "OK OK all of you out! You're scaring away the money, I-I mean customers!" Grunkle Stan shooed them all out of the shack, all except Wendy who's shift wasn't over.

They're now standing on the front porch in another bright summer day."Alrighty Nadiline, what would you like to see? Terrordactyls, ghosts, giant frogs?" Unfortunately for Dipper, Nadi wasn't paying any attention, considering she was currently pulling on the door knob yelling for Stan to let her in. "Come on ! Let me in! I can't be out here!" She was yelling into the door.

"Oh calm down Nadi! What's the worst that could happen?" Said Dipper.

She could name a few things...

**Hello internet peoples! ...thats all I got...**

**Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, but gold! -Silver**


	8. Boot vs Lepracorn

Nadilines POV:

"COME ON , LET ME IN! I'LL EVEN WORK EXTRA HOURS!" Well this is getting me no where. I'm currently standing on the front porch of the Mystery Shack, punching and yelling at the door like a madman while Dipper and Mabel look through that damn journal, WHICH IN PARTICULAR has caused nothing but strife for me since I laid eyes on it!

I thought coming home was going to be a calming procedure, something I would enjoy! I think I was wrong on that point. Pretty sure.

"I'm not lettin you in Nadiline! You haven't even left the shack since this weekend! Get some fresh air!" yelled Stan through the birch door. "AH COME ON OLD MAN!" I yell into the door again.

I lay my back against it and slide down to the wooden floor as I look into that dark forest. Pictures fly into my mind. Pictures of me and them, just walking, so simple, so...innocent. Then that dreaded day comes into view…

"So it's settled then, you two can go do whatever you want, and I'll just stay here, deal?" I say with a dead face, while my arms sit limply at my sides. "NU UH, you're coming with us Nadi!" says an ecstatic Mabel, WHO ONCE AGAIN pulls me up by my sleeve and pushes me in front of her.

"Come on guys! You know I can't be out here!" I say while shoving my heels into the dirt ground while they push me. "One little venture won't hurt Nadiline! Just give it a try!" Dipper grumbles as he pushes harder on my back.

I'm only steps away from the forest…"GUYS JUST STOP OK? THIS ISNT COOL!" I really need to keep my voice down, staying hidden doesn't really matter if I'm screaming like a banshee across that forest. But with only one final shove I'm on the shady ground under the pine trees, and I also get an unwanted mouth full of dirt. "BLEH, jeez guys thanks for the dirt facial!"

"Your welcome !" Replies Mabel. Ok, she doesn't understand personal boundaries OR sarcasm. Great, just great.

I scamper to my feet and wipe the dirt out of my mouth. And before I can make. A break for the front door, both Dipper and Mabel grab a sleeve on my shirt. I'd be 'outa here faster than you could say 'family issues' if I wasn't such a weakling.

"Alright Nadi, both me and Mabel have agreed that for your first trip, we should try something simple." Dipper begins, "so, just to give you a gist on what we do, we're gonna check out the infamous Lepracorn! Half Leprechaun, half unicorn!"

"Oh joy." I complain. I've met a Lepracorn before and may I just say, it was a little too friendly. I remember Lumi holding one down with his boot just so I could get back to our cabin without being hugged by it. The Lepracorn, not the boot.

"Could you two at least let go of my sleeves?" I complain. They both keep looking away from me. "If you don't I swear I'll scream bloody murder." "No you won't, you're not gonna risk letting ANYONE hear ya." Mabel points out.

Again, she has me there. I huff out another one of the many angry breaths I've had in the last 10 minutes. We walk for awhile, with me thoroughly scanning the trees.

The forest starts to get thicker and thicker with every passing minute, and I'm currently shaking through my jeans because I am in a VERY bad position right now. I'm completely **exposed.** For a normal person it would be impossible to find me, but for him all it would take is one sense of my aura and I'm done for.

Well when I mean done for I mean...grr I don't know! What do I mean?! I haven't seen the guy in years and every time I picture him I feel like he wouldn't even want to look at me! Why do I think that? I haven't done anything to him and yet I'm terrified of ending up in his presence! Sure I walked out on them without saying goodbye, sure I haven't contacted them in years to even say a hello, but what would that do? What would that do!?

Common sense then hits me...

...what it would do is make them question if I was even alive. Paused mortality has been a weakness of mine since the accident, anything could have happened to me by now.

Guilt starts to threat through my body, giving me a chill up my spine. What if after all these years they might have...actually wanted to see me?

"Hey Nadi you alright? You look a bit pale...well, paler than usual." Asks Dipper waving a hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I snap out of my dase. "Oh, I-I'm fine." He shrugs his shoulders. "Anyway, we're almost there. It's just across this brook."

It's only now that I notice a thick creek in front of us. I get distracted easily don't I? I look left and right and don't see anyway across. The creek looks like it could be flowing for miles. "Hey Dipper, how do you plan to get us over this?" I ask. "Well it's not like we can hover." He replies.

"Well not right now..." I mumble under my breath. "What'd you say Nadi?" Asks Mabel "NOTHING" I reply quickly. I really need to learn to lower my voice more around her. She has the hearing of a...of a...I don't know, some animal with great hearing. Says the girl who can read Latin. But my brain is more focused on other matters at the moment.

"Found something!" Yells Dipper behind us. Me and Mabel turn to see Dipper attempting to lift a long dead tree off the ground, but those noodle arms are getting him no where. "Hang on, hang on, we're coming." I laugh.

Time lapse

"GAHH GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFFFF!" I scream as the Lepracorn squeezes the breath out of me in a bone crushing hug. "But it's so adorable! Just look at it's rosey cheeks!" Says Mabel. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME MABES!"

"I got it, I got it." Says Dipper who is currently pulling on the creatures leg. With ulls it starts to get loose and I get the chance to give it a boot to the face. How ironic. I guess Lepracorns and boots don't mix, thanks for the lesson Lumi. After it's brief kick to the shnoz it squealed at us and ran into the thick purple brush.

I'm of the ground trying to catch my breath when Dipper look over me and says "see that wasn't so bad now was it?" I'm giving Dipper a dead panned face for that comment, "OK both you and Mabel have said that to me today and both times it has ended up with me damaged in some sort of way! So, I'M DONE FOR TODAY THANKS."

After that brief discussion I'm the one dragging them through the forest by the sleeves. I give a loud sigh. "Do you two do this everyday?" I ask. "Pretty much ya!" Dipper replies cheerily. I give him a stern look in return.

"Ah come on Nadi! Don't be such a stick in the mud and admit that you had fun!" "Hey, I'm not a stick in the mud! I'm just...very cautious! And I guess...I guess I did have a TEENSY bit of fun." They both cheered at that, what's with them? I've been nothing but joyous since I met them, haven't I? Haven't I?

"Ok, maybe I was being a little bit of a stick in the mud. But I guess it's just because I've been under so much pressure lately! Not like you two have helped much. Unless your attempt to cheer me up was having me strangled by a Lepracorn!" "But it worked didn't it?" Suggested Mabel. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes..."Ya, ya, I guess it worked." I admitted.

They both cheer again, as I roll my eyes.

**Thanks again for the awesome and kind reviews! Again, I'm a pretty shy writer so they really give me confidence to keep on going. **

**Anyway, stay awesome, cool shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

**PS: If anyone is interested in seeing some of my Gravity Falls art, feel free to check out my DeviantArt page! My username in Wholockian11, I also got some pieces on Bill, Lumi and Nadi!**


	9. Distracted Thoughts

Nadilines POV:

The summer night is so warm and silent, with the rare cool breeze flowing through my hair. How poetic I put it, I roll my eyes. Wendy's spot is actually quite peaceful though. I thought at first when she showed me it, that it just looked plain boring. But in all honesty, it really lets me think. I love laying on her plastic lawn chair on top of the Mystery Shacks roof, just looking up at the stars, Orion is in plain view.

It's been awhile since i've seen these constellations. Not like they ever left. This spot in particular really brings back memories of just me and my brothers at our old cabin, just staring at the stars like I am now. No dangers, no worries.

I should really go look for that old shack, as long as it's unoccupied, when I get the confidence to even step into that forest. Not counting my failed navigation attempt or the little lepracorn escapade I had with the twins this afternoon. I was more or less forced into those situations. Although I guess that I did have fun. Maybe all I really did need was a little distraction from you-know-who.

The twins are most likely fast asleep by now, it is past midnight. But for all I know Dipper could still be up reading that journal. He's so curious as to who wrote the thing, but personally, I'm more curious as to the why.

Of course they must have gotten some help over the years with filling that old book with info. Dipper had already told me on our little venture about Mcguckett and his brief involvement, but both me and Dipper agree that there must have been someone else involved besides him. Why would someone document the creatures of Gravity Falls in a journal and then just hide it in the middle of the forest?

Could be out of fear. Dipper says that the author was afraid people would want to get there hands on it, and use the information for their own purposes, or just to destroy it in general. Such as that Gleeful kid Mabel pointed out, and the 'triangle guy' as she puts it. I personally find that term offensive. So would my brothers...

I guess I also have to admit to myself that I'm going to have to face one of them sooner or later. I have no clue as to where Lumi has ended up, but the other? Closer than I want to think. For all I know he could be watching me right now. Plotting.

"On the other hand he could also think I'm dead." I mumble to myself.

I've already pushed that brief realization I had this afternoon into the back of my mind. They both know I can take care of myself. I don't need them protecting me every minute of the day anymore. Sure I'm not as strong as I used to be, so what? I'm still breathing aren't I?

I've been perfectly fine handling life on my own. I've survived through natural disasters, and tragedies beyond belief. Even war! TWICE! I'm perfectly fine on my own!

I shift uncomfortably in the lawn chair for awhile, until I settle on just sitting down and hanging my feet off the roof. I look up at the stars again as I remember my father telling me stories about different constellations when I was younger.

I has always played those stories through my mind every night. They've always given me a warm feeling inside, a feeling that reminded me that life isnt always harsh. That in the end, everything turns out ok...I really hope that's true. Because what I need most right now, what I WISH for, is for us to turn out ok.

Can 'OK' be even used anymore? I think what I really wish is that everything could just go back to normal. Sure it was uneventful, sure it was bland, but it was still better than this!

But I got to stop kidding myself...and admit that that's not possible anymore. Everything can't be normal because: WE can never BE NORMAL. Never again.

I still haven't forgiven them for that brief incident all those years ago, but considering all we've been through, I have to consider that forgiveness is long over due. Have I decided then? Should I look for him? Or should I let him find me?

I guess it's only a matter of time. I sure as heck didn't need the twins to tell me he was around the woods. Not being normal does have its many perks, I could sense his aura from the moment I stepped foot in that forest, and it was crazy strong. But in all fairness, auras do come easier to me than him. My specialties drag in a bit of a different path than theirs. Not that it was ever my choice. It was NEVER my choice.

While my brothers range in their mind tricks and persuasion, I lean more towards life forces, as cheesy as it sounds. Many people I met over my travels thought I was physic, the way I could read people. How I could sense their feelings.

Where I lack in phycic abilities I can pick up in auras. I had to learn to keep my trap shut just so I wouldn't freak people out. I could feel peoples happiness, their hopes, their sadness...their pain. Some auras were so strong I'd have to run away like a coward.

Not anymore. I'm DONE with running. I need to spend the life I got to the best it can be. I may not be running out of time, but I sure as hell am wasting it.

I stand up from my starry spot on the roof and walk through the window to the attic. I've been really sleep depriving myself lately, my dang head keeping me up all night, asking questions I can never give the answers to. unless I go looking the answers myself. I ask myself again, have I really decided?

...

NOPE, as long as there's still a risk to my actions. I don't really have a choice in the matter. Although it doesn't seem like it to the Pines or the other residents of Gravity Falls, something big is going down. I can feel it and so can he I bet. For all I know HE could be the one behind it! So the best thing I can do right now is staying out of sight. If Dipper is as skilled of a mystery solver than I think he is, I got to lay low and keep personal secrets, secret.

Jeez, this night has been full of thought. My brain just won't shut up. It's like a bad mystery novel.


	10. Burning Past

**WARNING: Very cliche backstory alert! Also some blood, a little gore….you have been warned. I did tell you that my freaky little mind could turn at any minute!**

Nadilines POV

_I'm crouching on the ground, the room is so dim...I can't breath, th-the smoke! It's too thick! Think Nadi, THINK! Look around, where are you? What are you doing here? I look down at myself and see that i'm wearing a tattered, light brown dress that goes down to my ankles._

_I cough furiously while looking at my surroundings. I'm in a small room, the walls and floor are made of smouldering wood, being burnt a coal black from the raging fire. Fire? It's everywhere! Wha-what's happening?_

_And...there are picture frames? Pictures frames...just floating in the air. Dancing through the bright frames. Each one holding a black and white photo of the same family, a mother, father and three children. They all start to get slow burns around the edges. I look away from the painful blaze burning my eyes._

_I get lower onto the floor, crawling on my hands and knees to escape the blistering smoke consuming my lungs. I look around for an exit, anyway to get out of here! I crawl towards a closed door a few feet away and reach up for the knob. I can't reach it, it's too high! I sit against the door in depressed failure, just staring at the large flames getting ever so closer._

_I'm not getting out of here…_

"_NADI! NADILINE! Where are you!?" I suddenly hear a boys voice yelling from behind the door, it starts to shudder behind my back. "NADILINE? Where are you!?" I hear him yell again._

_I move out of the way and after a few seconds, a rusty hammer bursts a hole through the door beside the knob. Chips of wood fall to the floor as I see a hand reach through the hole and turn the inside knob. The large door swings open, "NADILINE! We go to get out of here! Come on, get up!" _

_I look up at the figure in front of me, completely confused. I see that boy, he's wearing a white dress shirt, and a ripped black vest. He kneels down in front of me, I can see he has light blonde hair and yellowish-grey eyes...but they're full of fear, who is he? I get ripped out of my confused thoughts when I suddenly feel him shaking my shoulders. I snap out of my daze._

"_Huh? what?" I blurt out. It's only then that I notice the change in my voice, it's much higher than normal. What? I look up at the boy again, he seems about 12 years old. But as he gets up I see that he's much taller than me...how old am I? Not important, he's already yelling at me again._

"_Come on Nadiline get up! We have to get out of here, hurry!" The boy grabs my hand and pulls me into a dark hallway… it seems endless. We're just running, getting no closer to the sharp light at the end. "Come on, hurry Nadi!" he repeats. Where are we even going!?_

_I look behind me and see the large, bright flames following us through the broken door. I let out a high pitched scream, higher than I expected. Then I suddenly feel myself being pulled up and onto the boys back, I wrap my arms around his neck. I look in front of us again, now at a much higher view, and see us suddenly run though the light. Everything goes white for a few seconds. Then we emerge into the outdoors. I look around again, and I don't like what I see…_

_There are people everywhere, running and screaming. There are flames consuming wooden houses around every corner. The sky is dark grey, and filled with smoke black as night. The large pine trees are blazing, the ground is littered with fallen ones, fiery grass and...I gasp. Dead, charred bodies. Tons of them, everywhere I see._

"_Don't look Nadi!" I here the boy say to me. He starts to run from the burning home we were trapped in, and I burry my face in his shoulder to shield my eyes from the horrid scene around us. Fear sudders its way into my body as I start to accept that there's nothing I can do to help these poor people. As he continues to run, the screams of the doomed fill my ears. Children and parents pleading for the help that will never arrive._

_After a few minutes, I suddenly feel us come to an abrupt stop, and the blonde boy starts to scream again, "LUMI! LUMI! Get over here!" I lift my head from his shoulder to see his hand waving furiously in the air. Lumi? Wha-_

_I look to where he is waving. In the distance I notice another small boy, he looks around 6 or 7, hiding under a sales stand in fear, his hair a slightly darker blonde...but for a split second I could swear it was, neon green? _

"_Lumi! Come on!" he continues to yell. The smaller boy looks up from his crouched position and gets a brief face of relief, before it returns to fear and he runs towards us. He dodges other running victims and reaches for the boys hand, before we start to run again. _

"_We're going to get out of here, I promise!" I hear the blonde say to us reassuringly._

_But he was to quick to speak._

_The next thing I see is a large building to our right, exploding, sending us into the air. I feel like everything is frozen. That time has stopped around us, before I fall off the boys back and land hard on the dirt ground, my ears are filled with a high ringing and my vision goes blurry again, not just from disorientation, but from a red warm liquid pouring into my eyes. I cry out in pain and place my aching head in my small hands._

_I lift my head while looking to my right, the youngest boy, Lumi, is knocked out cold...or I fear worse. _

_As for the blonde...I look up at him and see him kneeling on the ground, both hands over his right eye. I almost gag when I see the large splinter of wood poking through his fingers._

_But it's not long before he composes himself. Through the high ringing, my ears pick up his sickening cry as he rips the wood out. He tears off a piece of his dirt ridden dress shirt and wraps the fabric around his injured eye. I quickly see red start to seep through…_

_He gets onto his feet again and grabs me by the arms, swinging me on his back again. _

"_We're almost there! We have to keep going!" I hear him cry to me. He kneels down and picks up Lumi into his arms, before he continues to run. "We're almost at the stables, just hang on!" he yells. _

_I hear more and more screams piercing through my ears. This is too much! We have to help these people! Before I can say anything though, a large man crashes into our side, and we fall to the hard ground again. _

_But before we can get up, I feel more and more people running, trampling us. I scream with all my might as the feet crash on my throat and ribs. I throw my arms above my head in a useless attempt for safety. The kicking becomes harder, my skin starts to become numb from the pain._

"_STOP! STOP, PLEASE! PLEASE, HELP! BILL, HELP ME! BILL!" _

_I hear him cry out to me, "NADILINE, GET UP, COME ON! GET UP NADI!"_

"WAKE UP, NADLINE!"

I scream, as I sit up from the mattress. My body is drenched with sweat and my breath is ragged. Someone grabs a hold of my shoulders. "Nadiline it's OK! You're fine!" Dipper says reassuringly.

I look at him, I can also see Mabel is on his left. They're both in their PJ's and the dark windows show that it's still late. "It's OK Nadiline, it was just a nightmare!" says Mabel.

I cry out with tears stinging my eyes, "IT WASN'T!….It wasn't."

**I said cliche, didn't I? Anyway, I hope it didn't bother you at all, but this little event will be playing into the plot soooo…..please don't kill me. If you did like it (or if it just plain freaked you out...mwahaha) please leave a review!**

**Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**


	11. Conscience of A Mad Dorito

**Really short chapter here, sorry. But anyway, enjoy.**

Bills POV:

122 years, to this day.

I never forget an anniversary. The death of a president, the date of a horrid disaster, the finale of a war, or the ending of an innocent town... I never forget. Although this one, I honestly wish I could. But that's not happening anytime soon. I can mess with any mind, any conscience. At the snap of my fingers I can cause even the most easygoing of people to go insane, I can cause even the most pleasant of memories to become dreaded fears.

But undoing that? Now that's a whole different story. Memories are easy to mess with, but impossible to mend or erase. Damn the human mind. At least damn this mind, I can't change anything! Immortality may be an asset, but it can be a pain in these situations.

Oh a good pain indeed.

I'm currently just wandering the forest, as I always do. My conscious is my only company, my thoughts are my only entertainment. What was entertainment before thought? My siblings? My friends? That silly little violin, currently collecting dust inside that wooden trunk in our old cabin?

I miss the old days, where I could do what I wanted, when I wanted.

'Bill Cipher, all powerful demonic entity of the mind!' The most powerful, the most free!

But not anymore, for the peace of mankind.

Mankind...so puny, so pathetic. And yet I still hold a care for them. Why? Because all it takes is one little human, and I have to look after them all. For her sake. Always for her.

I highly doubt she's taking this day lightly as well. Or him.

It will always be a thorn in our sides, that dreaded day. Constantly poking at us until we get the courage to pull it out, until we get the courage to accept the past. Though the one harder thing than forgetting, will always be accepting. That's a rule we all understand.

So mister all powerful demon, what will you do about it? What mind tricks can you pull up your sleeve? What tactic will you take to accept? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You're weak, and always will be weak. How do I expect to take on the days to come when I remain this way, this, dare I say, sorrowful...

"You could find her, talk to her even." Says one side of my conscience.

"Are you crazy? What makes you think she would even want to see you? She'd most likely be terrified." Argues the other side. These little confrontations have been happening alot lately...

"Terrified? Please! She'd most likely jump into your arms with joy! After all these years, she's bound to have forgiven you for that unfortunate misfire."

"Are you insane Cipher? Ok maybe a little...ok, a lot. But it's that little misfire that caused her to run away in the first place! It's why we've avoided her all this time! Why we let her be!"

"Well stop being a coward and go find out for yourself! There's no pain in trying right?"

"Yes there's pain! Loads of pain!"

"Wimp!"

"Jerk!"

"Weasel!"

SHUT UP! I yell at my arguing conscience. God those guys are annoying.

But would she honestly want to see me? Could we look away from the past, mend bonds even? It would be nice, no, relieving to see her again. I've been keeping watch on her from a distance for so long, without having the guts to even say a simple hello. I've been protecting her for decades and she never even knew it. With occasional breaks of course. I need to spend a few years to myself don't I?

"She isn't a child anymore Cipher." Points out one side of my conscience. "She can take care of herself."

"No she can't! She may not be a child anymore but we're still her eldest brother! And we promised our father we'd watch over them!" Argues the other side. Here we go again.

"But we practically raised them already! You taught them how to tie their shoes, how to read, how to play the piano, even how to freaking conjure spells at one point! How much do we have to do? How long do we have to look after them?"

"For as long as it damn well takes! Despite what they think, they will always need us!"

"No they won't! They are perfectly fine of looking after themselves. It's about time we start caring about our needs!"

"That can never happen, they come first beyond anything else. And it's going to stay that way!"

"Wrong again! You never listen! Look bud, if you really still feel that way, we should go see them! Or at least her! She needs you more than anyone else."

"Again...I guess there is no pain in trying, but we'll have to find her first."

"Told you pinhead!"

"Dingus!"

"Cobble brains!"

SHUT UP!

But what would happen if she pushes me away again, if she doesn't even want to look at me?

"No shame in trying."

No shame in trying eh? I guess I've got a point there, how intuitive of me.

"Why thank you"

"No problem."

...I've been alone way too long.


	12. Rain Clouds and Bedley

Dippers POV:

The day is another sunny one, as usual. Besides that little storm I had the unfortunate gratitude of experiencing, Gravity Falls always seems to be warm and happy place, without a cloud in the sky. It's the perfect weather Nadiline needs.

After her little scream fest early this morning, both me and Mabel agreed the best thing for Nadiline would be a nice stroll through town. Maybe try to bring back some good memories.

But no matter who smiles at us, no matter what shops we drag her into, that emotionless look won't leave her usually bright face. And somehow that puts both Mabel and I in the same mood. Sure we've only known her for a week now, but we've become close...somehow. She doesn't exactly seem like a people person. Sometimes she doesn't even seem like a person herself.

Mabel has tried every trick she has up her wool sweater sleeve on cheering people up, and they've always, ALWAYS worked. She took Nadi to her favourite bakery, where we picked up a couple crescent roles for home. Then to the mall, where I showed her the giant book store I like burn a few hours in every once in a while. Even to Mollys Arts &amp; Crafts store where Mabel has caused more than a couple sparkle explosions. I'm surprised we haven't been banned fromt hat place yet...

But not a single one of those little trips caused the slightest of cracks in that sorrowful expression. If we were in a cartoon, Nadi would have a raincloud above her head.

Seriously? If there is one thing i've noticed about Nadi, besides her extensive knowledge, it's that she has always seemed to be, I don't know, cheery I suppose. Like if she wasn't, the world would crumble around her. And I know it's only been a couple hours, but shouldn't she have shaken off that nightmare by now?

I thought our little stroll down memory lane would help, but somehow, that only seemed to make her look worse. Why would it? Gravity Falls is a great place, where...almost everyone, is kind and grateful despite the towns slight quirks. What was happening inside that brain of hers? And why won't she talk to us?

The only thing she has managed to croak out this morning, was that the town had grown since she last left. How much larger could it have gotten in the space of a few years?

"Hey, Nadi?" I ask. In reply I get a low, monotone noise from her throat.

"How about we go check out the town hall? The more familiar places you see, the better right? You could feel right at home!" I say enthusiastically, trying to brighten the mood.

But she just sighs and nods, looking at the pavement as we walk.

Ok, enough of this, she needs to tell us what she's thinking or I feel her face might melt off. I walk in front of the two and stop in my tracks, halting both Nadi and Mabel.

"Ok Nadi, talk. What. Happened." I ask sternly, though her eyes still won't meet mine. She speaks for the first time in hours, "What are you talking about?" she quietly questions.

"You know what, it's that dream right? What was so bad about it that you won't even look at us?"

I speak too soon because it's then that her dark eyes meet mine, and I don't know how to describe it...her blank, yet sad face made me want to shrivel up into a ball and cry...how the heck does she do that? It's like she transferred her emotions onto me.

"Look Dipper, I've already told you I'm fine. So for once this week, could you just drop it? I promise, I'll be fine by tomorrow. I just need to let this darn day pass. My bad mood shouldn't be an issue for you guys."

Oh but it is, and one look at Mabel tells me she would agree with me. Her face looks like an extension of Nadilines, and I feel like we've all shared a loop rainclouds above our heads...creepy.

"What's so wrong about today, it's a perfect summer morning?" I point out.

Nadilines face suddenly changes. Sorrow and blank switches to surprise, and it looks like she regrets letting that sentence slip out. "Nothings wrong with it I-I...just need some time to…" she let's the sentence trail off.

Mabel then takes advantage of the silence and speaks up, "But Nadiline how the heck can we be happy if you're not happy! It's fudging impossible! I need you to name one thing, just one! One little thing that has always managed to cheer you up. And we shall make it so!" She encourages, throwing her arms in the air all god like.

Nadilines looks like she ponders for a bit. Her eyes moving from the ground to around the street.

"Well…I've always enjoyed music, it's managed to push away a few bad moods in the past."

"WE WILL MAKE IT SO!" yells Mabel to the sky. She then grabs both Nadiline and my sleeve and drags us through the streets, running like a maniac. "WOAH, Mabes slow down!" yells Nadiline. But before we know it, shes dragged us in front of an old CD store &amp; soda bar on the east part of town. For a supposedly rural place, Gravity Falls sure has everything.

"Great, just great" I deadpan. I notice that i've been here before with Mabel, and may I just say, they don't exactly have a diverse choice of music. It's all Several Timez, Two Direction and Bedley. But before I can protest, Nadilines mood suddenly changes, her face now back to its original brightness and has a giant smile plastered on it.

"Mabel! It's awesome! Just look at the place!" she says excitedly. She sounds like a kid in a candy store, but for all I know, she probably is at the moment. The entire outside of the shop is painted with bold neon colours, matching her bold cyan hair. CDs and music notes decorate the walls and windows, and through the front door we have an easy view of the large soda bar.

Our previously sorrowful friend is now what I think Mabel calls 'fangirling'. She grabs both our arms and drags us inside. Not that Mabel needed much encouragement, shes just as ecstatic as Nadiline.

The moment we step in, Bedley's song 'Sleeping's for Dreaming' is playing...it's sad that I know that.

Nadiline starts searching through the many rows of CD albums with Mabel, while quietly singing along to the song.

"_Walk around singing the blues, bright red Jimmy Choo's, where you from girl, tell me where you from girl? Knock, knock, open the door, what you are wound up for? You got the whole world, girl, you got the whole world." _

She seems right at home now, which I guess was our original goal..but who knew she was so passionate about music of all things? I should keep a note of that.

"Dipper they have Marianas Bench here!" she says excitedly while waving an album in the air.

Yep, right at home. Who knows, maybe she forgot whatever the heck was bothering her…

**Well I guess that chapter was just for fun, but hey ho. BTW the song mentioned is actually calls Dreamings for Sleeping by Hedley :p I just really love their music. Anyway, please leave a comment/review if you're liking the story!**

**Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**


	13. Rage

Nadilines POV:

"_Sleep all day, up all night, story of my life. Tried to change, change my ways, I can't get it right._

_I will fight, but not tonight, maybe not today. It always ends, it always ends the same."_

I continue to sing the uppy lyrics to myself, Bedley is probably the only band I can sing to. Melody wise. I remember when music first started to change, and let me just say...weird. When I was still a kid music was so...oh how do I describe it? I don't know, just different, in a good way, more...musical? Whatever. Dipper, Mabel and I have been here for a couple hours, but the more I stick around the more enthusiastic I get.

I remember singing almost all the time, singing to the piano as Lumi's fingers would dance on the keys, and Bill would be playing that old, beautiful violin in a synced harmony. I sigh loudly. I miss the old days.

And what ever happened to those old music sheets? The beautiful melodies Bill and Lumi composed out beside the trees, while I would be sitting with them exercising my voice. Where have they gone?

The music sheets I mean...I cringe at the thought of them being drenched in some soaking mud puddle, or being burnt in an arrogant persons fire. Not those songs, those songs are meant to be played and cherished. Always.

I feel someone tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Dipper holding two Pitt sodas. Is that seriously the only pop this town is supplied with?

"Thanks." I say while grabbing the can from his hand.

"Well it seemed you would need a little drink after singing aloud for an hour." I can feel my cheeks burn up, "w-what are you talking about?" I stutter.

"What? You haven't noticed these guys?" He says while sticking a thumb to what I now see as large crowd of people just...staring. Smiling and staring. Well crud.

"How loud was I singing?" I stutter again. "Loud enough." he replys while possessing a stupid smile.

Again, crud.

I feel my entire body flush with embarrassment. Before I know it I drop the soda, push past the people and run out the door. Leaving my newly bought CD's behind. I just run...not even thinking as I let the embarrassment sink in. How stupid could I be!? I wasn't even paying attention to the volume of my own damn voice!? Nice going Nadi!

People on the street give me odd looks as I blur past them, not slowing down for a second. Is it 'cause I'm running or is it just the fact that they thought they just saw a speeding, cyan, blur?

Not Important.

After a couple minutes of my boots pounding against the concrete road, my feet start to hurt and my breath is ragged. I spy a nearby alley and walk in, crouch on the ground and pull my arms around my legs, sticking my face in my jeans. The darkness shrouds me from the choking embrace of the sun. I feel like I'm about to cry, but no tears come. I guess I used them all up this morning.

How many times have I done this now? Run away like a coward because I couldn't handle my own emotions? I guess it's not all my fault though...it's Bills. Ok, Ok, it's no ones really.

And I was having such a nice day, but I must have been kidding myself. Today can never be a nice day. Never. Today was a day when people DIED. When over a hundred people choked on smoke, tripped in ash, and burned in flames. When only me, my brothers and ONE other family survived. And while they stayed behind, we left...

This is not a day of happy times and party songs..it's a day of grief. A day to mourn my neighbors, no, MY FRIENDS. My friends who died in a mysterious fire that engulfed our poor, innocent town. A fire that haunts my very dreams.

And what was I doing!? Singing to songs in a CD soda bar. I'm. Such. An. Idiot. Such an idiot!

"Nadi? Nadiline!" I hear Dipper and Mabels voice call out through the street. I huff out in frustration. Why can't they just learn to leave me alone!?

"Nadiline?" Mabels voice calls out again. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE." I yell out sternly. Big mistake. I can hear their footsteps come closer to the alleyway as they follow my voice. When will I learn!

"Nadi, jeez, where've you been?" says a relieved Mabel. They both start to walk up to me but I throw up my hand through the shadows. "Better stop dead in your tracks."

Dipper and Mabel stop as indicated, but Dipper then takes a few more slow steps forward. "DIPPER. Step. back, or I'll...or I'll…" I order in a low voice. The sentence trails off.

"Or you'll what, Nadiline? Run away again? Gravity Falls is a small town, there's no point in running anymore." says a concerned Dipper. He has a point there...but I know for a fact that the woods are not far from here, which I bet would be perfect to hide in. It kept me and my brothers hidden for a good long time. It's tempting.

If they keep PRESSING me like this, it'll be the perfect place where i'll never be found.

Dipper takes in a deep breath, why do I feel a speech coming on?

"Look, Nadiline. You can't keep doing this forever. Running away from your problems and bottling up your emotions is not a good way to live! And I think you've been living that way for a long time, so, just talk to us! I mean despite what I like to think, we still are just kids. We got the best judgment in the world! I'm sure that whatever is bothering you, we can help chase away.

It's probably not even as bad as you think, in fact, _I KNOW it isn't_."

How. Dare. He. HOW DARE HE.

I stand on my feet as the rage builds up inside me.

"You better shut your mouth RIGHT NOW Dipper! You have no freaking clue the kind of hells I've been through in my life! Absolutely. NO. CLUE! So don't you DARE for even a second think you can just swish it away with a little chat, and a couple words from that damn journal, because GUESS WHAT BUCKO!? Life is not that simple and it's not, it's NEVER, that fair! So don't EVER, for even the SLIGHTEST moment, question whether my life is a big deal or not when YOU HAVE NEVER LIVED IT!"

Despite the darkness hiding my face, I bet he can feel the death stare I'm giving him, because he looks down in defeat with a face cold as stone. But suddenly all three of us a lurched to the left as the ground beneath us heaves and crumbles. "Earthquake!" Mabel screams. But I know that this is no small earthquake. Despite my current condition, rage is still a problem…

But it's over as quick as it started, and I take this change of a shocked Dipper and Mabel to sprint past them. I avoid the crumbled ground and chunks of rock and turn onto the road. My thoughts are only on the forest I know for a fact is only a couple meters away. The forest that will hide me from everything. From the fear, the hate, the sadness and the rage.

I'll hide in the trees I called my home, where NO ONE can find me.

**Well then...that happened. Hope you guys are liking the story, I really appreciate all the nice comments you've left, it keeps me writing. So if you liked the chapter please say so! Don't be shy! Anyway, I hope you've all had a good day, god knows I've had a busy one. Also I don't think theres gonna be another chapter for a few days because I'm off to ski over the weekend with friends. But I'll have another up ASAP.**

**Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**


	14. Answers Worth Finding

**Annnnnddd I'm back. And sore all over. Skiing may be fun, but it kills the shoulders :p So fairly short chapter here, but I got a lot of stuff to get done around here, but I'm still gonna write as much as possible. Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

Dippers POV:

"She's gone. It's been 6 hours, and she's no where to be found. What the heck is going on with her?" I rant to Mabel as we walk through the town to what feels like the 100th time. We didn't even have time to see where she ran off, because of what? A freak 4 second earthquake!

I really hate the timing of these things.

"So she was a little embarrassed that she was singing so loud, so what? It wasn't that big a deal! In fact, she's actually quite a great singer, compared to most people...Toby."

Toby sadly moans as we walk past him.

"Dipper, would you just calm the butts down! Seriously, you're being too hard on yourself. She's a teenager, even worse she's a teenage GIRL, it's their job to be cranky and dramatic! Just look at Robbie!" says Mabel as she points to Robbie spray painting another one of his muffin explosions on the corner store window.

"Robbie's a guy Mabel…" I deadpan. "But he's the best example I got!" she complains.

"Mabel you don't get it! I mean, of all things, that outburst must have been about something else. I can tell, there's something Nadiline's not telling us! She's hiding something!"

"Jeez Dipper, you and your conspiracies. Why can't you just accept that she has some simple issues and move on? It always has to be something more mysterious with you!" she complains.

"I'm being serious Mabel!" I stop us in the middle of the sidewalk. "Think about it! She has some major secrets! It's obvious! She doesn't like being around strangers, she has some big trust issues, and she'd rather keep her past and relatives under raps! It's suspicious." I explain.

"I got two words for you bro bro, FAMILY ISSUES. We all got'em. Like how Mum and Dad always try to keep Aunt Dorathy out of family reunions 'cause she embarreses us almost every year! For Nadiline, it's her brothers! They're her Aunt Dorathy! A little something she'd rather keep to herself. So could we just do as she says this time and drop it?"

I give an exasperated moan, and today was going so well. The last thing we needed was to get into the middle of Nadilines personal life. But dropping this is the last thing I'm going to do. Nadiline is a mystery worth solving. And maybe, just maybe, if we learn enough we could finally turn her life around for the better.

If we could just dig a little deeper, maybe find an old friend or an old local that knew her…that's it.

"...Dipper, you got your 'I'm gonna do something so crazy that it'll backfire on all of us' face on...what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that there's only one way we can get info on Nadiline. But you're not gonna like it." he says while flipping through his journal.

Bills POV:

New York? Nope. Venezuela? No. How about Rome? Nope. Maybe Ottawa?

The conjugation spile in front of me swirls different locations every second, each one holding it's regular puny mortals. But not a single cyan haired, teenage girl.

Where the heck has Nadi ended up now? I guess it's my own fault, it's been awhile since I last checked up on her. Last place I saw her was Black Pool, and that was 2 months ago. She could be anywhere by now! Nice going Cipher. You lost her again.

Tibet? No. Sydney? No. What about Mississippi? Nada.

How do I expect to even find her? It's not like she has a tracker lock on her. Although that would be a good idea…

"122 years and you only think of that now? You're an idiot" argues one side of my conscience.

"Give him a break, he's trying his best!" argues the other.

Shut it! I need to focus. The last thing I need is another damn confrontation. What about Cancun? Zip. South Africa? Nah, she hasn't been there in 32 years.

"Try New Hampshire, she liked it there." Right, right. Thank you very much. "No problem"...

Too long, alone WAY too long.

The sooner I find her the better...ok, not New Hampshire. What will it be like when I see her? I guess I'm more curious as to what she will do when she sees me. Yell at me? Hug me? Slap me? Or just run away again? So many damn questions, not enough answers.

"Have you seriously thought this through Cipher? All families got their issues, but this is a little on the extreme side…"

"Ignore him, this is the best for both of you, plus you can't keep living in guilt everyday, as much as you try to hide it."

I don't feel guilty! I've never felt guilty! It was an accident, I never meant what I did! This is not on me, it's never been on me! It's on Lumi. It always has been.

"Thats not what I mean, you know it's not. You've been lying to them for so long, it's about time you told them the truth. You know about the c-"

NO, they don't need to know, never! I've been keeping this family together for years, I can't take any risks…

"What are you talking about together!? They resent you! They want nothing to do with you! One wishes they were never born, the other can't trust a single being! YOU TELL THEM, or things will always get worse. Do you honestly think that they've gone with whatever you said all these years without a single doubt? That they don't even suspect?"

...Curse this mind.

"You're only saying that because you know we're right."

"He's got a point there."

I suddenly feel a forceful push...someone's summoning me. Who? Well who else, only two people even hold the summoning incantation currently. One of which is in Juvy.

Time to make a deal.


	15. Consequences

**I really hope you're all liking the story :) I got really nervous writing this chapter because well...you'll find out. I just wanted to get this right the first time XD**

**Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! - Silver**

Dippers POV:

Maybe i'm being crazy, maybe i'm doing something completely stupid, so what? It's for a good cause, right? RIGHT? Or is this out of desperation, or impatience...I honestly don't care anymore. All it took was nine days of knowing her and Nadiline has accidently crammed her way into my head, making me ask questions that NEED to be answered.

"Dipper are you sure about this? Last time you played this card, you almost lost your own body!" says Mabel.

"We don't have any other choice Mabel, something weird is going down with Nadiline! A mysterious past, long forgotten relatives, a freak earthquake! We have to do this." I reply.

"Ok, one, I'd hardly call that little rock slamming earlier an earthquake. Let alone link it to Nadiline! And two...YOU'RE BEING CRAY CRAY! Have you learned anything this summer!? Has any helpful info gotten through that baseball cap of yours!? You can't trust him!" she yells in my face.

If we keep this up Grunkle Stan will be back any minute. All it really took was the lie of a free waffle stand and he was driving off in his car, we need to get this done and over with.

I stand in the middle of the backyard, dry grass and dirt crumbling under my sneakers, with the ceremonial objects in place. I have to get this exactly right, black magic is not something to be trifled with. One little slip up can have catastrophic results. I've learned that the hard way in June. Let's just say we should never unleash a nuts tofu monster again…

But if a power crazy, 10 year old baby man can do it, so can I.

I open the journal to a familiar page, splattered with dried blood and filled with the scribbles of a madman. At first I didn't even know where to start, considering the only time I've made a deal, he sought me out. I didn't have any way of contacting him.

But thanks to Nadilines knowledge of ciphers, she was able to translate all of the coded scribbles the author left behind. One of which was luckily a copy of the summoning spell Gideon found. I start to yell out to the sky.

"Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium!" I really haven't thought this through have I? Well too late for second thoughts. The world around us suddenly goes still. Our surroundings becoming black and white, like we're stuck inside an old photograph. Wind starts to pick up and leaves and dirt blow through the air. Both Mabel and I are the only beings who are currently mobile, creepy.

We suddenly hear a familiar, maniacal laugh. We look up to see a fiery triangle form, with a star scattered inside and a menacing eye staring down at us.

Nope, haven't thought this through, AT ALL.

Then none other than Bill Cipher comes to hover in front of me. Nothing has changed really, it's the same old top hat and bowtie wearing, demonic triangle Mabel and I have come to resent.

"Here we go again.." I hear Mabel mumble behind me.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Pinetree and Shooting Star. Come to make another deal, have you? I guess you'll never learn. That journal of yours is a lost cause kid." His eyes suddenly glows red and menacing, "I'm not telling you ANYTHING." He says in a deep, monstrous voice.

"That's not what I called you hear for Bill." I say, trying not to sound intimidated. But I fail.

"Is that so? Then in that case, what can I do for you? Need info? Revenge? Or just need me to cause a little havoc?" he laughs. "Info." I put simply.

"Alrighty then, name your victim." he chuckles. I feel like he enjoys his job a little too much. "A friend, someone we've known briefly, but I feel she's hiding a few secrets worth knowing."

"And you know of course, that I require something of you as well, correct?"

"I know, name your price." I say. He turns around, most likely in thought. "I got some plans...specific plans. I require a guinea pig of sorts. Nothing life threatening...I think. What do ya say?" He asks.

"If it means retrieving that info, I'll take whatever you got." I say confidently. Although i'm quaking in fear on the inside.

"What the heck are you doing Dipper?!" I hear Mabel chime behind me, kinda forgot she was here. "You know this is a bad idea, we should turn away now before you do do something insane! I mean do you even know the risk you're taking?"

Bill then speaks up, "Your sister has a point there. You really have become a stickler for secrets and knowledge, haven't you Pinetree? Not all those who search for enlightenment reach conclusion. Most end up delving into darkness and ruin. You sure you know what you're doing?" he questions. I'm actually quite surprised. I thought he'd accept my deal right on the spot.

But i'm getting sick and tired of people questioning my actions, not this time!

"I didn't come here to be lectured Cipher! Do we have a deal or not?" I ask sternly.

"One final detail. I require the victims full name." he orders.

Well dang it.

I never even questioned, never thought it would even matter. "I only have the first name. She never told us much…that's really the reason I called you here in the first place. Surely you can manage."

"I suppose. The name then?" he asks again, his arms crossed behind his back.

"Nadiline." I reply.

He visibly goes stiff, his hovering form paused in the air. His black slitted pupil becomes small and thin, as if he saw a ghost...not that a ghost would surprise him. He just..stares at us.

"_**What?**_ " he questions. His tone has changed considerably. The once amused, carefree way he spoke moments ago has become sharp and intimidating. It makes a chill run up my spine.

"I-I said, Nadiline." I repeat. "Oh, I HEARD THAT, but again. _**What?**_HOW do you know that name?" he asks in the same sharp tone.

"W-what do you mean? She's just a girl...s-she's been staying with us, a-a little over a week now." I stutter.

"A WEEK? HOW? WHY? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER? TO EXPOSE HER? INTIMIDATE HER SOMEHOW!? TELL ME!" he's now yelling at both of us, his form growing large and a glowing, dark red. Like how we angered him in Grunkle Stans mind.

"Dipper.." I hear Mabel call out in fear. I instinctively move towards her, grabbing her yellow sweater sleeve, keeping us away from the suddenly angered demon.

"What are you talking about!? What's your problem, man?" I yell out. This isn't good. We have no way of protecting ourselves right now, considering we're just in some sort of paused state of mind and not a person's conscience. We can't bend the rules this time...except…

"You better calm down Bill, or i'll-"

"OR YOU'LL WHAT!? You're powerless Pinetree, NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER!?" he yells again. What is up with this guy!? I try to pry off some information and he suddenly gets all offended or something? His hands are suddenly filled with bright blue flames, he hovers ever so closer.

"Stay back Bill! Or you'll regret it!" I threaten. I reach into my back pocket and grab a folded piece of scrap paper. It's now or never.

"_**Tangens cornua altaris holocausti voco viribus Aegyptum ademit, exhaurire animum Bill Cipher! Nam commendo tibi**_!" I scream out as I read Nadilines translation. Dangerous or not, Bill had this coming.

He suddenly freezes in place. "W-what was that!? Where did you learn th-" he pauses. His form changes back to his normal glowing yellow, his blue flames extinguish. The world around us suddenly starts to turn back to colour. Everything feels tense as Bill starts to...crack?

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" he yells at me.

"What I had too." I firmly reply. I'm pretty sure my face is plastered with an evil gleam right now because in all honesty, he had this coming from the beginning and I finally found a way to drain his power. Well...Nadiline did. I said it on pioneer day and i'll say it again, revenge feels awesome.

After a few seconds everything around us starts to crack like glass, a broken window about to shatter, and we're right in it's shard path. I grab Mabel and duck us to the ground, as I hear Bill scream out in some sort of strange language behind us.

*CRASH*

I hear the shatter, a large flash of light forces me and Mabel to shield our eyes as we fall to the ground, but I don't feel the impact...are we, ok? Although a better question would be, is Bill? Why do I care? He's done for!

After a while of crouching in fear, I feel Mabel get up on her feet beside me, "Uhh, Dipper? You should see this…"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" I suddenly hear a familiar but angry voice yell from the forest…

I get up onto my feet from the dry grass as well and stiffen as I turn around to see,

"NADILINE? What the heck are you doing here? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" I question, she's a few meters away at the edge of the tree line, but her face of rage is apparent. But she suddenly looks behind me and freezes in place, I can see her rage changes to shock...what did we do?

"DIPPER!" I hear Mabel call behind me again. "LOOK!"

I turn around again, to face the unknown...and unexpected.


	16. Confrontation

**Again, I was really nervous about writing this chapter because well...I'm not the best at confrontation. But please leave a comment if you think it went well! **

**Alrighty, hey ho and here we go…**

**Stay awesome, nice shoes, by gold! -Silver**

Dippers POV:

I just stare down at him. I just stare at the man laying on the ground, motionless.

"What the...is-is that-" I struggle to get out the words I don't know if I want answered.

"I think it is..." Mabel says in astonishment.

Complete shock and surprise takes over me again. "Wha-how-why-WHAT?" I say while motioning my arms at the guy.

Of all the things-I didn't expect this to be the result! I thought it would be just...Bill. Maybe he would have been gone? Or just a plain powerless triangle? But a human!? I officially have had a full day..

He's just laying there, I THINK he's past out, but I don't want to prove that guess. I'm just gonna stay away from him, for now. He's very strangely dressed, like victorian male meets...well Bill really. He's wearing a tailored yellow suit-one, the kind I think most pianists would wear, with the penguin tail styled back, it's patterned in a black brick like way...odd. He's also wearing coal black pants, and black leather dress shoes. As well as the very familiar bowtie and top hat. Though the top hat now lays a few feet away from him, instead of it's usual hovering.

"But it can't possibly be...it's not!" says Mabel in equal surprise.

"It is…" I suddenly hear someone behind me say...oh right.

"How do you know Nadiline? You don't! You should really stay out of this. We know much more about this kind of stuff than y-" I suddenly earn a slap to the back of the head. "Hey, OW! What was that for?" I ask her in annoyance.

"For being a smart-arse. Stop assuming i'm as dim as a rock." she replies coldly. She's being suspiciously calm about all this, I thought she'd be yelling at me the same way she did this afternoon…I speak too soon though, because she's suddenly in front of me and Mabel, with her usual face of pure rage returning. I mentally take cover. This is not going to be good...

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TWO THINKING!? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELVES KILLED, OR WORSE!" she screams.

"What could possibly be wors-" I get cut off…

"SHUT IT PINETREE!" she yells down at me...Pinetree?

"DON'T YOU TWO SEE I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU? I GIVE YOU ONE TINY LITTLE INSTRUCTION! ONE _TEENSY LITTLE ORDER_ AND WHAT DO YOU DO!?" she asks loudly to us. Although i'm pretty sure that question is rhetorical...but Mabel answers blindly anyway,

"Accidentally turn an all powerful dream demon into a human?" replies Mabel shyly. I feel guilt rush through me.

"Mabel, this isn't your fault, it's mine." I say with heavy guilt. What have I dragged her into?

"Damn right it is!" I hear Nadiline yell to my face. "You two are just lucky you weren't blown to smithereens! Or turned into toads, which i've seen happen before one too many times! Again, what the heck were you thinking Dipper!?"

"Well it's not my fault either! Bill had this coming from the beginning, he keeps messing in affairs that don't involve him! I already had the spell thanks to you, all I needed to do wa-" I get cut off again.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Just look at what you two have been doing all summer! Looking for hidden clues and messing with the towns history! You're no better than him! PLUS THAT'S HIS JOB ANYWAY! I told you once and i'll tell you again kid, STOP STICKING YOUR NOSE IN OTHER PEOPLES BUISNESS!" she screams...although as much as I hate admitting it, she has a point…

"AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she yells, pointing behind her at the kneeling figure we can now officially assume is Bill Cipher.

...wait, KNEELING?

"Ok, before I get a serious head rush, can someone explain what the hell just happened? And point me directly to Pinetree, who in fact is asking for a DEATH WISH." we hear him croak out. His face is still hidden by his shaggy, blonde hair. But he's probably very disorientated from out brief little...let's call confrontation.

I see Nadiline suddenly jump in surprise and run to our backs, unaware that he was awake behind her.

"Oh crabs…" I hear her mumble fearfully, "I DO NOT need this today. I gotta get out of here…"

But before she can make a break for it, I suddenly feel a strong hand on my shoulder and I get pulled back.

"What the-" I stop in mid sentence, because i'm already being faced with another face of PURE rage, the face of a newly humanized- is that a word?- Bill Cipher. I now got a clear view of his face, which is currently giving me a death stare ten times worse than Nadilines.

His eyes- well eye, is just looking-jeez what the heck happened there? The spot where his right eye should be giving me a death glare is scarred...bad. It's like someone simultaneously cut it while also burning the eye. I then look into his other, wait...his left eye looks like an exact copy of Nadilines, that's why they were so familiar. But before I can process what that's supposed to mean, I see his fist come into view...in Nadilines words, oh crabs! I close my eyes and brace for impact.

"BILL STOP!" I hear Nadiline scream, before she lunges at him, tackling him to the ground. But because of the death grip he had on my vest, I fall with them. I hit my head on the ground and everything goes blurry for a few moments. I look up and see Mabel pulling me away from the two. "Dipper get back!" I hear Nadiline yell.

I can't really comprehend what's happening as Mabel drags me away, but what I do see is Nadiline and Bill brawling on the ground, one trying to tackle the other, what the heck is she thinking!?

"You're DEAD pinetree!" I hear Bill threaten at Nadiline, how disoriented his he? They keep tumbling on the ground with one trying to overpower the other, Nadi punches him in the chest but it's like he didn't even feel it! All of the sudden Bill tackles her down and has a death grip on her throat, "B-Bill, s-stop pleas-" I hear her choke out.

Ok, we have to do something, anything! But before I go to try to shove him off, I see Nadiline knee him in the gut. That one he felt, as he lets out a painful grunt. She tries to pry his hands off and get up, but because of Bills advantage in strength he easily keeps her pinned to the ground as he raises his fist in the air. She forces her arm out of the grip of his hand and stops his punch mid-air.

"BILL IT'S ME! IT'S NADI!" I hear her scream up to him. How the heck is that going to help her!? It's then that his face softens and his deadly frown becomes emotionless. He drops his fist from Nadilines hand and stands up from the ground.

Nadi does the same, but struggles at bit, with one hand on her recently-almost-choked to death throat, "Well then...hi?" he says awkwardly. Neither move or say a word after that little greet.

...I honestly don't know what to say in this awkward silence, but Mabel does apparently,

"OK, I have been following around on the sidelines of this merry-go-round of confusion long enough! So I'll repeat the same question we've been asking all week: WHAT THE HAY HAY IS GOING ON!?" she yells at the two of them.

"Oh COME ON Mabel! You two can't possibly be that dim!" Nadiline yells.

"Barry is Bill, HE'S MY BROTHER FOR PEETS SAKE!" Oh, well that explains alot...I think.

"BROTHER? A little context would be nice!." I say angrily

Nadiline gives a deep, angry sigh, "Alright, all of us in the shack, NOW!" she orders. I try to protest, but Nadi grabs my ear and drags me to the door like she's my mother, with Mabel giggling behind us. Bill reluctantly and impatiently follows, not like he has much of a choice *cough* HUMAN* cough*. Although I see him stumble a bit.

"Not used to legs, now are ya Cipher?" giggles Mabel, who is not-so-surprisingly enjoying this situation. Bill just gives an angry growl in response, looking straight ahead.

"You're lucky for the bodyguard Pinetree, but we're not done yet." I hear Bill threaten.

"No we're not." I grumble. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" orders Nadiline, as she tugs at my ear.

"Same old Nadi", Bill laughs quietly.


	17. Awkward Family Reunion

Dippers POV:

Silence…

That's the only thing that's been buzzing in the air for the last 5 minutes. We had to close the shop early, me and Mabel shooed everyone out. And now we're just...well, I'm sitting on a stool near the front door, Mabel's on a barrel, Nadiline is sitting on the wooden panel floor a few feet away from me, and then finally...Bill. He's been fairly quiet as well, leaning against the shop counter. But he won't stop staring at Nadi. It's actually getting quite odd…

Not that she notices, she currently has her face in her knees like when we found her in the alleyway, after the whole CD soda bar incident. I would feel sorry for her, after that whole dilemma a couple minutes ago.

But I don't.

Don't get me wrong, i'm a sympathetic guy, but I just don't think I can trust her at the moment. Considering she just told us outside that she was related to an insane demonic creature, who in fact, has already tried to steal my body and DESTROY my journal. I honestly don't think I even believe her though...the only way she could possibly be his sister is if she was-

"A demon? Yes." Bill says all of the sudden, being the first one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"You're quite the loud thinker Pinetree. But yes, she is a demon." he replies a matter of factly. Nadiline finally lifts her head from her hiding form, and gives a blank stare at Bill. He gives her one in return. It's then that I once again see the large scarred part of his face covering where i'm guessing his right eye used to be. I'm still curious as to what the heck caused that…

"Could you quit staring at it Pinetree?" he asks me in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, sorry." I say shyly. He gives a heavy sigh, most likely frustrated with the horrid mark on his face. "Doesn't your crazy uncle wear a fake eyepatch? He got any extras?" he asks me.

"Check in the left drawer of the desk there." Mabel replies wearily. He goes to do just that, pulling one out and placing it over the scar. We suddenly see the patch change...into a triangle? How predictable. He once again leans against the shop's checkout counter and continues his one eyed star at Nadiline.

"Jeez, I can feel the awkwardness burning through my sweater…Nadi? Could you, I don't know, help us out here?" I hear Mabel say as if Nadi was a toddler who just scraped her knee.

The silence returns to the room, no one speaks, no one moves. Bill continues to stare at Nadiline, like he expects her to do...something. The only possible thing I can imagine her doing right now is to run out of the room, but I don't think that's really an option at the moment.

But then, "I'm sorry." We hear her say, in a quiet, monotone voice. "For everything." she adds. "I dragged you two into something bigger than you, something that had nothing to do with you...I-I was just trying to protect you, I swear. But all I did was bring you into the middle of this whole mess. I've been a jerk to you two, you don't deserve that. And I didn't tell you anything because...I'm a coward. I always have been. But now, I think you deserve the truth, after all you guys have done for me." she finishes.

Mabel gives her a small smile, I do the same.

"Apology accepted." Both Mabel and I say.

"Soooo, brother then?" I ask awkwardly. "AND a demon? You have quite the special life."

She lets out a cold laugh, "I don't think special is the right word, lets go with...complicated. Because that's really all it has ever been. Complicated."

"It's only complicated because you made it that way." says Bill. Nadiline gives him a cold, angry stare. "Oh don't look at me like that, you know it's true."

"Don't." she replies coldly. "Just, don't. You're not out of cold water yet, _Bill_."

Why do I get the feeling that today is the first time she's said his name in years? It rolls off her tongue in a sickening way, like she almost gags at the word of it.

"I didn't come here to fight Nads." he says.

"You didn't come here yourself, though." she adds.

"True, true, but I WAS looking for you...I wanted to...see you." he replies shyly.

Nadilines face turns to confusion, "Why the heck would you want to see _me_ of all people?" she asks.

"Oh come on sis! It's been literally over a century since we've even spoke! Please, just give me a chance here. Keeping my sanity in sink is hard enough as is. I...missed you.

There. I said it. I just want to put water under the bridge." he says sympathetically.

"Water under the bridge? Do you honestly think it's that simple?" she replies.

"Yes, IT IS. Despite our current...ya know, we're still a regular family" he puts simply.

"I think the words you're looking for are, 'demonic embodiments'."

"Sure, I guess you could put it that way if you'd like. No need to dim it down for the children."

"I'M NOT, they're smarter than they look Bill." They do still know we're in the room right?

"Yes we know you're in the room Pinetree." he says to me.

"Would you cut that out?! It's a huge invasion of privacy." I argue.

"Three words" he says while putting three fingers in the air. "I-don't-care."

"Bill, be nice." Nadiline scolds.

"Why should I? It's not like he's been any less nosey." he points out.

"Doesn't matter, be nice. Despite what you think, they're good kids."

"Whatever you say sis." Awkward silence returns once again. What the heck happened between these two, well, them and their brother?

"Call it a misfire." Bill speaks up. God! He's never going to cut out the mind reading, is he?

"Nope." he replies. I'm really starting to hate him all over again.

"Misfire?" Mabel questions.

"Yep. One little mistake, and she holds it above my head for over 100 years. I didn't mean to hit her...it was meant for Lumi."

"What? You land a hit her once and she hates you for over a century? Are you kidding me? Sure, siblings can argue physically sometimes, but it's not that big a deal!" Mabel says in surprise.

"It's not that simple." Nadiline states. "Dipper, you know that Nulla Vis spell I translated for you? The one you used on Bill?" she asks me. I nod.

"Let's just say Bill was going to use one like it. But on my other brother, Lumi, during said heated fight I told you about a few days ago. And guess what happened? I get in the way, I get hit, BOOM human. THAT'S WHY I haven't spoken to him in so long. Because of Bill-" she gives him another cold stare, "I've been powerless for decades. And i'm not exactly on good terms with Lumi either." she finishes simply.

I honestly thought there was going to be more to the story, but I guess that's reason enough.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! You gave him that spell!? You're the reason I ended up like this?" He questions her, while motioning at his recently transformed body.

Nadiline suddenly smiles for the first time in awhile. "I guess you could say we're even now. And don't be so melodramatic. I actually prefer that body, ya know, over the glowing triangular form you've been stuck with for so long. Looks more like...you" she says shyly.

Bill huffs out an annoyed breath. "And what do you mean by 'me', Nadi? I haven't exactly been me for awhile." he argues.

"Now I don't believe that. Despite your quirks, I can tell. You're still the same old silly Billy." she says with a soft smile. Mabel and I both snort out large laugh.

"SILLY BILLY?" Mabel laughs loudly.

"Ya, a little nickname I gave him when I was younger." Nadiline laughs.

"Really Nads? Did you have to!?" says Bill in an annoyed voice, while throwing his arms in the air.

"What? You've always loved that nickname! It suits you! Playing tricks and goofing off all the time, you had it coming!" She's now laughing as loud as us. Bill just rolls his eyes, but we can all see the soft smile playing on his face.

After our little laugh fest, Nailine speaks up again, "God, I feel so…light." she says relievingly. "Again, it's been awhile since i've laughed like that."

"I wonder why." says Bill sarcastically.

"Don't push it Bill, I'm still pissed at you to no end." she argues.

"But WHY? You said it yourself Nads, we're even now! Can't we just go back to old

times? If you really want me to, I'll even track down Lumi!"

"WOAH, WOAH, Bill. One brother is enough for now. God knows I don't need both of you in one room. You might cause World War 3!"

"You and I both know that's not going to happen for another 345 years...spoilers." he says, looking over at me.

"Doesn't matter, we'll be long gone anyway." I say. "And is it just me, or are you two actually getting along?" I question them, a smile playing on my face.

Nadiline shifts uncomfortably in her spot, but all Bill does is smile as well.

"Maybe…." she says quietly. "But I'm still pissed."

"You'll always be pissed Nads. I get that. But the best thing for the both of us is to move on. I know for a matter of fact that you still hold some sisterly love for us. Those emotions of yours are being picked up to no end."

"What do you mean, being picked up?" Mabel questions.

"Oh, right. You two are pretty oblivious to our lifestyle aren't you?" Bill questions. And actually not in a threatening or annoyed way, like he's actually putting up with us. How the heck did that happen?

"I'm going to put this as simple as possible for you." There it is. "Every demon is unique, we're not some copy after copy like normal humans, not to brag of course. We each have a special...ability of sorts. For example, mine is the power over the mind, as I'm sure you've already guessed. I can read, travel into, erase and mess with any mind I deem fit." He holds a wicked smile. Again, I think he enjoys his job a _little_ too much. "For little sis over there, she's something much different. Life, and pure emotion, that's what she is."

"Could you be a little more specific, silly billy?" Mabel asks jokingly. Bill gives her a glare for bringing up that nickname again. "Ya, don't call me that."

"I think I should take the reins here Bill." suggests Nadi. "What he means is that I can detect emotion, sometimes I even accidentally transfer it on to others. But it's not only with humans. Animals, plants, even earth, all of those can imitate the emotions I carry. I think you got an unfortunate example of that this afternoon, the little earthquake and all. I'm actually quite surprised I didn't bring the entire shack down from my little outburst back there. But I guess in that case, i'm lucky that i'm not as powerful as I used to be…" she finishes, giving Bill a slight glance. Jeez, the tension between these two is thick.

"I'm sure of all places, this would be the last one you'd want destroyed." Bill says quietly.

"Well no, the last thing I'd want destroyed would be home, I do miss that old place."

It's then that Bill gives her a confused face. "What?" she questions him.

"You seriously mean you don't know?" he questions back.

"Know what?"

Again, Bill just stares at her, as she stares back cluelessly. What the heck is he talking about now?

"Follow me." he orders her.

"Excuse me?" she asks, like she can't believe what she's hearing.

"I said, follow me." he repeats as he walk past me and toward the front door.

"I'm not following you anywhere mister. This is the first time i've seen you in decades and you expect me to just walk out into the night with you?" Night? How long have we been chatting in here?

"Come on Nads, trust me." He says while holding out a hand to her. Why does he think those two words would even work on her? After all she's told us?

But despite my doubts, she follows, while also giving a loud sigh. She gives a soft pat on both my and Mabel's shoulders as she passes by. "You two stay here, we'll be right back."

"You better." says Mabel behind her protectively. I then walk up to Nadi and pull on her arm, indicating her to come down to my height. She does so and I whisper in her ear,

"Don't trust him, be careful." She pulls away and gives me a soft smile and a light nod, before walking out into the now dark yard, with the one demon I wouldn't like to be around alone.


	18. The Good, The Bad, The Demonic

**WARNING: Mega sibling cheesiness. (In my opinion) You have been warned :P**

**Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! - Silver**

Nadilines POV:

The second Bill and I walk onto the front porch, I'm met with the question I was so obviously expecting, "What did he whisper in your ear?"

"And here we go." I moan. "I'm serious Nadi. What did he say to you?" he demands.

"Oh like you don't know Bill." Once an over protective brother, always an over protective brother. "He has a point you know. Don't think that just because I followed you out here that I fully trust you again. That I can EVER fully trust you again. Now where the heck are we going?" I ask him.

It's pitch black outside, it must be around at least 9:00pm...where the heck is ? But thanks to the bright lights shining through the shacks windows, we get decent sight of the front yard, and/or shack parking lot.

"Don't worry, no where far. Just keep walking. You need to see this" he says while placing a hand on my back, motioning for me to continue. I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about being in his presence again. It's been decades since we've stood so close. I think what I want to feel most is comfort, or some sort of sisterly love, just...something. The kind of feeling I had for him as I grew up, with him and Lumi always being there for me. I just want the ability to say _'Hey Bill? I'm glad you're here._' But all I feel at the moment is just plain uncomfortable. Like i'm walking with a gnome down a wedding aisle...jeez i'll never get that day out of my head.

I suddenly hear Bill chuckle beside me. "What?" I ask, as he stop us at the edge of the tree line. "Oh nothing, I was just remembering that day. Quite odd, considering that's the exact thing that happened to Shooting Star on her first week in town." I'm a little pissed at him for peeking into my thoughts, but-

"You serious?" I laugh in disbelief. "Yep, those gnomes never learn. Luckily Pinetree got her out of the situation." he explains. How quaint. If that's right word for it…

"You know quite a bit about those two, don't you?" I point out. He stiffens a bit.

Got ya Bill. "Sure, I guess you could say that. I guess they remind me a bit of a few little kids, a tricky 12 year old and his kid siblings. Always goofing off in the forest, looking for mythical creatures." he says while playfully nudging my shoulder. I laugh at those memories.

"We were never the sharpest bunch, were we? We always found a way to get ourselves into trouble."

"Always." he laughs. "But we had a fun time doing it. Plus I always got us back home safely, but not without some close calls of course."

"Ya...always. Soooo, why are we out here again?" I ask.

"Oh, right." he says, for a moment he most likely forgot why he dragged me out here in the first place. But all the sudden he grabs ahold of my shoulders and spins me around, making me face the shack. "Tell me little sis, what do you see here?" he asks me.

"Theeeee Mystery Shack?" I say uncertainly. What is he trying to pull?

"Look closer." he presses on. "Bill what are you getting at? It's the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap that provides with more than enough suckers every week." I finish.

Bill gives me a heavy sigh, he then tilts my chin down a bit lower and leans an elbow on top of my shoulder. "Notice that entryway? Theres a small window above the front door. Look familiar to you?" I squint my eyes, trying to get a better look at the window he pointed out. It's in the shape of a triangle, it look's old as well, the inside light flows through the warped glass like drizzled water…"holy crabs." I burst out in disbelief, my eyes wide.

"THERE it is." Bill says, satisfied with his work. "A few add ons, a couple renovations, but the same old Cipher shack. The one I built with my own weak, little pre-teen hands. I'm still quite proud of my work, considering the old place has lasted this long."

I'm not really comprehending what he's saying at the moment, considering I'm still in shock. I've been staying in my childhood home for more than a week now and didn't even know? "Yep." Bill confirms. Dippers right, the mind reading really is a pain in the arse. I guess I just have to get used to it all over again.

"Well, I guess that really explains a lot…" I remark.

"What do you mean?" he asks, leaning against a pine.

"Well earlier today, Dipper was really pushing my buttons after a little...singing incident. Let's just say he crossed a line, I freaked out, caused a small earthquake, and made a break for the forest. My original plan was to find our cabin, just take refuge for a bit, if it was unoccupied...or even standing. I spent 6 hours walking through those trees, trying to track down the place. But every time, I'd just end up at the shack! I kept trying to find it, but eventually I just ended up walking in to your unfortunate transformation this afternoon. Although i'm glad I got there when I did, before you strangled Dipper to death..."

My hand travels up to my throat, where I can feel soft bruises forming. Bill has quite the choke hold. I suddenly see his own hand reach up, but I stop it. "I'm fine." I put simply.

He wraps his arms in front of him, "Sorry." I hear him suddenly say. "For what?" I reply.

"You know what. I was disorientated, and bat crap angry at Pinetree. I didn't know what I was doing. I just need you to know...I would never INTENTIONALLY hurt you." he finishes.

"I know… and in all fairness, it was an accident, the Nulla Vis spell I mean. Though I still hate you for even trying. Lumi wouldn't have deserved it. Sure he was being a bit of a hot head, but you two are polar opposites, you guys have to learn to accept that. You are, lets say, the Yin to his Yang. The world needs you both in order for it to stay...normal...ish. You're pure chaos, Lumi is balance. It reflects who you two are. But besides your differences, you guys had always cared for each other. It's only until after the unexpected change in our lives...that things got more intense. After I walked out on you guys, I guess that was just...it."

Bill stays silent, most likely comprehending my brief words of realization. "I'm am sorry though." He apologizes again, trying to avoid the topic I brought up.

"It's alright, it's my own fault anyway. I was stupid enough to take you on in a fight." I stop for a moment to think about my actions for the day. Let's see, I've sang in public without even knowing everyone was watching, I screamed at a pree-teen TWICE, caused an earthquake and lastly, couldn't even figure out I was staying in my childhood home for more than a WEEK. I guess I've just gotten more and more clueless over the years…

"Don't be so hard on yourself." I hear him say sympathetically. "In all fairness, I think the only thing left of our cabin is the floorboards and windows...well that, a couple trap doors and a few hidey holes. One of which Shooting Star has fallen into more than once" he laughs. I laugh with him, until I pause in realization...there it is. That feeling that I was looking for.

Bill obviously notices my sudden pause, "You ok?" he asks worriedly.

"Ya, ya. It's just...Bill?"

"Yeeessss?" he questions confusingly.

"I'm glad you're here." And before I know it, I pull him into a hug, one I don't think I even comprehended my self doing. But he gratefully accepts it.

And I realize, I have my brother back.


	19. Just A Game

**Two chapter in one day. Booya! In all fairness though, this one is pretty short. But I hope you like it anyway! If you do, please leave a comment!**

**Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

Bills POV:

She doesn't know, at least I think she doesn`t. She CAN`T know. I just got her back, I can't lose her again. But what if she finds out? Then she's gone for good. No second chances. If she finds out, she will try to kill me. Despite everything, she will try_._

_So Cipher, what's the plan? How does an older brother distract his younger sister from the truth? Bring back old memories, use the past to your advantage. That's the only way. Show her some mementoes, spend some time with her. Keep her oblivious as to what REALLY happened. That one moment, that one day. She thinks it was unexplainable. One freak fire, that's all it was. A freak fire that destroyed your home, your town, your neighbors, your friends. She will NEVER know. So stop pestering yourself about it. It was 1862! She probably doesn't even remember the details! Let alone care how it happened. _

Yes, distract her. Just...stall. Stall until the time is right. But it will never be right!

But again, what happens if she does find out? If she does find a way? It's more than just that though. More than just one fire. What about our heritage? They think everything is so straightforward, so SIMPLE. It's far from that! Generation after generation…

I am Bill Jonathan Cipher VIII. First born son of Bill Everest Cipher VII.

I must be the last one, I must break the chain. Be the last one...

_You will NEVER break the chain._

I CAN'T! If it means risking HIS LIFE, I can't.

_You paid the price Cipher. You are the first born. You made the deal. You knew the consequences. You said it yourself, __no second chances__, if it means he will die. _

But how do you know!? He might live! You don't know, do you? You just want to keep me in! TO KEEP US TRAPPED! We may hold great power, but what has it done for us!? It tore us apart!

_It gave you all purpose. How long do you think you would have lasted, huh? How long would you three have lasted without this power? NOT LONG AT ALL. You should be thankful. _

_That town was holding you back. So what if they all died? Do you honestly think that they trusted you? That they respected you? NO! They resented you! They accused you! They crossed the line! You're nothing without your power. You're WEAK without it._

I WASN'T WEAK. I HAD PURPOSE! I had a family! I had people who cared for me, and I care for them! I promised the old man that I'd watch over them. He made his choice, I MADE MINE.

HE was the weak one, he gave up on us! I've been there for them their whole lives! I raised them, NOT HIM! I gave up my sanity for this life. I gave blood, sweat and tears to give them THEIR LIVES. They deserve that much! I don't!

_So you admit it then? YOU DID. They hold you back! They have brought you nothing! I'll say it again, this power had brought you PURPOSE!_

My siblings brought me purpose! They are the only ones who made me feel worthwhile, not this! Not this...SICKNESS! And then I dragged them into it! I have held this above my head for too long!

_But you still won't tell her, you still won't tell THEM. Because you know they'll turn away from you. So then mister Bill Cipher? What will you do?_

Distract her.

_With what?_

Memories, mementos. I'll make her feel at home.

_What will you tell her?_

Nothing.

_Good. And from now on, what will think of your gifts?_

I will accept them. I will use them to my advantage. Like I have for so long. It's been an amusing run, it still is. This is just a game.

_Just a game. It will always be, just a game._

Yes, Providence.


	20. Important Authors Note

**Hello wonderful readers! Sorry, but this isn't an actual chapter. I just got some things to say and I'll leave you on your merry way :3**

**Ok so first things first, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story, and thanks again for the amazing comments. They make this worthwhile, as much as writing this story is awesomeness enough :p **

**But I'm afraid there won't be another chapter for awhile. I know you probably get this excuse a lot but, there's some crud going down in reality over here (as much as ****I hate reality****) and there's some things I need to finish and get over with. I hope you guys can understand and hopefully stick around to continue reading when I get another chapter posted. I have gotten further than I thought I would with this fanfic and I got PLENTY more to write, so bear with me.**

**Also, March break is right around the corner, and that means I'll have plenty of time on my hands and a keyboard beckoning me, so I PLAN to get lot's of writing done during the break. **

**Again, I'm really sorry about this. But once it all blows over I SHALL continue with the messed up family issues and secrets of the Cipher family. (****There is some big secrets 'goin down ;p And plenty of secrets to be revealed****) **

**SO, as always you wonderful internet folk:**

**Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! - Silver**


	21. Looking For The Thing

**Well that little problem got solved faster than I thought...Anyway! New chapter! YAAAY! The crud in reality over here has been fixed, so I took the time to write quite a long chapter last night. I apologize, it's a little messy and mostly just used to clear some things out of the way, what do they call that? Exposition? No. Hype? Maybe...but I hope you like it anyway!**

**As always: Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

Dippers POV:

Quite the day yesterday. Quite. The. Day. I summon an evil demonic entity to do my bidding, accidentally transform said demonic entity into a human. Then discover that the very girl whom I met in the middle of a storm, welcomed into our home, and have become rather chummy with, IS HIS SISTER and a demon as well!

Quite the day indeed.

After the two of them returned last night, the air between them seemed...softer, somehow. What the heck did they talk about? Where did they go?

When they did come back obviously me and Mabel didn't let him in here last night without some convincing from Nadi. And it took A LOT of convincing. But as much as I hated to admit it, Bill doesn't really have anywhere to go at the moment. Considering his lack of...triangular-ness. So we let him stay up in the attic with Nadi for the night, as uncomfortable as it mad Mabel and I.

But I doubt anyone could really resist Nadilines begging pleads. She may be powerless like Bill, but that doesn't mean she still can't wash some sympathetic emotions on me. So guess who's stuck with him?

Are all demons so persuasive? And...triangular?

I laugh to myself, Nadi as a floating triangular demon? I would love to see that.

Nadiline is just currently sweeping the shop floor, like she usually does when she's bored. And although I bet she doesn't notice it, I can hear her silently singing to herself.

"_I wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here. So I prayed, I could breakaway. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky…"_

I smile softly. She really is quite the amazing singer. Despite her quiet volume, I can hear her voice sway through the quiet room, reaching my ears. Why would she want to hide her talent?

As for the others, Mabel is laying on the check-out counter in front of me, shaking one of the remaining snow globes that didn't get smashed a few days ago. Grunkle Stan is...I honestly have no clue. I never saw him come back to the shack last night, probably just ran into a sale or something at the dollar store. Not that he'd actually buy anything...

And then there's Bill. He's just walking randomly around the shop, staring at the floor as he goes. He's wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday. The same brick patterned, yellow suit with a black bow-tie, coal black pants, and leather dress shoes tapping on the ground as he walks. Honestly that suit makes him stick out like a sore thumb. I guess he doesn't have much to work with right now anyway.

But what the heck is that guy thinking about? World domination? Killing everyone in the room? Stealing my body again!? I'll never get over that unfortunate experience. Although I bet he thoroughly enjoyed it. I remember him saying to me that it had been awhile since he had been in a body...did he mean that body, the one he's in now? Nadi did mention before that his current form looked more like 'him'. Maybe he had an body before? I honestly have no clue.

It's then that is dawns on me that I really don't know much about...his kind. If that's a safe way to put it. Are they all...triangular? Are there more of them? Besides just Nadi, Bill and...whatever their other siblings name was. Bumy? Not important.

I grab the journal from the inside of my vest, the one I'm surprised is still there, considering there's a certain someone in the room that would love to get their hands on it. I turn through the old ripped pages to the one Nadi pointed out last week…_'Demons'._

I start to mumble to myself as I read through the journal entry, "_Though I find it is unknown how many demons actually live among us, I don't think we can currently identify them in the first place. They seem to enjoy being hidden, I find. They could be in disguise, walking among us as humans or even invisible. Using their vast power to shield themselves from the world. But I start to thin-"_

*TAP* *TAP* What the-? Ignore it Dipper.

I continue to read, _"I start to think to myself that maybe only one does exist. Cipher is the only one I have had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting. Is he the last of his kind? Las-"_

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP*, IGNORE it. Ignore it.

I continue to read again, _"Last of a long forgotten species? Or was there one to even begin with? My research becomes more vast every waking hour, it's only a matter of time before-" _

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

"What the heck are you doing man!?" I question Bill, throwing my book down on the wooden counter, as he continues to bang a black cane against the wooden floor. Where and when did he get that thing?

"Looking." he replies simply. "Looking for what?" I question.

"A thing."

"A thing?"

"Yes." He says, seeming rather distracted.

How very specific. I seem to be the only one bothered by this because the others continue on with their bored activities. Nadi singing quietly while sweeping, Mabel shaking a snow globe, Bill tapping on the floor with the cane, and me TRYING to read, but failing miserably.

I starting to wonder what the two of them even plan to do about this little problem? Them being stuck like that and all. We can't possibly leave them like this, or at least Nadi, who has already said she has been stuck like that for over a century...

"It's a work in progress Pinetree. You have to give it some time." I suddenly hear Bill say out of thin air.

"Could you quit it with the mind reading!?" I ask him angrily.

"I could, but I won't." he laughs.

Yep, we need to find a solution soon, or I'm going to lose my mind as well. This place is getting too crowded. I look over at Mabel, who just keeps playing with the sparkling snow globe. I then walk over to her, grab her by the sweater sleeve, pulling her off the counter and drag her quickly into the living room, much to her annoyance.

"Hey! What the heck Dipper! I was busy over there!" she argues.

"SHHHHH! Whisper! And yes, yes, shaking the snow globe, very important." I whisper sarcastically. "Look Mabel, if you haven't noticed, we got BIGGER problems right now."

She groans, but listens to what I have to say anyway.

"Let's see what we're dealing with here: Two demons, both trapped as humans, both MOSTLY powerless, one is our friend while the OTHER I'm sure would like to see us dead!"

"I know Dipper, but what choice do we have? I trust Nadi, and if she wants Bill around, I think we should let him! Besides he hasn't done anything crazy yet, has he? Ya know, besides almost strangling Nadiline..."

"That's what I mean! If there's one thing we've learned this summer, it's that he's dangerous. Remember all those warnings he gave us?_ 'Big things are coming', 'Everything you love is going to change'._ We have to keep an eye on him! For all we know, this whole 'friendly brother' routine could all be a ruse! And I know what you're going to say, 'just trust Nadiline and everything will be ok'. I trust her too, but everything WON'T be ok if we let our guard down. Understand?"

"Ya, ya. You know I really hate being the sidekick in all this. I follow you here, I follow you there. I listen to you here, get ordered there. It's getting kinda annoying." she complains.

But before I can answer, I hear someone talking from inside the shop. I peek out the swinging doors to see the very man I was wondering the location of a couple minutes ago...

"Who the heck is that guy?! I told you Nadiline, if you're going to work here, no friends in the shop!" I hear Grunkle Stan yell to the currently humanized demons.

Oh jeez…I run from the living room and stand in between Bill and Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan! Hey! We can uhh, explain." I hope. "This is...is" I start to stutter nervously.

Excuse Dipper, think of an excuse! But how the heck do you explain the random, blonde stranger with an eye-patch suddenly walking around the room, banging a cane on the floor!?

I then see Nadiline suddenly beside me.

"Mr. Pines! Heeyyyy!" she greets nervously. Most likely trying to stall.

"Ya see….um. This guy right here…" she stutters, while pointing a thumb above her shoulder at Bill.

"He'sssss…" She looks down at me and I give her a look that says _'You're really not helping.' _We're in deep water right now…

"Johnathan. Jonathan Smith." We hear Bill suddenly say, pushing between us and holding out a hand. It's then that my eyes widen to see Bill in completely different clothing. He's now wearing loose, navy jeans and a black v-neck tee with a plaid shirt above it, but still wearing the triangular eye patch. Well then…that happened.

Grunkle Stan shakes his hand suspiciously. "You look familiar…" he says to Bill/Jonathan.

"I don't believe we've ever met." Bill says hastily, letting go of Grunkle Stans hand.

"And why, may I ask, are you in my shop? We're closed." he grumbles.

It's then that Nadi once again joins the awkward conversation. But I'm starting to think she's very good at lying...

"Well, you see Mr. Pines. Johnathan here, is my big brother! Ya. And he's just stopping by. For a little visit, that's all. We...Smiths-" she pauses, giving a confused glance at her brother, who just shrugs his shoulders,

"-have a bad habit of not knocking." she says quickly.

"Your last name is Smith?" he questions her. "Yeeeeesssss." she says nervously, making sure not to make eye contact. I feel as though he's not buying it. But he simply just nods and walks out the front door, but then yells behind him,

"I'm gonna go pick up some tools from Hammers &amp; Things! And Dipper? If you ever trick me into thinking there's a free waffle stand by the supermarket again, i'll make you paint the yard green!" he threatens me. Well then...I honestly thought he'd make more of an argument there, he never likes people in that shack during closed hours.

After Grunkle Stan leaves, both me and Nadi let out a relieved breath and Bill continues his annoying cane tapping on the floor. "Dude, could you cut that out?!" I argue again. "Nope. Not until I find the 'thing'." he simply responds. I really hate this guy...and where the heck did the clothes come from?

"Demon, Pinetree. Demon. I may be mortal for now, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve." he says, quite impressed with himself. I feel like that guy has an ego the size of a football field.

I officially GIVE UP.

And then...the loudest noise i've ever had the chance of hearing:

*WHOOSH*(**...I think it sounded like that...maybe a )***CRIIINNNNK* **(Ok, look I'm not the best with writing in noises -Silver)**

All of us jump in surprise at a sudden noise. Both Nadi and Mabel let out a girly screech...although I think I might of as well.

"FOUND IT!" yells Bill with delight. "Found what!? That almost gave me heart attack!" I yell at him.

"Almost? Shame." he mocks. Again, I hate this guy.

We all walk over to where Bill is standing and see a large square of the wooden paneled floor has opened a crack. What the heck?

"I told ya Nads! A couple add ons, a few renovations, but the same old Cipher shack. Hidey holes and all!" he says, looking proud.

"Cipher shack?" I question.

"What you 'talkin about Cipher?" Mabel asks, somewhat like a gangster. But he just ignores us both.

But seriously, Cipher shack!?

Nadi kneels down on the ground, beside the opened floorboards. "What's down there?" she asks Bill. "Well where do you think I put all of our things? When you left the old place, and Lumi and I abandoned ship, I had to put our things SOMEWHERE."

He then grabs the panel with both hands and gives a heavy groan as he struggles to open it. But it doesn't budge. "Jeez, I forgot how useless being mortal was. I can read minds, I can change clothes out of thin air. But the ability to open a trapdoor with ease? Apparently not." he complains.

"Welcome to my world Bill." Nadi deadpans. Bills face turns to one of guilt. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope." she states simply, with a slight smile.

"Come on, one more try." she says while grabbing onto the panel as well. "One, two, THREE" she says as they both pull up on the panel. All of the sudden it bursts open, and we're all engulfed in dust and cobwebs.

"EEEWWW, ah come on! You could have warned us!" complains Mabel. "Now I got dust under my sweater! Bleh, it feels weird." she says, while shifting uncomfortably.

"Well what did you expect, Shooting Star? This things been shut for 122 years! I'm surprised everything's still in tact down there!" he says, looking down into the now visible square hole in the floorboards. It's a few feet wide, definitely enough to fit at least four people.

I was mentally prepared to see the worst. Expecting to see piles of dusty bones, or dark magic spell books...or a vampire! But the only thing I see is two large, wooden trunks. Both covered head to toe in cobwebs, with a small, golden locks on the front.

"Memories and mementos…" I can hear Bill quietly mumble to himself.

"What was that?" I question him.

"NOTHING, nothing." he replies nervously. What is he hiding?

"No. Freaking. WAY!" Nadi says excitedly all of the sudden, a huge smile plastered on her face. Then she's suddenly giving Bill a giant hug. Since when were they so chummy?

"Bill, I know how much I hate you, but did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"You could stand to mention it more, little sis."


	22. Photographs

**This is the longest chapter I've written yet! Whoo! I guess my imagination just went bonkers last night. I finished up this chapter this morning, but I been busy getting ready for March Break. New Hampshire here we come! Skiing for a whole week will most definelty hurt my legs, but not my typing hands :p Thanks again for such nice comments, it makes me so happy to see that you guys are enjoying the story!**

**As always: Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

No Ones POV:

"Almost...almost! THERE!" grumbles Bill as he gives one final shove to the large wooden trunk. It gives a giant *THUNK* as it's pushed out of the trapdoor and hits the wooden floor.

"There, both trunks out. Now NEVER make me do that again." he complains, rubbing his sore back.

"Oh shush you big baby, the trunk only fell on you ONCE" teases Nadi.

"Ya, ya." Bill mumbles. "Look, I know I said it before, but pain? Not so hilarious anymore. Just annoying, and well...painful." he wines, while climbing out of the trap door.

"Well what did you expect?" Nadi laughs.

"I don't know! It's been awhile!"

"That's an understatement."

"How do you think I felt after we kicked you out of my body? You REALLY pushed it to the max, dude" Dipper complains.

"And you REALLY need to learn to let these things go, Pinetree."

"It was TWO WEEKS ago!"

"And again, LET IT GO! Jeez, you steal a pre-teens body ONCE and he complains about it for days." Bill remarks, as he starts to shove the trunks away from the trap door, and then closes the door to make the room look hole-less again. He then starts to examine the golden lock on one of the trunks.

"He's got a point, you know." Nadi chimes in, sitting on the floor beside the trunks.

"Easy for you to say! You're a demon, you're used to weird!" Dipper continues.

"Pinetree, could you shut it already? Now, where's my cane?" Bill asks, scanning the room.

"OVER HERE!" they hear Mabel yell from across the room. She's currently holding the cane to the ceiling, trying to keep a bowl of water from falling on her head.

"Oh right!" Bill laughs, as they all see the result of Mabels gullibleness.

"You said it was a magic trick! That you'd make the bowl disappear!" she complains.

"All trick and no magic, Shooting Star." Bill chuckles, with Nadiline laughing behind him. And although Dipper didn't want to admit it, he thought it was pretty hysterical as well. Mabel has an annoyed smirk on, but Bill then grabs a near by stool and removes the bowl of water from the canes lift. Mabel finally rests her sore arms.

"Bout time Cipher! Here." she says, while annoyingly throwing Bill the cane. "What do you need it for anyway?" she asks him.

"You people do see the locks, right?" he asks, as if everyone in the room is dense. He then swings the cane on his finger a few times while walking towards one of the trunks and bangs it on the floor of the shop. He lifts it to now show that the cane has a small metal blade on the bottom.

"You and your tricks Bill. Are you seriously going to try to pick the locks with that? Where's the key?" asks Nadi.

"What? I don't exactly got any other options here. I left the key with all of my other things back at my place." he defends as he put the blade of his cane into one of the locks and attempts to pick it.

"Your place? What, you got an apartment in San Francisco or something?" Mabel jokes.

"No, the mindscape. Kinda like a home in dead, floating space." Nadi answers. "I remember, back when we still lived in the cabin. Whenever Bill had to take a break from life, he'd just spend some time in there. You see, time doesn't exactly move in the mindscape for demons. Not that I've ever been there of course. But whenever he came back, it would seem he was only gone for a few seconds, when in his point of view, he'd been gone for hours. Quite convenient really, considering our immortality."

"Yes, but the only things I keep there are the really important items, for EXAMPLE, a key to all of my families possessions!" Bill complains.

But after a few seconds of fiddling, Bill opens the lock with a small *click*.

"Voila." he says confidently. He does the same to the other trunk.

The second he's finished, Nadi opens one and starts to dig through it. "Bill! You kept everything here! I mean look! Notepads, toys, books-"

Nadi's breath catches in surprise. "Your music sheets! They're all here!" she says with delight, while hugging the sheets like a teddy bear.

"HIS music sheets? The almighty dream demon composes music?" Dipper questions, quite amused.

"YES, I do. So shut your trap Pinetree before I shut it for you!" threatens Bill, which automatically makes Dipper shrink in his spot on the floor.

"He also occasionally wrote lyrics for me to sing." Nadi adds.

Dipper and Mabel are both snickering behind Bill. "Ok both of you quit it or you're getting the blade!" Bill threatens.

"Kids, Bill, behave. Or I'll send you to your rooms" orders Nadi.

"Yes Mother." mocks Bill.

"What do you play anyway?" Dipper asks curiously.

"See for yourself Pinetree." says Bill, gesturing towards the second trunk.

Dipper walks over to it, sifting through the old, dusty belongings, until he stumbles upon…

"A violin?" he asks, holding the wooden carved instrument by the neck. He examines it, the wood is stained a dark brown. The strings are fine and smooth. Then on the right side of the lower bout, he could see small golden letters inscribed into the wood.

"_Bill J. Cipher"_ he reads. "Whats the J stand for?" he asks Bill.

"Johnathan." he replies simply.

"Well, now I know where the Johnathan Smith came from." Dipper states. Bill then walks over and gently picks up the violin from Dippers hands, "Haven't seen this old thing in years…" he says while examining it.

"You always played so beautifully. We all knew you were the most talented violinist. I loved just watching your hand dance on the strings as you would move the bow, creating such serine notes." Nadi says poetically.

"Ya, well 'played' being the key word there Nadi." he mutters.

"Oh please Bill. I swear, if you just grabbed the bow from the bottom of the chest now, you could play just as beautifully as you did all those years ago. You just have to give it a try." Nadiline encourages.

"Not. Happening. Nads. I only play when I'm in the mood, and right now-" he says while gesturing towards the twins, "Not in the mood." he repeats.

"Whatever you say big bro. But your gonna have to play for me some time, and you know it."

Nadiline then continues her search through the dusty trunk, she comes across a small notebook. The title reads _'Journal Of Bill Cipher: 1880' . _Her face automatically changes to an evil smirk.

"Hey _Billlllll!_" Nadi sings. _"Look what I found!_" she teases swing the journal in the air.

Bill looks over at her and his face turns to shock, "...Nadi. Hand. Over. The journal." he says slowly. While reaching a hand towards the notebook.

"Why should I?" she teases. "Actually, I do know why. Because I know for a matter of fact, that the date written here is the year that you met a _certain someone!_" she sings again, a wicked smile on her face.

"Nadi…hand it over!" Bill then suddenly lunges at her in an attempt to snatch the notebook, but she's too quick. "You're not getting it that easy!" she laughs, running around the gift shop, with him desperately chasing her. The twins are both laughing hysterically at the wild goose chase.

As Nadiline runs, she opens the notebook to a date she knows all too well.

"_July 16th 1880, Today has been an amazing day! Because I think I just met-" _

Bill suddenly gets an angle on her and tackles her to the ground. The notebook drops from her hands and something flys out of it, onto the floor. "Hahaha! Oh, you should see your face right now Bill!" Nadi teases as she and the twins look at his annoyed expression and cherry red cheeks.

As the two try to get up, Mabel runs over and snatches the peice of paper that fell from the journal.

"Hey Nadi, who's the chick smiling with Bill in this photo?" She says cheekily. Mabel is currently holding a black and white photo of Bill and a girl looking around his age, with dark hair and porcelain skin, wearing a dark lace dress.

"That my dear Mabel is- *MMF*" Nadi is suddenly cut off by Bills hand slapping on her mouth. She tries to pry it off but Bill is too strong, plus Nadi is such a weakling.

"Shooting Star, if you know what's good for you, you'll hand over that photo RIGHT NOW." Bill says sternly, motioning Mabel to hand him the picture. But Nadi keeps trying to wiggle out of his grasp, so he wraps his other hand around her stomach to keep her captured.

"**1.**Bill, I'm 12. I have NO clue what's good for me. **2.**Your hands are currently full so you can't do ANYTHING about it." She snickers.

"Mabel! There's something written on the back!" Dipper yells excitedly, very happy about seeing Bill in such a vulnerable position.

Mabel flips the picture over, and reads as loud as she can,_** "Bill and his one love, Ruth. Summer: 1882!**_**"** She yells loudly like a school girl. "Bill has a girlfriend?!"

Bill then suddenly lets go of his death grip on Nadi and snatches the photo from Mabel's hands.

"HAD." He says in her face, obvious anger in his tone. Dipper and Mabel's faces then shrink down, guilt replacing excitement.

"Had?" Mabel asks sadly.

Bill doesn't reply, he just looks down at the picture as if it's a dead puppy, and he was the one who killed it. He shoves it into his jean pocket, obviously indicating that the conversation is over.

Nadi just stands in dead air, her arms wrapped around her torso. Contemplating the memories she just resurfaced in Bill.

"Bill...I-I never meant-" she stutters.

"Just drop it Nadiline" he interrupts coldly, staring at the wall.

Nadi shrinks to the floor, and feels as if a black hole is forming in her gut, what has she just done?

Uncomfortable silence fills the room. Although it has a couple times since Bills arrival. Yet it still stings the nerves of everyone in experiencing it.

All of the sudden Mabel is chiming in, trying to bring back a brighter mood, "Hey Nadi? Who are these kids?" she asks her, while waving something in the air. Nadiline scoots over to Mabels spot, as well as Dipper in curiosity. They both see a small black and white photo in Mabels hand. A picture of three little kids, looking quite happy. Two young boys, and a small girl. The girl is sitting on top of the eldest boys shoulders. They're all dressed in very old fashioned clothes. Mabel flips the photo over, the back reads _**'Spring: 1862'**_in dark cursive.

"Well I'll be…" says a speechless Nadi. "Mabel, where'd you find these?" Mabel then points to a large photo-album labeled _'__**1850-'**_in large cursive letters. Nadi grabs the old album and starts to flip through it. Page after page is filled with old photos, all of the same three kids, that and the occasional adult. "It's all here…" Nadi mumbles. Bill then walks over and sits next to the three, who are all looking at the tattered pages.

Nadi stops occasionally to examine a page, with Bill looking over her shoulder. A few pictures catch their eye:

One of an 8-year-old boy, sitting beside his 6-year-old brother, looking very excited as they hold a swaddled infant in their arms. "Well look who it is." Bill remarks, his cold tone turning soft. Nadi gives a bright smile. The back reads _**'New Sister! 1858'**__._

Another of the two young boys running through a field, holding their arms in the air like their birds, flying through the sky. The back reads _**'My little boys. '1857'**__._

A small photo of another baby, it looks as if it's taking its first steps, with a young woman holding up it's arms for balance. This one reads _**'Our little Billy. 1851' **_

"So cute and innocent, then look what happened." Nadi jokes.

Then a fairly plain one. A family portrait. A tall man stands in front of the three children, he looks much like Bill, yet older. The children look older as well, but not by much. The eldest boy looks around 12, the second around 6, and then the little girl who looks around 4. The back reads _**'The Cipher Family. Winter: 1862'**__._ Nadi's bright smile falls at this one. For it was the month they lost another member of their family...

"I told you Nads, I didn't leave anything behind. I couldn't just leave everything to rot in…" the sentence trails away from him.

"You couldn't leave everything to rot with the rest of the town, you salvaged everything...thank you Bill." says Nadi, giving him a soft, one armed hug.

"But why didn't you ever tell me or Lumi that you had these?" she asks him.

"I didn't want to bring back any old memories that could have-"

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Those kids are you!?" yells Mabel, interrupting Bill.

"Well of course they are, who else would it be?" asks Nadi.

"But...but, these photos must be you guys as children! And you said you're over a century old! How the hay hay do you demons age? Are you immortal or not? I mean, a little info please!"

The two demons stare at her, not exactly knowing how to answer that question. Seeming as it's more complicated than Nadi wants to let on, she simply takes in a deep breath, "We weren't...always...demons, you see." she squeaks out, scratching the back of her head.

Dipper and Mabel just stare at her with the most confused faces she's seen since Bills accidental transformation. "Uh, jeez...how do I put this? Bill, a little help?" she asks.

"Don't look at me sis, do you honestly think I want these two knowing about my personal life?" he says gesturing a hand at the twins. He simply stands up, grabs a his journal and takes a lean against a wall.

"Thanks for the help Bill." Nadi mumbles to herself, annoyed.

She gives a deep sigh, "look guys, you know that story I told you? The one about my brother Lumi? And how he got sick?"

"How much did you tell those two!?" Bill questions.

"ENOUGH BILL! I'm telling them! So shut up or take a walk!" She yells at him. All of them freeze at that, forgetting how menacing Nadi can be when she's angry. Bill does as he's told and shuts his mouth, not wanting to get into another argument with his sister.

"SO, you guys remember that?" she asks again.

The twins both nod. "Well...I never gave you the FULL truth. Mostly because at the time, you didn't know about my, you know, 'Demonic embodiment'. But during that time, we weren't like that. It was BECAUSE of that situation that we are who we are today."

"We did what we had to do, were willing to risk anything to save Lumi..." Bill adds, his voice quiet and fearful. Making Dipper quite surprised, as Bill's usually the one CAUSING the fear.

"What happened?" Dipper asks quietly, not entirely sure if he wants to know the answer.

"We made a deal with the devil, or in this case...a demon."


	23. Deal With A Devil

**I apologies for lack of story, but there's always that one part we have to get out of the way in order to fully understand a story. This chapter was rather difficult to write, like I said, i'm not the best at conflict or confrontation. But I hope you like it anyway! Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

Nadilines POV:

**Year: 1874. 12 years after leaving town.**

"Hand me the cloth Nadi." Bill orders, as I hand him a newly soaked rag. I honestly don't know why he keeps trying.

"Bill this isn't working, he's getting worse by the hour! We have to find help!" I beg.

I hear Lumi take another hard, dry cough, as he lays limply on the bed. I start to see more sweat trickle from his pale forehead, before Bill places on the cold cloth. Just another useless attempt at trying to keep his temperature down. Lumi coughs again, but more violently, as his body visibly shivers. I swear I see blood stain his teeth...

"We have no where to go Nadi! We have to keep trying! Where's the syringe?" he yells, while making a mess of the room, looking for the needle we've used so many time before.

I grab onto his shoulder, making him face me, "Bill, we've tried everything! Medications, remedies, voodoo, absolutely everything!" I yell at him.

"Look at him Nadiline! We don't have any other choice! We've already lost Mother and Father, we're not losing him too!"

"What Bill? What could we possibly do!? We're out of options!"

He just stands there, looking over at our ill brother. His face is full of rage and fear. A mixture I've seen him dawn many times over the years. It's when I know that he's about to take a risk, one that will most likely have dark consequences...

I suddenly hear him mumble quietly, "There's...one last option."

"Name it." I state simply yet sternly, letting go of his shoulder.

He takes a deep breath. "Stay here. Watch him. I'll be back soon."

"NO WAY am I letting you out of my sight, I'm coming with you."

Bill angrily grabs my shoulders, "THIS ISN'T A MATTER OF OPINION NADILINE! It's too dangerous! Stay here and keep him breathing! I won't be long."

He walks towards the door, but I quickly block his path. And although he could easily remove me from the space, he just stops in front of me "I'm coming Bill." I say in confidence, although his intimidating figure wants to make me shrivel into a ball.

He looks down at me, anger apparent. But he gives in.

"Alright...BUT YOU STICK CLOSE, you hear me!? You do EXACTLY as I say! No questions asked!" he orders.

I nod. I clear his path to the door and walk over to Lumi's bedside. I place a soft kiss on his cloth covered forehead. "We won't be long, stay with us…" I whisper to him, although he most likely can't hear me through his stressed, tangled mind.

"Let's go." I hear Bill order behind me.

"Where are we going?" I ask him, as he guides me out of the room.

"The end. The end to all of this."

**_Time Lapse_**

We run through the forest, each one of its sharp arms scratch at my skin. Branch after branch, creating more cuts on my bare face. The path before us is invisible to me. All I know is to follow Bill. Where is he taking us? Sure we've only been running for a few minutes, but with Lumis life on the line, it feels like hours.

"We're almost there!" I hear Bill call to me, as I trail behind his back.

Damp mud and water starts to soak through my thin shoes, as I realize we're now out in the open, running through a mossy green marsh. The sky is an appropriate dark grey in the late evening, adding to the desperate atmosphere around us.

"Stop." I suddenly hear Bill order, stopping dead in his tracks. Unaware by his sudden halt, I accidentally run into his back, falling into the shallow marsh.

"Jeez Bill, thanks for the warning." I grumble, as I slip on the ground, struggling to get up.

He then drags me up by the arms, with me now covered from the waist down in mud.

"Sorry, sorry." he mutters, seeming obviously distracted.

"It's fine, not our biggest problem right now. What do we need to do?"

"YOU don't need to do anything. Just leave this to me."

"What are you talking abo- Bill, what are you doing?" I question, as I see him digging his heel into the mud, tracing a giant circle with a large triangle in the center.

"What's necessary" he mutters, more focused on his little heel drawing. He then adds a final touch, by adding an almond-shaped eye in the center of the triangle. "There, finished."

I suddenly realize what he's doing, an attempt at black magic. But this specific symbol is not one I recognize from the ones I've learned over the years.

"Bill? What is this? I told you, I already tried voodoo...that hand which and her daughter lied to me." I mumble angrily.

But Bill then walks up to me, "Nadi, I need you to promise me something" he says sternly, grabbing a hold of my shoulders.

"What?"

"I need you to promise me, that no matter what happens, no matter what you might think of me or what you see, that you'll always do what's best for this family" he asks, his tone extremely serious, a tone that I rarely hear from his carefree attitude.

"Of course Bill, always. But what are you talking about?"

"This place is strange Nadi, this forest, you know that. The things we've seen, the things we've experienced...it's not normal. I think I kno-FOUND something, something that could help us. It WILL save Lumi, I can promise you that. But I don't know what will come after…I just NEED YOU to TRUST ME. To just follow along."

"Bil, I-I don't understand."

"You can't Nadi, you won't, you never will. I love you both,_ remember that_" he says ghostly, starting to walk backwards into the circle. He throws his arms into the air and calls out,

"_**Triangulum, entangulum! Veneforis dominus ventium! Veneforis venetisarium!" **_he yells to the sky, the wind around us starts to pick up, throwing my dirty blonde hair in my face, shortly blocking my vision.

"Bill? Bill!?" I call out. This can't be good. I run towards him in hopes of grabbing him, just...stopping whatever the hell he's about to attempt. But I'm suddenly hit with an invisible force. I fall to the ground and into the mud. I grab my head in pain from the sudden impact, a familiar pain. But I compose myself and look to my eldest brother. A barely visible dome now glows around him, shielding him. Wind and leaves rip through his shaggy blonde hair. I look to his face and see that his lips are moving, but I hear no sound. His eyes glow a dead bright blue, the kind I've seen before in zombies...

His appearance then changes before me. His old, white button up shirt changes to a black vest and a bright yellow suit, with a brick pattern. He now also dawns a black top hat, dress shoes and bowtie. An outfit that reminds me of the type of clothes our father would make him wear on special occasions.

"BILL! What are you doing!? GET OUT OF THERE!" I desperately scream, banging my fists against the barely visible dome. It briefly glows with every impact of my useless punches, but it doesn't budge. He can't hear me. All of the sudden I hear a familiar voice. HIS voice.

"_**Well, well, if is isn't the one and only Bill Cipher! I knew you'd come around sooner or later kid! You always do!"**_ I him yell into dead space. It's his voice, but it doesn't...sound like him, like something has taken control of his conscious. _**"You know the rules! I heal your brother and you give me something in return!"**_

"What do you want!?" I hear Bill ask, but this time he sounds more like himself. What the hell is going on!?

"_**Well let's see! He's dying, you know that. There's only one way you can save him! It will require your little friend there too!" **_he says, back to the other persona. Is he talking about me?

"We accept the conditions! Just save him!" I hear him scream out desperately.

He then unexpectedly walks out of the dome and over to me, looking down at my face. His expression...it terrifies me. He's holding this wicked grin, one that makes me want to cower in fear. His eyes are now dark black slits, instead of the beautiful yellow-grey I've come to love. I suddenly see his hand reach out, covered in _blue_ flames. What does he want me to do?

"_**Deal?"**_ I hear him ask me.

Wind rips through my hair and his very presence chills my bones, I feel absolutely numb.

Questions start to race through my brain. What deal? What will happen!? But it's then replaced with the thoughts of a dying Lumi and the promise I gave Bill just moments ago…

"I trust you, Bill" I say to him, MY BROTHER. NOT whatever dark entity that has taken control of him! I reach my arm up and shake the cold, dead hand.

All of the sudden I feel a shiver run up my spine, and a strong sting in my brain. A dark voice chimes through my head, **"**_**You're MINE now little girl. You will be another link in this long, endless chain. A DEAL'S A DEAL!"**_it laughs.

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _I mentally scream.

Then everything goes white.

_**Time Lapse**_

"_Nadi! NADILINE! Wake up! Nadi!" _I hear a distant voice call. Wha-what happened? Where am I? It's so dark, but I'm so warm, so comfy, I just want to sleep. I just want to rest forever…

"NADILINE! Wake up!" I hear the voice yell again, but this time it's closer.

I'm suddenly jolted awake, bright light stings my eyes. I feel a pair of hands push me down. I try to resist the shove, flailing my arms at the sudden presences. "Get away from me! Get away!" I scream, unaware of my surroundings.

"Nadi! It's fine! You're ok! It's me, it's Lumi!" I hear the voice yell...wait.

"Lumi?" I try to adjust my vision, but all I get a view of is a bright neon green, and then two pairs of eyes staring at me...well technically three eyes. "Wha-? You're...you're…" I can't finish the sentence, my eyes still adjusting to the sudden change in lighting. But then I get a full view of the very two people I would rather be with than any other person on the planet. I jump up from my laying position on what I assume is our chesterfield.

"You're alive!" I yell happily, giving my brother a tight hug, never wanting to let go. "And you have...green hair?" I ask, extremely confused.

"Well I wouldn't be talking Nads." I hear Bill laugh beside him. What is he talking about?

"What I'm talking about is your new doo sis" he laughs again...wait, how did he-

"Read your mind? Ya, I'm still getting used to it myself." The heck?

I look over my shoulder at my long...cyan hair. "WELL THEN. That's new…" I remark.

"That's not all Nads…" I hear Bill say seriously.

"What are you talking about? And what the heck happened back there!? You were possessed! You attempted black magic! I-I shook your hand, then everything went blank!" I'm yelling at him now, on my knees on top of the couch, desperate for answers.

"Nads, you need to calm down, right now." I hear Lumi order. "It was hard for me at first too, it still is, but just let Bill explain."

I look over at my eldest brother, my eyes wide, fearful and full of questions."You're going to want to lay down, it's a long story. But, who knows, maybe we can laugh at it one day?" he jokes, giving an attempt to brighten the mood.

Correction: a failed attempt.

"What happened to us!? I feel so-so...dead, the world feels so much different!" I ball out, tears now unexpectedly sting my eyes. I rarely cry. Only on those very confusing situations.

"Nadi sshhh, hey, we're alright everything's ok." I hear Lumi sooth me, like when I was a child, sitting on the couch beside me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You've only been out for a couple hours, it's going to take some getting used to." Bill explains.

"How long are we going to be like this?" I ask quietly, barely above a whisper.

"A long time Nadiline. A VERY long time."

"Well can you be more specific!?" I ask angrily.

"Forever.** But that's not all**. We don't have long before…"

"_BEFORE_?"

He pauses, his face full of thought and regret. I can feel guilt seep around his body and a pure sadness I've never felt before, but also a bit of excitement. How the heck did I do that?

But he then asks us a question I didn't see coming:

"How do you two feel about triangles?"


	24. The Beauty Of Exposition

**Been skiing for the past two days, so very little writing time. Or in all honesty, very little sleep time XD But I got a fairly long chapter here, if I do say so myself. I think it's actually the longest yet! But in all fairness it is mostly exposition.**

**The definition of exposition: Silver being a lazy writer because she's more occupied on finding the hotels indoor pool :p But I hope you like it anyway! If you do, please leave a comment!**

**Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

Dippers POV:

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Jeeeez, who the heck could be here this early?" I moan into my pillow, after being rudely awoken at 7:00am. My entire body is tangled in sheets after a surprisingly peaceful night. The windows are welcoming in bright sunlight, but I choose to ignore it, further stuffing my face in my pillow.

"Go check then, dingus." I hear Mabel mumble from her bed across from me.

I moan loudly in annoyance. "No, it's your turn. You go check."

"No, I got the door yesterday, you go check."

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"You go check."

"NO, you go check." she says, throwing one of her MANY stuffed animals at me, but misses.

This goes on for another 5 minutes, with me covered in stuffed bears and rabbits, before I suddenly hear the front door open from down stairs. I hear whispering and then the door finally closes as I hear someone walking away from outside.

"Grunkle Stan got it." Mabel mumbles.

"Grunkle Stan left earlier this morning, you know, to get that legal document signed for his marriage to that creepy statue…" I moan again.

"Then who answered the door?"

"I dunno, probably Nadi."

"No, Nadi's asleep Dipper."

"Then Bill got it"

...BILL!" I suddenly yell, jumping from my bed. God, he probably blew the guy up or something!

I run down the hallway, down the stairs, through the living room and into the shop.

"BILL! Who the heck was at the door and what did you-"

"SHHH!" I hear him whisper loudly, cutting my accusation off. I don't honestly know where he is at the moment, I look around the shop, panting from my recent sprint, before I spot him sitting against the wall on the left side of the shop, surrounded by photo albums and music sheets. It's like a battlefield of Cipher memories scattered across the wooden floor...better watch where I step, or Bill will detonate the bomb.

"What? What did I do?" I ask, completely bewildered after having a sudden jolt from my peaceful rest upstairs.

"SHHHHH!" I hear him say again, much more forcefully this time. It's only then that I notice a sleeping Nadiline, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Oh...sorry." Did I seriously just apologize to him? What the heck is happening to me?

"I believe, based on Nadilines emotional observations, that you and your sister have achieved a sympathetic value towards us." he says. Again with the mind reading!

"Why the heck would I have sympathy for YOU of all people!" I whisper loudly, trying not to wake Nadi.

"Well, based on the fact that you now know more about me than I'd want you to, MUCH MORE. I come to think you would hold that strongly." he whispers.

I take a deep sigh in frustration. "Who was at the door?" I simply ask.

"Some guy who said you had a delivery, box is on the counter." he answers, pointing to a large brown bow covered in tape sitting on the pay counter.

"Oh...must be the new shipment of snowglobes. Ummm, thanks I guess…" GREAT, now I'm thanking him too! Get some sense Dipper! This is not the good guy, this is the villain. The one who wants to destroy everything, to cause havoc, to make everyone's lives miserable!

"You obviously still don't understand how I work Pinetree." He states, most likely taking another peak into my mental ranting.

"Oh really? And how exactly do you work, that makes all of the horrible things you've done ok?" I ask spitefully.

"Look, I enforce the deals, I then complete them and receive my promised payment. Simple as that. I am not responsible for any consequences caused during that time." he finishes, looking at an old photo in his hand.

I'm about to protest, but I suddenly hear a fearful moan flow through the room. I look over to Bill and see Nadi shivering, her eyebrows are furrowed and her eyes are squeezed shut. Obvious signs of a nightmare.

Bills face turns to one of concern, as he looks down at his sleeping sister. She lets out another fearful moan and shifts in her spot. I walk over to her to try and wake her up, before she wakes up screaming like she did a few days back, but Bill holds up a hand in protest.

"But she needs t-"

"Leave it." he interrupts.

"But-" I try to protest.

He holds a finger to his lips, indicating me to be quiet. He then shifts in his sitting position on the floor, wraps an arm around Nadi's shoulders and places his hand on her forehead, closing his eyes in some sort of concentration. "What the heck are you doing?" I whisper.

"SHHH!" he says for the third time in the last 10 minutes. The space in between his hand and Nadi's forehead starts to suddenly glow a bright yellow. The heck? He then moves his hand away and drags out a bright yellow orb with it.

"What is that thing?" I ask in amazement.

The orb floats just above his hand, in slight presentation. Yellow strings of light dance around the orb like a ball of yarn in zero gravity. Suddenly I can see picture form inside it, moving pictures. It shows Nadiline...I think. She looks so young, around 9 or 10 and instead of the bright cyan, her hair is a dirty blonde. It shows her struggling to get her wrist free from the grasp of some sort of monster. It looks similar to the grim reeper, a dark cloak shrouding its face and boney fingers holding a death grip on the young Nadilines wirst. I can see her crying now in her sleep, as is the little girl in the orb. She nuzzles her face closer into Bills shoulder.

"Is that her nightmare?" I ask him, who nods in confirmation. I come to sit in front of the two, while avoiding the minefield of photos, curiosity shrouding my common sense. But it's not everyday you get to look inside of someone's dreams, well, except for last month…

Nadiline continues to struggle with the nightmare in her mind, tossing and turning her head as more tears stream down her cheeks. This girl has some major issues in that brain.

Bill then reaches up his other hand and places a finger on the monstrous form. It starts to warp and mold, until it is finally replaced with...a young Bill, looking around 16. The young Nadi now stops crying and her face is full of joy. She hops onto Bills shoes and they start to do a little dance, his feet guiding hers. I can then see a large piano form behind them, with a young, blonde boy playing a happy song, is that Lumi? The whole picture seems so...innocent. The young Bill twirls the girl around and she starts to giggle happily. The yellow orb starts to blur and disintegrates in Bills hand. Nadilines face becomes calm and peaceful, as the tears dry on her cheeks. Bill gives a soft smile…

"You really care about her, don't you?" I quietly ask him, admitting defeat in that he might actually hold a soft spot for my brief friend.

He looks over at me, a serious look in his eyes. "All brothers should care for their sisters, you would know that, wouldn't you Pinetree?"

I simply nod. I've been giving up a lot of things this summer to make Mabel happy, and honestly, I don't mind. Sure there were a few times when I wish things ended the other way around. But her smile is always what I need most. Most likely because her frown could kill a baby bunny…

"Then you understand. You may see me as the unforgiving, conniving demon you've come to know over the weeks. And I am, I don't deny that. But I love Nadi and despite us being on bad terms, I love Lumi too. I intend to keep them close, no matter who or what gets in my way."

My mind is trying to contemplate what I'm hearing. I've never seen this side of him, I didn't even think there WAS a second side to him. But I guess I have to learn that if you want to know the whole story, you have to finish the book. But right now, I feel like we're barely half way done.

Time to flip the page…

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"_What?"_ I hear him ask, surprised.

"I just mean...Nadi wants us to get along and all soooo, _despite how much I hate y_-" I cut myself off. Try to be nice Dipper, as much as it might kill you, just TRY to be nice. "Look, I just think it would be a decent idea, ok?"

I give him time to think, his face pondering my suggestion. "Very well, I'll play along. Fire away. But I'd be wary if I were you…"

I start to think hard, trying to find a question that wouldn't get me killed...got it.

"How come, despite you being transomed mortal, you still have so many powerful abilities? Like changing clothes out of thin air, reading minds and that little dream manipulator trick you just did on Nadi?" I ask him.

"Good question Pinetree, a good question indeed. You see, I've been in my own demonic form for over a century, compared to Nads, who had only been in hers for 16 years...thanks to my and Lumis little fallout. But because of this, I've had much more experience than her in enhancing my skills. I've been prepared for the day that I might become mortal again, unlike hers, which was completely unplanned." he finishes.

"I guess that makes sense…" I remark, lying a little. "Are there any other demons?"

I ask. "You know, besides you, Nadi and Lumi."

"It's my turn to ask a question Pinetree." He interrupts.

"Mines a two parter then."

He gives an annoyed sigh, "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe there aren't, maybe there are."

**(But that's a story for another day, *****Hint Hint* *Wink Wink***** -Silver)**

"Alright, my turn Pinetree. Why...do you keep pursuing the hopes of identifying the author?"

"Well you know that already, I want to learn the secrets of Gravity Falls. Simple as that...wait a second. You know him don't you, you know his name? He mentioned you in the journal many times, saying that you betrayed him." I accuse.

"I find 'betrayed' is a strong word for that specific situation." he puts calmly, continuing to examine some old photographs, "he was much like you, I find, delving into secrets that did not involve him and all. Things I was already trying to uncover myself. HE saw it as an opportunity though, an opportunity for both of us to get what we wanted. In the end, I had to do what I had to do."

"And what, dare I ask, did you do?" I question suspiciously.

"I don't think you want to know that. Ask a different question." he orders.

I feel uncomfortable at that response, but continue on, "Alright, why and when did you, Lumi and Nadi leave town?" I ask in replacement.

He takes a few seconds, letting Nadilines soft breathing fill the empty air, before he composes an answer.

"The year was 1862, around July if I remember correctly. I was your age at the time, twelve years old and Lumi was six. Nadi was only four, still learning to read. We left because there was nothing left for us there...we had no one left to care for, considering we had lost our father during the end of the previous winter. All we had was each other. So the obvious answer was to pack up and leave."

"Fair enough. Well then...your turn, I guess."

"Do you trust your uncle?" he asks quickly.

"What?...of course. Why wouldn't I?" I answer, confused to why he would ask such a specific question.

"No reason, none at all. Just know, that despite where the facts lay, not all is as it seems…" he answers mysteriously.

Odd. I'm just going to ignore that for now.

"Alright my turn...what happened to your parents? I was actually quite surprised to hear that you had any, Mr. Being of pure energy." I mock his previous words, "But I guess it makes more sense, now that I know where you actually came from."

"Ya, ya, don't rub it in Pinetree. Just because Nadi told our little backstory DOES NOT mean I'm ok with it." he says, annoyed. "Look...just don't mention my parents around Nadi, they were never really there for her like they were for me and Lumi, got it? Or I'll find a spell that'll give you nightmares for a week." he threatens.

"Wow Bill, only one threat in 12 hours, you're getting slow." I joke. "Now what exactly happened to them?" I ask again, getting impatient of his obvious stalling.

"Well, as it was the 19th century, medical help was much less advanced as it is today. My Mother was only thirty-one when she died."

"How?" I press on.

He's silent again for a few more VERY long seconds. I feel like I'm really crossing some boundaries right now…

"Illness. Simple as that. There was nothing we could have done. My father passed away four years later of the same fate." he finishes, he expression completely emotionless. It's one that suits him, considering he didn't even have a face when we first met him. And although I feel like he's leaving some details out, I don't pester it.

"Alright, my turn again. Do you have only the one journal? Nothing else?" he asks.

"Just the one, nothing else." I answer simply.

He looks at me suspiciously for awhile, my eyes wandering around the wall behind him, examining hanging souvenirs and price tags, trying to avoid eye contact...but he eventually looks away, continuing his quiet observation of the photos.

I try to think of a new question...just something worth knowing. One then suddenly pops in my head, it's not something I'm absolutely curious about, but I know someone who would be. But I fear it might get me strangled to death...here we go.

"Who was Ruth?" I ask.

He visibly stiffened, his eyes looking up at me. Intimidating eyes…"Are you sure you know what you're asking Pinetree? Have you weighed the consequences?" he asks sharply.

"I have." I say with confidence. He gives a deep sigh, and reaches for a photo to his right.

"Ruth, as you know, was my…" he pauses, trying to get the word out.

"Girlfriend?" I suddenly hear someone say behind me excitedly. I turn around to see a sleepy Mabel in her Pjs and bunny slippers. Jeez, she can walk like a ninja when she wants to…

"Why hello Shooting Star, come to join the party have you?" Bill asks her in a tired tone. When was the last time the guy slept? Or does he need to sleep…?

"I've been hearing everything from upstairs, the shack is pretty quiet anyway-AWWW! Look at little Nadiline sleeping on your shoulder! She's so CUTE!" Mabel whispers loudly, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Ya, ya, cute. Can we get back on topic now please?" I ask, annoyed at the interruption. Mabel then takes a seat on the floor beside me, careful to not step on anything.

"You're really not gonna let this one slide, are you Pinetree?" Bill asks.

"Nope, keep talkin Cipher." Mabel orders cheekily.

Bill takes another deep sigh, looking at the ceiling. He suddenly throws us an old photograph, one with a familiar face. "That's her right? That's Ruth?" I ask. The photo holds an amature portrait of a rather attractive young woman...I'm saying that in a non-creepy way I hope. She's wearing rather old styled clothing, most likely from the year we heard they were together earlier, and has dark hair of a colour we can not identify due to the photographs age.

"Yep, that's Ruth…" Bill confirms quietly. I feel that we've put him in a rather sensitive position right now...and for some reason, it makes me feel bad. Like how I felt after I cost Mabel her prized pig, Waddles. I'm so used to him being the one putting us in this type of situation, the usual insane, maniacal demon...

"What was she like?" Mabel asks sincerely, a soft smile upon her face.

"What do you mean what was she like? She was...Ruth. Kind, caring, beautiful...a bit sassy at times." he laughs. "She always knew how to stick up for herself and saw the kindness in every living being..."

"She was human, a mortal." I state the obvious.

"Yes, mortal." he says, emotionless.

I honestly can't believe he's telling us all this right now, he's usually too proud for his own good. But now he doesn't have anywhere to hide.

"What happened to you two?" Mabel asks. I can feel as if we're pouring salt on an open wound right now, a wound that never healed, even after over 100 years…

"...Ruth was a pilgrim, she lived with a large group of them, her family really. They travel where the wind takes them. Back then, Gravity Falls wasn't really...a town, more like a large spot of land."

"But Gravity Falls was founded in 1845, Nadi said you two met in 1880. The town must have been largely populated by then." I point out.

"It took some time for it to become what it is today." Bill states nervously, trailing his eyes away from ours. "Anyway, around the spring of that year, they settled here in Gravity Falls. They didn't expect anyone to be living there...they didn't expect us. But during the long two years they were settled there, as you know, I met Ruth." he pauses again, most likely feeling uncomfortable.

"ANNNNND?" Mabel presses, not letting Bill slip the subject away.

"And he fell for her." I hear a new voice say. I look around the three of us, until I meet the familiar eyes of Nadiline Cipher, her head still leaning against Bills shoulder.

"Nads? How long have you been awake?" Bill asks nervously, shifting in his confined spot.

"Long enough silly, I'm glad you three are taking the time to get to know each other, instead of being at each others throats." she laughs, while sitting up and stretching her arms.

"Ya well don't get used to it." I complain.

"And I'm just answering a few questions, not anything important." Bill says, most likely trying to protect what's left of his dignity.

"Nothing important!?" Nadi laughs again. "You've told them about our demonic practices, our family, our little home move AND about your girlfriend! And you think that's nothing important?" she's laughing hysterically now at Bill, almost falling on the floor. Something tells me she has an easy sense of humor, "Seriously Bill, for a genius, you really are dense! Not that you never have been..." she teases, poking his shoulder. Bill just huffs out annoyed breath and wraps his arms around his chest, looking away from his hysterical sister.

"She has a point you know." Mabel chuckles. "You've been spilling your guts to me and Dipper and have been a completely oblivious marshmallow!"

"OK, all of you SHUT IT!" Bill yells, trying to intimate us. It doesn't work, because now we're all laughing.

Bill gives another annoyed huff, blowing some of his shaggy blonde hair off of his forehead, making it stick forward.

"I'm going for a walk." he says sternly, sitting up from the floor.

"Try not to show anyone any baby photos while you're out!" Mabel teases. Bill just growls in annoyance and walks out the door, shutting it hard, letting a giant *BANG* emanate around the shop.

Just above our laughter though, I hear the radios music change to a sudden news report. The voice of Toby Determined chimes up, _"Another warning to the fair people of Gravity Falls to watch out for random wildfires! It's going to be another hot and dry doozy today! Toby Determined- Gravity Falls Gossiper." _


	25. Not So Subtle Worries

**I apologize for such a short/boring chapter, but I'm leaving New Hampshire tomorrow and heading back home, so I'm gonna be BUSY BUSY BUSY. Lots of packing, lots of cleaning, very little writing time. I also have to get up early tomorrow to reach quota time, cause we're only allowed to stay in our room until 8:00am**. **So that's really the only reason i'm posting this one so early.**

**zzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzz...WHAT?! I'm awake! I'm awake! Jeez! What was I talking about again? OH! Right...I promise that once I get back to the great white north, I'll get straight to my much missed computer and continue with the story.**

**Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver...zzzzzzzz**

**Nadilines POV:**

"Bill!" I call out for what feels like the hundredth time of the hour, although it probably is. "Bill Johnathan Cipher, get your butt over here now!" I yell again, getting impatient. It was after the 8 hour mark that I started to worry about his absence and headed out of the shack searching for him. Sure he may be 'all-powerful', but that doesn't mean he's invincible.

I'm also currently dragging the twins behind me for extra manpower on our little demon search, and I doubt they're enjoying it. An if I've learned enough about Mabel, I can say she's about to complain right...about...now:

"Nadiline, come on! We've been searching for like, infinity! Can't we just leave the guy alone?" Mabel whines, barely standing on her feet from exhaustion. Right on cue.

"Look Mabs, if it were up to me, I'd be outta here faster than you could say 'brotherly anger issues', but it's not. If you two have learned anything about Bill, it's that he has a knack for getting himself into stupid situations. It's basically second nature for him." I respond, continuing to search the trees. And although I don't want to admit it to the twins, I think we're lost...ya. Let's just say Bill has the good sense of direction in the family.

I wipe away some sweat from my forehead, "Yeesh, it's a hot one today." I complain. My jeans and shirt are soaked in sweat, as well as Dippers, who's walking beside me.

"Think Nadi, if you were Bill, where would you go to cool down? Figuratively I mean…" he asks me.

"Well like I said Dipper, when Bill needed a break from life he would spend a few hours in the mindscape. But considering his paused-mortality, I think he's stuck here. All I know is that he'd head for the woods and wouldn't want to be found. But that's not really an option right now." I explain. "We just have to keep looking."

"But Nadi, what's the worst that could happen!? I think we both know that he's perfectly capable of handling himself." Dipper complains.

It's true. Bill is very good at survival, as well as kicking butt occasionally when he needs to. But as his sister, I know his one weakness. And it's becoming a very big possibility with every minute we're out here.

"Well for one, it's a very dry day in a very large forested area. So forest fires are a definite possibility. And the heat beaming on me isn't helping either…" I say nervously, as much as I try to seem calm.

"...What do you mean?" Dipper asks, most likely catching on to my nervous tone.

"Well Dip, do the math. Anger makes earthquakes. And based on our stormy forest excapade, I think you can guess what sadness/confusion is."

"Rain?"

"Yep. SO, what about annoyance/heat exhaustion?"

"...fire." he responds, eyes wide.

"Exactly. So, we find Bill, we get out of here, and then I'll stick my head in a freezer for an hour, deal?"

"DEAL." I hear both of them say in usion.

We all start to call out his name again, desperate for me not to burn us alive. But come on? I've been pretty good over the last century when it comes to emotional breakdowns. Why would anything happen now?

SO, I'm just going to ignore my not-so-noticeable footprints of burnt grass I'm leaving behind, we're good, totally safe...right?

"**There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line." **

― **Oscar Levant**

**Bills POV:**

Here's the single perk of insanity: You never get bored.

I often talk to myself, mostly because I'm the most reasonable person I know. Many have told me that insanity is unhealthy, that it kills the mind. But they're wrong. Mostly because once you reach insanity, there's nothing left to kill. Nothing left that's alive. I would know that.

Besides, I'll take insane over stupid anyday.

Not that only myself has interesting things to evaluate. There's always something to keep my mind occupied. Images I make up in the sky's light, dancing patterns in the long dry grass under my shoes, the fact that every drop of water in a flowing stream beside me is new, or the story a rock can tell from it's smooth, lined edges. There's always something.

But when there's nothing from something, you must result to deeper thoughts. Memories maybe.

I quite enjoy memories. The fact that even if a day is gone, you can always relive it with a single thought, a single reminder. What memories shall I uncover then? I have a treasure trove of them, or more likely a very detailed file cabinet that runs on for miles.

What event should I choose? The french revolution? No, too vile...poor grandpa. How about WW2? Again, vile. Never really enjoyed that century. Maybe something more recent, something pleasant...nothing. Absolutely nothing. How very appropriate. I guess I'll have to once again resort to my surroundings.

Surroundings which I now realize are unfamiliar to my old eye.

How long have I been out? Judging by the orange tinted sky, I'd say at least 10 hours. Not a new record for distracted thought (6 years), but close enough. Why did I leave again? Oh, right. I showed weakness, too much weakness. Damn this talkative mouth.

I was spilling my guts to those two...those two...YEESH I can't even think of an insult now!

Pinetree was right, I am getting slow. Or am I getting soft? I swear some of Nadi's innocent emotions have washed on me. Was I seriously being KIND to those little rugrats? There we go, one insult down.

I am getting soft… but that stops now. If there's one thing I know I can do, it's multi-tasking. I can stick close to Nadiline while gaining her trust, and keep those damn twins out of my personal life at the same time. All I need to do is keep my distance from them and NOT blow any more secrets out the door for them to catch. They already know too much.

…but there are worse things they could have found out. Much worse.

I need to learn to keep my trap shut. I'm just so...so...what's the word? Layered? No. Fired? I think that's close...TIRED! That's the one. That annoying feeling I had just before I got kicked out of Pinetrees pathetic excuse for a human body. Tired...just great. When was the last time I even slept? 1874? Ya that's the one.

Maybe just a quick rest...one little snooze. It is quite quiet, this little part of the forest. One I don't exactly recognize, but I'll find my way back later. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that I'm the one with the keen sense of direction in the family.

Just one small rest in the tall grass. I drop from my now aching legs and lay upon the ground. I close my heavy eye and let darkness cloud my vision, as I take a deep breath of the fresh summer air, and...smoke.

**Suttle, right? XD - Silver**


	26. Deja Vu In The Flames

**Hello wonderful readers! Well, I'm finally back home...not that there's any difference from New Hampshire, still LOTS of snow. **

**Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! - Silver**

"**Each of us is born with a box of matches inside us, but we can't strike them all by ourselves" **

― **Laura Esquivel**

Nadilines POV:

Fire has always meant something to me. Specifically two different things, two VERY different things. The first (and the prefered) is the reminder of the large bonfire the town would have every October. The other children and I would dance around it, as some of the townsfolk would be banging drums or wielding lutes, Bill would always play his violin and if he were lucky enough, there would be a piano waiting for Lumi. By the end of the night my old dress would stink of ash and smoke, but I didn't mind. It served as a reminder of happy times. It was always a happy time.

Then there's meaning number two: death. Always death. Despite the lovely memories of bonfires and music, death is always the first thing to come to mind when my eyes meet bright flames. Sometimes if I even look close, if I look impossibly close, I can see people running. And if I'm very quiet, I can hear their screams echo through my ears. Then if the promised smell of ash and smoke reaches my clothing, I would not feel warmth or love. I would feel as if I were being choked, the smoke would sting my senses and bring back visions of blood and fire. But...I do not fear fire, I only fear what it can do. What it can cause. What it can take away.

In the end, I have to remind myself. We were lucky enough to survive. It was only us and the Northwest's that remained. And while we left, they remained. Most likely trying to bring back what was lost.

We always stayed close though. We never truly left the area, but we stayed away from the charred building, from the burnt corpses, from out lost home. Because we knew that all it would take was one last look at the remains of Gravity Falls, and one of us...would...snap.

"Nadi! Their getting higher!" Dipper yells. I break away from my sudden flashback, and look to the trees. The flames are climbing higher, dragging their heat to the smoke covered sky. An all too familiar scene. The dry grass around us is lit easily, yet moves slowly.

We've been running for a few minutes, trying to get away from my accidental fire starter. All it took was one small step on a dead pine branch from my burning footprint, and the crackling needles were a clear indicator that it was time to leave. The trees went up in flames and it's spreading faster with every second.

"I have to find Bill first! You two, get back to the shack NOW! Get help!" I order them. This is all my fault and I won't let them live the same fate as my passed neighbors. I WILL NOT let these two die because of my actions.

"No way! We're not leaving you out here!" Mabel yells at me, but coughs desperately as the smoke reaches her lungs. I can't deal with this right now.

"Mabel! Listen to me!" I yell while grabbing her shoulders. "This is not a movie, this is REAL LIFE! You're not safe here! I've dealt with these kind of situations before, I know what I'm doing! Now find home before we're all trapped here!" I order again. Mabel gives me these eyes, these large, sad eyes. They plead for me to let them stay.

I let go of her shoulders. And give her a blank stare. "Get out of here now." I say in a monotone. I then turn around quickly and run in the other direction, getting impossibly close to a burning tree beside me. The smoke whips around me as I leave the twins on their own, I don't look back. I know it's not the smartest decision, but I'm out of options here. Once they realize they can't keep up with me, they'll do as I say and go find help...I hope.

Now, onto the problem at hand. Bill. Find him and get home, WITHOUT being burned alive because of my over active emotions. But as I continue to run, I can feel the flames chasing me through the forest. Why? Because for one, I'm bat crap irritated at Bill for running away and getting me into this mess. So that's not helping. And two, the more the fire burns, the warmer I get and the more the fire will grow. I'm the match. It's a deadly cycle.

Which is why I always try to keep my cool, but this past week has been a major emotional rollercoaster. I've uncovered memories I wanted forgotten, I've met people I never wanted to see and I have been through stress caused by my own damn temper and demonic power. And as much as I hate to admit it, the power never truly left me. It was always there, just waiting to be awakened by the exact situations I've been through.

And guess what happens Nadi? What happens when you try to run from your problems? They come back to haunt you.

And what happens when you play with fire?

You get burned.

Bills POV:

_We run down the long hallway through the dining hall, as I try to escape the capture of the tall man running behind me. He reaches a hand for my back, but I lunge to the left and end up in a small kitchen. The room is fairly dark, except for the flickering light of the stoves fire, lighting up the walls. I fall onto my hands and knees as I receive a hard shove to the back. My shirt and vest rips as I hit the cold kitchen floor._

_Then I feel a strong kick to my stomach as the mans heavy boot collides with my gut. A loud *CRACK* can be heard through the room as a bone is split in two. The air is sucked out me as I wrap my arms around the sudden burst of pain, and I bunch into a small cocoon the floor, trying to shield myself from further harm. But I fail, I suddenly feel my head being tugged at as the man drags my up by my blonde hair. I grunt in pain as he lifts me to eye view._

"_You're going to get what you deserve, you little bastard" the man says to my face. I can clearly smell the alcohol in his breath, the alcohol that is impairing his sense of consequence. He drags me by the hair, my feet trying to resist as I pull back on the rock floor, but my shoes let me slip on the stray pieces of straw scattered around the room._

"_Please! Let me go! You don't have to do this!" my 12-year-old self pleads, but to no avail. I'm now pinned against a cold wall, the mans strong hand wraps around my throat. I scratch at his knuckles as I gasp desperately for air. _

"_Obviously the scars we gave you were not warning enough, boy. It seems that you need a much heavier reminder." he snarls. _

"_Please! I'm not a danger to anyone! I swear! I was just kidding around!" I plead in my defence, my voice is quiet and scratchy as more and more air exits my lungs._

"_No more chances boy, you know how we deal with __**Witchcraft **__here." he snarls. He then reaches for a small pairing knife on a wooden table to his left and lifts it to my chest. I can feel the knifes tip softly piercing the area above my heart. "This is the end for you."_

_I know what's coming, and I can't let it happen. I can't leave Lumi and Nadiline on their own. They can't-__**they won't**__ possibly survive without me. I'm all they have left. _

_I take the possibly last moments of life and lift up my hand. I motion it towards the burning stove as I try to focus on the dancing flames.__** "**__**Invocabo potentia flammarum meque captum hominis istius. Dimitte me, ut sim spiritusque."**__ I call out with shaky breath, as the last of my air leaves my body._

_My vision becomes blurry and the world seems shifted. All I see is a bright light shoot from the small fire, it sends pots fling across the room and it collides with the mans head. _

_I hear him shriek out with pain as he drops the knife to the ground and collapses in front of me. But his strong grip drags me down with him, his cold fingers still wrapped around my adolescent throat. I hit my head on the stone floor and groan with pain. _

_I open my eyes to see the man staring at me, dead and lifeless. I sit up in shock and shift away from him, staring down at the limp body. The entire back side of his head is blistered and burnt black, as well as seeping with crimson blood. Soft flames move around his back, burning through his shirt. But those aren't the only flames in the room. _

_I look up to the ceiling and see fire burn it's way through the straw roof, and it's only starting there. The entire room is soaked in bright light as the flames continue to grow, highly flammable cooking oil from the cabinets fueling its strength. It won't be long before this pace blows..._

"_What have I done?" I say to myself, barely above a whisper. I jump to my feet and sprint from the room and run down the familiar hallway. All of the sudden I can hear the expected explosion emanate through the building. I look behind myself to see the fire fill the hall, taking anything in it's way to the grave. _

_Almost there, almost there. I have to find Lumi and Nadiline...I have my sights on the front door. But the flames have already reached me, consuming me in it's heat. This is the end, not just for me, but for everyone. I have killed this town…_

I take in a deep breath as I awake from the dark nightmare. I shoot up from the ground and see the flames surrounding every corner of the trees. A giant circle of fire burns around me, like something is holding it back. Wha-what the hell happened!? Where did this come from!? I know I should run...but I'm paralyzed in-in fear. Once a weakling, always a weakling. I can't move...

"BILL! Get up Bill! Run!" I hear someone scream from behind the flames. I see a form waving it's arms in the air, it's bright cyan hair is splayed across it's face...cyan?

"Nadi…" I whisper. I want to go to her...but I still can't move, my mind won't let me.

Maybe it's time to receive the fate I deserve.

Nadilines POV:

I'm screaming out his name but it's like he can't even hear me. I see his eyes look at mine as he remains in his kneeling position in the dry grass. They're full of fear, something I haven't seen in him for years.

The flames continue to sting my skin as they grow stronger, I could try to control my temperature but it's no use. The longer I stay here, they more danger we'll be in. "Bill you idiot, snap out of it!" I scream.

This is getting me no where, if I'm going to get his mind back to reality I need to get over there. I take a few steps back, preparing myself for the stupid attempt I'm about to do. I close my eyes and start to run towards the flames. But the next thing I know, I'm being pulled down. The back of my shirt gets caught on something and I get pulled to my knees.

"Nadlinei!? Are you crazy!? You could have been burnt to a crisp!" Dipper yells.

"Dipper? What the hell are you doing here!? I told you to get home!" I yell back.

"Mabel went to go get help, and I came to find you! Did you seriously think we were going to just leave you!?"

"I can handle myself Dipper! Unlike you however, who thought the best thing to do was to run through a massive forest fire and look for a demonic teenager!"

"NADI! We don't have time for this! For once, just let me be the responsible one! Now where's Bill!?"

I'm a little pissed at him for treating me like a child, but he's right. We don't have time for this. "He's over there! In the large circle of grass! But he won't get up!"

He looks around our surroundings, "Alright, I'll push these branches down and you jump over, ok? You grab him and we get out of here!" he orders. I nod in confirmation. We both get up and Dipper runs over to one of the burning trees blocking my path.

"Alright on the count of three, you jump! Ready?" he yells, pulling back some flaming branches, barely burning his hands. "ONE, TWO...THREE!" he yells. I take a giant sprint forward and avoid hitting my legs against the burning branches. I fly through the air and tumble onto the dry grass before Bill. I sit up and wave my arm in the air to show Dipper I'm alright. And then before I know it, I'm in front of Bill, shaking his shoulders like a madman.

"BILL! We have to get out of here! Come on, get up!" I yell in his face. His eyes are dead and distracted, looking only at the flames surrounding us. I feel like we've played this scene before.

"Huh? What?" he blurts out, switching back to reality. His face of fear changes to confusion.

"Come on Bill, get up! We have to get out of here, hurry!" I yell, grabbing ahold of his arm.

I pull us towards the small gateway Dippers providing us with the pulled back branches, "Bill, jump!" I yell at him before I take another leap of faith into the air, pulling him behind me.

But he flames consume us and I feel the heat burn my flesh. I yell out in pain as we hit the ground, placing my hand against my burned leg. I look down at it and all I see is crimson mixed in with the navy of my jeans. I suddenly feel hands on my shoulders and I get pulled up.

The next thing I know I'm on Bills back, as he grabs Dippers arm and we start to run through the burning forest. The sick pain in my right leg grows stronger every second. I want to look at it, but I'm scared as to what I might see.

"Just keep running, we're almost there!" I hear Bill yell to us. Yep, I'm getting MAJOR deja vu here. Everything seems so...familiar. I feel like I've lived this day before...everything burning, me on Bills back as he pulls a young boy by his side. Both of them just running for our lives, with the fear of being burned alive and losing the ones we love. A fear I know all too well.

"There's the clearing!" I hear Dipper yell below me.

"Keep running!" Bill yells. I manage to look behind us and see the flames chasing us with every step they take. The flames I caused because I'm a pathetic excuse for a demon and can't control my own emotions.

I then whisper to myself, "What have I done?"

**Well then...that happened.****-Silver**


	27. We All Have Fears

**Another fairly short chapter here guys, but I got a ton of stuff to do over here in reality. we all do. So I'm very busy, but as I said, I like to post a new chapter asap so I can keep you guys interested. I hope you like it, and if you do, please comment! I love hearing your opinions!**

**As always, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver **

**"Fear cuts deeper than swords." ― George R.R. Martin**

Dippers POV:

We break through the burning forest and are met with fresh air in a large clearing. As Bill slows down from his sprint he lets go of his hard grip on my arm and collapses to the ground, letting Nadi off his back. They both lay on their backs in the short grass as I collapse to my knees, needing a thorough rest as well.

"So, that happened" I blurt out, taking heavy breaths in between words.

"Yep." Bill agrees, his breathing heavy as well. But then I hear a moan of pain and we both look to Nadi. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her face is cringed. I look thoroughly to notice the burnt piece of flesh that should be her lower leg. Her jean pants or ripped from the flames and are stained with blood. I guess that explains Bill throwing her on his back earlier, after he was...what the heck was he doing!? That's when my anger cracks.

"Alright, what gives man!? We were just a few feet in front of you, surrounded by a burning forest, about to be fried fish sticks and you just sit there! You didn't even try to get yourself out and look what happened!?" I yell at Bill, motioning towards his sisters injured leg. "I mean what was your deal!?"

He sits up from the ground and gives me a clear expression of anger. But he just ignores my accusations and walks towards the flowing stream. "Well!?" I yell again.

"Would you just shut it and help Pinetree!?" I hear him yell behind his back.

He startled me at first, considering he is who he is and intimidation comes easy to him. But also because he's actually trying to avoid an argument, HIM, the king of getting his way. But now he's...what is he doing?

He takes off his plaid overshirt and submerges it into the thin stream, leaving him in his black tee. He lifts it out and walks over to Nadi's laying form, ripping off the lower part of her jean leg and placing the soaked shirt.

I saw it coming before he placed it down, as Nadi lets out a mild cry of pain. I go to sit down next to the two and try to get a clear look, and may I just say: it's not pretty. The entire lower part of the leg is blistered and burnt a dark red, as well as blood seeping through thin cuts.

"Nads, the more you move it the more it will sting. Just stay still." Bill orders calmly, like she had received a small paper cut instead of the monstrosity she holds for a leg. But she doesn't listen and further motions the leg, trying to get it out of Bill's grasp.

"Pinetree, hold her down, will ya!" he orders me. I do as he says and place my hands down on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground. She tries to get out of our grasp every few seconds, but we manage to keep her pinned. As minutes fly by Bill continues to tend to the burns and Nadi continues to moan in pain. This is really starting to hurt me more than it hurts her, just seeing her like this.

She's usually so controlled. So able to push past the pain, either by shutting out the world or just screaming at it. But now, she's completely vulnerable and has most likely given up trying to be strong at this point. She eventually stops on trying to break free from our grasp and lays silently on the grass, crying out every so often from the amature first aid Bill is attempting. His face is clearly a mix of concentration and worry.

I hope he realizes that this is all his fault. Us getting stuck in that forest, Nadi burning her leg and now just the three of us stuck in a clearing as the forest continues it's blaze.

But after what I assume was twenty minutes, Bill finishes mending Nadilines leg, wrapping the shirt around it in a tight not. He then just collapsed to the ground beside her, staring at the dimming orange sky. I gonna take a guess and say it's around 5:30 pm.

I continue my kneeling position, too tired to move. I hope Mabel has reached help by now, because by the looks of it we're not going anywhere. Might as well ask now…

"What. Happened." I ask Bill sternly. "You were awake, but you wouldn't budge. I saw the whole thing."

Bill takes a deep sigh, placing his arms behind his head. "Can't you just learn to relax when the time is right Pinetree?" he asks me. "I mean look at Nads here, she just went through all that pain and she's just laying there, nice and quiet. I suggest you so the same."

"RELAX? Are you serious? We just ran through a forest fire that, if you haven't noticed, IS RIGHT OVER THERE and you expect me to relax?!"

"Fire? What fire? All I can see is a couple of burnt trees." he says a matter of factly, motioning a hand towards the forest. What is he talking about-the fire, it's gone?

"What the-" I blurt out, astonished. "Where...where did it go?"

"If you haven't noticed Pinetree, little sis here is asleep, completely relaxed and cooled off. Not a single key to causing fires in her book. In fact, the exact opposite. So would just relax for once?"

I want to continue an argument, but there's really nothing to argue about...odd, considering there usually is when he's around. But I decided to pursue my question.

"Why wouldn't you move?"

"We all have fears Dipper, his is a tad ironic." I hear a third voice say.

"Jeez Nadi, you're really good at popping into conversations unexpectedly." I say surprised.

"It's what I do. Now as for big bro over here, like I said. He's a bit ironically challenged."

"Again Nadiline, context." I press on.

"Nads, don't you dare." I hear Bill threaten beside her, his eyes remaining closed in his relaxed position. Although I feel he could pounce and choke me at any second.

"Why shouldn't I?" she argues, sitting up on her elbows, "You caused my leg to get a massive third degree burn, which by the way, is stinging like lemons on a hundred cuts right now. Then tended to said burn, causing me further pain and before all that, you made me so stressed and irritated that my uncontrollable demonic power caused a giant forest fire! And now god knows where we've ended up! So I'm telling him, and you can't stop me!"

"NO, you won't. I barely have anything left of my dignity because of those damn twins and I won't let you throw the rest out a window!" he argues back.

"Am I going to get an answer or not?" I ask, getting more frustrated by the second.

"Bill has a fear of fire." she admits quickly.

My eyes go wide and my form becomes stiff. She CAN'T be serious.

"You're kidding…" I blurt out, completely bewildered.

"NADILINE!" Bill yells, now also propped up on his elbows. I think this is the first time I've actually seen him annoyed at her. "Seriously! Did you have to!?"

"She's not kidding?! OK...wow. The all powerful demon of the mind, the very one whose seals his deals in blue flames, has a fear of fire!?" I'm now on my back laughing at the irony of it all.

"You better put a sock in it Pinetree or I swear on my mothers grave, I'll use a fist instead!" he threatens. It doesn't work. I'm expecting Nadi to join me in the laughter like this morning, but all I hear is my own. I immediately stop after that and look over to her. I don't see mocking amusement, I see sadness.

"Ah come on, it's funny right?" I question, trying to get her to laugh with me.

"Why on earth would it be funny?" she says very seriously. "It's never been funny, ever."

I suddenly feel guilt rush through me. I really have to learn don't I?

"Yes, you do Pinetree." I hear Bill say, annoyance in his tone, once again reading my mind. "We all have fears, even the most powerful of us. It's not something you can just avoid. Life hands it to you."

"And how, may I ask, could life have possibly handed this to you?" I question, curiosity taking over. And why wouldn't it? This is pretty dang interesting.

"You ever heard of The Gravity Fall Of 1862?" Bill asks me.

"I might have."


	28. Love and Lies: Part 1

"**Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies." ― Oliver Goldsmith**

Nadilines POV:

Ok. I need a quick recap of what's happened over the past three days:

Dipper become a little too nosey and summoned an extremely dangerous and unpredictable demon to collect information on my life. But what Dipper didn't know was that particular demon was my...brother, Bill. Not getting into long details, Dipper accidentally transformed Bill into a human, although he was technically a human to begin with.

After that whole fiasco, Bill and I mended bonds...kinda. He then showed me that the Mystery Shack, 's long time home, is the exact house that Bill built for me, Lumi and himself all those years ago. After some quiet time and a couple recovered memories, Bill spilled his guts to Dipper and his twin sister Mabel, two people of which he particularly despises, and he did it completely unaware of his actions. So, that's not new. He's always been particularly bad at keeping secrets.

Well, ones that are not his own.

After that, he left fuming from the shack because the twins and I laughed at his cluelessness. But after a couple hours I got worried and we then proceeded to try and find him in the dense forestry I like to call my home town, got lost, causing my uncontrollable abilities to go haywire (again) and cause a large forest fire.

Then I had to save Bill's sorry arse by getting him out of a literal ring of fire because he was too scared to even move. Gave my leg an accidental 3rd degree burn in the process AND THEN had Bill use it as first aid practice!

After we rested in a large clearing beside a stream, emergency workers eventually found us, thanks to Mabel, of whom I now owe BIG TIME, and brought us back to the shack where Mabel, Dipper, Bill and I all proceed to pass out in the living room, much to annoyance, and stayed there until the next morning.

After we got up for the day, Bill said he had some business to do regarding our transformations. So he went out to the forest for the day. But now that I actually KNEW where he was going, I wouldn't need to do another manhunt for him. I know how that worked out last time…

After he left, Dipper and Mabel were doing something about their handyman, Soos, and his birthday. I tried to stay out of that situation. Parties are most definitely NOT in my area. But somehow they mucked it up and decided to take the guy to laser quest instead. I tagged along of course. Although I lost Dipper and Mabs in the first 5 minutes when all hell broke loose, I was trapped in a mattress covered room full of hyper kids, with a useless leg that was stinging like chili peppers. So I just took cover in the snack area. Ya, again, I'm not good with parties. But I found them with Soos later on and we headed home.

Dipper and Mabel kept chatting to Soos about some sort of...what did they call it? Globnar? Whatever. Just some sort of competition they won, I sorta tunned out that whole hyperfest until we got back to the shack.

And that's what you've missed on the crazy life that I unfortunately have to deal with. But no one's perfect...

"Nadi! Quit daydreaming and get on the stump already!" I hear Bill yell over at me, snapping me out of my thoughts. It's now late afternoon and I'm tired as all hell.

I groan, getting sick of all this practising. "Bill, we've been going at this for hours! Can't we just take a break?" I complain.

"No breaks! We have to keep trying! Now stand on the stump!" he orders again. "If we're going to get control of those powers of yours, we have to keep at it!"

"And what makes you so qualified Bill? Despite your experience, you're in the same boat as me."

"You know what I mean Nads. If we get you control of those damn emotions, we can start to figure out a way to get back to...you know. If I'm stuck in this body for much longer, I'll shoot myself! Not that it would actually kill me. What a JOY that would be." he complains, continuing to pace across the grass.

"You know, that reference is kinda offensive dude." I hear Dipper comment, who is currently sitting in a trees shade beside Mabel. They've been watching us since we go here, most likely enjoying my failed attempts at demonic spell defence. "That's a real life problem that people have to deal with."

"Ya, ya, whatever you say Pinetree. I got a real life problem right here, and it comes in the form of a lazy sixteen-year-old girl! Now shut it, we need to focus. One more time Nads!" he barks again.

"Hey! I may look sixteen, but I'm above legal age by 136 years!" I yell.

"And yet you have the attention span of a toddler!"

"Oh, like you're a mature 24!"

"I'm 162 and still looking devilishly handsome." he says, brushing back some of his blonde hair, "What does that tell you? Now get on the stump!" he orders again.

I snort at that last comment. "Handsome as a gnomes butt." I mumble, but then sigh in defeat and limp my way over to the large, dead stump. Struggling to get on top of it with my injured leg. I mumble curses under my breath at my- "Egotistical, stubborn, impatient, smart-arse-"

"I heard that!" I here Bill yell at me, now leaning against and apple tree.

"You were supposed to, you dork!" I yell back, wincing at the constant stinging I feel under the bandages. "Come on Bill! My leg's killing me!" I whine.

"Then you should have taken that medication earlier! I just wrapped it, so suck it up and get on!"

I forgot how demanding Bill could be when he gets impatient, kinda reminds me of dad…

"Fine! But this is the last time, you hear me?" I complain, finally getting a proper place on the stump. I bend my knees a bit, trying to take a solid stance. "Alright, I'm ready."

"On three. One...two...**three**!" he yells, swinging his arms and throwing an unexpected large ball of blue flames straight towards me. But before I can comprehend it happening, I'm falling off the stump as I get pushed off by the spell. "OOF! Jeez, fake or not, those flames hurt" I mumble. "Ayeeee...I...quit." I moan on the ground. I hear Mabel and Dipper snickering over beside their tree, most likely enjoying my little failure.

"It's like you don't even want to try Nadiline." Bill complains, walking over to my stiff form.

"You're...errr that hurts...you're a jerk, you know that?" I mumble, my back stiff and my leg stinging like heck. Ya, I'm not going to move for awhile.

"Oh, I'm well aware." He grabs ahold of my arms and pulls me up. I refuse the help and pull my weight down, wanting to remain on the dry forest floor.

"Don't make me irritated Bill, you know what happens then." I threaten him.

"And THAT, little sister, is exactly why we're doing this. So it won't happen again. Now get up." he presses.

"If you haven't noticed Bill, I'm still not exactly in control of my abilities, other than sensing emotion. And YOU my good brother, are a whole mess of whack emotions. That is no mystery. Now PLEASE, let me die here." I plead, throwing an arm over my forehead for extra effect.

"Stop being such a drama queen. Get. Up." he says sternly, taking another attempt to get me standing. He grabs ahold of my arms again, pulling me up, but succeeding this time. I stand limply on my legs and try to fall back onto the ground but he continues to hold me up.

"Nadiline Elanora Cipher, stop being such a pain and just stand up." He begs tiredly. "I had to be a parent for sixteen years, but I feel like I still am when you act like this."

"Mmmhmm...only twelve." I mumble, quite tired myself.

"Nope, I distinctly remember sixteen! Many long years of teaching you how to walk, read, sing and learning the dark arts." That last one seems out of place, if it were only not true.

"You're still a dork" I mumble, hanging my head towards the ground as if I'm a corpse, but Bill won't take it.

"That's it. It's into the river with you." he laughs, suddenly throwing me over his shoulder like he did when I was a child.

"AHH! Bill put me down this instant!" I yell at him, trying to sound strict, but fail because I'm laughing too hard. I start kicking my legs in an attempt to break free, but he holds them down against his chest.

"Nope! You know what happens when you get on my nerves!" he chuckles.

"Bill, I swear, put me down or I'll...or I'll…" I struggle to think of a good threat, but it's hard to concentrate with all the blood rushing to my head.

"Or you'll what Nads? You'll make the day sunny? That's the worst that could happen when you're like this!" He's beginning to walk over to a nearby river, one of which I know for a fact I've been thrown in before.

"Oh, we've got to see this!" I hear Mabel chuckle, following the two of us with Dipper beside her. I lift my head to give them an unamused glare, but they continue to smirk smugly.

"Bill! Don't you dare!" I yell, but before I know it, he's standing at the rivers edge. He picks me up by the ankles and hangs me in front of him, making me face the flowing water. "Ow! Watch the leg, watch the leg!" I complain. If I'm gonna end up in there, I want it to happen without my burn opening.

"Hey Star! Help me out here!" Bill calls behind him, over to Mabel. "Grab ahold of her wrists!" She does just that, once again getting a tight grip on my shirt sleeves. I'm starting to sense a pattern here...oh no, they're swinging me.

"Both of you, put me down **now**!" I scream.

"What ever you say Nads! And a-one, and a-two, and a-three!" He calls out while swinging me through the air. The next thing I know, I'm thrown in the summer wind and submerged in brain freezing water. I'm gonna kill them.

"AHH! You two are dead!" I laugh, taking deep breaths as I rip my head out of the water. My hair and clothes are soaked to the brim and my skin feels numb from the bone chilling water. But while the three are laughing beside the waters edge an idea comes to mind. Ohhh, this is gonna be good…

"Jeez Nads, I've missed seeing you like this! Now if we could just-AHH!" I grab ahold of Bills jean leg and pull him towards me, making him fall back first into the river. "And that's what you get when you mess with me, you big dork!" I laugh. He emerges from the water, his face full of shock, most likely not expecting me to pull such a stunt. He's now as soaked as I am, his blonde hair sticking to his face.

"Why you little-" he tries to think of an insult, but settles on splashing water in my face instead.

I throw my arms in front of myself for defence, but he's too quick. "Ahhh! Get over here you pathetic excuse for a human!" I laugh, splashing water towards him as well.

"That's it I'm coming in!" I hear Mabel yell playfully, and I see a flash of the bright orange of her tank top and then a giant splash of water in between me and Bill.

"AHH! It's freezing!" she yells.

"And that's why I through her in the first place! To wake her up!" Bill points out. "I'm going getting dry before I catch hypothermia for the first time in a century."

"Oh, now look who's whining!" I joke, pulling myself from the river as well, dragging Mabel behind me.

"This normal for you two?" I hear Dipper laugh, as he stands on the side lines.

"It was, all those years ago. Our father used to take us swimming all the time!" I point out, "You know, before he…" I stop myself, not wanting to bring back bad memories. But it's already too late.

"We went swimming a lot.." Bill finishes for me. Dipper catches my shallow face, as I go to sit on a stone in the sun.

"Your parents really are a soft spot for you two, aren't they?" Dipper questions Bill.

"You could say that...it's harder for her than me, I would think." Bill mumbles.

"Why would it be?" I hear Mabel question. I try to look like I'm not hearing the conversation, I just want to stay away from this subject.

"Nads was never there when they died...it was just me and Lumi for mother, and then just me for father...AH! You two are doing it again! Stop being so-so-so kind! It makes me chatty!" he yells at them.

Dipper ignores Bills accusation and continues to press on, being the mystery solver that he is. Personally, I think that curiosity is going to get him killed. "Did your father die in that fire you two told me about? The Gravity Fall of 1862?" he asks.

Bill gives him a cold glare, most likely annoyed that Dipper can't take a hint. "No. I already told you. He died of illness, in his sleep, the previous winter. Simple as that." Bill answers coldly.

"You never said he died in his sleep..." Dipper questions.

"What? Well...well, that's none of your business anyway. Now cut it out Pinetree!" Bill sutters nervously.

I just felt something...something...guilty. It was Bill, I know it was. A large surge of guilt is surrounding him. Squeezing him like a python.

"...you're lying." I croak out in a soft whisper. But he doesn't hear me, mostly due to my distance. But I yell this time, facing towards them now, "You're lying! I know you are! I can feel it!"

They all look over to me now, surprise on their faces. "Nads, what are you talking about?" Bill questions. He's acting so innocent, like he did nothing wrong. But I feel that's not the case anymore. Can't I just have a normal day with these three?

I feel like I just found a key, a key that fits the lock I've been trying to open for so very long. The key was him. HIM and his lies! It will never end, he will never stop trying to keep secrets from me!

All of my common sense is thrown out the window and something _dark_ takes over me.


	29. Love and Lies: Part 2

**So...bit of a major plot point here. So pay attention! Yes I'm looking at you, little reader watching a sci-fi flick, wearing those fluffy PJ's...oh wait, that's me :p But this is an important chapter, so don't kill me! As always: Stay awesome, nice shoes, by gold! -Silver...don't kill me.**

"**The truth will set you free, but first it'll piss you off." **

― **Gloria Steinem**

Nadilines POV:

"You. Are. **Lying**. I never wanted to question it before. I've always tried to avoid the subject, because I knew I'd be too cowardly to look for a real answer. But I've never believed for a SECOND that that's how it happened. Father was healthy, he never even broke a sweat. Then the next thing I hear, he's gone! I heard those exact words from you: _'Nadeline, I'm sorry, Fathers dead'_! But I knew, oh I KNEW that there was something more!" I'm screaming now, walking over to the three and I get into Bills face.

He tries to grab a hold of my shoulders,"Nadi, you need to calm down. You're overreacting. I think some of that cold water has gone to your-"

Before I know it my hand is on his face in a full forced slap. And I'm just glad he's mortal enough to feel it. After recuperating himself he looks at me in shock, mostly because I've never pulled a stunt like that before.

"I knew for so long! I KNEW you were hiding something! How did it happen!? Huh? TELL ME!" I beg madly. I can't feel my thoughts. My brain is clouded and stormy, cast out to sea with no return.

Bill looks down at me angrily. And obviously the twins feel uncomfortable in this confrontation and move away from us. Most likely for the best. Two demons fighting? What was the result of that last time? Oh right...

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bill states, but his eyes are wide with anger and fear. He steps back a little, good thing too, I was just about to slap him again. He's holding back, I know he is. I can feel his emotions are jumbled and knotted, trying to spring free.

And that's when I know something cracks inside of me, something that was broken before.

"Trust. That's what you want from me? That's the one thing you're begging for?" I questions coldly but silently.

"Yes." he says in the same quiet volume.

"Then tell me. Tell me what happened to the man we called father, the man who cared for us!" I question. But that's when I feel something snap inside of him as well. Something cold and unforgiving.

"_You actually think he cared for us?"_ Bill asks me, his tone dark and menacing. One that I recognize. "Do you honestly believe, for a second, that he was actually there for us, for YOU?" I get cold feet and move back an inch, fully intimidated by his new demeanor.

"Yes?" I say, more as a question than an answer.

"He was NEVER there. NEVER! That man truly died the day you were _born_. All that was left was an emotionless callus!" he yells in my face.

My eyes go wide. Not able to believe what I'm hearing. My heart shrivels and stings, not wanting to comprehend what he just said. "What on earth are you talking about?" I ask fearfully.

"He wasn't there for us, ever. I raised you! ME! Not him! He _never_ loved you the way Lumi and I did! That day when you were born, was the EXACT DAY that we lost our mother **and** him!" he yells.

Our mother!? How many secret has he hid from me!?

"DON'T! Don't you dare say it! Are you actually telling me that you lied about mother as well!? WHY!? Why would you do that!? Why be so cruel!?" I yell.

"Because I knew that when the time came, you wouldn't be able to handle the truth!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?!" I scream desperately.

I feel like tears should be marking my cheeks, but none come, because this is not sadness I feel. This emotion is cruel, unforgiving and cold, the same emotion Bill is sharing. But the consequences can be far crueler for me, for I feel the grass under my feet grow cold and hard.

How could such a nice day turn to dark? Although, I realize, it's not the first time.

Bill continues to gaze angrily at me. Some say eyes are what holds the truth in a person, that it's where you can actually learn from them. But what would happen if you only had one eye to hold? You would think the truth would be weaker, that they had more to hide. But that would only be half true, because it comes to prove that he has much to hide and all of the reason to speak the truth.

"Mother died during your birth…" he admits quietly, a truth that I knew was coming, but did not want to hear.

"...alright." I reply simply.

"What?"

"I said, alright. If that's how it happened, that's how it happened. I know she died when I was an infant, I never knew her."

Bill looks at me confusingly, most likely expecting more of a reaction. But I'm not done yet.

"But what of Father then? What could be so bad that you had to hide the truth for so long?" I ask, my tone becoming cold again.

Bill takes a deep sigh, his eye closing for a few seconds, most likely preparing...preparing to admit something we don't want to accept. If there's one thing Bill is good at, it's having secrets. But it's actually telling them that's a weak point.

"You came early into the world, you weren't due for another month. When you did, Mother didn't survive, we all saw it coming. But after that, Father became quiet and emotionless, he never wanted to look at you because...because when he did, he'd remember the reason he lost his one love. He always blamed you. A CHILD." he explains quietly yet chillingly.

I honestly can't believe what I'm hearing. "But YOU said Father loved us. I remember him telling me stories, playing with us and taking us to this very river..."

"NO, you don't. It's just...you grew up confused, always asking me and Lumi why Father never spent time with you. You never knew what was going on. It wasn't stable, your mind was so damaged. But during that Gravity Fall...there was an explosion, you hit your head and you lost everything: All of the sad glances from him, all of the blank hellos and fake hugs. I saw it as an opportunity, an opportunity to mend your mind. I wanted to give you a better four years. After we moved, you would ask me questions, you would try to fill in the blanks. I filled them for you. I fed you lies. I replaced the memories you made with Lumi and I...with Father, just to give you some closure. You were too young to understand and you were _blind_ to emotion. Maybe that's why you are who you are today, _he_-**I** knew that you'd want to find the truth, even if you didn't know it yourself."

I find myself sitting on the ground, for who knows how long, in something cold. But my hands are warm. I look away from Bills face, there's frozen grass surrounding us, but he's holding onto my hands while sitting in front of me. I remember now, ice is fear. It's been awhile I guess, last time was back in South Africa...STOP IT NADILINE! You're distracting yourself, focus. I don't want to accept it, I DON'T! But I have to admit to myself, I filled in the puzzle pieces with the lies my brother told me, but I guess they never really...fitted right. But now? Now I can see the full picture. I can finally breath.

I look up at Bill again. His anger now gone, replaced with more fear. He wants an answer from me. I simply nod in understanding.

"So...so how did he really die?" I croak out.

I can feel Bill become angry again, that boiling feeling, like being submerged in hot water.

"Gravity Peak, the east side. That winter, he finally cracked. He'd been holding it in for four years, he couldn't take it anymore. He made me follow him while you and Lumi were out playing, I didn't know what he was doing, I couldn't stop it. **He made me stand there and watch**...he made me watch him pour out all of his thoughts and fears. The last thing he told me was to promise him I'd take care of you guys, and then, he fell...I'm sorry. I guess I broke that promise a long time ago."

I've honestly never seen him like this...so sorrowful, being in such a weak and vulnerable position. He's powerful, insane, intimidating, cocky, that's Bill. Or is it? Insane maybe, I mean, It's only now that I realize all that he has been through.

"Does Lumi know any of this?" I ask.

"...No, he was only six. Like you, he never saw any of this. He was blind to what was really going on with Father. I didn't want to hurt him either." he admits.

There's a soft silence for a few moments. But I continue to ask, trying to get this all straight.

"So...my childhood was a lie?" I ask him softly.

"NO!...a little. But you made so many memories with us! We were happy! Everything was fine before...before…"

"Before Lumi got sick." I finish for him.

"Yes…"

Silence returns again, but for much longer this time, so painfully long. I just had my brother pour out the truth to me. The truth he's been hiding for so long…

"Everything I've said, everything I've lied about over the years, was to protect you guys. Every. Last. Lie. Trust is something hard to come by, it takes time. And I know that you'll never trust me the same way again, but again, I did all of it to protect you and Lumi." he finishes, his face looking down to the frozen forest floor.

"You're right. Trust is hard to come by. And...I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that I can never trust you again. I'll **never** trust the man I know as Bill Cipher."

Bill sadly nods, still not facing me, letting his blonde hair shroud his face.

"From now on...I'm going to put my trust in Bill Cipher the Eighth. My brother. Because obviously the seventh failed me a long time ago." Bill suddenly looks up at me, shock written in his form, but also relief. He opens his mouth to say something, but I put my hand over it. "But he should know, that if he has anymore secrets, he should tell me now." I say sternly, removing my hand.

He looks at me hard, focusing on my request.

"I…." he starts, but it trails from him.

"Yes?" I press on.

"Nothing. I have nothing left to hide." he says with confidence. And although I think I feel the slightest of twitches in his emotions, I accept that answer. I feel the frozen grass around us start to thaw and I stand up, grabbing Bills hand and pulling him up with me.

"Soooooo, you guys cool?" I hear a boy call behind me. Oh...right.

"Or are you gonna slap him again?" I hear Mabel ask.


	30. A Devious Truce

"**Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans." **

― **Allen Saunders**

Bills POV:

_The time is coming Cipher, I can feel it. And so can you. You must abandon them. You have a true purpose to pursue. Big plans, remember? It has to be done._

I understand. I just don't think I'm ready...I'm in a good place right now, I don't want to throw that away.

_NO EXCEPTIONS! You must open the path. I've been waiting for too long for just one link to break. I won't let it, I won't let YOU. One weak link breaks the chain, and I can feel you rusting. Why? Why do you resist when all of your forefathers have been such good...puppets?_

Because many of them were too weak to persist. I'm the exception. I won't let you control the chain, not this time. This time, what I say goes. And I WILL open the path, but just not yet.

_The day is coming. You know it is. I can only keep the clock ticking for so long. You must do it NOW! Or it will be too late. And if that fate becomes reality, I can promise you that your family tree will end. _

Honestly, I don't care. I'll never marry, I'll never have children. I know the outcome. All of those previous to me knew the outcome. But they let their heart take control instead of their brains. Their the reason I'm here right now...but I shouldn't be. I won't have the result of another copy. Besides, you're running out of ink anyway.

_You're still quite the rebel, but you're not the youngest one to have lived and served a purpose. No, that would be from the revolution. Yes, he was a good puppet. So soft, yet had so much fire within him. He was much like you. He even killed his own father, although...I think that trophy goes to that precious sister of yours._

Don't speak of her that way! It was never her fault. My father was weak and selfish. He only ever thought of his own misery. He's the reason for his own death, NOT her.

_So he thought the best way to solve his problems was to jump off a cliff? With his own successor helplessly watching him? Yes, I suppose he was weak. But he was smart. He followed orders without question, of course, that was a tad boring. It's always nice to have a fighter. BUT, it's because of you that I now have three puppets instead of just one. Oh what joy that brought me!_

I didn't do it for the power. I did it for my brother.

_But it's because of him that you're stuck like this, yes? _

I don't know what you mean…

_Don't play coy with me Cipher. You gave away that little hint the last time we spoke. You've been snooping haven't you? You've been...looking. And you found the answer to your families little problem, haven't you? You went to such great lengths to achieve it. You are the most objective one yet, it would seem. But you still can't do it. Because once a spell is broken, all of it's effects do as well. _

I know...I know. But if I spoke with him, found him, bring him here-

_YOU. WON'T. I won't let you._

But, here's the one perk to paused mortality, you can't stop me. It's time to have another family reunion.

Dippers POV:

They lay asleep on the old yellow sofa, the two of them. Nadis head is laying on Ciphers knee, as he rests against the couch arm.

What are we doing? Why do we let them stay? It's stupid, crazy stupid. I know it is. But what choice do I have? I trust Nadi, but her brother? He kept so many secret from her, he probably still is, yet she still trusts him? He's insane, he's dangerous, I can't let him stay around her, or here…

"I'm not exactly comfortable with this situation either Pinetree. But again, it's your own fault." I hear someone say...oh.

"I never meant to turn you into a human." I say sternly.

"No, you meant to destroy me. Ha, I'd love to see that." Bill chuckles.

"Well it can't be impossible."

"No, it's not. There are certain...tactics, one could pursue. But I'm very careful."

"A little too careful I would think."

"And why would you say that?"

I stall myself, I don't want to get into another one of these conversations with him. They get me no where.

"You talk in your sleep you know." I point out.

"Changing the subject, are we Pinetree? Alright, I'll play along. Yes, it happens occasionally. A bad habit." he replies, still not opening his eye while he faces the ceiling.

"You were mumbling something about...mortality?"

"Well like I said, I'm not exactly comfortable with this situation. Paused mortality is a pain...literally."

"Then why haven't you searched for answers? A way to get back to your powerful, _yet very annoying, _self?" I question. "It's been four days and it seems you've gotten no where."

"But haven't you learned yet? Not all is as it seems."

"You a magician now?" I mock at his vague response.

"I might as well be! I'm part human with slight magical abilities! I'm a joke!" he says, quite annoyed.

"Well I think that's about as human as you're gonna get. By the way, just before, you and Nadi keep saying you're stuck in 'paused mortality', why?"

Bill gives an exasperated sigh, most likely getting tired of my constant questions. What can I say? I'm a mystery solver.

"Mortality is what all you little humans hold. You're vulnerable, you can feel pain, you all know that you're going to die one day. The only difference between that and paused mortality is that you age. We don't. I may be vulnerable to physical damage, but I aint getting grey hairs."

"Is that what human embodied demons are like? All vulnerability, but no age?"

"No, not exactly...it's complicated. So quit it with the questions! I forgot how much I liked sleep compared to this nonsense…" he says tiredly.

"Well you can't crash on our couch forever Cipher. So do you have a plan or not?"

"I do, it'll take some time though. So for now…" He opens his one eye and gently moves off the couch, trying not to wake Nadiline, "I say we call a truce. Stop all this hostility, for Nadi's sake. What do ya say?" he asks, putting out a hand.

Let's see here, no flames, no tricks...

"Just an innocent deal." he says, reading my thoughts again.

I contemplate the consequences, but none come to mind.

"Fine." I say hardly, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Good...now down to business. What do the people of Gravity Falls do for fun nowadays?"

I get put on a skeptical look, "Well...there's the Woodstick festival tonight. It's sorta like a concert with multiple music artists, Wendy told me about it."

"Yes, the _ice_ chill Wendy...but music you say?" Bill asks, with a wicked grin. "Well, well. I think it's about time we get little sis to show her stuff, don't you think?" he asks me, while looking over to a sleeping Nadi.

I nod, sharing a devious smirk, while getting the _exact_ same idea. A mystery solver and a psychopathic demon working together? THIS is gonna be good...or really bad.

"But first. I need a favor." he suddenly says to me.

"Depends, does it involve pain, utter destruction or possessing bodies of any sorts?" I ask skeptically.

He then grows serious, "No, nothing like that. Just a couple phone calls."


	31. Dress Up Torture

**So, a whole mess of POV's, sorry about that. But I hope you like the chapter!**

"**Beneath the makeup and behind the smile I am just a girl who wishes for the world." **

― **Marilyn Monroe**

Nadilines POV:

"_Life and pure emotion, that's what she is…"_

"_Come on Nads, trust me…"_

"_We accept the conditions! Just save him!..._

"_You're mine now little girl! You will be another link in this long, endless chain. A DEAL'S A DEAL!..."_

"_**The day is coming. You must open the path, before it's too late...you MUST open the path…"**_

"_You actually think he cared for us? He wasn't there for us, ever! I raised you! ME! Not him!..."_

"_I knew that you'd want to find the truth..."_

"_Nadiline! Come on, we have to get out of here! Get up!..."_

_Get up!…_

_Get out…_

…_..._

"Get up Nadi!" I hear someone yell. I'm jolted from my sleep and shoot up from the couch.

"WHA-what is it? FIRE!?" I yell, completely confused by the blurry situation.

"NO, no fire Nads!" I hear what I can now assume is Bill, reassure me.

"But I think you might prefer that over our little plan…" I hear someone chuckle. I look over from my confused stare at what I can now identify as the wall, and look over to the four people crouched in front of me. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Bill. They all have these evil smirks on...not a good sign.

"What are you guys doing with all that junk?" I ask, pointing slopoly at the various things the twins hold in their arms.

"Oh, you know. The usual. Dresses, makeup, hair clips. Totally normal." Mabel snickers.

"Uhu….why?" I ask fearfully.

Wendy then speaks up, "BECAUSE, tonight is the Woodstick festival and I heard you are quite the talented singer." she explains. I haven't seen Wendy in a couple days, due to my little outings. But this is not Wendy...this is a girl gone suspiciously evil. What are they planning?

"Well Nads, I think I can help with that." Bill says, reading my mind again. I face him and see that he's playing the most wicked grin of them all. Although, they do come more naturally to him. "You see, the little ones have explained to me that it's a show that allows singers from all over to perform, BUT, they don't have a representative from Oregon yet. SOOO, you get the jist?" Bill snickers.

Singers? Representative? Oregon? WOODSTICK?

"OH CRABS!" I scream, before I leap from the couch. But the next thing I see is a small potato sack over my head and I'm being pinned down by multiple people. My arms are pinned to my back and I'm stuck on the wooden floor.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting out that easy!" I hear Mabel laugh.

"Ah! Watch the leg, watch the leg! I swear, you people better let me up, or I'll be so angry that I'll bring this entire shack down!" I threaten.

"Already thought that through, dear sister! And one, two, three, _SLEEP._" I hear Bill say ghostly. My head suddenly becomes foggy and drowsiness takes over. The last thing I hear is Bill talking to Wendy.

"Alright you and Star will take her upstairs, do whatever you want, just get her ready for tonight. Pinetree and I have to make some phones calls."

Then everything goes dark.

...

I slowly awaken. I find myself sitting down in a chair. I can feel that my hands are tied around the chairs back, my ankles are also tied, but to the chairs front legs. I can't move a muscle.

"Ok guys, this is NOT funny! Let me out of here NOW!" I yell, completely unaware of my surroundings. But I then hear footsteps approaching me, soft footsteps and I feel emotions of giddiness and excitement radiating from the figure that is now in front of me."Mabel? Is that you?" I ask blindly.

"Wow, Bill was right. You're great at detection!" she giggles.

"Well you're not exactly remaining calm, now are you? You radiate of sparkles and rainbows." I joke. "But seriously, get this sack off of me, it smells like rotten potato salad."

"You know what rotten potato salad smells like?" she asks.

"Trust me, you do not want to see Lumi's cooking. Now get this off before my irritations sets it on fire!" I yell.

"OK, OK, chill! There." Mabel says, pulling the foul smelling sack off my head. My eyes have to adjust to the bright lights in the room. But once they do, I take notice of a large mirror reflecting my face, as well as a surrounding table, filled to the brim with- "Makeup?" I ask fearfully.

"Yep, the holy grail of cosmetics, if I do say so myself" I hear a new voice say.

"Wendy! What are you two planning?!" I angrily ask.

"Well you can't possibly go on stage without any make up dude. Trust me, I'm not that kind of girl, but you just might be." She laughs.

"No, I'm not! And what makes you guys think that I'm performing at the festival?! There's no way!" I argue.

"Well that's not what Bill and Dipper are telling us. They gave us specific orders to girl you up for the show. And that's just what we're gonna do!" Mabel giggles.

"This can't be happening, I've never worn makeup in my life! I never needed to!"

"Well you do now girlfriend! But we can't let you see the results, Wendy, turn the mirror around!" Mabel orders all professional like. Why do I get the feeling that she's used to being the boss?

"Hey, no! If you two are going to bedazzle my face against my will, I want to see what you're actually doing!" I yell.

But before I know it, they're reaching for all types of coloured plastic cosmetics scattered across the makeup table. One after the other, they try to pair a colour with my 'complexion' as they say or a specific shade of pink to my lips. I don't even know what half this stuff is. Wendy grabs a black brush from a jumble of powders, that are what I assume is blush, and starts to apply it to me cheeks.

"Ah! Th-that tickles!" I laugh, even though I'm trying my hardest to look miserable...which I am, right?

"Hold still man!" Wendy complains, trying to keep my face from twitching. I suddenly feel small hands on my head as Mabel plays with my long, cyan hair.

"Mabel! Keep away from my hair! I swear if you cut even ONE strand off, I'll paint all of your stuffed animals black!" I threaten.

"Oh please! I'm just trying to find a good style for it, calm down!" She complains.

This goes on for what I can assume was an hour. Them just applying makeup on my face and messing around with my hair. Although half of that time was used by them trying to find a dress for me. I had to watch the horror of dress patterns from the mirrors reflection.

"Purple? Oh, how about magenta! Or maybe green?" I here Mabel go over every colour she can think of, throwing away dress after dress behind her back. Where the heck did they get all of those?! I try to swivel the chair I'm currently trapped in and try and get a better view, maybe even an escape. Although going down the stairs tied to a wooden chair isn't the safest option, it's better than this!

"Ok, you two have spent the last half hour putting fake chemicals all over my face! There is no way in hell, excuse my language, that you're making me wear a dress!" I yell from behind them.

"So, you are going to preform?" I hear Mabel ask cheerfully.

"NO, NEVERRRR!" I yell dramatically.

I suddenly hear a voice call from downstairs. "Guys, are you two torturing her or something?" I hear Dipper yell sarcastically.

"THEY MIGHT AS WELL BE!" I scream.

I take it back. Fires are perfectly fine, THIS is the most terrifying experience of my life.

…...

Dippers POV:

"Alright, thank you for your time sir." I say through the phone, then immediately hang it up. I rub my tires eyes and take a large yawn, "Look Cipher, we're getting no where with this. What makes you think he's even in Germany of all places?" I ask the demon, who's currently going through a phone book while pacing across the shop floor. He bumps into a few of the customers, but he just ignores them. Better yet, they ignore him. They're already scared enough of Nadilines screams from upstairs.

"It's Germany, I know it. I've been tracking all over the globe for the past few years and Germany is the only possible spot." He says confidently.

"And when did you determine that answer?"

"Around 1945 I think. Look, dial this hotel here." he says, bringing the phone book over to me.

"AH! NO, anything but mascara!" I hear Nadi yell from upstairs. Sounds like they're having fun.

All of the sudden, a woman walks over to the check-out desk beside Bill. "Excuse me young man, but what is going on up there?" she asks me fearfully, pointing to the ceiling.

"A makeover." I reply. She gives me a blank, questionable stare, but then walks away over to the new snow globes. I let out a large sigh and start to dial the phone again, carefully looking at the number Bill is pointing to, this time it's a hotel in Ansbach. As the phone starts to ring I ask the question that's been on my mind for awhile, "what makes you think that people would even know your brother? Isn't he the only one of you three who's still...you know...a triangle?"

"If he's been hiding for this long, he would want to blend in. Lumi has the unique ability to change his demonic appearance at will. You wouldn't understand." He explains.

"Try me." I say with confidence. Bill gives me a questioning look but gives in.

"You know how I explained that a demon can hold unique 'powers'?" he asks. I nod in reply. "Well I can manipulate the mind, Nadi can sense and transfer emotion, them Lumi...well, all I can say is that he's more in tune with a human lifestyle than we are...I can't really explain it."

"Nadi said you two were polar opposites, and that's why you two fought so much, does that have anything to do with it?" I ask

"Well Pinetree, when you see me, what is the first few things that come to mind?" He asks me.

"Uh, well...thoughts, dreams, mind, chaos-"

He cuts me off, "There. Chaos. It's in my nature. And what is the opposite of chaos?"

I take a moment to think, "Balance?" I answer.

"There you go."

"But why do you even want your brother here in the first place?" It's only then that I hear a voice on the phone line.

_"Hallo? Dies ist der Bayern Pension, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" _I hear a man ask.

"Um...sorry, do you speak english?" I ask nervously. I don't know why, but every time someone answers the phone I get all anxious. Mostly because I've nervous really been outside on North America.

_"Entschuldigung ? Was hast du mein Herr sagen?"_

Crud, they don't exactly teach german in school. But I knew this was bound to happen sometime. I place a hand over the speaker, "Bill, I don't think this guy knows english, can I call a different number?" I whisper.

"No, I've been pinpointing this location for an hour while the girls have been busy. We're getting close. Give me the phone." He orders. I get up from the counter and hand him the wireless phone.

"Hallo? Ich habe rund um den Bereich gefragt, ob jemand meinen Bruder gesehen. Glauben Sie, Sie könnten ihn? Sein Name ist Lumi Cipher." He speaks into the phone. The guy knows german, why am I not surprised?

I wait a bit as I hear the man's voice quietly speak in the phone line. Bill continues his foreign conversation for a few minutes, one that I don't understand a word of, until I hear his voice change considerably to one of excitement.

"Ja! Das ist er! Glauben Sie, Sie könnten versuchen, und finden Sie mir seinen Standort oder nummer? Ja? Danke Herr!" Bill then walks over to me and hangs up the phone, a smile plastered on his face. "We found him!" He says with excitement. Then he suddenly gives a friendly pat on my shoulder. Did NOT see that coming. But Bill seems blind to his sudden action of kindness, considering we've been trying to track down his brother for an hour.

"Nice work Pinetree. I got his number, I'll get him over here." He says happily.

"Well you seem chipper. Considering that the last time, Nadi said you weren't on good terms with your brother."

"Oh, I'm not. In fact, it'll take all of my strength not to spell blast him when he shows up." He says angrily, "But in the mean time, we should go save Nads. I think Star and your red head friend are about to put her in a dress."

"Agreed."

…...

No Ones POV:

"Come on Nadiline! Aren't you from the 19th century? You must be used to wearing dresses!" Mabel asks Nadi, who is currently gnawing at her restraints.

"Yes, but I've been wearing pants for the past 80 years! No way am I going back!" she yells.

"19th century? 80 years? Did I miss something?" Wendy asks, completely bewildered by the arguing girls.

"Oh, we didn't mention? I'm a 154 year-old demon from the victorian age, the blonde down stairs is my demonic entity of a brother. Who in fact has tried to mess with the brain of and possess Dipper." Nadi states, as if it's the most normal explanation in the world.

Wendy gives her a blank stare for a few seconds, with the bedroom completely silent. "I've met stranger people. Now back to business."

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Nadi yells again.

"What about this one?' Mabel suggests, holding up a long strapless dress.

"Anything but orange!"

"What are you two doing to her?" Dipper asks, suddenly walking into the room with Bill.

"Just trying to find a dress for the chick." Wendy says, taking a rest against Mabel bed post.

"So you tied her to a chair?"

"Yes...was that wrong?" Mabel asks innocently.

"Nope, that was my idea in the first place!" Bill laughs.


	32. Phone Line (Additional Bio Add-On)

**Hello you beautiful people!This is what I like to call a support chapter. A note as to what is to be + additional information. Basically it's Mockingjay part 1 :p But in two short pages. It will give some additional ideas that I might have forgot to put in. I hope you like it though, if you do, please comment! I love hearing from you guys! But as always: Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver **

"**Siblings that say they never fight are most definitely hiding something" **

― **Lemony Snicket**

No Ones POV:

"_Hello? W-who is this? How d-did you get this n-n-number? It's a p-private line." _A soft voice stutters on the other line.

"Well if it's so private, why did the give it to me so easily?" Bill asks quietly, trying not to get noticed in the large shop of people. Even with the twins, Wendy, and Nadi gone out of the house, he still feels uneasy making this phone call.

"_W-who...Bill? I-is that you?"_ It asks, quite fearfully.

"Ya, it's me. I guess you still haven't gotten over that stutter...look, I'm not answering any questions or giving explanations. I need you over here, today." He orders strictly.

"_You're using a ph-phone...you got yourself into a s-sticky situation, haven't you? Guess it w-was only a matter of t-time. But where exactly is 'h-here'?"_

"Home." He answers.

The line is silent for a few moments, with nothing but the crackling static of a weak call.

"_After all th-these years...no explanat-tions?"_

"None. There's a flight for Oregon at 2pm in your vicinity."

"_No need. I'll g-get there when I get there."_

"This isn't up for vague replies. I need you over here NOW. Or I'll come get you myself, if that's what it will take." Bill threatens.

More silent static, before a loud sigh emanates through the line. _"I'll be th-there before midn-night. But N-NO TRICKS."_

"None. I won't pull any stunts. Not while a certain cyan-haired teen is around."

"_N-Nadiline!? She's w-with you? Why? H-How!? I s-swear to god, if y-you've hurt her-"_

"Calm down. She's fine. She's with me willingly. We're actually on good terms at the moment. So I don't need you screwing things up, kapeesh!?"

"_F-fine. See you s-soon, I guess."_ The line suddenly goes dead.

Bill gives a hard sigh, rubbing his tired eye. "I swear, of all the stupid thing I've done…"

...

**A BRIEF BIO OF THE CIPHER FAMILY**

**Bill Everest Cipher VII:**

Born: October 9th, (Year Unknown)

Died: February 18th, 1862: Suicide

Place Of Birth: Sheffield, England.

Mother: (Unknown)

Father: Bill Haymitch Cipher VI

Appearance: 6'4. Blonde-yellow hair. Grey eyes.

**Elanora Heather Thompson Cipher:**

Born: July 31st, (Year Unknown)

Died: July 2nd, 1858: Fatal Pregnancy

Place Of Birth: London, England

Mother: (Unknown)

Father: (Unknown)

Appearance: 5'8. Light brown hair. Blue eyes.

**Bill Johnathan Cipher VIII:**

Born: November 30th, 1850.

Place Of Birth: Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Mother: Elanora (Thompson) Cipher

Father: Bill Everest Cipher VII

Appearance: 6'3, skinny yet healthily grown. Blonde-yellow, shaggy hair. Grey-yellow eyes, yet missing his right eye due to explosion during town fire.

Species: Human (Formally), Demon (Currently).

Additional Information: Short temper, impatient, insane, childish. Highly intelligent. Expert violinist and pianist. Master spell caster, master in dark arts. Extreme threat, do not aggravate. Large fear of fire.

**Lumis Haymitch Cipher:**

Born: January 10th, 1856.

Place Of Birth: Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Mother: Elanora (Thompson) Cipher

Father: Bill Everest Cipher VII

Appearance: 6'0, skinny. Neon green hair (Formerly dark blonde), Blue eyes.

Species: Human (Formally), Demon (Currently).

Additional Information: Collected yet nervous, high OCD, strong stutter. Highly intelligent. Expert pianist. Expert spell caster, beginner in dark arts. Average threat, do not challenge. Large fear of crowds.

**Nadiline Elenora Cipher:**

Born: July 2nd, 1858

Place Of Birth: Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Mother: Elanora (Thompson) Cipher

Father: Bill Everest Cipher VII

Appearance: 5'8. Cyan hair (Formerly dirty blonde), Grey eyes.

Species: Human (Formally), Demon (Currently).

Additional Information: Cowardly when faced with stress, high temper, easily adapted, uncontrollable abilities due to lack of experience. Highly intelligent. Experienced vocalist. Beginner spell caster, master in dark arts. Average threat, do not anger. Large fear of death.


	33. Looking Closer

**Hello peoples! You have no clue how tired I am right now...so...very...tired. Mostly because it's been a busy week. I attended Ottawa We Day yesterday, lots of fun. But then I hung out with some friends afterwards and stayed up pretty late. I woke up in the morning realizing I had eaten NOTHING the previous day XD So ya, pretty tired. But that doesn't mean I will end a streak of constant chapters! I will heave on! As always, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold!- Silver**

"**Whenever you are confronted with an opponent. Conquer him with love." **

― **Mahatma Gandhi**

Bills POV:

"FOLK MUSIC!? IT'S THE WOODSTICK FESTIVAL!" I hear shocked voice yell from outside. Everyone in the shop looks over to the nearby window, surprised by the sudden rage of...oh right, Stan Pines. Forgot he lives here. Although, he is the one that took up residence with that damn brother of his...wait a second, what's wrong with folk music?

"Soos! Lock down the shack and hide my shirts before anyone tie dyes them!" I hear him yell again. What's that sound? That's my exit calling. I push past tourists that scatter across the shop and run into the living room, looking for the back door. I can't risk letting that old man see me, I've been too careless already. I spot a large single door beside the stairs, bingo. This place hasn't changed a bit...ok a lot. I push open the door and I'm prepared to sprint into the trees, but the next thing I see is two men, one of which is holding a crossbow. I stop dead in my tracks, trying not to be seen while their backs are to me.

"They're slow, I can probably take a few down!" Pines says, pointing his crossbow at what I can now see is a hot air balloon, just one of tens floating in the sky. Looks like this festival is getting started. I need to get ahold of Nadi...

"Wait, !" I hear the large handyman *ahem* Question Mark yell, taking the crossbow in his hands before Pines can shoot it. What a shame, I would have loved a good blood shed before this thing got going…

The two men just start babbling to each other about Pines sore excuse for aim and I let my distracted mind take over.

"Hey what the heck are you doing here!? What was it, Johnathan?" Pines yells, snapping me out of my thoughts of screaming, disembodied hippies.

"Wha-oh! Um...I was just...looking for my sister." I say in excuse. I can't be around too long, or he might get suspicious...or pick up some common sense. He's old, hopefully it will take some time.

"Nadiline? I gave her the day off, or a better way to put it would be that my niece and nephew kidnapped her. They said they'd be back around 10 minutes ago. Now get off of my property you hippie!" he yells. Hippie? He thinks that I'm one of those pathetic, low-life, music playing mortals?

But honestly, I'm just as mortal as anyone else here at the moment and as much as it IRKS me, I do as the old man says. I take a slow walk off of the porch, trying not to shoot a disintegration spell at him, making my way to the trail that leads to town. Maybe I can find those puny twins down there. I don't have time for low life conversation anyway, today is the only chance I have to show Nadi what she can really do. But I suddenly feel a hand latch on to my shirt collar and I'm turned around. The first thing I see is the suspicious face of that damn Stan Pines.

"What!? I'm leaving, I'm leaving!" I protest, throwing my hands up in defense, while trying to wiggle my shirt out of his fist.

"I swear I've seen you somewhere before! I recognize those eyes...well, eye. No offence. Where have I seen YOU?" He asks me suspiciously. I'm really starting to get frustrated with this guy…

...

Nadilines POV:

Dipper and I walk up the dirt road, with him licking a popsicle he bought from the convenience store. A fitting snack for another scorcher of a day.

"Dude, you're really not pulling off that v-neck, you know that right?" I ask Dipper in a joking tone.

"Hey! It's 'stylish'! If I'm going to fit in with Wendy's friends, I have to look cool!"

"And you think the answer is a v-neck!?"

"Well, I wouldn't be talking, you're not exactly pulling off your get up either! And Mabel will agree with me on the tee, you'll see."

"Sure Dip, whatever you say! And FYI, I look _FABULOUS._" I laugh, making a runway pose while showing off my awesome new white jeans and graphic tee. Mabel also put my long cyan hair into a braid, just to fit in with the 'new age' teens. I may look 16 but that doesn't mean I have this current centuries style down yet. If it were still the 1800's, I'd be rocking a lace dress! And I wouldn't be wearing this damn makeup, I start unconsciously rubbing my free hand on my cheek.

"Hey! Mabel said not to rub, remember? That you'll ruin the makeup...jeez what's happening to me?" Dipper mumbles.

"I know, I know! It just feels so weird! They put on like four layers of foundation just to try and cover my freckles. And I love my freckles, they're my mums!"

"I thought you never knew your mother?"

"I didn't. I never even had any photos. But I always like to remind myself that even though she's gone, I'm still part of her and always will be."

"That's a good way to think I suppose."

"Ya, I guess. Even though I never saw her, my brothers would always describe her to me."

"Well, what was she like?" Dipper suddenly asks me.

"What was she like? Oh, well...she had light brown hair and freckles covering her face. She was only starting her thirties when she died…but she was the kindest soul on earth, and she never spoke an insult to anyone, at least, that's what Bill always told me."

"Hmm…" Dipper mumbles. A noise that sounds like a mix of understanding, but also anger.

"What?" I ask, wanting to know what he's thinking.

"Nothing." He says sternly, licking at his popsicle.

"No seriously, what's wrong?" I ask again. But I suddenly feel a snap of anger inside of him.

"Nothing! It's just...why do you still trust Bill? I mean, just yesterday you found out that he had been lying to you YOUR ENTIRE LIFE about your parents deaths! I mean, that's some hard information to take, don't you think!?" he says angrily.

"Woah! Where is this coming from? Dipper look...you don't really understand what it's like to have a brother like Bill. He hides things only when he thinks it's for the best. I trust him." I say in a monotone, trying to keep this conversation in a steady place.

But Dipper suddenly stops us in the middle of the road. "But WHY!? This entire time, for these past weeks, Mabel and I have done nothing but try and help you! Yet you seem to trust that-that SICK DEMON more than you trust us! You can't be near things like him Nadi, you just can't!" he yells, his popsicle now falling to the ground.

"Sick demon? THINGS!? Is that what you think of us!?" I yell in his face. He then realizes his own words and gives me a guilty face. But I'm not going to hold back this time.

"Nadi I-I didn't mean…" he stutters.

"What Dipper!? You didn't mean what!? That I'm not one of them? Not some SICK HORRID CREATURE!? Something that doesn't deserve love, something that doesn't deserve a LIFE!? Because guess what bucko!? I am a demon and I'm damn proud of it!" I yell coldly, "It's because of the sacrifice Bill did, that my brother is still alive!"

"The sacrifice he did? Or the sacrifice YOU did!?" Dipper questions just as cold. "You told us what REALLY happened that evening Nadi! You told us what Bill did! You had no choice in the matter, did you? You had absolutely NO CLUE what the consequences were!"

"And so what!? What does it matter? If I know my brother lives, I LIVE!"

"You call this living Nadi!? It seems to me that you haven't been living for a long time! You're DEAD inside!" he yells, making a gesture at my heart. Ok, that one stung.

"...I don't know what you're talking about." I mumble sadly.

"Don't play dumb with me Nadi. You said it yourself, I'm smarter than I look. And I HAVE noticed...I've noticed your foggy pupils, your pale skin...you're dead heart-"

"STOP IT!" I yell, but I suddenly feels cracks grow under my feet and a sudden shake of the earth. I hear Dipper give a large breath of shock. CONTROL yourself Nadi, control yourself. Deep breaths, just deep...empty...breaths, "Just stop it…" I say again, much quieter now.

But Dipper keeps heaving on, "You're breathing, but you don't need to, do you? It's just a coping mechanism, a way to accept your fate." Dipper explains calmly. I feel tears sting my eyes and poor down my cheeks, I let my bangs shroud my face as I look to the dirt ground.

"A way to accept? No. A way to cope? Maybe...I can't feel Dipper." I suddenly find myself on my knees, hard dirt scraping through my jeans. "I can hear the wind, but my skin doesn't feel it pass. I can smell the flowers, but their soft petals are immune to my touch. I can feel the chill of a cold river, but it will not freeze my bones...we're basically corpses. Walking corpses with a spirit within us. The demonic embodiment is the only thing that's giving us consciences. I fake it. All of it. Just to seem…"

"Human again." Dipper finishes for me. I nod.

"One bad apple can spoil the bunch Dipper, but that doesn't make them useless. Because even though it can be displeasing to the eye, one bad apple can heal the earth…Bill has made mistakes. MANY mistakes. He's lied, cheated, and ran away from fate for so long. Like me, he can't feel this planet. But he strives to make me feel loved. He would do anything, absolutely anything, to keep me from my parents fate. I love him, no matter what. I love my family, no matter how broken it is." I look up from my bang covered face, to meet Dippers eyes. Eyes that understand.

"Well I'm a jerk...again." Dipper sighs. "I have quite the habit of getting you two to spill your guts, don't I?"

I give a quiet laugh. "It's not your fault. We're kinda like two prissy teenage girls, aren't we? Always finding a new reason to fight."

"Ya." He laughs. "I guess so."

The air between us is quiet for a few seconds, just the two of us sitting in the road, distant howls of reckless teenagers emanate through the forest, before I break the silence, "Look Dipper...Bill and I have been hiding our feelings for so many years...we felt so empty inside. A storm in our minds that never rested. I could only imagine what it's like for him, all those memories. Facing our parents deaths, having to raise two children on his own, and having to carry out his cruel ways on you guys in order to find the answers he searches for. No one really tried to see his deeds from his point of view, but I guess it's not something one would consider. He is the villain after all. But after all of this, all we needed was someone to talk to." He gives me a soft smile. "You're a good kid Dipper. Trust me, if you weren't, Bill would never talk to you like the way I do. Despite what you might think, he holds a great amount of respect for you."

Dipper gives a cold laugh, "Respect for ME? You're kidding, right?" I give him a serious look as a response. "Really?" he asks, feeling quite shocked.

"Really. He told me himself. Specifically, he said that he sees himself in you. Just a twelve year old boy, wanting to search for monsters and solve mysteries. And he's right! You're just like him." I say sincerely.

"I don't want to be anything like him…I believe you when you say he cares for you and that he wants to protect you. But that doesn't make all of the things he's done alright, he trampled across my uncles mind, he tried to destroy my journal, he stole my body for peets sake!" Dipper complains.

"I know, I know. But I told you, what ever he does, he does with reason. Have you ever even asked him why he wants that journal gone? Why he went to such extreme measures?"

"I...I never really…"

"You never thought it mattered. Neither did I. No one ever does. When it comes to the villain, people only view their actions as ones of hatred and evil. They never take a second to look closer. That's the disadvantage of being a villain Dipper. Once the term is given to you, you can never erase it."

"So if I look closer...what will I see?" he asks curiously.

"What you'll see is a kind, generous young man. A man who has sacrificed everything he had to protect the ones he loves. You'll also see a young boy, one who loves to play tricks, who just wants to have fun and explore. That's Bill. Not a villain, but a brother. And a damn good brother at that."

Dipper smiles, I can feel joy emanating in him. It feels warm and kind. A feeling that has always been a personal favorite of mine.

"I still find him devious and annoying though."

"You and I both Dip, you and I both. Now come on, we better go grab Bill before the show starts." We stand up from the road and I wipe the dirt off of my jeans. We start to walk again, getting a view of the shack in the distance.

"So you give in? You're going to perform?" Dipper asks hopefully.

"Hell no. Who wants to hear me wail like a dying weasel on stage? I may love to sing Dipper, but that doesn't mean I have some sort of mystical talent." I say, waving my hands dramatically.

"Well, if it all goes to plan…"

"What was that?" I question, not catching what he mumbled.

"NOTHING! Nothing at all." He says, with a suspiciously _familiar_ smirk on his face.


	34. Distant Memories

**Well, I broke the streak. Oh well, it was bound to happen some time. I was busy all weekend with Easter and all of that, so I apologize for the lack of update. But I hope you like the chapter! As always, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! - Silver**

"**Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." **

― **Haruki Murakami**

Nadilines POV:

"_Come on Lumi! It's not that high!" I yell down from the tree._

"_That's w-what you said last m-month. And then you had a b-broken arm for your 10th b-birthday!" Lumi stutters._

"_Bill snuck up behind me, it wasn't my fault!" _

"_You're never going to let that go, are you Nads?" I hear Bill suddenly remark, flipping upside down from a branch above me._

"_AHH! Bill you-" before I can finish the insult, I feel myself slip on the wet bark. "AH!" I feel my hand catch onto something, and I'm hanging in mid-air._

"_Watch it sis! You want to have a broken rib this time? Trust me, it's no picnic!" Bill laughs, holding a death grip on my hand._

"_Bill J. Cipher, you twit!" I yell up at him._

"_Ah, come on Nads! It was a little funny, right?" Bill laughs again._

"_Just g-get her up, before y-you drop her!" I hear Lumi yell from the forest ground._

"_Ah, you two are no fun!" Bill says, pulling me up onto the branch._

"_Fun is searching for leprachorns, not falling off of trees!" I yell in his face._

"_Yes, but last time we searched for one, Lumi had to hold it down with a boot." Bill points out._

"_...Ya but it was adorable." I mumble_

"_W-would you two come d-down already? It's getting d-dark!" Lumi whines from below us._

"_Oh please Lumis, what's the worst that could happen? Werewolves? Changelings?" Bill starts to count down a list of the multiple nocturnal creatures we've encountered, with some of his shaggy blond hair falling off his face. I swear, if he stays upside down for much longer, all of the blood will mess up his brain even more. "Mummy's, vampires, zombies-"_

"_D-demons?" Lumi interrupts._

_I see Bill visibly flinch. He then swings off of the above branch and takes a seat beside me. "Demons? Nah, there's no such thing." He scoffs off._

"_That's what you said about the ghost of Arnold Fenner, I almost got desintegated!" I complain._

"_It's pronounced disintegrated Nadi, and hey? Who's the responsible adult here?" Bill remarks, acting dramatically offended._

"_Not a legal adult u-until November!" Lumi yells. "Now come d-down before something wants to e-eat us!"_

"_We're coming, we're coming" Bill complains. He grabs ahold of my waist and places me on his back, climbing down the thick tree trunk. He jumps from a few feet above the ground and lands on his feet in the moist grass. I then jump off of his back, but landing on my butt. I'm not exactly the most graceful of the three of us._

"_Now hurry u-up, I don't want to r-run into another gnome t-tonight. Those things are v-vicious!" Lumi complains._

"_Oh man up. A little gnome chase never hurt anyone." _

"_Ahem." I cough, raising a hand up._

"_Ok, no one got hurt except for Nadi. But it was one small bite!" Bill laughs, while pulling me up from the ground._

_Lumi takes in an exasperated breath, "Bill. When w-will you admit that our...'home'" Lumi puts up invisible quotations, "Is g-getting a little too d-dangerous? I mean, think o-of Nadiline." he whispers, motioning a hand towards my small form._

_Bill sighs in defeat. "Just...let's just head home for the night." Bill says, grabbing a hold of my fragile hand._

_We walk in silence for a couple minutes, the deep forest moving around us and my two brothers looking straight ahead, not saying a word. Bill towers over me with his height. Almost 18 now and it seems he hasn't matured a bit. But at the same time, it seems like he matured the most._

_I pull on Bills strong hand, he looks down at me, giving a clear few of the monstrous scar over where his eye used to be. But I don't mind. "Bill, in all fairness, I like our home." I say quietly. Bill gives me a soft smile in response and continues to look at the path ahead. The last thing I want is to move. I've just started to get the hang of navigating the forest on my own, well, when I can sneak from the cabin unnoticed. _

_More silence shrouds our surroundings, minutes fly by and I can finally see the cabin in the distance. Without thought, I let go of Bills hand and start to sprint to the front door. "I'm making cabbage soup tonight and you two can't say anything about it!" I laugh, leaving them in the dust. I feel my leather shoes brush against the dirt ground and I feel the wind in my dirty blonde hair. Despite my lack of vision in the darkness, I don't slow down. "Cabbage soup, cabbage soup, the perfect meal for nincompoops!" I sing out teasingly. I then hear voices in the distance behind me, most likely my brothers complaining about the fact that this is the third night in a row that I've made my favorite dish. But I ignore the muffled yelling and continue my sprint, before I feel my shoe hit something hard and I'm flying through the air. _

_Yep, not the first time. _

"_Ahh!" I scream out, hitting the hard ground. Everything is blank for a few moments, me trying to comprehend what happened, but I suddenly feel a sharp sting shoot from my knee. "Ow….OOWW!" I start to cry out, my childish emotions taking over, as much as I try to act mature. But when I see the crimson blood soak through my ripped dress, I completely lose it. I'm bawling my eyes out, clinging onto my cut knee. I feel strong hands on my shoulders and see the form of my brothers through my tear ridden eyes._

"_I told you to slow down Nads! How many times do I have to warn you about that stump?" I hear Bill scold. I give no response and continue to bawl my eyes out. "Alright, come on. Let's get that knee cleaned up." I hear Bill sooth, as he lifts me up into his arms, walking the three of us into the cabin._

_"Who's t-the nincompoop now N-Nadi?" I hear Lumi snicker, receiving him a whack across the head from Bill. "Ow! H-hey!?" _

_"Don't tease her, she doesn't know any better." Bill scolds._

_"How come I'm a-always the one w-who gets into trouble?" I hear Lumi mumble to himself._

...

_I slowly walk into the dimly lit room and over to the soft blanket placed on the floor beside the fire, laying myself down. I place my head on the grass stuffed pillow, staring into the flames. My knee still stings, but the warm fire keeps it comforted. I hear the creaking of floorboards behind me and I quickly close my eyes._

_"I know you're not asleep Nads." I hear a familiar voice say. I open my eyes again and put on a defeated smile. _

_"How do you always know?" I complain._

_"Because whenever I say that, you always turn around!" Bill laughs. "Plus, I know everything." He jokes. I grumble in annoyance as Bill takes a lay beside me. "Why aren't you in bed? It's late."_

_I take a deep breath, "I don't like my room anymore. I hear whispers... through the window." I mumble fearfully._

_"What kind of whispers? Are you sure you're not just dreaming?"_

_"NO, it's never a dream...I don't even know what they're saying. All I hear is them calling...calling my name." Bill continues to stare at me, his eye full of confusion. "Never mind. I guess I just like sleeping by the fire." I state. And although I enjoy the comfort of the soft flames, I can feel Bills constant stare at them, just waiting for them to do something. "It's ok you know." _

_"What?" He asks me, not understanding my statement._

_"It's ok to be scared of fire." I explain._

_"...I don't know what you mean."_

_"Yes you do. I always see the way you stare at flames. Why you never like to be near the burning stove, or lay too close to the fireplace. There's the fear and memories it brings you...it's alright to be afraid."_

_Bill sighs softly, nodding at my observation. "Do you ever remember that day Nadi? The day our town was destroyed? You were very young, but It's a possibility." He asks me. _

_"...yes. But only in my nightmares. I see people screaming, and flames burning through homes. Then it always ends the same. With a large bright light and a loud bang. After that I usually wake up..." I whisper, keeping my voice quiet in the large room. Bill nods and we then remain silent for a couple minutes, just enjoying each others company, before I speak up again._

_"Why are you always so hard on Lumi?" I ask softly. I turn my head to look into Bills eye. I see his eyebrows scrunch up, contemplating my question. _

_"Well...I try not to be. It's just...you know it's a dangerous world out there, right Nadi? I just don't know if I'll always be around for you guys. Lumi is twelve now, he needs to start acting like more of an adult. If not, then I'm not sure how you guys will be on your own." He explains. But his answer scares me._

_"But you'll never leave us, right?" I ask fearfully. Bill continues to stare at my eyes, I search his face for an answer._

_"Never Nadi, I'll never leave. It's you leaving I'm more worried about, always sneaking out and trying to explore that forest." He answers. "How about this, if you never leave, I'll never leave. Because family sticks together. Deal?" He asks, holding out a hand. "Deal." I answer happily, shaking the hand. I smile and give him a light hug, although he doesn't return it. "You should sleep now, I'm heading out tomorrow and I need you to keep on eye on Lumi." He jokes. I give a smug smile. _

_"Ok, goodnight Silly Billy."_

_"Goodnight Nadiline." He then gets up from the floor, walking out from the living room. _

_"You'll always be around..." I whisper to myself, letting my drowsy eyes close for the night._

_..._

"Hey! Earth to Nadiline?!" I hear someone yell, snapping their fingers in my face.

"Wha-what? What is it?" I ask, coming out of my sudden flashback. Those have been happening a lot lately...

"Come on, we have to leave before the show starts." I hear Bill point out, taking a step in front of me.

"Right, right." I mumble. "The show…"

"You ok?" he asks me worriedly.

"Ya, I'm good. Let's get out of here. It's getting dark anyway. Come on Dipper." I say motioning Dipper to follow me.

"Thanks for saving me from the old man by the way Pinetree. He's quite the suspicious one, isn't he?" Bill asks him. It was right when Dipper and I got back to the Mystery Shack that we saw Mister Pines holding a death grip on Bill shirt collar, asking him all sorts of questions.

"You have no clue." he answers exasperated. "Hey Nadi, you SURE you're not going to _willingly _perform at the festival?" Dipper asks me for what feels like the 30th time since this morning.

"NO. Over my dead gerbils grave Dipper!" I yell.

"Nadi, would you quit it already? You'd be great! You've been singing since you were 8!" Bill pleads all dramatic like.

"N-O." I spell out, trying to get a point across. Bill dramatically falls to his knees, taking a pleading form in front of me. "No Bill! That's final!"

Bill gets up from the ground and looks at me seriously. "Alright, how about this? If you sing...I'll play my violin. Deal?" he suggests, holding out a hand to me, but this time the hand is covered with familiar blue flames. My eyes go wide with shock.

"Really? You. Play your violin. In front of people. You serious right now?" I ask surprised.

"...yes, I think." he says, a bit unsure.

But before he can change his mind and back out- "DEAL!" I answer happily, shaking his hand with confidence.

"Ya, ya. I'm really going to regret this later." he complains.

"Most likely, you're becoming more human everyday. It suits you really." I laugh.

"Ya NO. I already have a solution to our little problem underway. Besides, I prefer demonic power over human 'normalness' any day. No white picket fences for me." he complains.

"Insanity over white picket fence? Ya that sounds like you." Dipper chimes in. "And because we have all of that settled, CAN WE GO NOW? I have a certain issue I need to assist Mabel with."

"Issue?" I nervously ask. "Any kind of issue that would require my help?"

"Nah, she just purposely spread a love potion on Robbie V. and Tambry, morphing the very group of friends I was trying to be apart of, and possibly forcing to people to be in love with each other forever, no big deal." he says sarcastically.

"Right...not my problem. Good luck with that." I deadpan.


	35. The People Watching

**Hello beautiful readers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I also apologize for such a cruddy chapter here. I've had a busy and rather cruddy week. It's been long and tiring, plus writers block is a pain. But I really hope you enjoy the chapter, and STICK AROUND. There's something big about to happen :) Hint Hint. If you like the (rather cruddy) chapter, please comment! I love hearing from you guys! As always, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

"**Words make you think. Music makes you feel. A song makes you feel a thought." **

― **E.Y. Harburg**

Nailines POV:

Bright, colourful lights fill my eyes, the smell of cheap sodas and burgers sting my nose, and my ears are jolted with wild screams and loud music. All of the clear signs of a large gathering of teens. Or in this case, a Woodstick Festival.

"Quite the generation, eh Nadi?" I hear Bill joke, nudging my shoulder.

"Ya, quite." I quietly agree, looking around the festive field full of colourful vans and open toed, sandal wearing teens. I then turn to my brother and catch a glimpse of the violin case hanging over his shoulder, as well as the new attire he conjured on. A familiar combination of a white dress shirt, black vest and tie, plus his oh-so-common black dress shoes. He sticks out like a sore thumb among the crowd. "You really remind me of the Blues Brothers." I joke.

"The who brothers?" he questions confusingly.

"...never mind. Look there's Wendy and Mabel." I say, changing the subject. I feel a rush of relief flow in Dipper as he runs over to the two girls. Cold and quick, I quite like relief.

"Bro, bro! Where've you been!?" I hear Mabel yell frantically.

"Sorry, sorry. I got caught up with the demonic siblings over there." he explains, pointing a thumb over his shoulder at Bill and I. "Where's Love God?"

"At the stage, hurry up!" Mabel complains. The two then run through the crowd and out of our sight.

"Um, I'll just stay here then…" Wendy says, annoyance flooding through her. A familiar emotion, prickly and stiff, not a favorite of mine.

"You can tag with us if you'd like. Bill doesn't have much experience with these kind of things anyway, I'll need all the help I can get." I laugh, receiving an cross look from Bill.

"Like you have any experience with concerts Nadi." Bill nags.

"Woodstock, Bethel New York, 1969. If that's not enough experience for you, then I don't know what is."

"WOAH, you were at Woodstock?! That concert is legend! It makes the Gravity Falls Woodstick look like a Teletubbies episode!" Wendy says excitedly.

"Hell ya. The Who were great that weekend." I say proudly. "Oh, the perks of paused mortality. Well, the only perk."

"_Ladies and Gentleman, would all performers please meet in backstage for attendance." _I hear a loudspeaker announce.

"I think that would be you." Bill says, pushing on my back.

"US. That would be US." I correct. "You're not backing out of this either. Now lets get a move on." I grab on to his shirt sleeve and haul him behind me, much to his annoyance.

"I'll be watching you guys, good luck Nadiline!" I hear Wendy call from the crowd. Good luck? What luck? I'm doomed.

...

"Ok, Tommy Two-Face?" the attendance staff calls.

"Here." someone yells from in front of me.

"Hendersan &amp; Sons?"

"Over here."

"Brianna?"

"Right here."

"Love God?" There's silence amongst the large group of performers. "Love God? Is The Love God in attendance?"

"I think he's in his van dude." I hear a young man say beside me.

"Uriel, go get him." the staff member orders to a young tan man, most likely an intern.

"Ok, Nadiline Cipher?"

I freeze in place, but manage to squeak out a "Present!"

"Alright folks, lets get this show on the road. There's over 2000 people out there, so we're on a tight schedule. You...mustache men, you're up first." the staff member says, motioning three banjo playing men to go on stage, each have a mustache tied to the other, I wonder what would happen if I through a snake at them? Now that would be funny. I suddenly hear music pick up and the crowd cheers wildly. I then feel a hand on my shoulder and snap out of my thoughts.

"You're up next Cipher." the staff member informs me. He then walks away into the backstage curtains.

"I think I'm going to puke…" I mumble.

"Aim for the red head, not me." Bill jokes, I kinda forgot he was behind me. "Well I am quite silent when I want to be."

"Quit it with the mind reading you twit!"

"Why should I? It's like an arguing talk show in that brain. Two girls just chatting away on whether or not they should go on stage." he laughs.

"...twit." I repeat, not amused by his annoying ability. I then feel two hand on my shoulders and they turn me around. I look up at Bill's face. "Why oh why did I think this was a good idea?"

"Come down, would ya? I'm trying to keep my own sanity in sink here. I don't need to keep check of yours too." he jokes.

He's really starting to get on my nerves, "WOULD YOU JUST-"

"COME BACK HERE!" I suddenly hear a mans voice yell.

"DIPPER, CATCH!" yells a girls voice. Mabel? The next thing I see is Dipper shooting past me and Bill, with Mabel on his tail. Before Mabel can run any further though, I latch a hand on her sweater collar, pulling her back.

"Mabes?! What the hay is going on?" I question her.

"CAN'T TALK, LOVE GOD CHASING US, GOT TO GO, GOOD LUCK, BYE!" she says quickly, not giving me enough time to process before she wiggles out of my grip and runs onto the stage with Dipper.

"GET THOSE KIDS!" I hear a large man yell, running onto the stage as well.

"...I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that." I state.

"Probably for the best." Bill agrees.

I rub my aching head and try to distract myself. I walk over to the large curtain at the entrance to backstage, I look from the crowd and turn my eyes to the forest only a few feet away, I scan the trees, trying to remind myself that I'm back home, a place where I can be happy. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, inhaling the aroma of BBQ's, pine needles and sweet summer air. I open my eyes once more, hoping to take one last look at the deep forest before returning behind the curtains. But what do I see?

Eyes staring back at me. The darkness is shrouding a tall form, half of it's body hidden behind a cedar tree.

"What the- whos there?! I don't appreciate being spied on!" I yell out, surprised by the sudden presence just a couple feet away from me. But I don't get an answer in return, because the eyes wander away, back into the darkness.

I just stare into the blank emptiness, confused as to what, or who, I just saw. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn back from the open curtain.

"Nadiline? You alright? What was that yelling?" Bill asks me seriously.

"What? Nothing, nothing. I just thought...I thought I saw someone, they were spying on me I think." I admit.

"Who? What did they look like?" he asks me seriously.

"No-none, I didn't get a good look, it was dark. Why? He...or she, is gone now, what's wrong?" I ask suspiciously.

"...how would I know?" he asks me nervously, and then without receiving an answer, he walks away.

Weird...I need some brain time. I erase that odd conversation from my thoughts and try to distract myself, just another attempt to calm my nerves. Ok, when was the last time I sung in public?...1890 something I think.

Alright, that's not helping.

Think of something else Nadi, just think of something comforting...me and my brothers. I bring back an old memory of the three of us. Just us. No one else in the picture. No one is there to bother us or tell us what to do. How old are we here? I think Bill is 21 and Lumi is almost 15. In that case, I'd be around 13, just starting my teen years. It would have been almost a decade since we left town. Alright, set the scene. We're...walking in the forest. All is calm. All is perfect. I'm carrying an old leather bag over my shoulder. Inside is a sealed maple wood bowl of chestnut and leek soup, Lumi's favorite. The two young men are walking on either side of me. I look over to Lumi and see that his face is calm and collected, he has always loved these little walks of ours. I turn my head and look up to the eldest, I expect him to have the same calm composure. But I'm wrong. His eye is thin in concentration and also filled with worry. His brows are furrowed and suspicious, he's holding his arms by his side somewhat fearfully.

It's another one of those phases...

Damn, I can't even have a sane Bill in my own mind! After so many years I had managed to give a specific name to each and every phase he tends to go through. There's the child phase, a common one that involves him goofing off and having fun. I like that one.

"_Nadi you ready to go?"_

Then there's the parent phase, where no matter who talks to him, he'll be straight and serious, not breaking the slightest crack in his composure. He'll act all fatherly and try to look out for me no matter what I want to do. It kind of reminds me of dad.

"_Nads?"_

Then there's the rainy phase, when all he would rather do is sit on the ground staring at air. A sad look upon his familiar face and not the slightest of sounds coming from his chatty mouth. That one would usually scare me as a kid. Mostly because it would seem as if the child phase would never return. Like he'd be stuck in a loop of distant memories and harsh thoughts.

"_Hey Nadi? You still with me?"_

And there's the last, but not common, fear phase. Where every little thing can set him off in a stiff position and make him over protective of me and Lumi at even the smallest of bunny rabbits.

Isn't insanity a curious thing?

"_Nadiline?"_

Bill used to explain to me as a child that others would call insanity a shroud for the pain. But in truth, it wasn't. He said that insanity is the pain itself, manifesting in your brain and changing who you truly are. That's been the Bill I've known for 150 years. 150 years this summer…

"Hey Nadi!" I hear Bill yell into my ear.

"AH! BILL? What the hell?! What is it?" I yell at him.

"You're on!" he tells me, pushing at my back.

"What, on!?" how long have I been trapped in my own thoughts?

"Yes, get a move on!" he orders again, pushing me up a small flight of stairs.

The next thing I know, I fall onto my knees on wooden panels. Rough wood scraps my hands and I look up to my left to see what looks like a million lights and faces. A sea of people, eager to hear some music. I hear laughs echo through the crowd, people mocking my little tumble, then everything suddenly goes silent. I quickly get off my knees, my body feels cold and empty as the fear trickles in. I start to take step backwards to try and make an escape, but I turn my head to see staff members blocking my way, a brick wall I won't be able to move. I take a brief look over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of Bill leaving backstage, an evil smirk upon his face. I need to remember to kick his arse later.

I turn my head to take another look at the silent crowd. Flashing lights burn my eyes in the harsh darkness of the late evening. The occasionally 'woop' and cry can be heard from the distance.

It's now or never Nadiline…god this feels like a cheesy chick flick.

I take slow steps towards a visible mic, my boots make silent sound across the large stage, the only sound that is pounding in my head, pulsing and pushing in my mind *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* I suddenly find myself in front of the expensive looking microphone. Quite static from my short breaths echo through the mic and out of loudspeakers scattered across the field. Everyone can hear me.

"_Come on! Get on with it chick!" _someone yells from the crowd. I would have yelled back if I wasn't so...so...

I look over the many faces, four catch my eye. A blonde, a redhead, and two brunettes, one sitting on top of the others shoulders. Each one is holding an encouraging smile, all directed at me. I look over at my brothers face and see his lips move, _"You'll be great." _he mouths.

I smile back, keeping my eyes on him and hear music start to play. The exact song I chose just moments ago, I somehow find my strength and hear myself sing out the lyrics...

...

Dippers POV:

Ok, quick recap. We steal a magical potion, ran from a country-wide famous music artist. Got crowd surfed and had people touch me in places I DO NOT want touched...I hate crowd surfing. We eventually lose the guy (after finding out he was an actual LOVE GOD), run up a very tiring hill, and find the two people Mabel had put a love potion on in the first place and we DON'T FIX IT. Oh well...I guess everything turned out alright. We finally get to see Nadiline perform, much to her dismay.

"Hey Dipper! I can't see! My fellow rainbow lovers are blocking my view! Let me on your shoulders!" Mabel yells, trying to have herself heard over the chatty crowd.

"WHAT? No! You'll crush- AH!" I suddenly feel Mabels shoe scrape my back and she climbs onto my aching shoulders.

"You were saying bro?" she asks arrogantly.

"Ya, ya. Just keep your knees out of my face." I laugh. I hear footsteps approaching us and see Wendy and Bill came to stand with Mabel and I.

"Hey dude, you get that little problem of yours sorted out?" Wendy asks me.

"I would think so, we didn't have to do much. Where's the others? All you have is demon two-shoes on your tail." I joke, receiving me an annoyed look from Bill.

"They went to grab some snacks, considering the others were ripped from Thompson's skin by security guards." she laughs. "I guess duct tape is only good for so many things, his arms are like cherry red!"

"Ha! Too bad, huh? He had like five Cheezy Wizzles taped to him stomach!" I laugh.

Wendy goes to reply, but the loud crowd suddenly goes quiet. Odd…"What's going-"

"SHHH!" Wendy whispers loudly. "Nadiline's on stage!"

I painfully turn myself around, Mabel weighing down my shoulders, and see a familiar cyan haired girl, frozen on stage. She looks through the crowd, her face full of nervousness, before her eyes trail onto the others and I. I smile, anything to make her calm. She smiles back and slowly walks over to the microphone. A deep, short breath is heard through the loudspeakers, and music starts to play...

**(By the way dear readers, the song is 'Perfect' by Pink. I suggest you look it up before continuing. Notice: I apologize for any cheesiness. But hey? Whats a girl to do? - SIlver)**

"_Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out of blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss 'No way, it's all good'. It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing. Underestimated, look I'm still around…_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

I see her eyes suddenly trail to my right, over to Bill.

_You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself. You are wrong. Change the voices, in your head. Make them like you instead._

_So complicated, look how we all make it. Filled with so much hatred. Such a tired game._

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of. Chased down all my demons. I've seen you do the same. OoohhhOOO,_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be thinking is why it's so near. So used to lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard and it's a waste of our time._

_I'm done looking for critics, cause they're everywhere. They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time. _

_Why do we do that, why do you do that, why do I do that?_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect?_

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_

The music slows and eventually stops. Silence rings through the crowd.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that THIS TIME the crowd will wait and then cheer...minus the puppet explosions." Mabel whispers.

Seconds fly by and I can see Nadi's eyes are full of fear. She starts to back away from the mic and walk off stage before…

The entire crowd starts brawling up in applause, so loud that I have to cover my ears to prevent myself from going deaf, although, I've practically been doing that all night.

"EAT THAT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!" I hear Wendy cheer. "GO NADI!"

I see Nadi frozen in place, her face completely blank. Come on, why isnt she celebrating? Her face isn't focused on the crowd, it's still looking over to…"where did Bill go?" I yell over the cheering.

"What!?" Mabel asks loudly, not able to hear me.

"I SAID, where did Bill go!?" I repeat.

"Bill!? He left just at the end of the song, he ran somewhere near the forest I think!" she yells, dropping down from my shoulders. "Didn't you say he was performing too!?"

"Ya, but the forest is BEHIND the stage!" I yell, my throat is really getting sore…

"Come on! Let's go get Nadi!"

Mabel grabs my arm and pulls me through the cheering crowd. I hear a yell behind us.

"Um, I'll just stay here then!" Wendy yells, annoyed.


	36. How To Trap A Demon

**Fair warning: cliche boo-hoo villain rant oncoming at 120 miles per hour. Hey? I'm a stickler for some good cliche moments. Sue me. But I hope you will be entertained! Please comment if you can, I love hearing your opinions. But as always:**

**Atay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

"**Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." **

― **Friedrich Nietzsche**

Bills POV:

Dark, gloomy, cold and intimidating. Home sweet home.

The tall pine trees tower over me, their upper arms shrouding above in an evergreen erning. I look into the darkness, most would expect a big intimidating monster to be waiting for them. I guess that could be half true, but I'm not expecting any monsters tonight.

I take cautious steps in the dry grass, delving my way into the horror set of a forest. I look straight ahead, not taking any surprises. The loud applause of crowding music fans grows distant behind me, leaving complete silence.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice. Dug my way out of blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life._

Nadilines precise lyrics dance around my mind, what a suiting song she chose. I'm sure it was a random decision...not. Blood and fire. Such a familiar combo.

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself. You are wrong. Change the voices, in your head. Make them like you instead._

Make them like me Nadi? I don't exactly expect anyone to 'like' me. I don't even like myself, let alone some simple voices of insanity. I snap out of my mental rant and get down to business, "Alright! I'm here! Now lets talk!" I yell out into dead space. Well, not so dead. Silence continues to shroud the eerie forestry, not giving me an answer."She saw you! You know that! You're getting sloppy you know, now come out!" I yell, throwing my arms out furiously. "Come on, any day now! No more hiding you coward!"

Before I know it, I feel myself being thrown back by an invisible force. My body pounding hard against a tree, I slide down the trunk and onto the ground. "Ummm, OW! Was that really necessary?" I yell, quite annoyed, looking up into the branch shrouded night sky. I shakily grab ahold of the thick tree trunk behind me, pulling my self up as I lean my back against it. I taste metallic blood in my mouth. Head trauma, just great. I spit to the ground, seeing the expected crimson stain the grass.

"_C-coward?" _I hear an angry voice echo through the trees. _"You're c-calling ME the c-coward?! Who's the one who a-abandoned their own s-sister, after they almost K-KILLED her! And who let her walk out the d-door? DEFENSELESS! And WHO, I a-ask, was the one w-who made their own siblings, the s-siblings that loved each o-other, turn into MONSTERS?! It s-sure as hell wasn't me! So I ask y-you…" _the voice pauses. _"Who's the real coward?"_

I give a cocky laugh, leaning my aching head against the rough bark, "Depends, who's the one hiding in the shadows? And who's the one taking the actual risk here?"

"_Touche. I g-guess it's about time I come o-out to play. That's all you've ever thought o-of your life, correct? All of it is just a g-game to you."_

"You really hit the nail on the head Lumis." I weakly chuckle, barely getting the words out as I choke on grueling blood. A figure suddenly emerges from the dark shadows in front of me. The first thing I see is familiar neon green hair, and a moss coloured suit. The next is black slitted eyes and a grotesque frown."You haven't changed a bit."

"Nor have you." Lumi answers quietly. "Now, d-down to business." He shoots up his hand, directing it at me. The invisible force once again pulls on me, dragging me up the rough tree trunk. The sharp bark scrapes through my vest and dress shirt, ripping through the fabric. I just can't keep this outfit together, can I? I feel my skin being scratched at and scarred, until he finally leaves my pinned against the tree. I try to move my way out of the painful pressure, but he forces me against the trunk, banging my body on the hard wood once again for extra measure.

"AH! Jeez! Is all of this hostility really necessary?" I laugh, not giving in to Lumi's attempt to break me. "I mean, come on? This is a tad anti-climatic, don't you agree?" I look down at his angry face, not drawing his eyes from mine, he then lowers his arm, but keeps me painfully pinned down. He starts to pace in front of me, not breaking the intense stare.

"You know Bill, I've b-been searching a long time, just to f-find a way to get an angle on y-you. But I guess all it t-took was your _pathetic arrogance _and l-look where it got you." he says, motioning an hand towards my weak form. "Like I said, it was o-only a matter of time. And, you see, I've been l-living a quiet life. Got to know t-the German locals, made a s-stable place to c-call home. But when I heard _your_ v-voice on the phone I knew, oh I knew, that n-now was the perfect time to s-strike. What has it been? 100 years? 120?"

"One twenty-two." I correct. "Let me down Lumis. I just want to talk. I won't pull any stunts, I won't bring you any harm."

"Stunts!? Harm!? Y-You!? HA!" Lumi laughs. "Who's helplessly p-pinned to the tree right now? Oh t-that's right, YOU! Have y-you looked in mirror lately? Your h-human! Mortal! Half mortal at l-least, and you're saying that you won't bring ME h-harm?! You're still quite the joker Bill!"

"LUMI, enough of this, listen to me. I think I've found a-" I get cut off as a force chokes at my neck. The amusement is erased from Lumi's face as he clenches a fist. I gasp out desperately for air. "Lu-Lumi, s-stop."

"Why should I? I'm q-quite enjoying myself actually." he chuckles, releasing my throat from his sorcery.

I cough desperately, trying to compose myself. "You can try to kill me all you want, it won't work. Mortal or not."

"Oh I know, but it's always worth the e-effort. I've grown p-powerful Bill, not more than you o-obviously. But. Just. _Enough._"

"Lumi, please, LISTEN. Don't be the villain here. That's not you, it's never been you. You're kind, patient. I need to speak with my brother, not the demon."

"Why not both? After all, that's all we are anymore, demons. _Monsters._ All thanks to YOU."

"I know, the consequences for your life may have not been worth your while and I'm sorry, but-"

"SORRY? Did you seriously just say you're sorry?! Nadi's been making you soft, hasn't she?" he laughs bitterly. "She's changing you. I guess it makes s-sense though. You two have always b-been particularly _close._" he says bitterly. "It appalls me, the amount o-of trust she holds for you. Enough t-trust to be in your presence, to t-talk to you, _to love you._ It _disgusts_ me. Just like you, she's weak-"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her that-MMF!" My mouth is suddenly forced closes, restraining me from speaking further.

"SHUT IT! Don't interrupt m-me when I'm s-speaking." he orders angrily. "The curtains are c-closing Bill, and they're closing on y-you. Time for this little game o-of ours to come to an end. I may not be p-powerful enough to kill you, but t-that doesn't mean I can't put you d-down, _permanently." _He lifts up a hand, motioning it down, at the same time I find myself painfully sliding down the tree. I find my body and words being released, I step cautiously away from the trunk and lift my hands in front of me for defense.

"Lumi, whatever you're planning, just THINK FIRST. You're angry I understand that. You and Nadi have always had quite the tempers. But remember that all hostile actions have consequence! Of all people, I would know that!"

"The only consequence I'll suffer is having one less sibling to compete with. That's always been fun, trying to grab some simple attention, one little look. ONE SLIGHT NOTION THAT I ACTUALLY EXIST! But no, it was always too hard. Father never loved me the same way he loved you and Nadi. I was always the odd one out. Even after he died. Such cold, empty stares…"

"Lumi, listen. It was NEVER your fault, father was sick, he was heart broken! Just stop acting like the insane brother here and listen for a moment!" I get pushed back again, now pinned to the cold ground, my arms bound beside me.

"NO! I'm done listening. It's time to put this little rant to a finish." He slowly walks over to me and takes a knee beside my head. He then places a hand on my forehead.

"It's about time I got rid of the biggest pest on the planet, I'll be doing everyone a favor. You know why big brother?" He then lowers his head and whispers in my ear:

"_I know your little secret."_

_..._

Nadilines POV:

Anger, pure anger. That`s all I can feel. It bounces off of the trees and rattles through the ground. It`s hot and seeping, yet cold and chilling, sending shivers up my body. The second I saw Bill run from the crowd, I suspected something was up. And I confirmed that when Mabel and Dipper came and pulled me to the eerie forest we're now running through.

"This is just plain cray cray. What do you think he's trying to find?" I hear Mabel ask tiredly beside me, trying to keep up with my fast pace.

"Honestly Mabes, I don't think he's alone. I can feel so much anger, it's so strong. But I don't think it's coming from Bill." I reply, running short on breath. "But I think we're almost there."

"You think he's not alone? Who could possibly be with him?" Dipper asks, running on my left.

"Hey, do I look like a crystal ball to you!?" I answer, getting annoyed with all of the questions, but I compose myself. "Let's just get there and find out, ok?" I say calmly. We run for what feels like an eternity but was most likely 2 minutes, Bill obviously didn't go far. But far enough to make me break a sweat. Eventually I can spy a figure in the distance. "He's over there!" I yell, directing the twins in the direction I point. As trees start to move from my vision, the more my mind starts to doubt what I'm really seeing, and once we approach just meters from the figure, I stop the three us of dead in our tracks. I push the twins behind a nearby bush, shrouding us from the new presence.

What we can see: Two young men, one laying on the ground, seemingly unable to move and his face full of fear. Then the other, placing a hand on the motionless mans forehead.

"What? What is that guy doing with Bill?" I hear Mabel whisper, trying not to capture the attention of the 'mysterious' young man. "Who is he?'

The fear I felt on that stage compares NOTHING to the feeling that shudders it's way through my bones,"It's my brother." I shakily answer.

"No, she means the green haired guy." I hear Dipper repeat for her.

"YES, I know." I answer firmly.

"What are you talking-oh..." Dipper says, realizing the meaning of my answer.

I see my second brother whisper something in Bills ear, and I feel his emotions morph into shock, his one eye shows the same. He then places a hand on Bills forehead, his eyes close in focus. He begins to speak in a low monotone,

_**"Huic datum est, mens est haec mando dormire. Ad imperium daemones nisi non consurgant. Dirum memoriam usque tempus torquere anima infirma."**_

God…no...just, "NO!" I scream out, running out from our hiding place and colliding an arm with Lumi's shoulder, shoving him to the ground. But it doesn't faze him for a moment because he immediately grabs a hold of my shoulders and pushes me into the dirt, pinning me down with his weight.

The last thing I see his fist flying toward my face. Everything goes black.

**Don't you just love family reunions?**


	37. Blackout To Flashback

**Hello you beautiful humans! Well...at least I think MOST of you are humans, no cyborgs right? Anyway...hi. I apologize for another lack of update, it's been a particularly hard past couple of weeks. A lot of cruddy crud stuff has been thrown at me...I say that in the most mature possible way. But I have taken a day off today from my current reality affairs, sat down and started typing. Writers block is a royal pain...but it's here! A fairly short but useful chapter! I hope you like it, as always: Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

**Sibling rivalry sometime leads to the bitterest competition -Phillip Meyer**

Nadilines POV:

"_Ok Nadi, just stay there. We'll try one more time. BUT FOCUS." Bill orders sternly._

"_She c-can't do it. You're w-wasting your time." Lumi nags, floating not too far from me._

"_Shut up Lumis, I can do this!" I yell at him, getting annoyed by his smart-arse comments. "Hit me with your best shot." I order my eldest brother cockily, who now hovers a couple feet away from me. His eye closes just slightly in focus, trying to find a good angle on me, but at the same time being slightly careful. "Just throw the damn spell already, it can't hurt me." I complain, getting impatient of his overprotectiveness. But before I know it, a giant ball of blue flames is flying towards me. I hold up my black, sleek arms and summon a shield incantation. The flames are hit by an invisible force, cascading around my triangular form. "HA! I told you blank brains!" I cheer happily, hovering quickly over to Lumi and grabbing his two hands, spinning us in a circle through the air._

"_AH! Slow d-down Nads! Slow d-down!" he laughs, becoming dizzy from my little celebration._

"_Good work Nadi, now we can finally move you up to intermediate spell casting." Bill says behind me as I let I let go of Lumi and come to a slow halt._

"_AH! Jeez Bill! Quit it with the teleporting! It freaks me out!" I complain, getting a jolt from his sudden presence. _

"_Not gonna happen."_

"_How the heck does that come so easily to you?" I question, still astonished by his advancement in dark arts._

"_Practice Nadiline, practice. A little tool I think you can greatly benefit from." he teases._

"_Ya, ya, whatever you say bowtie."_

"_Bowtie?" he laughs, acting all offended._

"_That's what I said. You going deaf big bro?" I tease._

"_A physical impossibility Nads. When will you learn?"_

"_I don't know! We've only been stuck like this for a year now! How fast do you want me to get used to it?"_

"_As fast as p-possible, then maybe y-you'll stop goofing o-off." Lumi complains._

"_Me goofing off? What about him?! He's the king of goofing off!" I point out, motioning a hand towards the demon himself._

"_I don't count." Bill drabs on._

"_Oh, sure Mr. All Exceptions." I say mockingly. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to run into any werewolfs tonight. They always ruin the party."_

"_Whatever you say Nads, but I got somewhere to be. I'll catch you guys in the morning." Bill says, backing away from Lumi and I._

"_What? Come on! You've been leaving so often lately! Just come with us, can't it wait until tomorrow?" I complain, grabbing ahold of his thin arm, but he pulls it away._

"_No dice. I'll see you two later. And STAY OUT OF TROUBLE." he orders, going all parent phase on us._

"_Uhu, whatever you say bowtie. You do the same." I say, pointing a finger at him._

_Bill floats a few meters off of the grass, a vortex of darkness starts to open behind him while lighting crackles in a great spectacle, and then, the expected circle of light. It turns around him, empty pieces filling it, each lighting up in a grand display. Even now, we still don't know what it means. The next thing we know, there's the typical flash of light and he's gone._

"_Show off." I hear Lumi mumble. "Come on N-Nads, let's get o-out of here."_

"_You shouldn't be so jealous you know, it's bad karma." _

"_J-Jealous!? I'm not jealous! Why the heck w-would I want to be anything like that f-fool? Besides, what do you a-about karma?"_

"_Ummm, I know everything. It's my job. I do the READING around here, you two do the spell casting. And it's BECAUSE of that jealousy that you two fight all of the time. It's getting frustrating."_

"_Well you find a w-way for him to stop being so...so...B-Bill, and the fighting might s-stop."_

"_Stop Bill from being Bill? That's a paradox waiting to happen." I remark, but frustration gets the better of me. I stop us in our tracks and make Lumi face me. "Lume. Look. I'm going to give you the cold hard truth here. I'm scared, ok? I can feel you two getting more tense by the week. The fights are getting worse and you two are acting like children. I'm starting to think that this is all just getting out of hand. All of the competition? It's ridiculous, a joke. And this time Bill's not the one causing the joke."_

_Lumi just gives me a blank stare, his rectangular eye not moving away from me. Akward silence is becoming a norm for us. "You have a loose screw or s-something?" He questions me, breaking the silence._

"_Seriously? That's what you took from that!?" I say, exasperated by his sarcasm._

"_What do you w-want from me?"_

"_I want you to take a chill pill!" I yell._

"_...chill pill?" he asks me, completely bewildered by my phrase._

"_Yes...chill pill. I quite like that actually, I'll have to use that more often."_

"_...Ok. Odd note of new slang a-aside, I guess...I g-guess I could try a LITTLE b-bit harder to get along w-with him."_

"_THANK YOU, took you long enough….you're lying aren't you?" I deadpan._

"_Yep, that d-demon can either choose t-to get a thinner ego or B-BUST."_

_I sigh in frustration, "I swear, one of these days, it won't be just the trees that get burned by one of your little feuds."_

"_Don't worry, I'll try to aim for the eye." he jokes. I don't laugh though._

...

_**2 Years Later: 1890**_

"_GET OVER HERE YOU COWARD! Fight like a man!" Bill yells, throwing a paralysis spell at Lumi. _

"_I'm the only m-man here! You're the ch-child!" Lumi yells back, dodging the spell and throwing one in return._

"_At least this child knows when to grow up!" Bill yells again, this time exchanging to a void spell. He throws it to the left, calculating Lumis latest move. But he dodges it and the spell hits the wood paneled roof. A roof we haven't lived under in 16 years. It creates a small swirling void, sucking a part of it in instantly, leaving a large hole in their once cozy home. Now it stands in a wreck from multiple blows in the past._

"_Hey! Do you know how long it took for me to fix that last time!?" I yell at Bill, floating on the side lines. "Three hours, and MULTIPLE repair spells you twit!"_

"_Stay out of this Nadiline!" Bill barks back at me. The three of us have been out here for a few minutes now, all I wanted to do was retrieve some old books from the cabin. But all it took was a spark caused by my brothers arrogance and another flaming argument burst between the two. Lumi continues to attempt at a paralysis spell, but Bill is too quick, him throwing more voids in return. Their childish duel destroys trees, rocks, ground, laying waste to the forest. I feel heated feels bubbling in me, but I try to keep it contained. The last thing I want is to have another 5.8 earthquake. The creatures hated me that Tuesday…but they'll hate it more if their home is reduced to rubble._

"_Both of you stop this now! You're acting like toddlers fighting over who has the best toy! Enough of this nonsense!" I scream at them._

"_KEEP OUT OF THIS NADI, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Bill yells again, but much more sternly this time, making me shrink down into a smaller form out of fear. He hasn't yelled at me like that in years. I want to stop them, but I'm not stupid enough to challenge them in a fight. "What do you say Lumis!? Should we finish this!?" he yells maniacally and the green triangle._

"_Ag-greed!" he yells back. He goes to attempt another hit on Bill, but he suddenly disappears into thin air. "Wha-come o-out Bill! No m-more hiding! Or are you just going to remain a coward...like that little Ruth of yours..."_

"_You sick bastard…" Bills voice echoes through the trees, but he remains no where to be found. "You better watch your tongue, or I'll cut it off." he threatens menacingly, it sends a chill up my...well, where my spine WOULD be. Bill suddenly appears in front of Lumi, but in a small flash, he's gone again. This repeats over and over, him appearing and disappearing all over in a distracting manner. Lumi starts to hurl random offensive spells every which way, trying to get a hit on him, but fails. Bills sudden appearances comes to a halt, keeping himself hidden among us. "A little spell I conducted myself, I think you'd enjoy it. You can't see me, but I can see YOU. I believe it's called invisibility, just so you know, you dim twerp. "_

"_Neat t-trick, is that all?" Lumi chuckles bitterly._

"_No, I have a much better trick...hidden away. You've always nagged on about how much you miss being human, just a powerless, weak, MORTAL HUMAN! How about I help you?" he chuckles insanely. His mind has travelled away from him again...so much rage, it's clouding his judgement. What's he planning?_

_The next thing I know, Bill is in the middle of the clearing, hovering just a few meters from Lumi and I, "See you never, Lumis." Bill says quietly, he lift up his arm and I can see a white ball of light in his palm._

"_BILL! Stop this! You're not thinking right! Just put down the…" I get cut off by the realization that he's ignoring me, he hurls the ball of light out of his hand. _

_Now is a good time to be stupid._

_I suddenly find myself in between them, me facing Bill. In the very millisecond of my action I can see his almond eye widen in shock and see his hand reach up in regret. I hear Lumi yell my name fearfully behind me, trying to order me out of the way. But it's long too late for that. I suddenly feel a cold sting in my gut and I look down at my cyan form. A bright light is emerged in my body, cracks start to break around it like a baseball in a glass window. I give one last disappointed look to my eldest brother, before the expected blackout..._


	38. One Argument At A Time

***Taps microphone* Testing one, two, three, one, two, three. Alrighty, *ahem*. Dearest readers...no that's too formal. Hello D diggity dogs!...no too street. Hello fellow Fallers! Ya that's good. I want to thank all of you for all of the dear support, I couldn't have done it without you guys. The awesome comments, the joy of seeing a new follower, it makes me smile everyday! And I could never imagine this story to be getting so long, what are we at? 30 something chapters? Well, in all fairness the chapters are fairly short, but still! Very exciting! So thanks again you guys! You all rock! Now who's ready for some good old fashioned family violence!...no? Not you sir? Red hair, black leather chair? Well get yourself ready anyways XD As always, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gooollld! -Silver...I'm gonna go to bed now.**

**"For years now, I've wanted to fall asleep. The sort of slipping off, the giving up, the falling part of sleep. Now sleeping is the last thing I want to do."**

**― Chuck Palahniuk**

**Nadilines POV:**

"She's not dead right? Cause she looks dead, sooo..."

"No she's n-not dead, h-how old are you, 5?"

"Hey I'm gonna turn 13 by the end of the summer, so watch it cabbage head!"

"C-cabbage head? Seriously? Even I c-came up with b-better insults as a kid."

"Well your hair is green and look what you did to these two, she's right, you are a cabbage head!"

"Would you k-kids quit it? I think she's waking up!"

I slowly open my eyes, trying to make sense of the arguing voices bubbling through my mind. I feel a sharp pain on the right side of my head, like migraine mixed with brain freeze. Not a nice combo. I turn over my head from its horizontal view and come face to face with Bills perpetrator.

"AHHHH!" I scream out, surprised to see wide, black slitted eyes staring into mine. The presence yells out in surprise as well, trying to back away from my face.

"Ah, hey! W-watch it!" He yells out, giving a light stutter.

I sit up for the prickly forest floor, banging my forehead against the presence in the process. "Ah! Dude! Stop giving me head breakers, jeez!" I yell, placing a hand on my aching head. I cradle it in my hands, my hair scratches my fingers from the various twigs and pine needles caught in my torn up braid. "Dipper, Mabes, before I lift my head, who the hell is our little guest?" I mumble to the twins, not wanting anymore surprises.

"Ummm, you did say BROTHER right?" Dipper asks me, placing a comforting hand on my aching back.

"Brother...brother..." I mumble to myself, trying to remember the past few minutes before my sudden KO. I take a slight look to my right, letting my cyan hair cover part of my face as I continue to cradle my head. I catch a glimpse of a torn white shirt and some shaggy blonde hair. "Bill...on the ground. That's a brother." I mumble cluelessly, as my vision starts to slant a tad to the right. "I sang, Bill left, we ran and found..." I get a sudden jolt in my brain, and I immediately look up at my current company. "Lumi..." I blurt out.

"Nadiline...long t-time no talk..." He mutters nervously, most likely trying to keep me as calm as possible. But he should know better by now.

Despite my aching head I spring up on my knees and lunge at my brother. I manage to pin him to the ground from his lack of preparation, I bring my knees down on his arms and start to throw punches.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I scream, wailing my fists at him. "You used *PUNCH* a freaking *PUNCH* sleeper spell *PUNCH* on him! You twit!" I yell at him, giving weak hits to his gut as he wiggles his arms out from my knees and throws his hands up in defense. And I honestly don't know why he doesn't use a force spell to throw me off, as he is perfectly capable. But for some reason, he continues to let me wail on him, but I suddenly get pulled back by two pairs of hands and get forced off of Lumi.

"Nadi! You've made your point, give the guy some time to breath!" Dipper yells at me, as he and Mabel keep me pinned down by the elbows.

"OH PLEASE! He's a demon, he can't even feel it! Mr. Coward Who Hides From His Own Freaking Family!" I yell, trying to wiggle out of the twins grasp.

"Me h-hiding!? What about y-you! You're the one who w-walked out on us!" Lumi yells back, getting up onto his feet. "You disappeared for o-over a century! I was w-worried sick! You could have been d-dead for all I knew!"

"Dead!? That's an insult in itself!" I yell, pushing Dipper and Mabels hands off of my arms and getting onto my own feet. "You know damn well I'm capable of taking care of myself!"

"No YOUR N-NOT! You're mortal, v-vulnerable! Anything could h-have happened to you!"

"Have you even taken a look at the world lately!? EVERYONE'S MORTAL! And they're all perfectly fine! I mean, look at these two. Barley even teenagers and they've been trotting around this forest all summer!"

"Umm, in all fairness, we did almost get killed TWICE." Dipper chimes in. Resulting in both Lumi and I turning around and shouting, "Shut it Pinetree!" He stares at us in surprise, not shaken at all by our violent yelling.

"Pinetree? Seriously, what is with you three…" he mumbles to himself, knowing perfectly well now to stay out of this feud.

"Wait...what was I mad at you about again?" I ask cluelessly. Lumi doesn't give me an answer, instead I find his eyes trail nervously behind me. I follow their path and turn myself around, finding an unconscious Bill laying on the forest floor. "BILL!" I yell, running over to his motionless form. I get down on my knees beside him. I start to shake his shoulders desperately, "Come on Bill, don't leave me hanging here! Wake up you annoying little liability!" I blurt out, trying to get that damn eye to open up. But to no avail. I slump my arms at sides sides hopelessly, taking in the whole situation. It feels cold...and empty. Like a giant hole with no ending...and we actually have one of those here.

I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder, "I did what I h-had to do." says a soft voice. I immediately brush the hand off in spite.

"What you had to do, or what you wanted to do?" I coldly question, not taking my eyes off of Bills calm face.

"You know h-he's a danger to humanity Nads. It's for the b-best."

More rage builds inside me, not enough to start an earthquake, but just enough for me to get on my feet and slap his sorry face. One more hard hand on his cheek won't hurt him, but it doesn't make me feel any better, in fact, I feel dread at the fact that I have to do it in the first place. "How could you?" I question quietly, my tone not matching my emotions. "He's your brother, OUR BROTHER! And you did this to him because you think it's for some 'greater-good'!?"

"YES! Blood or n-not, he had to be s-stopped! You can't trust him Nadi! He's dangerous!" Lumi argues. I give to response back, I just continue to stare into his cold, hard eyes. I feel as if the walls are cracking on my own sanity now.

"Like we're any better..." I mumble to him.

"How did we get here Lumis? Huh? When did we get to the point that we had to betray each other like this? When all of our actions are out of FEAR. We're cowards and you know it. We are SICK and TWISTED monsters with no sense of consequence. Don't you deny that for a second, because you know it's true. I ran from my family because I was too scared to take them on in a fight, TO STAND UP TO THEM. Bill gave up his entire childhood to give us ours and yet to this day, he can't make his own proper decisions. And you. You never thought for a second on how we felt about this whole situation, we gave our LIVES for you! And yet you treat us as if we're pons on a chessboard! We should be ASHAMED of ourselves! We're better than this! We're capable of so much more! But instead we hide in the shadows like the despicable creatures we are. So I ask you, is this all worth it? Is your own kins life worth your sick views?"

Lumi remains speechless, taking in my harsh words.

I feel a presence come to stand beside me on my left, the emotion she carries is hopeful. It brings me warmth and tingles my skin. The clear sign of Mabel Pines.

"There's always a way to get out." she says to me softly.

"What?" I question her sadly, turning away from Lumi.

"There's always room for people to make the right choice. My teacher has always told us that if you find a locked door, you jump out the window!" she laughs. I silently laugh in return, feeling comfort in her statement. But it quickly leaves.

"There is no window this time Mabel...there's no where left for me to turn. I'll never have my family back-" I suddenly get cut off by another voice behind us.

"Um, hey Nadi? I think I found something…" I hear Dipper call from a large, nearby tree. It's only a meter or so from where Bill is laying. I look away from Mabel and over to Dippers concerned face. He's kneeling in the grass, holding something in his hands. I silently walk over to him.

I wish I hadn't.

I almost cry out when I see the broken pieces of wood in his hands, mixed in with thin strings and a torn case. I place a hand over my mouth, trying to keep calm.

"His violin…" I say softly, picking the mangled instrument form Dippers hands. I hold it by the neck, large broken pieces hang on for their dear lives, trying to stay ahold by dangling on shimmering violin strings. Strings that I know haven't been able to grace the world in years.

"I think it fell o-off his back w-when I...pinned him mid-air on the t-trunk…" Lumi stutters guilty.

I immediately walk over to him, taking heavy steps as I go, trying to make a statement. I shove the destroyed instrument in his face, "THIS is what you've done. THIS is our childhood Lumi! And you've broken it into a million peices! Just because you couldn't compete with your big brother! I was wrong, I have nothing to be ashamed of. I did what I had to do, for my own safety. But YOU, you and your cocky arrogance, YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HIM!" I yell, pointing a finger at Bill.

"Please, c-calm down! Nadi I-I-" he stutters.

"What Lumi!? What!? You're sorry!? You regret your actions!? Well GUESS WHAT!? That's what happens when you don't weigh the consequences! The past may haunt you, but that doesn't mean you have to ruin the present!" I yell in his face. I feel my throat itch and burn every time I speak. How many times have I been down this road this month? One, twice? It honestly doesn't matter. Because I know it was enough to strain my own voice. A voice I want to use to talk to people, to sing my heart out, to be a regular teenager. But that's impossible. All I have left is my intense rage, why? Because that's what I'm good at. Yelling. Blaming. Arguing. It's in my nature. I did grow up with two older brothers after all. But I'm done yelling. "YOU'RE THE WINNER. Congratulations...are you happy now? Is this the result you wanted? I long rivaled brother out of your way and a sister stuck in a loop of spite?"

"I wasn't...I n-never..." he stutters, trying to give me an excuse, but fails miserably.

Intense silence shrouds the dark forest, leaving only the sounds of distant crickets and soft wind. Lumi looks at me with intense focus, trying to make sense of my question. But through the few seconds I give up on any answer from him and collapse to my knees beside Bill once again, stroking a hand in his blonde hair. I trust myself when I believe I'm not one for comforting people, but with Bill stuck like this, it feels almost...instinctive. "Twenty-four...he was twenty-four. We shouldn't be here right now. We shouldn't be in this sick mess. Maybe you two could have found a girl, had a family. That oh-so-simple white picket fence. But no...instead we turned into this. Maniacal demons who don't belong in this world." I say softly to thin air.

Out of my pathetic worries I feel a soft poke on my head. "Boop!" Mabel laughs, sticking something on my forehead. I remove it from my skin and see a glittery purple sticker that reads 'hope'. I smile softly at the small gift and turn to give Mabel a hug, which she gratefully returns.

"You should seriously be a therapist one day, you know that?"

"Nah, I'm looking more towards motivational glitter artist!" she says happily. At first I think she's kidding, but it seems she's dead serious. How Mabel. Perfect, happy Mabel. Despite my age, I find myself looking up to her in a sisterly sense. "Alright, so how do we get that frown upside down?" she asks me.

"You're seriously asking me that?" I deadpan, motioning a hand to my unconscious brother.

"Errr, right. Correction: how do we get this demon out of 'dreamin?" she asks, sticking to her silly rhymes.

"It's a sleep spell Mabes. And a powerful one at that. You've been preparing for this, haven't you Lumi?" I question my second brother, giving him a cold shoulder.

"It t-took twenty-eight years, but I finally g-got it right." he says, confidence flowing through him. It makes me sick. "A level 2 sleep s-spell. If I wanted him o-out of the picture, I needed to make s-sure it was break-proof."

"...no." I mumble.

"What did y-you say?" he questions me sternly.

"I SAID…" I get onto my feet once more and give a confident face, trying to show who's the better man...er, *demon. "NO. No spell is ever break-proof. I've proven you wrong before. I can do it again. Besides, I do all the READING in this family." I say confidently, repeating my own words from the brief blackout. I give a long known cocky smile, one I learned from the very brothers I used to look up to.

"You c-can't Nadi. You're powerless." he says, just as confident. So it's a showdown he wants? Alright, let's see who has the right cards. I walk over to Lumi and get in his face, showing who's the one with the royal flush.

"Don't be so naive Lumis. While you can keep your fancy little spells, I have a masters in dark arts on my side. Like you, I've been studying for YEARS. I know my stuff." I feel powerful in my new found energy, I back away from him and walk over to Bill. His eye remains closed and calm, although I can swear I see his pupil move under that eyelid. A clear sign that his mind is far away from us. "You see dear brother, a sleep spell is only as powerful as the being inside the mind. As long as the victim is distracted in their own conscious, they'll remain asleep until the end of their days...or the end of time, whichever comes first."

"E-exactly. And dear sister, p-poor little Bill has a slight c-case of the crazies at the m-moment. Major childhood trauma m-mixed in with a DASH of betrayal." he laughs. "There's p-plenty of good old m-memories to keep him busy. It's the p-perfect combination. Now what m-makes you think you have the c-code?"

"Oh I have the code. A little trick Bills thoroughly uses in his line of work in fact. And Dipper holds the combo, don't you Dip?"

"I-I do?" Dipper stutters, I can hear he remains a good distance from the two of us, probably a safe decision.

"On the morning we first had a chat, you explained to me that you traveled into your uncles mind to stop Bill. You used a specific incantation, yes?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of Lumi.

"Yeessss?" he answers nervously.

"Well Dip, it seems I'll be taking a little road trip. Because GUESS WHAT Lumi? Like I said, a sleep spell is only effective as long as the victim is distracted. And I'm great at getting people to focus." I smile as Lumi's confident face shrinks down, realizing my loophole.

"You wouldn't, you c-couldn't! That m-mind is damaged. It w-would be impossible to find your way a-around!"

"Good thing that I know you two so well then. Because I know EXACTLY where to look." I turn away from Lumi and walk over to Dipper. "Hey Dip, you got that journal on you?" I ask him.

"Never leave home without it." he says proudly.

"Good, I'm gonna need it."

Who knew how much one motivational sticker could give?


	39. Little Children

**Hello persons! Humans, aliens, demons, angels….shall I continue? No? Ok...I apologize once again for lack of update. If I had a hammer, writers block would be pieces in a sinch. But avast, no pieces were shattered. Result: A very short chapter. But don't worry! The good stuff is coming soon….mwahahaha :3 Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

"**Though the eldest is usually the ringmaster, it is the youngest actually pulling the reins" -Silver Forests**

Lumi's POV:

I forgot what fire she had.

How she can build up so much rage, that almost every living being has to stare at her flames. I admire it...sometimes.

It took me awhile to develop an attitude people would actually pay attention to. It paid off, I hadn't seen so much fear in Bills eyes, *ahem* eye, in a good long while. It felt exhilarating, the fear wasn't actually directed to my power, but to ME. Scaring the king of nightmares? Now that's a hoot. But it did take practice.

For Nadi? Purely natural, no assistance needed. I'm actually quite surprised those little rugrats are so close to her, instead of fearing the demon inside. They'll learn soon I suppose, they always do.

But when she was yelling at me, I was truly mesmerized. I've never seen so much anger directed at me, but it brought a new feeling. It was cold and unforgiving, was it...guilt? I honestly don't know, could be. What ever it was it made me want to shrink down until I would be invisible from the world. An ant fearing the leather boot. I could have...but that would have been cowardly, and I am NO COWARD. I won't stoop to such a low level.

But if it meant keeping my power…

"I really hate y-you sometimes, you know th-that?" I stutter, walking beside my younger sister on the dark, shrouded town road.

"I can understand that. But now you know how I've felt for 122 years."

"How c-could I have been so c-clueless!?" I yell to thin air, throwing my arms in the air. "Now I'm b-back to...to..."

"My adorable, awkward brother? Ah, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault that you're all power and no brains." she laughs.

_Half an Hour Before_

Nadilines POV:

"Wait, you're going into his mind!? Who's the real crazy one here!?" Dipper shudders, most likely having second thoughts on handing me that journal.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I ask, and actually not in a sarcastic manner. The last thing I want is a peak inside my brothers mind, let alone a stroll. But really, what choice do I have?

"Um...no. But honestly Nadi! You can't be serious! This is Bill we're talking about. who knows what could be in there!" Dipper yells, trying to get me to change my mind. "Think with some sense!"

"Dipper, if there's one thing you should have noticed by now, it's that my family makes ZERO sense and I'm not planning on being the odd one out anytime soon."

Dipper goes to make another point to his argument, but it seems he has run out, closing his trap in defeat. "Ok...but that doesn't mean we're going to help you!"

"Wasn't planning on it Dip!" I sing, snatching the old journal from his hands. "What page?"

"Not helping!" he states again, crossing his back and turning away from me. Although I do catch a slight glimpse him looking over his shoulder with worry.

"Right, right. I'll just find it myself then." I mumble, starting to flip through various pages of the supernatural, nocturnal and...just plain weird. I wonder what catagory me and my brothers fall in? "Aha!" I say with joy, as I come across a familiar page. "Let's see here…"

"It w-won't work Nadiline." I here Lumi sass. "And I'm n-not going to let you go in there, _I've w-worked too long f-for this_!"

"YOU, shut it! I've had enough of you tonight!" I yell at him. "NO, I won't let y-you make the s-same mistake twice! He's dangerous Nadi, when will you learn that!?" I see him start to move towards me in large, forceful steps. But before he can move any closer, I go into a fit of irritation and accidentally set a bush into flames a couple meters beside me. It lights with a large ball of fire and within seconds ends up as a pile of burnt twigs and ashes. Lumi freezes in his place. Shock apparent in his eyes.

"You take one little move on getting in my way, I'll burn this entire forest down if I have to! I'm sick and tired of your childish choices Lumis! THIS is where it has gotten you. Because of your petty attitude I'm stuck like this and Bill has had his only brother turn on him! I'm taking the reins from here on in, so don't you DARE get on my bad side!"

Lumi stares at me seriously, but I feel him give in. He slowly starts walking back and leans against a tree.

"Alright, it says here that I'll need nine candles...why is it always candles?" I ask myself, exasperated by our sudden family feud.

"Wow, something you don't know, what a surprise." Lumi scoffs.

"Hey! I told you I don't need anymore of your crud tonight...what do you mean 'what a surprise?'"

"Well Nadi, let's s-see here." Lumi lifts up a hand and starts to count down with fingers. "You don't know a-anything about spell c-casting, you don't understand the c-concept of balance, you refuse to learn w-why our brother is a d-danger to all of humanity, may I go on?"

"No, you've made your point...smart-arse." I mumble under my breath.

"I h-heard that!"

"You can hear everything you twit! Unlike me, you're actually able to have ears like a hawk!"

"And who's f-fault is that?"

"Yours! I got turned mortal saving your sorry arse! Oh, and by the way, YOU'RE WELCOME!" I yell at him. "Ow…" I rub my sore throat, remembering that I have to start keeping my cool. How delightful.

"Aww, is the c-coals of that fire starting to c-cool down?" Lumi teases. I give him a death glare in response.

"Ya, ya. Let's just get down to business. I'll need those nine candles for the ritual. Lumi, you think you can provide?"

"Do I look like a m-magician to you? Also, what makes y-you think I'm going to help y-you?"

That's it.

"Dipper, Mabel, could you please give Lumis and I some privacy to talk?" I ask innocently.

"Sure, I guess so…" Dipper answers suspiciously, "Come on Mabel. And stop stickering up Bill."

"Wait, what?" I look over to Bill and notice his entire chest and torso are covered in glittery stickers.

"WHY? He looks so adorable!" Mabel whines.

"Mabes, please? We won't be long."

"Fiiiinnnneee." The two of them take one more look back at us, I give a soft smile to indicate that I'm alright. Once they're out of view behind the trees, I strike. A giant ring of fire forms around Lumi and I as I let my rage and irritation blume, not holding back. I feel darkness surging within me as I stare deadly at my brother.

"N-Nadi…" Lumi stutters nervously. "Hey, don't d-do something y-you'll regret.."

"I'm going to ask you. One. More. Time. YOU help me get Bill back, or I bring the consequences." I threaten menacingly. I've gotten lot's of practice from watching Bill.

"And that would be?" he responds arrogantly.

"Oh, quit it with the thick ego Lumis. You're so much like Bill that it's not even funny."

"I AM _NOTHING _LIKE H-HIM!" he yells.

"BUT YOU ARE! Why do you refuse to accept that!? You may be powerful Lumis, but inside, you're still a child. That's your weakness! No matter how much you try to be the bigger man you'll always be defenseless! No points, no arguments!" I feel deja vu thread over me. I remember the similar words coming from Bill in our last feud…Lumi remains silent, he's never been good at arguments, never. It's all sound and no point.

"If I'm going to get Bill up and running WITHOUT any chance of sabotage, I need to make sure that you're in the same boat as us. A little something the new age youth like to call _**payback**_."

"Payback?" he laughs. "Oh what are y-you gonna do Nads? Throw me a l-level 6 shield spell?" he teases, waving his hands in the air mockingly. "Hit me w-with you best shot little sis!"

"Alright, you asked for it. _Tangens cornua altaris holocausti voco viribus Aegyptum ademit, exhaurire animum Lumis Cipher! Nam commendo tibi_!"

"...d-damn."


	40. Stealth Mode

**Bleh. Continuation chapters are a pain. But hey? Gotta get some of that done before getting onto the good stuff, right? *cough* **_**Mockingjay part 2 **_***cough* Phew! Bad cold :p Also, thanks again for all of the kind comments! They really make my day :)** **But anyway you wonderful beings, stay awesome, nice shoes, BUY GOLD! - Silver**

**...I'm still really irked about that cliff hanger. The portal opened, the twin theory was right, BUT NOW...we wait. CURSES HIRSCH! We all love you, but seriously!? You can't just drop that on us and expect us to be calm about it. Meh...**

"**If you don't get caught, you deserve everything you steal." ― Daniel Nayeri**

Nadilines POV:

Cool rushing wind, empty pavement streets, distant cheers, flickering street lamps, two demonic teenagers. Complete. Awkward. Silence.

Don't people just love awkward silence? I mean sure, it can give a person time to think...but it's called AWKWARD silence for a reason. I swear, my family must have invented it. Starting with awkward dinners with dad, awkward stares, awkward...lifeless...hugs. WOW I have a bleak mind.

I sigh loudly, much louder than I wanted.

"Something on y-your mind?" Lumi asks beside me. How expectant.

"What? No, no. Totally good..." I take a slow glance over to my mortal brother. Wow, two powerless brothers in less than 3 weeks. Score.

"Alright..." Lumi replies silently. He fiddles with some sleek, square buttons on his green jacket, seeming quite focused.

"Oh the joys of mortality. That OCD coming back to haunt you?" I laugh.

"It's not f-funny! It's an a-absolute pain! I hate this d-damn meat suit." He mumbles angrily, but I find it quite adorable.

"Awwww sweetie, you have so many issues." I tease, giving a light hug as we walk down the dark street. He nudges me off immediately. "I've been stuck in this 'meat suit, as you call it, for quite a long while. So no complaining!"

"Let's just g-grab those candles...I still can't believe I'm helping you."

"Well you don't exactly have anywhere else to go, do you? Might as well stay will your dear little sister!" I giggle. He gives me an annoyed look in response.

"Alright..." I mumble. Wow, the Cipher family of awkward. "It should be...just over there." I point to a dark litten street a few blocks away from us. My mind suddenly wanders towards Bill and the twins, all alone in that damn forest. What was I thinking? I just left those three completely helpless while I took my newly humanized brother out for a test drive, while multitasking on stealing...*borrowing, some candles. BUT, if there's one thing I've learned from my time back home, it's that Dipper knows how to handle himself. I can trust him.

I look towards Lumi and see his eyes wander around our surroundings. "I know. The place has grown quite a bit, hasn't it?"

"I'll say. A fully working m-mall, town hall, and juven-nile detention centre." I take a deep breath, relieved that we found some safe small talk. "A lot has ch-changed since it's... d-downfall." he wearily adds. THERE it is. That cringe of a feeling I was expecting. God, it still stings. Every time someone mentions the Gravity Fall I feel as if I can smell smoke in the air, I hear distant screams and cries for help jumbling in my mind, and the same flash of light blinds my eyes for a split second. I immediately try to change the subject.

"Ya, they even have a decent music store. Pluussss," I change to sing-song tone, "they have a sweet piannnnooo!"

I sense a small spark of excitement in him, but it dies quickly like a wet match. "Haven't played in y-years Nadiline, I don't p-plan to start n-now."

I give an exasperated sigh, "You and Bill both Lume, you and Bill both." I deadpan. "...I miss the old days. The days when it was just us three, no powers, no responsibilities, no secrets. Just...us. Exploring the forest and playing music. Bill with is…now _shattered_, violin. You on that dusty piano, the one Bill broke his own bones to get for you-"

"I remember th-that day." Lumi interrupts.

"What?"

"I remember the d-day Bill brought up that piano. It was my tenth birthd-day. I can still see it, he w-was gone the entire day. I thought he forgot ab-bout me. But right that evening, w-we saw him come through the t-trees, a rope over his should-der as he pulled that beautiful p-piano behind him." Lumi smiles softly for a split second, before he immediately wipes it away. "But that was th-the old Bill. There's nothing l-left of him."

"That's where you're wrong Lumis! It's because of all that damn rage that you refuse to see that he's still him! He's still our brother! You just have to give him a chance." I say excitedly.

"If only Nadiline, if only…"

Tired from our dreary conversation, I drop it as we reach the convenience store window. I take a peek inside, a flickering streetlamp being my only source of light. "Alright, they're in the third aile. We'll have to bust in."

"Isn't that a t-tad illegal?" he questions me nervously. I forgot what a worry-wart he could be. I continue my search through the window, my eyes glued to the glass.

"Isn't harassing, abusing and trapping your brother in his own mind a tad illegal as well?" I mock, moving my face away from the glass while giving him an unimpressed stare.

"Touche."

"Mm-hmm. Let's just get those sticks of wax and be on our merry way." I mumble. "Break in time." I smile mischievously. I trust myself when I say I'm not a bad person. Sure that doesn't mean I have a slick record, but a girl's gotta do what she has to do to survive, right? I lost count of how many items I've stolen over the years, food, clothes, toiletries. And even though I always felt guilty for my actions, I have to admit, I kinda got a kick out of it. It's no different now. What did they call that spy movie, mission impossible? Sure, I guess I've always felt like them.

Stealing with style.

*CRASH* Lumi jumps back in surprise as I throw a stone at the doors bottom window, smashing it into a million pieces. He look's at me in shock, a face that looks like it could say: '_ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!' _No Lumi, not kidding at all.

"So are you coming in or are ya going to wait for the cops? Because by the amount of hippies occupying the current festival, I think they're a tad busy." I notion, placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh no, I am n-not going to become a f-fellan!"

"Suit yourself, ya big wimp." I tease, kneeling down and crawling my way through the broken window. Glass crackles under my boots and I place my hands warily, trying not too-"AH!" I'm startled by a sharp sting in my hand. I lift it up and see a thin piece of clear glass spill out a good amount of crimson.

"S-see! This is what happens! Now let me t-take a look at i-it." he asks worriedly.

"Oh calm down! It's just a small cut." I blurt out, cradling my wounded hand. I admit, I'm a tad touched that he still cares about my safety, but seriously? I think demonic Lumi had a stronger spine. I rip out the shard of glass and wipe my injured hand on my white jeans, making an obvious stain smeared across the fabric.

I crawl my way into the shop, being much more careful this time. I look up at my surroundings and see the aisles of various essentials scattered around. I get up from my knees and look for much much needed candles. I look to my left and see a very concerned looking Lumi through the window, staring back at me through the dark. I give him a reassuring thumbs up, wincing a bit from the fresh cut.

I walk over to aisle three and swipe up the green, tied candles and sticking the bundle in my back pocket. I also grab some matches for good measure. Walking over to the check out counter, I leave a crumpled up $5 bill I 'borrowed' from Mr Pines . I also grab a sticky note and pen from the register stand, writing down '_sorry about the door, but hey, this old pace could use some fresh air ;)'._ I laugh to myself and carry on my way, scooching through the broken door window once again. Once I get to my feet, I turn myself around as I could swear I heard screaming coming from the festivals direction. Must be a good show...

"See? Was that so bad?" I motion to Lumi. His thin figure is stiff and he has his arms wrapped across his chest all fatherly like. "Oh, don't look at me like that. One cut, nine candles. I think that's a fair deal."

"Let's j-just get out of h-here, I rather not get arrested ton-night." He stutters nervously.

"Alright, but keep those sneaky hands away from the candles, or I'll make sure every last one of your fingers are broken." I threaten. He immediately shuts up after that...ok, maybe I'm being a BIT too hostile. This is Lumi after all. At least...MORTAL Lumi. He's kind, shy, awkward, would never hurt a fly. This isn't vengeful demonic version I had the unfortunate pleasure of encountering.

"Hey...um Lume?"

"Yeesss?" he answers nervously.

"How's...umm...life?"

"Well let's s-see. I was rejected by my o-own family, had my little sister t-take a bullet for me, had her walk o-out on me and my over e-egotistical brother, ran a-away from my home soon after, made a p-perfectly good new life in Germany, proceeded to l-live a lonely white picket fence, o-only to be pulled out of i-it by Bill once a-again, calling to say th-that he wants me to meet him b-back at our home town and th-then finally showed up to see w-who the better brother was...and then w-was Nulla Vised mortal b-by my long-thought-DEAD little s-sister."

"Yeesh that stutter is getting worse...WAIT, backup there! He called you!? That's why you're here?"

"He didn't t-tell you?"

"NO! What the heck did he want!? What was he planning!?" I ask desperately, curious as to why Bill would make such a boneheaded decision.

"I um...I don't know. I n-never gave him the ch-chance to tell me…" he admits. "You know b-before…"

"Ya, before you knocked him out cold." I sigh loudly. "I swear, the second I get him out of that nogen, I'm calling an URGENT family meeting."

We sand in a circle around Bills silent and stiff form. The required candles lit and carefully placed. I hold the journal in my hands, studying the old bloodstained page, as I look over the required incantation.

"All you have to do is put your hand on his forehead and read the spell aloud." Dipper informs me. "Worked on Grunkle Stan, don't think it will be any different."

"Got it. Sounds simple enough...I hope." I reply nervously. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could become t-trapped inside the insane m-mind of our lunatic brother, th-that's what." Lumi deadpans.

"It was a rhetorical question Lumis. Now, let's get down to business." I kneel in the dry grass beside Bill, placing my non-injured hand on his forehead. I feel sweat stain his soft skin, and stressful lines crease across. "It's now or never." I suddenly feel a small hand on top on mine and I look up to see the confident face of Mabel Pines.

"Mabes, no. I'm not letting you go in there."

"Says who? I'm not letting you take this risk on your own. GIRL POWER!" she cheers confidently, throwing a fist in the air.

"Well if Mabel is going, I'm going." Dipper blurts out.

"What? BOTH of you? You can't be serious. What ever happened to 'not helping'!?"

"Well, I've had some time to think while you and that...guy-"

"Lumi." I correct for him.

"Right, _Lumi, _went into town. And I've come to the _scientific_ conclusion that this mind could hold some valuable information on the author. It's worth taking a look."

"Dipper, have you really thought this through? I mean, this is BILL we're talking about. Who knows what we might see in there." I concernly inform him.

"I understand, and I'm willing to take the risk. I'm not a child. I know what I'm getting myself into."

I eye him suspiciously for a few seconds, but eventually give in. "FINE, considering there's no way of stopping you two, your Uncle is gonna kill me...three it is!" I say tiredly.

"M-make that four." Lumi adds in, placing his own hand over ours.

"SERIOUSLY!? You just spent all of that time trying to get us into this mess, and now you're coming to help us fix it!? I must have used that spell stronger than I thought…"

"NO, I'm abs-solutely against you th-three going in there, but that kid has a point. Bill's mind is valuab-ble. Who knows how m-much information could be crammed in th-there."

I sigh once again, annoyed by the sudden change in plan. "IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE!? Or are we ready to go!?"

"Ready." the three say in union.

"Right. On we go then." I take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for the possible horrors ahead. If there's one place I never thought of visiting, it's Syria. That...and my brothers mind.

"_Fidentus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus. Inceptus Nolanus overratus. Magister mentium. Magister mentium. Magister mentium!"_


	41. Open Windows: Part One

**Longest chapter yet! WHOOT! And boy, was it a doozy to write, so much stress in trying to get it right! But I hope you like it...I really hope. Meh, I got strep throat now...it burns. I hope it will go away soon though. Please comment if you can! I love hearing from you earthlings, but as always, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver**

**"The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared." **

**― Lois Lowry**

No Ones POV:

"Well this is...trippy. If that's the right word..." says Nadiline, looking at her surroundings. "Dip? Are you sure that spell worked?"

"I'm sure of it, we got the candles, you correctly pronounced the spell, maybe this is just what it ...looks like?"

The four 'humans' look about the surrounding area, bright sunlight blinds their eyes as it shines down on their forms through shaded tree branches. Large pines, birch and maples stand in the thick, green grass. Their large trunks growing so tall that their tops colm the clear sky. They see that the base of every tree holds a door. Swirling gold marks the knobs and thick bark covers the entrances. Hundreds upon hundreds of doors, waiting to be opened. Above them swirls colourful leaves that flow through the wind, each holding a window to the smallest memory, memories that most would never remember.

"But it's so...so…"

"Beautiful." Lumi finishes for her, astonished as well by their false predictions. No dark alleyways or menacing mountains. Just green grass, blue skies, and magnificent trees.

"I feel so light, the air is so clear. Is this what insanity looks like? I thought it would be more like…like-"

"That?" Mabel interrupts, pointing to an area quite far from them. They then notice that the sky is not what it seemed, not a plain blue fabric, but actually split in two. One side happy and bright, the other dark, gloomy, cloudy. They continue to look to the distance, they notice the trees are much more lifeless. Grey and dying, but still holding the doors at every base."I think we should stick on this side…" Mabel states nervously.

"We don't really get a choice in the matter Mabes. We have find Bill, no matter where he's ended up." Nadi points out, standing her hands on her hips.

"But how do you know where to look? I distinctly remember Grunkle Stans mind, there were thousands of him! Each and every one linked into a different memory. PLUS, Bill is over a century old! Who knows how many memories he has stuck in here!" Dipper complains, throwing his arms in the air with frustration.

"Calm down Dipper. I'm sure we'll find a way. This is Bill anyway, despite his...condition, I'm sure he would keep his thoughts well organized. Kinda like a cabinet folder. All we have to do is look through them until we find the right one."

"Well, where do you want to start? I say we look in wishes! That sounds fun!" Mabel suggests excitedly.

"Where would w-we even find th-those? It's a maze i-in here!" Lumi stutters, doing a full 360 as he tries to take the whole thing in, then just settling on a tree.

"Uh, cabbage head? How about we start right behind you?" Mabel laughs, pointing to an oak tree Lumi currently has his back set against.

"And do you know w-where it goes?" Lumi questions her, completely befuddled by her prediction. But Dipper quickly interrupts the argument to be.

"Well, it looks like Mabel and I have the reins this time!" he says proudly. Quite happy about being the smartest one in the room for once. "We have the most experience with...well, mind exploration. We know the ropes."

"He's got a point Lume." Nadi comments, throwing a thumb over her shoulder at Dipper.

"B-but...he's a kid!"

"AND, that kid has been through this situation before. They know what they're doing, so pay attention. You might actually learn something for once. Dip," Nadiline looks over to the twelve year old, "where do we start?"

"Umm...where we start is...where we start...is...looking for Bill."

"WOW, genius id-dea kid! Why didn't we th-think of that i-in the first place?" Lumi says sarcastically.

"Oh for pete's sake you two! We've been here 5 minutes and you're already making my anger brew! Look at this place, I'm sure as long as we stay on the sunny side...literally and figuratively, we'll be okay. Now I'm going this way, whether it be good or bad." she says to her travel companions, as she starts to turn to a golden barked oak tree a few feet away.

"Wait, just look at th-that tree! It b-barely has any room for two people, let alone a gatew-way of memories!" Lumi points out. Nadi looks at the door suspiciously, opening it slowly as the door hides the view from the others.

"Well what do you know…" Nadi says happily.

"W-what?"

"It's bigger on the inside." She then walks into the tree, only to peak her head from behind the door, "You guys coming or what?"

"Right behind you." Dipper replies firmly.

"Whate-ever, but if we run into any troub-ble, I'm blaming the k-kid." Lumi scoffs, following the three into the dark abyssed door.

They open to a dimly lit hallway, wood panels make up the walls and floor, with the occasional kerosene lamp hanging from the ceiling. Large open windows illuminate moving pictures on both walls, going down for what seems like miles. "This place look like a miners shaft…" Nadi says confusingly.

"Are those-" Dipper gets cut off.

"Memories…" Nadiline says in astonishment. She looks to her older brother and finds him in the exact opposite position that she's in. Stiff and pale, completely uncomfortable with their current situation.

"But what kind?" Dipper questions suspiciously, as he starts to take small steps away from the large oak door. But Mabel doesn't hesitate, she immediately runs from beside Nadi, arms flying through the air in excitement.

"Ohhh! The juicy things we could find in here!" she laughs as she sticks her head into a random memory window. It morphs like rippled water around her hair, allowing space for her to look around.

"Mabel! Stop!" Dipper yells protectively, running over to her. "We've been here for just a minute and you're already sticking your head into unusual portals!" But at just the second he goes to pull her head out, she backs away.

"Who's the gruff, blonde guy and kid?" Mabel questions Nadi, getting her balance from the windows height. But before Nadi can answer, Dipper starts to cuss his sister out.

"Mabel, you have to be careful! What if they saw you?"

"Aww, come on! You do stuff like that all the time!"

As the two bicker, Nadi stands still, yet shocked. "What? _They_? Gruff blonde gu…" she stops mid question and starts to walk ghostly over to the two. They notice her state and immediately quite up, staring at her confusingly. She softly turns to face the open memory and observes the scene. It shows a grassy clearing and thick pine trees. The plant life is soaked to the brim in fresh fallen rain, bringing a noticeable glimmer from the partially covered sun. Two presences stand their ground in the forestry. A tall adult figure shows to be thin and weary, but just strong enough to pack a punch. His hair is blonde and slicked back, but he holds a prickly chin that lacks a shave. He holds an angry expression on his face, one directed to a small, blonde child in front of him.

"_How many times have I told you boy!? You bring the firewood in when it rains! Or the entire family freezes for three nights!" _The tall man yells down to the frightened boy.

"_I'm sorry Papa! I swear, I'll remember next time! Please don't get mad!" _The child begs.

"Papa? Who are those people?" Dipper questions Nadi, confused by the random memory. She doesn't reply, but continues to stare helplessly at the two.

"_That's what you said last week! I'm becoming tired of your carelessness boy! You need to be taught a lesson!" _the man yells.

"_No, please! I'll dry them by hand! I promise! I'll use my own shirt if I have to!" _the boy begs fearfully, raising his arms up in what looks like an attempt in defence. But before an answer could be heard, a high pitched wailing comes from the distance.

"_Congratulations, you woke up the little brat!"_

"_Her name is Nadiline!" _the boy yells, now starting to argue back. Nadi then visibly flinches as she hears a gasp from her two friends. _"Why won't you just call her that!? Mama chose that name!"_

The boy then starts to look even more fearful, as if regretting his own words, _"Don't you DARE speak of your mother! It is not your place!" _the man yells again, threatening the boy with a raised hand. One that could strike at any moment, but satisfied with the result of fear from the boy, he lifts it down again._ "Now while I get that pathetic child to shut it, you better make sure those logs are dryer than a desert, or it's the cellar with you!" _the man then stomps off angrily, leaving the terrified boy standing in moist grass. As he walks away, the four get a much clearer look at his face.

"Is that..._Bill!?_" Dipper questions.

"No...I mean YES. It's Bill...but not our Bill." Nadi answers quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"The tall one is B-Bill Cipher the sev-venth...the young-ger one is Bill Cipher the e-eighth. Our brother…" Lumi answers. "If Nadi was a-an infant, he must h-have been at least nine…"

"No child should have to go through that…" Nadi says just as fearfully, turning towards her brother. "I-I...I don't remember any of that! That's what Father was like!? Was he that cruel!?" she asks him desperately.

"I n-never knew! I never knew it was th-that bad, I swear!" he answers, holding his hands in front of him. But Nadi just continues to stare at him sadly.

"No child should have to be treated that way. Ever. Our father was a monster…"

"_What is this place?" _Mabel suddenly scoffs, disgusted at what they witnessed. Dipper then walks up the the oak door again, looking at its form.

"_Guilt._ The door reads guilt…" he explains, now noticing the etched in sign.

"Well then, that would explain it."

"Let's get out of here." Nadiline suggests, moving towards the door and beside Dipper. But as she reaches for the handle, it disappears into thin air. "What the heck!?" she blurts in surprise, "Let us out!" she yells, banging her fists against the door, but it doesn't budge.

"Looks like we're heading forward." Mabel says with disappointment. "But why would this be here? We entered the door on the sunny side, it doesn't belong here!"

"I don't know Mabes, but there's one way to find out."

"How?"

"We press on."

"What? No! Didn't you see that memory? My innocent mind doesn't need all of this violence!"

"Well do you see any other way out!? I'm sorry, but if there's one person who doesn't want to be here, IT'S ME! So we are going down that hall weather you come with us or not!" Nadi suddenly barks, feeling her irritation crack. She receives a fearful expression from Mabel, suddenly giving her one in return. "No..._I won't be like him." _she mumbles to herself. She then walks up to Mabel, kneeling down and giving her a hug, one that surprises both of them. "We'll get out of here, I promise." she says quietly as she lets go of the twelve-year-old. Mabel nods in response, taking a look down the dimly lit hallway. "Just...just imagine the biggest pile of glitter stickers you can think of, and that they're waiting for you at the end." she comforts, giving Mabel a soft smile.

"Well, I doubt th-that. Based on c-common sense I'd say th-the further we g-go, the worse the m-memories will get." Lumi points out.

"LUME! Not. Helping!"

"It's okay, let's just go." Mabel says confidently. Nadi gets up from her knee and grabs the twins hands, Dipper looks at her with annoyance.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. It's for my comfort, not yours." she tells him, giving their hands a death grip.

They all start to walk down the wooden paneled hallway, each and every one of their nerves hanging on by a thread. As they pass multiple memory windows they continue to look straight ahead, not taking the risk to see something they'll regret. But as much as they look away, they cannot deny the multiple voices around them that dominate their eardrums. Some familiar to the siblings, many unknown. Cries of sorrow, yells of anger and disappointed sighs pulse from each and every open window, the constant sound of Bill's memories of guilt. Nadiline squeezes her eyes shut as she listens to the various voices.

"_Th-that wasn't part of the deal! You tricked me! He's going to die because of you!"_

"_Who do you think you are!? You stay away from her! You don't belong here!"_

"_You're a fool boy! How many mistakes will you have to cause before someone gets hurt!?"_

"_It's your fault, you're worthless! You're pathetic!"_

"_We made a deal! If you don't hold up your end, you'll have to pay the price!"_

"_When will you learn to let go, to accept it!? You're only stalling your own fate…"_

"How long can this thing go?" Mabel asks Nadiline, looking up at her stiff face.

"Bill has lived a long life Mabes, who knows how many different turns have filled him with guilt. It could go on for miles." she answers fearfully.

"_Bill! Help me! They're getting closer!" _they hear a young girls voice scream. Just one of the many pleas of help they've heard. Nadi tightens her grip on the twins hands, squeezing eyes harder in fear.

"Just don't l-look Nadi, just keep w-walking." Lumi sooths, placing a comforting hand on her back. She flinches at the kind motion, not particularly used to the gesture. As they continue they're stroll, one that they feel had gone on for hours, they reach to what seems to be a dead end. Leaving only one giant memory window displayed in front of them.

"That's it? That's the end?" Dipper questions managing to wiggle his hand out of Nadilines tight grip.

"It's the e-end…" Lumi assures, sharing the same look of disappointment.

"But what memory is this? Why is it so large?"

"I would th-think, that if it's the end of the line, that this is Bills _most guilty memory._" he answers softly. "The one thing th-that could possib-bly go through h-his tormented mind everyd-day, without end."

"The most guilty!? I don't think we want to see this…" Nadi shudders.

"But what is i-it? It's so d-dark. What's that light?"

"I see a fire, does that count?" Mabel asks, hoping to get some context.

Nadi gets a sudden jolt of deja vu, "No wait, I know that room. The stone walls, the large cooking fire, the assorted cabinets..."

"It's the t-town hall kitch-chen." Lumi finishes for her.

"Town hall? Like the Gravity Falls town hall?" Dipper questions.

"Well, the old one at least. Before it was burned down in_ the fall_-"

"_AH!" _a boys voice suddenly yells, cutting Nadiline off as they see him trip into the picture and onto the stone floor.

"Is that…" Mabel starts to speak.

"It's Bill." Nadi confirms, terrified at what they might see. "He's so young…"

The next thing they know, a large gruff man enters the room and sends a hard kick to the young Bills ribcage. Nadi cringes as she hears a large *CRACK* emanate from the boys bones. He crumbles on the floor and pulls his arms around his knees in defense, but to no avail. The large man grabs a fist full of his hair and drags him from the ground, up to his face.

"_You're going to get what you deserve, you little bastard." _the man slurs, as he starts to continue his rag doll drag on Bills shaggy blonde hair. He tries to resist, but his feet slip countless times on the smooth floor.

"_Please! Let me go! You don't have to do this!" _Bill pleads, but the next thing the four see is him being pinned by the throat against a river stone wall.

"Bill!" Nadi yells, hoping that somehow he could hear her. But alas, the boy continues to struggle for breath.

"_Obviously the scars we gave you were not warning enough, boy. It seems that you need a much heavier reminder."_

"Scars? B-Bill never m-mentioned-" Lumi stutters, trying to get the words out.

"_Please! I'm not a danger to anyone! I swear! I was just kidding around!" _

"_No more chances boy, you know how we deal with __**Witchcraft**__ here." _

Nadi feels her entire body go numb, unable to move an inch as the word starts to scratch away at her mind.

_Witchcraft._

It itches and claws, grabbing ahold of every single fiber of belief, shredding it into a million pieces.

_Witchcraft. _

"No...that can't be true...IT'S NOT! He's lying! Bill looks only twelve! He couldn't have…" Nadi croaks, as the words sting and bulge out of her throat. It was all just a lie to her, a fib, opposite truth...until some simple little words.

"_Invocabo potentia flammarum meque captum hominis istius. Dimitte me, ut sim spiritusque." _Bill scratches out with his final breaths, reaching a limp hand towards the single source of light in the kitchen.

A small ball of flames shoots out from the cooking fire, sending hot sparks to crackle on the stone floor, and forcing pots and pans to fly out if its way. The spell hits straight on with the drunken mans head, causing him to shriek out in pain and collapse to the ground, dragging Bill down with him.

All the four see now, is fire.

Hot intense flames being fueled by the spills of cooking oils and growing stronger as it feeds off of the straw roof.

Through moving silhouettes they can see Bill nudge the large man as he lays limp and lifeless.

"_What have I done?' _Bill whispers as he looks at the growing flames.

"What did you do Bill?" Nadi repeats, feeling her eyes water up from disbelief. They notice the memories point of view morph as they now see the back side of Bill, running down a brightly lit hallway, his breaths ragged and desperate. He looks to be running for a distant door, his one escape from being burned alive.

"_How could he?"_ Nadi whispers, "How could he have hidden this for so long? How can he live with himself?" She looks to Lumi, his eyes hold the exact same disbelief she holds, he looks directly at her, his mouth half open as if he wants to say something, anything, to make sense of what they're seeing. But all he does it shake his head, a silent 'no, no I don't want to believe this.'

"WAIT! Look!" Dipper gives a jolt of surprise to the three as he points into the memory. "The door! Look at it!"

The others squint their eyes as they try to focus on the door in the distant hall.

"Golden knob, etched in sign…that's it! That's our way out!" Nadi yells, snapping out of her mind shock. "He's getting closer! We have to go, NOW!" she suddenly grabs another hold of the twins hands, lunging them towards the memory window, Lumi swiftly following behind.

The world morphs around them, transporting them into a fragment of Bills most guilty memory. The room suddenly grows hot, too hot. Sweat easily starts to drip on their foreheads as they get up from the ground. Nadi looks to her right and is immediately blinded by large, intimidating flames.

"AHH!" she screams at the top of her lungs, grabbing ahold of the twins and bolting in the opposite direction. They don't look back, they don't comprehend. They. Just. Run.

Dipper, completely confused and shocked by the situation, manages to compose himself as they run. He feels a jolt of adrenaline and starts to sprint past his sister, Lumi and Nadi, escaping from her grip.

"I'll get the door, you...don't die!" he yells to the three, not taking 'no' for an answer. He takes everything he has and glues his eyes on the distant golden knob. But he's snapped out of focus when he realizes there's a presence directly in front of him. "Sorry guy, but there's actual lives on the line here!" he yells to the young Bill, yet no younger than him.

Bill just looks at him with shock, not understanding where he could have come from. But the surprise gets the better of him, ending with him tripping on the ground, swiftly falling behind form Dipper. Guilt pangs through his chest.

Nadi immediately takes notice of her 'brothers' tumble, letting go of Mabels hand and lunging to the right, kneeling down and picking up the tween. "Oh no you don't! You may not be real, but you're not dying on my watch!" she yells, continuing to run.

"Who are you people!?" Bill yells as his adolescent voice cracks, wiggling in Nadilines arms in an attempt at escape.

"Your only hope kid, that's who. And you messed up BIG, so shut it!" she yells back, irritated at his lies, despite them not truly happening yet.

Dipper makes no progress in reaching the much wanted door, becoming frustrated by the common nightmare mechanics, before he attempt to calm himself down "...this is a dream...a memory, we won't die...WAIT!" Dipper gives himself a mental facepalm as he remembers his most recent trip into the mind.

"Dipper! HURRY!" he hears Mabel call from behind him.

"Hold on!" he yells back, he starts to make a picture in his own thoughts. The hallway ending...the door directly in front of him…

"Ah!" Dipper yells in surprise, as he almost runs face first into the oak door. He doesn't hesitate and latches onto the golden knob, opening the exit wide for his friends.

"GO, GO, GO!" he yells to them, as they reach the exit one by one. He takes one last look at the chasing flames, before dashing through the door himself. He closes it as hard as he can, almost getting his vest caught in the process.

He turns to the others, leaning his back against the wood, never wanting it to be opened again.


	42. Open Windows: Part Two

**Another doozy of a chapter! But, hey? I'm a sucker for some good drama. Hate all you want. Today has been….eventful. Let's just say the best cure for a headache is some decent YouTube and a cup of tea. Side effects may include a very dramatic chapter. So don't blame me! Blame reality! I hate reality…as always you wonderful readers, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! - Silver**

"**I can't give you the white picket fence, and if I did, you'd set it on fire." **

― **Ilona Andrews**

Nadilines POV:

I remember back when music was just starting to grow. The phonograph, or as most call them today 'record players', had become more and more popular with every step I took. It was probably the most exciting thing to people since bread. It wasn't particularly new to the world at the time, but it was unknown to me. Being the hermit that I had grown to be, I had no clue what all of the buzz was about. All I had ever known music to be was alive, loud and in person. It was Bill playing expertly on his violin, Lumi entranced in his piano sheets and me singing a soft tune as we would sit by the river.

That was music.

But one day, I had to give in. In the year of 1913, sometime around my 55th birthday, I spruced myself up a bit with a cheap dress I bought with money I earned from some odd jobs, and snuck into a local bar. One of which knew would be playing some good tunes non-stop. I honestly didn't know what to expect. I had never really seen a phonograph in person. What did it look like? How does it play music without any instruments? How could it be so tiny? So many questions that I didn't know the answers to, it frustrated me. But one thing that I did know, once I did see it, I was blown away. I was in love.

After that little venture, I came back to that bar almost everyday, just to hear what new songs could play their way into my thoughts. But even for a such a busy place, they didn't have much variety. The tunes would become familiar and bland over time. A sound I would recognize at it's first second. It became boring. But as my journey went on and the months turned into decades, I would occasionally hear those songs again, people would call them 'classics' or 'oldies'. I would always get that sudden shake of deja vu when my ears were gifted with the familiar tunes. It felt nice. Just to have something recognizable come to stick in my brain. We all have that feeling once in awhile.

"_AHHHH!"_

"_HELP! PEASE! THE FIRE! THE FIRE!"_

"MY SON, MY SON IS TRAPPED! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!"

"_GOD SAVE US!"_

The screams a terror fill my ears. Each playing like a practiced symphony. Screams would be the string section, cries the woodwind, then the crackling of fire would be the percussion. All playing it's given parts. It was a familiar song stuck on repeat, and it will itch at my ears until I choose to remove the needle.

I take a deep breath, trying to get some composure. But my lungs are suddenly filled with charred smoke instead of summer air. I cough furiously as I choke on its dry form. I've been glued to the ground for awhile now, my body is here but my mind is somewhere else. I see visions of people yelling in front of me, their sight directed to my distracted eyes. Their mouths open but I hear no sound, all I hear is distant screams and pleads for help. I immediately look to my friends, snapping out of my daze and find them on their knees, yelling my name desperately to try and get my attention. I give them a soft nod, indicating that I'm still with them. I also feel a squirm in my arms...oh right.

"Let go of me lady!" the not-so-teenage boy yells at me, giving another crack in his adolescent voice.

"Uhh, right. Sorry...hey, who you calling lady? I'm only 4 years older than you! Wait no...YOU LITTLE PEST!" I feel my irritation suddenly snap. "It was you! It was always you! YOU started that fire!"

"I know, I'm sorry! It was an accident I swear!" he explains desperately, looking into my eyes. At the same time, I look into his, and I'm shot with another arrow of deja vu. As he looks at me with fear I can see his TWO small pupils surrounded by sparkling yellow-grey irises. Not the thin slitted blackness he was adorned with after the demonic conversion. It looks so...Bill.

"_Help! Someone, please!" _another distant cry rings through my ears. I take another stroke of realization that we're currently stuck in the middle of a massacre. I quickly get up from the ground, motioning the other to follow as I drag the young Bill over to a near by home. One that is NOT burning to the ground. I kick open the door and flood into the main entryway. I'm struck with deja vu yet again as I look at the old styled home. As Lumi shuts the door behind us, I realize Bill from my grasp.

"I'm sorry, but I really must go! I need to find my family!" he pleads to me. A feel a jolt of guilt rush through me.

"...your-your family?"

"Yes! My little sister, she's only 4! And god knows where Lumis is! Please! I need to find them!" he begs once more.

I see Dipper and Mabel look at each other with realization, most likely seeing the vulnerable and extremely personal position they're in.

"We d-don't have time for th-this! This isn't real, rem-member!? It's all a memor-ry! We have to find a w-way out before we get stuc-ck here like last t-time!" Lumi stutters nervously.

"Hey! You be quiet you...you…" the young Bill struggles to find an insult.

"Twit?" I suggest.

"YES, be quiet you twit! You don't know what it's like to be responsible for two young children!"

"Well, we d-don't have time to bab-bysit a pre-teen little l-liar!"

"Liar!? I'm not lying! I need to find my family!"

"No! You always t-told us that the f-fire was a myst-tery! That is w-was unexplainab-ble! You _lied_ to us for o-over 160 years!"

"You are crazy! I'm only 12! And I don't have time for this insanity!" he suddenly bolts past us, leaving behind a rip of black vest on the wooden floor. He swings open the door, taking a sprint through the panicking town and not looking back.

"Jeepers that kid can run." Mabel says in surprise.

"Where's he going!? He's going to get himself killed!" Dipper yells in frustration.

"No, he won't. We made it out alive this day and we'll make it out again. Now come on! We need to find a door out!"

"But what about the one in the town hall? It had the sign and everything!"

"Well, what did it say then!?"

"Fears!"

I stiffen again, realization taking over. "Where better to store your fears than exact day when they all started." I mumble to myself "...Alright. First things first, we find our kid brother." I order Lumi, looking over to him.

"WHAT!? W-Why!? He's useless N-Nadi, he's just an ec-cho!" Lumi says with frustration.

"Yes...but I think she's on to something." Dipper chimes in, getting a hint of my plan. "When Mabel and I were in out uncles mind, he was not just an echo, he still had some conscious of his surroundings. Maybe Bill can be the same if we just feed him the right info!"

"Exactly! If we could just talk to him, tell him our situation, we might be able to get him back on track and get us home. Understand?"

"I-I...I think so." Lumi stutters, still slightly confused. "But how are w-we going to find h-him? It's ch-chaos out here!"

"I think I can help with that." Dipper muses, giving Mabel a funny look with her giving one in return. I suddenly see her get up from her knees and raise her arms in the air.

"SPARKLY KITTEN FISTS!" she yells to the ceiling, sounding like an all powerful god. But to no surprise, the chaos continues outside. I hear another explosion in the distance as the fire continues to spread.

"Mabes...you're not helping." I deadpan. She looks at me disappointingly.

"But...I thought it would work. What gives!?" she says with frustration, looking over to her brother. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Dunno. Powerful mind, powerful lock?" Dipper asks, more as a suggestion.

"Lock?" I ask, completely bewildered by their conversation.

"Hasn't Bill ever told you about the mindscape, other than its lack of...physics...ness?"

"...I'm going to go with a 'no' here."

Dipper takes a deep sigh, frustration flowing in waves. Don't tempt me Dip. "Alright. In the mindscape, you can make reality of whatever you conceive, for example-"

"Kitten fists!" Mabel interrupts.

"...Yes. Kitten fists. But for some reason, as Mabel demonstrated, there seems to be a block of some sort."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Bill's mind is not exactly the most calm place."

"Then we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Good, SO. Mabes, Lumi, you two try to navigate a door out, any memory, any fear, just get us an exit. Meet Dipper and I back here, and we'll make break for it."

"Got it! You ready cabbage head?" Mabel asks Lumi, I can feel a sudden spark of determination in the two. It's a strong and warm feeling, one of my other favorites.

"R-Ready." he answers, and the two burst through the door and into the panicking crowd. I know that she can't get hurt here, but I still feel a pang of worry as I see her dash away with my still-not-so-trustworthy brother. But I push the thought away as I get back down to business.

"Dip, you and I are going after Bill. Whether it be out of order or not."

"But do you even know where to find him!? This isn't exactly the most calm point in Gravity Falls history!"

"Ya, you DO NOT need to remind me. But you forget, Bill's not the only one who lived through his day. I know exactly where he's going."

"So?"

"First he'll make a run through our old home, then he'll stop by the market, after that he'll be making a break for the stables, but not until after a large explosion."

"Wow...detailed." he says in surprise.

"I told you, lived it!"

...

We dash through the chaos of a burning town, bumping constantly into various people of all shapes and sizes, signature Gravity Falls. My eyes and lungs sting from the directness of black smoke. Dipper gets a slight advantage with his short height, but instead he's lacking view caused by the thick crowd. I suddenly feel myself stumble as my foot hits something heavy, yet soft. I cringe at the obviousness of it. I've always tried to block this day out of my mind, but the more I did, the more details seemed to stick like glue. Details such as the ground being littered with multiple charred corpses. Every one of them a neighbor or friend, and I'm tripping over their remains.

"What's your house look like!?" I hear Dipper call up to me, his breath ragged from our sprinting.

"White wood, two stories, high tipped roof, you'll see a red windmill to its left!" I call back.

"Like that!?" Dipper points, as there is a sudden break in the crowd, giving him a clear view. I look to the distance and see a weakly painted house, flames dancing on it's maple roof as it starts to cascade to the lower floors.

"YES! That's the one! OOF!" I'm suddenly shoved to the ground by a large man, landing on the hard ground. I scrape my elbows on the dry dirt, but I feel no pain. Fear suddenly jolts through me, as I remember that this is the most recent way the nightmare would end. Not with the usual flash of light, but by my own shrieks of pain as boots would crash down on my limp body, crushing the life out of me until I would awaken. I stare helplessly at the black stained sky, awaiting an expected crowd to come clattering down upon me. But none come. Instead I'm sprung to my feet as Dipper takes a harsh tug on my arm.

"What were you doing!? Come on, we're almost there!" he yells at me, taking the reins once again as he pulls me to my long forgotten home. I start to feel uneasy as I take in the whole situation, remembering what's going on in there.

A little girl trapped, no escape, leaning against a large door she's too short to open. Her dirty blonde hair will stick to her face as she stares into the flames. Hot smoke choking every fiber of her small body as she awaits death to carry her away in his arms. She will take notice that 4 and 3 quarter years old is a young age to die, but she accepts her fate. But only to her surprise, a young hero will come banging on the door, calling out her name as he smashes it open with a rusty hammer. He'll swing open the door as he takes a good look at her, searching for any signs of injury. And after examination, he'll pull her into a hallway as they run away from death, telling him to claim their lives another day, because this day...this day they were going to live. As the girl would stumble on her feet, they boy would lift her to his back as he would run into the horror of a town. He would stare with misery and guilt, realizing what he had caused. The emotions would flow in through the air, cold and unforgiving as it sends a chill up my spine. I felt it long before Dipper could get the words out,

"There he is!" Dipper yells, as we both see the young Bill run from the homes front door, carrying the crying young girl as she clings her arms around his neck. "Come on!" he yells up to me, pulling once more at my limp arm. But I start to take the lead instead, tugging Dipper towards the opposite direction of the children. "Nadi! They're going that way! What are you doing!?"

"Just trust me!" I yell back.

We sprint once more, me starting to guide Dipper as I pull us through a barely known short cut, one Lumi and I would use to beat the tuesday morning egg rush. I tug us in between a cluster of burning homes, tackling tight corners and lengthy walls, all until we reach the market clearing.

"Look for a small blonde boy, he'll be hiding under a sales stand!" I order, letting go of Dipper hand as we search desperately for Lumi's echo. I fall to my knees every couple feet, taking a long look under each caravan, cart and stand. I hear Dipper call from the distance.

"I found him!"

I sprint over to him kneeling form as he struggles to pull a young boy from under a bread cart.

"NO!" he cries, resisting Dippers attempts at assistance. "Leave me alone!"

"Hey, kid. Lumi, right?" he asks calmly, giving the boy a reassuring smile. "My name's Dipper, We can take you to your brother and sister."

"You-you can?" the boy queaks, as he remnants with just the smallest amount of hope.

"Ya, but you'll need to come out first." Dipper offers him a hand, one which he slowly starts to accept.

"Promise?" he asks once more.

"Promise." I answer. Lumi attempts to pull on a smile, taking Dippers hand in his, but it quickly fades as a voice starts to yell from the distance.

"LUMI! LUMI! Get over here! Come on!" Bill cries out, waving his arm in the air. Lumis immediately lets go of Dipper and jumps from his hiding spot.

"Oh no you don't!" I call out, linking my arms around his small form, pulling him back as the air is sucked out of his 6-year-old lungs.

"What are you doing!?" Dipper questions me, baffled by my sudden action.

"I can't let him go yet, if there's one thing Bill will chase, it's some random stranger kidnapping his brother!" I respond loudly, trying to make myself heard over the panicking boy in my arms.

"AH! Let me go, let me go!" the boy squeals, shifting back of forth in my arms. I look to Bill and immediately see his enraged face, and despite his age, I still feel intimidated by his demeanor.

"Um, I think this would be a good time to leave!" Dipper calls, already on his feet, ready for another sprint through the town.

"Yep!" I pull Lumi up into my arms, holding on tightly as I don't want him to escape just yet. "Get to the hall!" I yell loudly, hoping that Bill heard behind me. Dipper and I run once more, this time taking the long route, hoping that Bill will be smart enough to take the shortcut.

"What about Mabel and Lumi!?"

"We'll figure something out, just run!" I yell once more, getting frustrated by our poor planning. Let's see, we've revisited my worst nightmare, came face to face with my older brother as a preteen, and now I'm kidnapping a small crying Lumi as Bill continues to chase us. GREAT PLAN NADS. Pure genius, you idiot!

"Let him go!" I hear Bill yell angrily, his voice sounding a tad tired, mostly due to the fact he has to chase us with a toddler clinging to his back. ME, clinging to his back. Jeepers this is a weird day. I feel myself stop dead in my tracks, why? No clue. Bill stops as well, now standing firmly a few meters away. "Put. Him. Down." he repeats, growing more intimidating by the second, but he doesn't have any power over me yet.

"Only if you come with us! You leave the girl too!"

"What!? NO! Who do you think you are!? WHY are you doing this!? I have never seen you in my life!"

"Oh yes you have, who do you think's on your back?" I suddenly ask, finding no control over my words.

"NOT YET NADILINE!" I hear Dipper yell angrily behind me, but I feel shock reminate from him, suddenly realizing his own words. Bill reeks of shock as well, but he quickly washes it away.

"I'll ask one. More. Time. Who are you!?" he yells more enraged, his own emotions springing out of control. Mostly due to the fact that this is not really the best time to be having a debate, any building nearby could have the juice to blow…

"LOOK! We don't really have time for this! You have a pretty detailed mindscape kid and I'd rather not get to know it better! THIS ISN'T REAL BILL! Now come to your damn senses and get your butt over here!" I yell, shielding Lumis ears with my hands so he doesn't hear the bad side of my outburst. Bill continues to look at me seriously, hopefully trying to consider my words. "Please Bill! You can trust me!" I beg, trying a different form of conversation. Anything to make him come to his senses.

"Ok. Listen, your birthday is on November 30th, 1850! You have two little siblings, Lumis and Nadiline! You had a mother named Elanora, she died giving birth to your sister! After that, your father, Bill Haymitch Cipher, became empty inside! He would yell at you, punish you, he would act like a monster! But you always knew there was good in him, even if he never showed it! He jumped off Gravity Peak last February, making you to stand and watch! He poured out his last wishes to you, leaving you to take care of your siblings, leaving A CHILD to take on the responsibilities of a father! But you never gave up on this family! You never gave up on US!"

Bill looks at me with shock, his two eyes wide and his body frozen. I also see little Nadi look up from his shoulder, taking in my words. She suddenly lets go of Bills neck, jumping to the ground, but instead landing on her behind. Classic me. I see her run from Bill, much to his disapproval, but she comes to stand in front of me, her wide eyes looking into mine. "You're not real…" I whisper to her, I then softly place Lumi on the ground beside her. And before he can take a hold of her hand and run once more, I swipe my own hand through their small forms, disintegrating them into the charred sky. Bill once again raises his head in shock, not being able to believe his eyes.

"None of this is real Bill!" I call to him, lifting my arms up and motioning to our surroundings. I suddenly feel a calmness in my mind, I feel myself taking over. I close my eyes gently, taking a large breath of smoke ridden air. I picture a blue sky, long sun beams, lush green trees and grass, the buzzing of crickets and the flowing of a river. The one place where my brothers and I would write music, make memories...learn spells. Usually ending with me being thrown into the river by the most immature men I've ever known. I open my eyes to see that the world has morphed exactly to my liking. With the calmness of the scene, I can finally lower my voice.

"You...you don't have to be lost Bill. The bad days are over now. I think it's about time to heal those wounds, don't you agree?"

"But-but...I killed EVERYONE." he says sadly, looking to the ground. I hear Dipper come to stand beside me, sadness resonating from him as well. "They died...it's all my fault." he says, his voice cracking once again.

"Yes, it is. I'm not going to lie to you. And trust me, once we get home I'm gonna kick your sorry arse!" I say angrily, but I quickly compose myself, not wanting to start a fire as well. "But for now...come with us."

"Where are you going?"

"We're finding the others" I say calmly. "You're the reason we're in this mess after all. So I suggest you follow " I see him look up from the ground, his eyes stare at Dipper and I. "Now quit staring, we have work to do."

"Time to grow up kid." Dipper says beside me.

"You two are the same age." I deadpan.

"Ya ya, let's just go find Mabel and Lumi. They're probably freaking out right now, trying to figure out what happened."

"Lumi is here too!?" Bill says in surprise.

"Yep! And, um, fair warning kid. Your little brother ain't so little anymore." Dipper laughs.


	43. Give In

**Very short, very brief. Don't kill me. I know, I know, "But Silver! It's been almost a week! And this is what you write down!" I know! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me :p Don't worry another chapter is already underway...I got alot of reality to deal with. **

**Anyway, stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold! -Silver (who is very sorry) **

**It's a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways****-Buddha**

Young Bills POV:

_We have a lot to talk about kid._

And I have little patience to listen. Go.

_I'm growing tired of you shutting me out. It's becoming a tedious cycle._

I wouldn't shut you out if you would stop telling me how to use my power, you told me to use that spell...look what happened. You killed my home! I'm becoming sick of you telling me how to live my life, I'm no child.

_Oh, but you are. That's the problem, your judgment is impaired. You can't trust these people kid, you don't know them. You should get out of here while you still can._

No. Despite what you think, I trust them...I don't know why, but I do. That girl, she says she's my sister, but how can that be? She's so much taller and HER HAIR, I can't even describe that colour. But, she does hold Nadi's facial features, they're mothers. But...she changed our surroundings...maybe she's a demon too? How can that be?

_It can't. They're lying to you. You need to leave before it's too late._

But what's the worst they could do? They seem harmless.

_And that's their strategy, to get you comfortable, so when you're on your soft side they can get the chance to strike. Big plans remember? You're the map, I don't need them burning it to shreds._

But how do you know!? You haven't exactly been helpful in the last few days, and that's a large understatement. I need to start living this life MY way! I'm growing tired of your voice in my head...it's not normal.

_Hey! Don't you start turning on me! JUST...just be a good little boy and follow orders. You want to make daddy proud, hm? How do you think he'd feel if you started to rebel, AGAINST ME?_

NO! No...just-just give me some time. I'll make my decision.

_But you'll choose wrong. You always do. You always take the side of that damn family of yours. Your father knew better, he learned to follow orders after your birth, like a good little puppet. You need to do the same. I can feel the day approaching, only another century or so, then it shall be the perfect time to take action. All you need to do is add another link to the chain, that...or give in._

Never.

_But think of the power you could hold! No one would ever be able to get in your way! We're better than all of these puny mortals and you know it! If you would just give in…_

I SAID NO!

_...Shame. You Ciphers, you're always so stubborn. No matter, one day you'll just meet some pretty girl and start a family. They all do. Humans, you're so weak when it comes to love._

Then I'll never fall.

_Oh, but you will. I can see it now. A young boy will grow into a man, trying to find himself, struggling to make his mark on the world. Then the next thing you know some girl will walk in, and you'll fall weakness to her charm, her beauty. Simple as that. Your mother was quite the catch after all, how could poor little Everest resist?_

Shut your mouth, you sick freak.

_Why should I? You shouldn't be complaining, after all, it was his weakness that brought you here in the first place. And then as always, I moved on. One child to start messing with all over again. Well, you and those two little rug rats. Collateral damage. But I'm sure they will be become useful in time._

You won't touch them, I won't let you.

_Oh, little Johnathan. Little. Billy. Boy. If you only had a choice. Speaking of which, the time is coming for you to make yours. The girl speaks the truth, she is your sister. She will tell you tales that will be hard to believe, but that has never been hard for you, now has it? But she will try to change you, she'll manipulate you into taking the wrong path. Once you get out of this wonderful little mind of yours, a decision MUST be made. Either stay on the path, or give in. _

Just give me some time. I'll make my choice

_I have given you enough time! I've been waiting a millennia for the day! I've hopped from puppet to puppet, mortal to mortal, it's tedious! If you could see what real power looks like...you wouldn't be so lenient._

…

_Oh, little Billy, so silent. Out of all, you have to be my favorite. You have this fire within you, yet you're able to shield it so well. That is until...someone makes you snap. That's always fun to watch. My power, your rage. It's the perfect little cocktail. But I could only imagine what it would be like with more, it would be a curious thing to test out your dear sister, now wouldn't it? She has just as much rage as you, for such a delicate thing._

I SAID. Stay. Away.

_Fine, fine. All in due time. Now...make your choice._

24 hours. That's all I need.

_Either stay on the path, or give in. _

I'll make my decision.

_You better…I'll be watching._


	44. Hiatus

Before you read, you should know: Misophonia, literally "hatred of sound", is a rarely diagnosed neuropsychiatric disorder in which negative emotions (anger, flight, hatred, disgust) are triggered by specific sounds. The sounds can be loud or soft.

**Hey guys, Silver here. Look, I just want to thank you all once again for following along on this very dramatic attempt at a Faller fic. Your comments have been so kind and they make me smile every time I read them. But...yep, there's a but, and that's not an immature joke for you to enjoy. BUT, reality has given me the cold slap again. I've hit a rough patch...like a really rough patch guys. For those of you who do not know, I've been struggling for many years with a rare neuropsychiatric disorder called Misophonia. But on to the matter at hand. It's hell. Simple as that. No over exaggeration there. I can't live properly, well, I haven't for awhile now. But today has been especially rough. It's just...well, that's it. I am sick of it. I've gottan to the point where my misophonia is so bad, so aggravating, that I can't even spend time with my family at the movie theater. There's just so much chewing, lip smacking and slurping! I couldn't take it anymore! Instead, I spent an hour and a half crying in the public washroom stalls, like a wimp. Also missing the entire movie and wasting $14. Great day. I'm just...done. So done. I've finally decided, first thing next week, I'm going to sign up for prescription anxiety medication in hopes that it might help. I've been avoiding it for so long because I was afraid it would change me. But now? I'm just finished. Four years of fighting it and I. GIVE. UP. I'm tired of living my life this way, and I'm going to try and fight for some happiness for once. So as for the story, from the title I bet you can guess what I'm gonna say. I think a brief hiatus is in order. Just until I can clear my mind, promise. I just need a break guys, I hope you can understand. I hope it will be less than a month, maybe even three weeks. But until then...well, I guess we'll see.**

**-Silver M. Forests**


	45. Plead For Light

**Alright...hi. It took two weeks, but I finally got an appointment with my doctor. She assigned a specific medication to me, and it's just the early stages, but I'm hoping it will start to some-what help. Honestly, I'm a tad scared. Like I've mentioned, the only reason I never tried medication before was because I was afraid it would change me. But yet again, I'm out of options here. So here's to crazy, and here's to getting better. And in celebration: A new chapter. Not my longest, definitely not my best, but a chapter still. Plus, you guys have waited long enough right? Hope you enjoy -Silver Forests**

Dippers POV:

_Witchcraft._

A familiar term. The practice of sorcery and/or magic, especially black magic. Often frowned upon in Nadi's time.

But there's two questions. Why and how?

That man in the Bills most guilty memory _accused_ him of witchcraft. What did Bill do to make the guy jump to such a conclusion? But again...that fire. He casted a spell. That's how it all started, where all of their troubles began. Bill destroyed the town, and never even told his own brother and sister. How though? Nadi said they did not achieve their...what did she call it? That they did not achieve their 'triangularness', close enough, until a later age. Unless of course, Bill was lying. Again.

One more scar to add to their minds.

That's how scars are made though. Cause a wound, but you don't treat it. And this scar is a big one. I may not be the demon of the three of us, but I can tell that behind that cool facade, Nadi is burning inside. She's heated and falling apart, most likely unable to accept the obvious truth.

It was his fault.

I find myself looking over to Bill, or at least 'little' Bill, who's walking alongside me...did he get, taller? Ignore. I'm not in need of anymore crazy today. I instead take notice that his eyes seem distant and distracted, somewhat filled with fear...

"HEY! Guy? You still with us?" I ask over to him.

"Wha-huh!? Oh...yes. Just lost in my thoughts I suppose." he responds wearily. Odd…anyway. I have to say, Bill has quite the detailed brain. The scenery is so detailed, well, so was the town. But I prefer this. Ferns over fire any day. But honestly, it seems a tad suspicious. With a 'person' like Bill, one would think that there would be a bit more insanity going on. But I guess now that Nadiline has some control of the mindscape, we'll be safe from whatever horrors this place could unleash. One could only imagine.

"Lost in your thoughts, huh? Bill thinking about himself thinking about himself thinking. Now that's a brain teaser." I laugh.

"What do you mean?" he asks me confusingly...oh, right.

I stretch my arms behind my back and let out a hard sigh, "WELL, time for the talk."

Bill looks at me in shock, "WHAT!? NO, NO! My father already went over that!" he says fearfully.

"What are you...WAIT, NO! That's-that's not what I meant!" I stutter nervously, shocked at his misunderstandment. "WHAT I MEANT WAS our little..._situation." _I stretch simply, trying to make a point.

"...situation?"

"Well, I think you've most likely figured out by now that this-" I throw my arms into the air, motioning our surroundings, "-is not reality."

"Then, where exactly?"

"Welcome to the mindscape kid!" I smile, he then looks around the surrounding forest, "I've always wanted to say that." I says cheerily, pretty ecstatic at the sudden turn of tables. It's so nice being the smart one again.

"M-mindscape?"

"Yep! Or more specifically, YOUR mindscape." I add.

"Are you trying to tell me that we're in my mind?" He says in doubt.

"Just take it in slowly, but don't hurt yourself." I laugh.

"But...everything looks so _real." _

"Well get used to it, cause you're the one getting us out." I suddenly hear Nadi order, her face still emotionless and focused on the path ahead.

"Nice of you to join the conversation Nadiline." I say wittingly, happy about her taking some initiative now. But Bill has different views.

"Me? How do you expect me to get us out!?" he says with frustration.

"Because you're the reason we're in the mess. So either suck it up or get lost." I see her eyes eerily turn towards Bills face, they don't look happy.

Ouch, what's with all of the sudden hostility?

"Hey, what is your problem?" Bill replies. "I thought you said you were my sister, she be helping me on this."

"I guess she would, wouldn't she? But guess what? Times change kid. Now focus."

Bill gives her an intimidating glare, well, as intimidating as a 12-year-old can be I suppose. "What am I supposed to focus on exactly? This place looks like a mess." he says, motioning his arms towards the many tree doors...great, we're back here again.

"Doors? Did we just do a giant Mindscape round-a-bout!?" Nadi questions to dead air. She takes a deep breath, most likely trying to keep her frustration at a minimum. But Bill takes a different turn, his form becomes as tense as hers, but not from frustration.

"Ummm, what are you doing?" I question Bill, as I see his eyes are tensely shut and his arms stiff against his hips.

"Thinking." he responds quietly.

"...about?"

"LOOK, are we going to have a problem or do want my help!?" he says in a sudden anger. It's then that see something I didn't take account for. Bills light blonde hair turns a raven black, along with his torn white shirt. His ripped vest glows a neon red, as well as the white in his eyes. And just to add to the violent nature, the skin around his right eye starts to burn and curdle as his pupils start to turn to familiar black slits. He doesn't even wince. Nadi and I both let out a breath of shock, surprised at his unexpected demeanor. It makes us both step back a few paces in surprise.

"Hey, man, just take a breather. I'm sorry ok?" I say calmly, putting my hands in front of me in defence.

Bill shuts his eyes once more, his dark form returning to normal...well, normal-er. But the growing scar stays, now covering just an inch around his eyes. I look up at Nadi, hoping to try and see some context on her. Instead her eyes are wide and full of obvious fear. She looks at me and shakes her head. A silent "don't make him angry, we'll regret it."

"I'll just be...over there." I say fearfully, I don't really feel like getting on his back side right now. I sprint the few meters over to Nadiline, standing beside her. I tug at her shirt and pull her away from the kid. She follows swiftly, most likely favoring my company over Bills. We walk over to a thick Pine and stand by it's base, not disturbing the intensely focused demon.

"Nadi, are you sure about this? This plan is getting out of hand..." I whisper to her, as she leans down a bit to my height.

"I...I'm just...I don't know." she replies sadly, her eyes once again wide and fearful. "I never...I've never seen him like this. At least, not this young. It's just, he never told us that...ERR! I just don't know!" she suddenly yells, throwing her arms in the air. I immediately cringe at her outburst, still fearful of our current company. She shares my face, taking a quick peek over at Bill. He remains motionless. Close call.

"Would you get a grip! You need to calm down and focus!" I whisper fiercely, tugging at her shoulders to face me. "Do you think we should ditch him or not!?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know." she whimpers, placing her face in her hands. Oh great.

"SORRY, I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean-"

"It can't be true can it!? He wasn't a demon until 24! I was there! He just continues to lie to my face, over and over!" she cries, small tears streaming down her freckled cheeks, but her eyes are full of anger. Yeesh, I think this is the first time I've seen heer full blown cry...at least since that dream…

"It's not."

She sniffles, wiping her nose on her arm. "W-what?"

"It's not true. This isn't real Nadiline! And that's not Bill, it's just an echo."

"But that echo is a child! A demon!"

"NO, it's Bill! He can be whatever he needs to be around here! Human or not, that kid is a walking lie."

"But how do you know? Dipper, that sp-pell, it destroyed EVERYTHING-"

"That spell is a conversation for another day." I quickly interrupted, not wanting her to have another breakdown. "For now, we get out of here, then we deal with Bill. Ok?"

She softly nods, letting go of the reins and letting me take control for once. I go to walk us over to Bill once again, but Nadi stops me for a moment.

"Dipper?"

"Ya?"

"After we get out of here, after this is all over. Bill and I...we're done." she spits out spitefully. "I'm not going back."

I stare at her stiff face, and nod in understanding, continuing to bring us back to the child Bill. Or should I say...teen. His eyes are now open and calm, most likely waiting for us to return. But his height has changed dramatically since our brief confrontation. He now sands a good 3 inches taller than me, and his face has matured slightly.

"Are you ready?" he questions us, looking confidently at our faces, which I could imagine look like we had just seen satan himself.

"Ready for what?" Nadi says softly, recovering from her sudden panic attack.

"You wanted out, we are getting out. Follow me."

"But what were you doing-"

"That is not of your business. Now follow." he orders sternly, not looking back to us.

I look up at Nadi and she holds the same confusion I do, but she pushes on and starts to follow her young brother. After this, Mabel and I are taking her to the out of town. Forget her demonic jerk of a brother. We all need a break from him.

* * *

Lumi's POV:

"Ok...ok ok ok ok. We're g-good! T-totally good! We j-just need to find Nadi, and w-we'll be fine, r-right?" I stutter down to the 12-year-old girl.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night cabbage head." She dead pans. "Now where's the light?" She questions loudly, as her voice echos through our surroundings. We see nothing but pitch black darkness, I can't even see my own hands in front of my face. The air is cold yet moist, and I can hear floorboards creek under my feet.

"Are we i-in another-"

"Memory whatchya-thing. I think so. I guess we found the right door..."

"But w-which one?"

"Do you see any way out of here Lumy?"

"It's Lumi, kid. L-OO-M-Y." I sound out for her, this kid has the maturity level of a squirrel. "And no, I can't see PERIOD." I complain, taking a couple blind steps forward, before- "AH!" I get hit face first with what I assume was a wall.

"You're not the brightest cabbage in the patch, are you?" the girl laughs, mocking my cluelessness.

"Watch your t-tongue kid."

"Yeesh, you need to loosen up that goose of yours! Can't you just learn to laugh?"

"I d-don't DO laughter." I say horsly. She remains silent for a few moments, and despite the dark, I can feel her staring me down.

"Well that's a crime against humanity." she deadpans.

"Well in that c-case, I guess I'm just lucky n-not to be human. Besides, I'm the smartest out o-of us all. D-demons I mean."

"Sure, sure. So mister smarty pants, where's the light?"

"...I don't know."

The girl huffs out an annoyed breath of air. "BUT, I c-can make one." I quickly phrase, tired of being looked down upon. I'll show her who's the better sibling.

"Ok, ok..._vocabo l-lux." _I say quietly, cupping my hands together. Nothing happens. Come on, come on. If this is the mindscape, it shouldn't be to hard to imagine up a simple level 8 spell.

"Wow, great job cabb-"

"IF YOU CALL ME C-CABBAGE HEAD ONE M-MORE TIME!" I blankly yell.

"You'll blow a fuse? If you haven't noticed, that seems to happen a butt tonne in your family."

"JUST!...Just g-give it a few seconds, alright k-kid?" I say calmly, becoming tired of our lack of sight. "_Voc-cabo lux…" _Nothing. "VOCABO LUX!" I call once more. I 'look' down at my hands, seeing a small ball of light glow fervently. "That's more like it."

"OHH! Pretty!" the girly exclaims happily. I smile softly at that. She reminds me a tad of a young Nadiline. But I quickly shake some sense into myself. I've already seen a tween Bill today, I don't need Nadi like that too.

"Alright, let's s-see where the hell w-we've ended up-p." I let the light grow brighter as I lift it to the air, letting it be my eyes. It starts to outline ripped wall paper, driven against moldy wood. It's dyed a light olive green with soft leafy patterns. Every few feet or so the wall would be so torn that it's inner ribs would seep through. "I-I think we're in a h-house…" I shortly explain.

"Any doors?"

"None that I-I can see, but th-there's a hallw-way."

"Great, just great. Who knows what could be down there." Mabel complains, I feel her hand grab ahold of my green suit, I look down to her dimly litten face to see fear and anxiety in her eyes.

"Only one w-way to find o-out. One step a-at a time, okay?" I ask her. She nods softly as I start to take small steps forward into the dark abyss, her following swiftly behind. "Look for m-memory windows. They c-could be our w-way out."

"On it." she says fearfully. "But no more fires."

"Agreed."

"_Mother, mother! Wake up!"_

"_No, stay back!"_

I hear the voices of two young children, most likely boys, sway through the air. The seem familiar, yet distant.

"_But she has to wake up!"_

"_She's not coming back, Lumi."_

Damn. Of all the places-

"What is that?" I hear Mabel ask, her tugging at my coat. But I remain silent. "Where are we?"

"_Boys? How is she-" _a man's voice suddenly joins the he doesn't sound happy. I feel my breath hitch at the same time as his. _"Elanora...?"_

"_Father! Don't come in!" _one of the boys yell...Bill.

"Get out...GET OUT!" the man suddenly yells.

"Jeepers. That man sounds like he needs a chill pill. Who would be so angry at two young children?"

"More out of g-grief than anger Mabel." I say softly.

"What do you mean...oh." She finally understands. "Lumi?"

"Yes?" I answer blankly, continuing to walk us through the dimly lit hallway.

"If guilt led us to fear, what would fear lead to?"

"...greif."


	46. Falling Into Place

**AND BREATH. Damn, this chapter took awhile! Lot's of cliche drama, ex machina, blahblahblah, sue me. WARNING (and a bit of a spoiler): Suicide is involved in this chapter! You have been warned my readers! Also...the end is nearing. The day is coming for a conclusion...But hey? Maybe a sequel? Eh, we'll see. Please comment if you can! Until said time: **

**Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold!- Silver**

"**Sometimes even to live is an act of courage." **

― **Seneca**

Nadilines POV:

In the words of one of my favourite sci-fi characters, Clara Oswald. "Now he's just showing off."

"I'll say." Dipper says breathlessly.

One step into a doored tree, and I'm a kid in Willy Wonkas Chocolate factory. Towers upon towers of golden wood shelves, filled with novels of every shape, size and colour. Crystal chandeliers hang from the monumentally high ceiling, which in fact is not a ceiling at all, but a casted night sky full of bright twinkling stars, lighting up the large floors below. The walls surrounding the large space mimic our entrance, as they are made up of thick, oaky bark. Mustard yellow carpets are folded under our feet as they sit upon oak floors. I feel my knees go a tad weak as I start to sink in that this is really happening. I must have the most goofy smile on my face. This is the largest library I have ever laid my eyes upon. And that's saying something, I've been to the freaking library of congress. As the current youth say today, I'm in poindexter heaven.

"What is this place? And honestly, WHY? I mean...not that it's not impressive."

"THAT, is a lot of information. Something tells me I've lived a long life." The teen Bill mutters, his face slightly less astonished than Dippers and mine.

"Yooouuu could say that." I giggle nervously.

"No, I mean a REALLY long life. There's enough information to last at least 10 centuries."

"Well, maybe just one…" I say mockingly, this is is a great exaggerator.

"NO, at least 10 or more. No exaggeration there."

"But that's imposs-"

Bill quickly cuts me off. "A question for you, just before we get started-"

"Started?"

"Well yes, If we're going to find out where Lumis-"

"And my sister!" Dipper chimes in. Bill gives him an annoyed glare.

"-AND your sister are, we're going to find it in here. If I was me, which I am, this is the The Cerebral Cortex, the information center of the mind. I bet one of these books can give us their location."

"And all in one oak tree. Impressive." I say, still quite astonished of the size of it all.

"But as I was saying, one small question."

"Oooooook." I don't know if I'm going to like this. "BUT, only if I get to ask you one as well." I don't give him time for an answer, as we both ask our questions at the same time.

"Are you a demon?"

"Are you a demon?"

We both stare at each other dumbfoundedly, surprised at our similar thoughts.

"Yes."

"Yes."

We stare again, awkwardness searing into my eyes sockets.

"Alright."

"Alright."

"JINX! You guys owe me 6 Pitt Sodas!" Dipper laughs at us.

"What on earth is a Pitt Soda?" Bill asks in utter confusion.

"Never mind, let's just find the others...where the heck do we start though?"

"If I were me, which I am, I would label everything in alphabetical order. If we wish to locate Lumis, I would start in the 'L' section."

"But that could take hours! Isn't there a quicker way!?" I complain to him, but I immediately regret my words. Because just like that, Bill is growing back to that menacing dark form.

"LOOK, my patience is wearing very thin! So if you could just suck it up and cooperate for just a few hours, than we will get out of this pompase brain a whole lot faster, CAPEESH!?"

"Y-YES! Sorry! Sorry!" I stutter nervously.

Deep breathes Nadi, just deep. Calm. Breathes. Everything is under control, everything's alright. Dipper is here, Bill will get us to Lumi and Mabel, and then we're going to get out of the crazy head. I take a long look at Bills menacing face as that ugly scar grows larger around his right eye. Sizzling and blistering at his skin, I see that the heat is starting to reach his cornea. Bill suddenly grips his head, letting out a soft grunt of pain. "_Stop it, stop it, stop it." _I hear him mutter under his breath, as if begging for someone to give him mercy.

"Bill?" I say in a worried tone, concerned at the sudden event. I start to reach a hand for his shoulder. I look over to Dipper and he's shaking his head vigorously, indication me to stop, I ignore him as I turn my attention back at the pain stricken Bill. "Are you-"

His hand suddenly reaches up and grips tightly on my wrist. He looks at me with this sickening rage as the scar grows more red and hard. _"DON't touch me." _He says coldly. "And quit staring at it!" he complains, giving me a literal stink eye. His form starts turning back to normal as I turn my attention to another direction.

"Not looking, not looking at all!" I say quickly, not wanting to get on his bad side. Dear lord. What the heck is happening to me? Sorry? Don't get on his bad side? I'm freaking Nadiline Cipher! I shouldn't be cowering from my 14-year-old brother like a child! I'm the older sibling now! "Where the heck is the 'L' section kid?" I bark out annoyingly, trying to show who's the real boss around here.

"Keep quiet and I might show you."

"Yes sir." Dammit.

Bill sighs heavily while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Just follow me." He says softly, most likely trying to keep his composure.

"Umm, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna go look into something…" Dipper starts to take cautious steps away from us.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT, there is no way I am going to let you toddle around my mind kid! Now come on!" He's starting to sound more like my Bill with every passing minute...

"But...I'm just going to look at the 'M's' to see if I can find my sister! Come on man loosen up, what's the worst I could do?"

"You could stumble upon something I don't need you looking into! So quit whining!" Jeez, I forgot how Bill could be so demanding in teenage years, and how stubborn Dipper could be…caused by one of the worst things any human can ever face. One word.

Puberty. I'm stuck in the insane mind of my brother with two pre-pubescent tweens. Great, just great.

"FINE. Let's just find them a.s.a.p." Dipper complains.

Bill starts to walk us through aisle after aisle of colourful novels. Rich blues, exotic greens, shimmering golds, and vibrant yellows and oranges. It's beautiful. Breath taking. But I don't get to read a single page. Pure torture.

I remember in the days of my travels, whenever I could get the chance I would walk into some sort of library in every city I would visit. And even after closing hours, I would lock myself in the public bathrooms so I could sneak in at night. Indulging myself with information of anything I could get my hands on. And I would remember every. Single. Detail. Despite my agitated and passive-aggressive demeanor, I'm a book worm at heart. And with that comes experience. I may not be the best spell caster in the world, but if anyone needs some info on a spell or scholar, I'm their girl.

"Alright you two. Start searching." I'm snapped out of my day dream as Bill's voice shakes my nerves. We're here? How long was I out?

"Nadiline, you start left. and you…"

"Dipper." Dipper answers with an unamused look.

"Dipper, you start right. I will grab that rolling ladder and start at the top. Capeesh?"

"Capeesh." Dipper and I say in usion. Despite my stubbornness towards Bill being in charge, I just listen to him for now. The sooner we get out of here the better. I run to the opposite end of the aisle, reaching the very corner of the towering shelf. I examine the very first spine of the very first book of the very bottom row. 'Lz X-ray: Battle of Ia Drang' it reads. I doubt that's going to tell me where Lumi is...I look down at the achingly long bottom shelf.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

Lumi's POV:

"_Elanora! Wake up! Don't leave us!" _Father's crying pleas shiver through the walls, shaking them with every syllable.

"_Dad...she's not coming back." _I hear a young Bill whimper.

"_Wh-what did she say to you? She said something, what was it!?"_

"_She...she named the baby. Her name is Nadiline, Father. She said nothing else...I'm sorry." _The child's voice cracks as he begins taking in the situation.

_"I said get out boys! Now! ...please."_ His shaken begs for privacy hit me with a stroke of deja vu. Why wouldn't they? I suddenly hear an infant's cry wail for attention.

"_Let's go Lumi." _Bill orders once more, I would swiftly follow.

"Do you see any memory windows?" I here my company ask. I forgot about the sweater wearing girl. I snap out of my daze and look down at her dimly lit face, I wish that damn light spell could be stronger.

"There m-must be...Bill must h-have them safely hid-den. Memories like this, he'd w-want them firmly l-locked away, I know it."

"You realize that stutter get's worse the more stressed you get, right?"

"Yes, I've n-noticed, about 140 years ago." I deadpan. "Now, let's find-d those wind-dows."

"But we keep going and going! When will this hall end?"

"I don't kn-now. I guess...I g-guess we just follow th-the voices."

We continue to walk down the eerie hallway, the air is cold and unforgiving, making me shiver under my tailored coat. I guess sweater Mabel has herself covered, literally. With every step we take, the voices become stronger. A boy trying to comfort his younger brother while also trying to sooth their newborn sister. The parenting begins. I guess I should have given Bill more credit. 'Should have'.

"_Shhh, it's ok. We're going to be alright, I swear." _The voices are much stronger now, it seems they are growing louder with every step we take.

The voices are becoming too much, I've already had to face my mother's death before, why does Bill torture me with it AGAIN!? The rage inside me bursts like a short lived fire cracker, so instead of taking out on the girl, I find myself ripping a large shred of wallpaper off of the rotting wooden beams. Only to my surprise do I see a dim light glow from behind the ripped point.

"You found one!" Mabel says happily. "I guess you were right, Bill wanted to keep these memories hidden. Although...he didn't hide them very well."

The scene before us plays out, the memory is framed like a picture, left hanging on the wall to collect dust. It displays an old styled living room. A maroon carpet covers warm chocolate wood floors, on top lays an inexpensive looking chesterfield, there sits the two boys. Both small and fragile, one still a toddler but already starting to learn his vocabulary. I was quite the knowledgeable one...well, until Nadi trumped that thought from me, her learning to read by age 3. Their heads are topped with the families traditional blonde hair. In the older boys arms he holds a swaddled infant, she wails from her small lungs, her tiny eyes squeezed shut.

"_Shhh, hey, it's going to be ok." _The 6-year-old Bill tries to sooth me and our little sister, rocking her back and forth in his arms. I see my toddler self, tears streaming down my eyes as I lean against my brother's shoulder.

"_You swear Bill?" _I whimper to him, a clear childish lisp in my voice.

"_With my life."_

I snort coldly at the childish promise. He swore, he swore! But just like all of his promises, the go unfulfilled…

"What's your beef with your brother anyway?" Mabel suddenly asks me, most likely trying to ignore the emotional conversation. This girl must be a professional interrogator, or at least a restless one. "You two seem so close, what the heck happened?"

I start to walk us away from the memory window, as it obviously holds us no escape. I direct my light spell with my hand, letting it float between Mabel and I as we walk. "Look kid, I-I'm sure Bill has Alr-ready explained t-to you ab-bout our specific way of l-life, correct?" The girl nods. "And he has t-told you ab-bout me?" She shakes her head this time.

I'm surprised at this, considering what a blabber mouth Bill can be when he wants to. Alright Lumis, give her a history lesson.

"Mind, B-Balance, Life. Three categ-gories, each special in th-their own way. Mind, the p-power to travel into a p-persons thoughts and-d dreams. Causing mishap-p and mayhem wherever Bill m-may g-go. It's unnatural. It sick-kens me."

"You and I both cabb-I mean, Lumi." Smooth save kid.

"Life," I continue, "the p-power to manipulate the world-d and humans with sp-pecific emotions. Dangerous and unpred-dictable. Nadiline in a nutshell."

"What you call dangerous I call a literal emotional rollercoaster."

I chuckle quietly at that, before making my final point. "And finally, B-Balance, a very diffic-cult responsib-bility in which I have to k-keep order and...well, b-balance in the world. I can m-manipulate matter to it's original form and morph into a-any being of my ch-choosing. I guess you c-could call me a father-nature."

"I could, but I won't" She chuckles. "But that ounds like a hand full. Guess you always had to pick up after Bill and Nadi's messes…"

"N-now you understand. While Bill may have b-been the elsdest, he was not aways th-the most mat-ture. Tell me, when y-you think of my b-brother, what comes t-to mind?"

"Ummm, well. When Dipper and I first met him, I thought he was some cray cray monster triangle! I mean, the guy was insane! He was worse than any gnome I had ever seen...but then-"

"But then!? There's n-no but ab-out it!"

"Ha, you said butt!" she giggles. I swear…"BUT THEN-" she continues, trying to make a point, "We saw a different side of him. We saw how much he cared about Nadi and how he would do ANYTHING to protect her. That's when things changed."

"But you're wrong." I point out, trying to relieve her of her delusional views. "Bill is a m-monster. No other way a-around it. Despite his b-brotherly acts, he needs t-to be stop-pped before he does s-something crazy."

"And this is what I mean cabbage head! What is so bad that you think your brothers life should cease to exist!? I mean, it's a tad harsh, don't you agree?"

"My views a-are my own. And they're c-correct. He's a d-danger to humanity and a threat-t to our planet's balance, it's my resp-ponsibility to keep him in his p-place, to stop him if necassary. You've seen his d-deeds, haven't y-you?"

"I guess...but that was one, ok, TWO times! And it turned out alright in the end! Although...he did ruin my sock puppet opera...and tried to destroy the journal…and steal Dippers body."

"You're o-only helping my c-case as you g-go along kid."

"But he's different now-"

"He. Is not. _DIFFERENT_! He is going to DESTROY this planet and EVERYONE ON IT! And I need to stop him!" my violent yell echos down the hallway, shaking the weak walls and causing Mabel to cower in front of me. I immediately retreat from my menacing stance, regretting my own words...damn.

"Destroy the world!? I was wrong, Bill's fine, YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE!" she yells back, making me jump in surprise at her new demeanor. "What one Mars makes you think Bill is going to _destroy _the world!?"

"Bec-cause I have d-done my research! There's something wrong w-with him! Can't you t-tell!? One moment he's p-perfectly calm, and the next, he's g-going berserk! He's sick! The demon inside had k-killed my brother a long t-time ago, and I plan to stop it, no m-matter what it t-takes!"

She continues to look at me with those eyes, those wide wide eyes. I swear, they look like they're inflating like balloons.

"_Father? Wh-what are you doing!? Get away from there!" _A young boys voice sounds tired and strained, begging.

"_Stay back Bill!" _My father's voice rings into my ears, shaking my form.

"_Please, j-just come over here! Whatever is troubling you, we can solve it!"_

Another worried cry shoots through the hall, along with a cold breeze working it's way around our bodies. Not to mention...snow. "We should go…" I here Mabel say with fear. "LUMI, let's go!" She starts to tug at my coat sleeve desperately, trying to pull me in the opposite direction.

"What's…what's g-going on?" She knows something I don't, I can feel it. My curiosity gets the better of me, I tug away from Mabel and find myself mindlessly running through the dark not moments later. I hear her yelling at me to stop, but she is long gone behind me. I listen thoroughly to the crying pleas of my brother, to a weeping father begging him to stay back. I catch a glimpse of a hint of light in the hallway, there.

"_Please don't do this!"_

The boys voice is feeling closer than ever. More...in person. I start to slow down from my sprint, taking notice of the large rip in the wallpaper to my left, large than most. Through the wall I can see the light, trying to break free. In one large motion I rip the paper from the wall, desperate to see the scene before me.

I don't take into account that this memory...this grief...was hidden for a reason.

* * *

**Winter, 1962. 6 Months Before The Gravity Fall |** Bill's POV:

_I trudge through the thick snow covered ground, my father walking closely beside me. I had been building a fire inside the study when I felt a hand on my shoulder, my father saying, "Let's go son."_

_I didn't question him. I didn't think. I have learned over the past four years that thinking around father was a useless tool. It never got me anywhere. But something felt...different today. He seemed calmer, more himself somehow. So I thought...maybe he's changed. Maybe he has started to accept what he could not before. Sure, it took four years, a cold shoulder for Nadiline and a lot of yelling, but maybe he was ready to be a dad again...maybe._

"_Father? Where are you taking us? We have not gone on a nature walk in ages...especially in this weather. Maybe we should bring Lumi and Nadine along?"_

"_No...no they're fine. They're playing."_

"_But it's awfully cold today. I fear they should have dressed warmer."_

"_They will be fine son. You will all be just fine."_

"_Alright...but where are we going?"_

"_We're going to visit your mother."_

"_But the snow, it is at least 2 feet..."_

"_Everything will be fine. I promise."_

_I drop at the attempt of conversation for awhile, growing tired of blank answers. As we continue our long walk, I can see the sky line over the snow covered trees growing larger. The lifeless white clouds stain the winter sky, as snow falls at an immensely slow pace, almost flying mid-air. It feels like the world's largest fire had engulfed the planet in ash. _

_I am not complaining though, in a certain way, it's beautiful. Many would disagree with me. Gravity Falls has never been the most cozy settlement, at least, that's what travelers say...before they go missing. Sure, travelers come and go, but most would stay for a few days to rest and stock up for food, but out of nowhere they would be gone, their supplies still waiting to be collected. I guess they just don't like the cold._

_I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as I realize we have reached our destination. Father starts to kick snow up from the ground in an attempt to view mother's grave. I wander away as he works on the digging, I go to stand a few meters away from a menacing ledge. The east side of Gravity Falls cliff. The forest pines break away from the edge, leaving bare ground for any brave soul to view Oregon. Rolling hills, green pines, and an endless earth of white snow. This, this is home. I smile warmly at the scene, "Bill, come over here boy." I here Father call. I obey his request, stepping back from the incredible view. I walk over to his tall form, seeing him look down into a hole of blistering snow. _

_I stand beside him, looking at the shallow grave stone. There she is. _

_Our town has a tradition. A small one, but important. Whenever we see someone, most often a traveller, start to take the long trek to the top, a local town member will always tell them to bring flowers. Why? Because a woman will be waiting for them. They will often be confused at first, curious at to why someone would request such an odd thing. But, they pick the flowers, whether they be wild daisies, lavender or lilies. They hike to the cliff, and they will sit at the very top in the soft grass, most likely tired from their long walk. Then they will understand. A woman will be waiting for them, but is was never said that she would be breathing. _

"_Why are we here?" as ask Father quietly. Despite the breath taking view, I've never really liked being up here. It just brings back too many bad memories. A flooding crowd of black, a maple wood coffin and a crying newborn in my arms._

_"I want to be with her again." he answers sadley. I look to his face and I see more sorrow on him than I have seen in years._

"_We all do, but she's not coming back Father, you know that."_

"_Who says she has to come back in order for me to see her?" That part confused me. I know that people will always tell you that despite them being gone in life, a family member will always be there in spirit. But I don't believe in ghosts. What is he getting at?_

_Father suddenly breaks from his statue like posture, walking over the grave and over to the cliff side. "It is beautiful." I hear him murmur._

"_Yes...it is." I say nervously, I don't like the spot he's chosen, it's too close. "Father...maybe you should come over here, the uh...the view is nicer back here."_

"_No son, if there is one way to go, I want it to be this. My time here is done." I wish I had imagined that part, but it was clear as day._

"_Father? Wh-what are you doing!? Get away from there!" I start to panic, suddenly realizing his true intentions for being here. I begin to take cautious steps forward, hoping to drag him away from an impending doom._

"_Stay back Bill!" He yells at me, his demeanor quickly changing from calm to desperate. He raises a hand in front of himself, indication me to stay where I am. I quickly obey, I don't want to test limits while he is only a single step away from a thousand feet drop._

"_Please, j-just come over here! Whatever is troubling you, we can solve it! Together!" I cry out, terrified as to what he is planning to do. He does a 90 degree turn, coming to face me. His blonde hair whips around through the blistering cold wind. The scarf around his neck comes untangled, flying through the air and into the valley below._

"_Nothing can solve it son, nothing. Your mother...she was all I had."_

"_No, she wasn't, you have us! Please! Just come home!"_

"_I need you to promise me Bill! Promise you will take care of your siblings. You're the man of the house now, I'm leaving them in your hands!"_

"_Father, please! I need you, WE need you!" Hot tears start to freeze on my cheeks as my feet stay glued into the snow. If i could just get over to him fast enough, if I could push him out of the way. Or maybe a force spell, something, anything!_

"_One last thing...don't let __**him**__ control you! You need to be strong for me, alright!? Don't let him control you the way he did me! Because this is where you'll end up! Don't let him take control!"_

_His words echo through my skull, don't let him take control, don't let him take control. _

"_I won't father!"_

"_Promise me!"_

"_I promise!" _

_With that, he steps back._

* * *

Lumi's POV:

I'm on my knees, tears stream down my face as I look toward the ground, my hands supporting my upper body as I cry to the floor.

_He lied. He always lies._

A soft voice whispers through my head. My conscious making sense of the truth that I was never given.

_Oh, I'm no conscience of yours Lumis. I'm a friend._

My eyelids rip open as I realize my mind had just replied to my last thought.

What. The. Hell.

_While your father took a dive off of that cliff, your brother went home. He lied to your faces, telling you of a innocent stable accident that had apparently happened just moments earlier. And you two fell for it. Quite amusing really. Of course you were only 6 at the time, but I mean come on! I'm embarrassed for you._

I feel a hand come to rest on my shoulder, I quickly jump in response, turning on the floor and kicking myself towards the wall. I look into the eyes of my perpetrator, only to see a bright orange sweater and a brunette girl. "Lumi!? You okay?" she mutters quickly. My breathing becomes heavy as I try to deduce a reason for the third party chatting away in my head.

_Well if it isn't shooting star. Just as clueless as ever I see._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I scream at thin air. Mabel immediately flinches in surprise, rising from her knees and coming to stand against the opposite wall.

_Why should I? I've been here for years anyway, why leave now when the fun is just getting started? _

"Wh-ho are you!? T-tell me!"

_I'm a friend Lumis, I'm going to help you get out of this mess. You just have to listen._

"NO! Leave m-me alone!"

_He's going to kill you Lumis. You're brother is no more. He's going to kill EVERYBODY. But you can stop him. You hold the power, you're just as capable as him when is comes to black magic. _

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"Lumi!? You're scaring me!" Mabel cries, now latching onto her knees as she slides to the floor.

"G-get out of here Mabel! He's crazy!" I order her, but she doesn't budge.

"Bill? He's not here! It's all in your head Lumi!"

_Yes, all in your head. But I can do __**so much more. **__If that brother of yours had just chosen sooner. But the clock is still ticking. And he'll do whatever it takes to make it stop, even if it means sacrificing one of his own kin._

"What a-are you talking about!?"

_All in good time Lumis, all in good time. But we have company…_

"_Mabel!? Lumis!? Where are you!?_" I hear a familiar voice call from down the hall, a voice I've wanted to hear for a while.

"NADI! We're down here!" Mabel yells into the dark. I hear footsteps crashing on the distant dusty floor. Many footsteps.

_It's time to get down to business. _


	47. Providence

**WOHOO! 5226 words, 13 pages, I say this is a job well done! Don't you think? I sincerely apologize for the 2 week delay. I just wanted to make this chapter was PERFECT, well, at least as perfect as I could make it with my multiple spelling errors and pitiful writing skills. But hey? Tomato potato tomato...or something like that. ENJOY! -Silver**

"**With a secret like that, at some point the secret itself becomes irrelevant. The fact that you kept it does not." ― Sara Gruen, Water for Elephants**

Dippers POV:

"_The Last Day" _The pages light up dimly as I open a thin, hardcover book. A picture starts to appear as the words and sentences cascade out of form. The letters morph into shapes and colours, revealing a scene of plummeting white snow. No. Not snow. Ash. It falls ever so slowly, millions of warm pieces drowning the burnt ground. Each spills softly from the plastered pale sky, an orange glow emitting every so often. I spy a young blonde boy standing amongst the rubble, his shirt and vest ripped and stained with grey soot, staring at his once happy home. Now all that remains are the charred bodies of his neighbors and invisible ghosts of the souls that dare to rome.

His face is plastered with an emotion I can't begin to describe. His one eye wide and his mouth agape, most likely contemplating the amount of damage he has provided to the Oregon village. He begins to walk slowly on his small feet, taking cautious steps as he goes along. He turns his head in every known direction, obviously searching for something. His eye grows wider as he spots one of the many destroyed homes. He begins to run, not caring what he might trip on. He rips through a charred black door, stepping into a dark entryway.

Walking through the home, taking sight of the common gaping hole in the ceiling or crumbled flesh of the walls, he moves into another room. Although this one seeming particular scarred. Stepping past another coal black door, he begins to rummage through the ashes, his eyes darting every which way in another desperate search. What makes him think anything survived? The chairs in the room sit in heaps of burnt wood, the carpets no more than pieces of threaded fabric. How could there be the slightest object worth finding? But then again, why would he be searching if he had any doubt? He suddenly pulls up a thick album from the ashes, the front cover not bearing the slightest of blemishes. Photo after photo begins to find their way to the boys hands, his face growing more hopeful with every treasure he discovers. He hugs the memories close in his arms, keeping them safe in the protection of his will. Exiting the room he takes one look back, his arms filled to the brim of what remains of his family possessions. He opens his mouth to give a quiet, _"I'm so sorry." _Then he leaves.

I close the thin book, not wanting to take another peak at the emotional scene. I push it back into its place on the shelf, hoping it will never grace the eyes of another being. I quickly move on, hoping to make this search more bearable.

"Any luck Dipper!?" I hear Nadiline call from the far opposite end of the shelf.

"No! Nothing important!" I call back, not wanting to worry her with my discovery.

"Alright! Just keep searching!"

"Will do!"

"_Latin Limericks, Licorice weaving, Lithium Nitride…_blah, blah, blah_." _I moan with annoyance as I go through title after title, not a single novel holding the name Lumis Cipher. _Light And It's Origin, Listening To Second-Hand Conversations, Love At First Sight: Ruth Copperfield, Lutes: Volume One…_

Wait a second.

I trail my eyes back to the previous book spine. _Ruth Copperfield._

Do I dare? No. Maybe…I quickly pull out the thick, red book. Golden letters make up the cheesy title. I've never been one for romance, but hey? Any secret of Bills like this is worth knowing. I open the book and start flipping through the pages. Alright, let's skip all of the lovey dovey stuff that could have happened and get down to the juicy bit. What had happened between them?

"HEY KID! Put that back!" I jolt in surprise, dropping the book to the floor with a loud *THUMP*.

"Man! Don't do that! Crazy twerp…" I mumble under my breath, aggravated by Bill's quick notice of my plans. I look up at him from the immense height of the rolling ladder, around three stories, and see that he looks predictably peeved.

"Well don't mess around my brain! And keep your hands to yourself! Imagine how would you feel if I took a joyride in your personal space!?"

"I don't have to! I lived it you insensitive demon!" I yell back, cringing at the reminder of Bill's previous endeavors of hanging around in my body.

"Hey! Quit it, both of you!" Nadi yells from afar, joining in the argument.

"Whatever you say mom." Bill mocks, continuing his own search through the shelves.

"Don't talk back to me mister! You may be my eldest brother in life, but here I'm your superior!"

"Hey! Do you want me to find that dang book or not!? Just shut your trap! Jeez, I guess being stuck at 16 also includes being stuck in annoying girly hormones…"

Oh no he didn't…

Nadi immediately fills with rage, and aggressive face replacing her humorous one. She runs down the hall and gives a hard kick to Bills ladder, ultimately ending with it giving a large swerve and Bill falling straight off of it like a rag doll. He was really asking for it…

* * *

Nadilines POV:

"AH!" Bill yells out, his voice echoing throughout the immense memory library. I feel a spike of surprise whip through him. It feels cold and quick, like a car speeding past on a chilly winter morning. Books falls swiftly with him, toppling to the wooden ground as he too hits the floor. "OOF!"

"That's what you get, you stubborn little twerp." I snitch at him. He remains on the ground, his eyes squeezed shut. I'm guessing more in surprise than pain. I take a look at the many actors books that had fell around us.

"Let's take a look-see…" I get on my knees, my dirty white jeans creating brown streaks against the polished floor. "_Living Underground. _Been there. _Learning The Art Of Warfare. _Done that._ Life And The Universe. _Read it, not helpful. Bill! How much info do you have in this nogen!?" I say to his stiff form as he starts to stand up from the ground. I look down the long and endless aisle of books, seeing that I had barely made it halfway...this is getting me no where. "Is there anyway we can make this go faster!?"

"WELL, for starters, you could try not to throw me from three stories in the air!" He complains, just reaching the edge of...demon mode. "But no, I told you, there's at least 10 generations of information and memories in here. We just need to keep searching."

"But that doesn't make any sense! You're only a hundred and sixty-two!" I yell back, trying to get my point across.

"I'm 12!"

"Well that makes even less sense." I here Dipper suddenly call from the opposite end of the aisle, his face surveying multiple novels as he walks down towards us. "Haven't you taken the slightest notice that, I don't know, the weather seems a bit cooler up there?"

"I'm sorry?" Bill asks with complete confusion.

"Man, for a supposed genius, you're sure clueless."

"Tell me about it." I snicker, appreciating that Dipper is on my side.

"What are you getting at!?" Bill asks, looking back and forth between Dipper and I.

"You're taller. Simple as that. I'm starting to think the more you know, the more 'Bill' you get." I explain.

"More 'Bill'?" he asks, amused by my use of the term.

"Well, sure. You may be related by blood, but you're not OUR Bill. And he's the one we need, not you...no offence."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But do tell, where has 'your' Bill been this past few hours? And WHO is the one who has actually been helping you? Completely confused to the fact that I'm supposedly stuck in my mind and trotting around in it with a know-it-all boy and my future, and may I say, extremely STUBBORN sister!? HMM?" he asks arrogantly.

"OK, don't start you two! Let's just keep searching." Dipper nervously coaxes, trying to keep us on track. "The faster we look, the faster we find the others, remember?" I immediately ignore his protests.

"ME the stubborn one!? Well how about the traitor brother who has done nothing but LIE to me and Lumis all of our lives!? About our parents, about our home, even about our damn demonic origins! WHICH IN FACT turn out to be not as entirely explained as I thought, Child -Satan!" My words may sting, but I regret nothing.

"OHOHO! Child-Satan eh!? Well that's just perfect, way to sum me up sis!" he snaps back sarcastically. His blonde hair starting to turn darker once more, along with his vest and shirt as his anger becomes further violent with each passing word. But there's something different about it.

I've experienced anger in others thousands of times in my long life, but none like this. This particular rage is ripe and seeping. Hot soup pouring over the rim of a boiling pot, spilling and spilling as it adds hot burns to its purveyors skin. But the more angry he gets, the more he starts to prove our little growth theory. The more he acts like Bill Cipher, the more like him he becomes. His height suddenly grows just equal to mine, giving Dipper and I an immediate shock. His scar has now burned to the point of no return, taking over the entire left eye and leaving it red and mutilated.

"Have you ever taken the time to consider WHY I might have lied to you!? I'm your brother! It's my job to protect you!" Dear god that sounded Bill. He's reaching the mature parent stages, right after his 16th birthday and Lumis and I had to start learning right from wrong.

"Well then why don't you give us the cold honest truth, huh!? Right here! Right now! How are you a demon before Lumis and I!?"

"It's not the right time! I can't tell you!."

"Why can't you!?"

"BECAUSE HE WILL NOT LET ME!"

"...he?" I whisper in confusion. What does he mean by '_he'_?

"I-I've said too much...I can't-"

"I found it!" Dipper interrupts Bill, I give him a death glare at the rude outburst.

"Not now Dipper! What were you going to say Bill?"

"But Nadi! The book-"

"I SAID NOT NOW DIPPER!"

"No, he's right, we should find the others." Bill murmurs, turning towards Dipper as he holds up a neon green novel, silver lettering makes up the title _"Lumis Haymitch Cipher."_

"But-but-"

"It was on the floor, I guess it fell from the shelf when...you know."

"Right, right." Bill mutters, snatching the book from Dippers hands. "Alright, let's see here. Birth, history, personality, memories, nothing, nothing, THERE HE IS!" Dipper and I flinch in surprise, that kid has a knack for mood swings. Insanity is a pain. "Ok...ok, ok, ok…" he starts to sound worried, his eyebrows furrowing and his one eye squeezed shut.

"Bill? You okay?" I say with equal worry, the previous topic slipping from my thoughts. He doesn't answer me, instead however, he lifts the book to my eye level, showing me moving pictures that form in the old pages. I squint my eyes, trying to make sense of what I see. I spy a dark hall of some sort, and on the floor is the one and only Lumis Cipher, crying. He's crying…

"Where is he?" I ask blankly, I find my eyes trailing to the second page…_"He cries to the ground as he thinks about Bill Cipher's death. He replays it in his mind as Nadiline Cipher watches. She reads the book, and continues to read this, and this, and this..._oh. Loop I guess. "Bill Cipher's death? Oh no…"

"He knows now. He knows the truth about Father." Bill says sadly. But the sadness quickly leaves as I feel it being replaced with a ripe anger. "This is exactly why I try to keep my secrets hidden! I don't want you two to get hurt! Why do you never listen!?"

"Let's just get to him man. We'll figure this out later." Dipper drops in, his tone reassuring and strong. Something we all need dearly.

Bill softly nods, We return the book back to the wooden floor after giving it a thorough read, mesmerizing where we had to go. Straight forward through the library and then a strong left, it should lead us to "Grief" the current realm Lumis has gotten him and Mabel stuck in. I can only hope that we get there in time, before he sees anything else he may regret.

I run alongside the two boys as we dash through the star-lit library, disappointed at the thought that I will never be able to visit it again. There's so much information, so many memories that I could sink my brain into. But we don't have any time. Focus Nadi, focus. Find Lumi and Mabel, get out of this mind, hopefully bringing Bill's consciousness along with us. I can only hope that we have fed him enough information...he's not exactly fully grown, but it will have to due.

"Take a left!" Bill orders as we suddenly reach a fork in the hall. Dipper and I swiftly follow as we tread down the mustard coloured carpet. I swirl my head back and forth, taking one last look at the place. Towers and towers of books blurring past us. I turn to spy multiple doors getting closer as we run, gateways to different parts of the mind, as this is practically the epicenter.

"Which one is it?" I ask Bill, trying to deduce our best choice.

"Third to the right, that black, moldy looking one. Black and moldy, what an appropriate entrance for some of Bill's most grieful memories. But there is one last thing that catches my eye. Dead in the center, in between the long wall of doors, lies a single pedestal. And what do I see on that pedestal? Well a book of course. Thick and golden, glowing brighter than any star twinkling on the ceiling, I take a brief detour from the two boys to take a better look. "Nadiline! What are you doing!? Let's go!" Dipper yells, as the two run in the opposite direction.

"Just a sec!" I call back, sprinting over to the glowing novel.

"Well hurry!" Bill calls back. The two disappear from my view as I direct all of my attention to the book. It's now that I see it is covered by a large glass case, not thick, but stable. I peer through the glass curiously to get a peek of the title.

"_The Eye Of Providence."_

Where have I heard that before? Providence, providence...the word jumbles around in my thoughts, trying to remember any book I might have previously read on the subject...that's it!

_The Eye Of Providence: a symbol showing an eye often surrounded by rays of light or a glory and usually enclosed by a triangle. It is sometimes interpreted as representing the eye of God watching over humankind._ A definition I distinctly remember reading from a novel I found in Bali, Indonesia. But why is it so...god-like? I mean, this book has to be here for a reason, right?

Curiosity gets the better of me, taking over my better judgement as I lift the glass case off of the pedestal. It is surprisingly light in weight, and I place is softly on the ground. I get back up and start to open the hard, golden cover. Now this, this is heavy. The book is probably the largest I've ever seen, it's thick pages layering as tall as my own head. The cover makes a soft *thunk* as I open the book with ease. I begin to read the first paragraph.

* * *

"_Since the beginning of time, when life was but a myth and reality was was a speck of dust, one had been watching. Not a man or a woman, not even a sentient being or conscious. But it was always there. Providence. Waiting for the age of life to begin. And so it had, coming in large bundles of living, breathing beings. Bringing worlds to their feet and societies to their wake. Man-kind. It became curious in them, analyzing their lives, their thoughts, their patterns. And it knew, it knew it had the potential to become MORE. More than a watchful eye, more than a single bystander waiting for a sudden downfall. It knew."_

"_And so, it searched generation after generation, looking for just the right sentient mortal to toddle along, one it knew would have the potential for greater things, a bigger purpose. This would be the gift Providence would bring to the world. A being capable of anything and everything, and this being had turned out to be Bill Cipher. A lonely man from the age long before any actual beginnings. He was quiet, anxious, but most of all, he was curious. He wanted to learn more than anyone, to know more and to discover than any human that had ever lived before him. Who would be more capable to help him than Providence?"_

"_And so it began, as Providence chose his vessel and stuck a deal, a deal that would define the future for billions of lives to come. Providence promised Cipher that he would learn every secret and peace of information that would grace the presence of earth, but only on one, single, condition…"_

* * *

*SMACK* The book is suddenly slammed closed in front of me, I let out a yell of surprise as I quickly back away from the mysterious novel.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Bill snaps at me, rage apparent in his aura.

"I-I-I-"I stutter to get out a decent excuse, but it's apparent to both of us that I don't have one.

"I-I what, Nadiline!? I told you both, stay out of my business!"

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to pry...but Bill…" I struggle to get out the question boggling around in my mind, "who is _Providence_?"

Bills eye widens to a point of no return, a cold fear trickling through his form. "What did you say?"

"Providence, who...or what, is he?" Bill continues to stare at me in shock. I take is brief moment of silence to take a good look at him. He's much taller now, his height now exceeding my own. I can spy stubble starting to appear on the tip of his chin, he must be around 20 by now, around the age when we first met Ruth. He's getting closer.

"Let's go." he whispers to me, not daring to break eye contact.

"What?"

"LET'S GO! NOW!" he suddenly yells in my face. He takes a sharp hold of my wrist, gripping it tightly with his immense strength. I wince at the sudden jolt of pain as he tugs me behind him, beginning to run towards his desired destination. I don't retaliate. Escape first, ask questions later.

I spy Dipper waiting impatiently beside the black, wooden door leading to Bill's memories of grief. "Where have you two been! Let's get a move on!" he complains to the two of us.

Bill blurs past him, me swiftly being pulled behind as he swings the large bark door open. As we reach the inside, I look behind me to see Dipper slam it shut. Then darkness. Nothing but pitch black nothingness. "I can't see a thing!" Dipper points out.

"Wow Dip, didn't notice." I say sarcastically.

"Just a minute." Bill mutters, surprised as well by our sudden lack of vision. I feel him give away from the death grip on my wrist, gifting me the freedom of movement. "Vocabo lux!" he suddenly calls out. The words to familiar light spell echoes through our surroundings, working wonders for our vision. The spell suddenly flickers to life a floating torch. The fist sized ball of light shines brightly as it gives our eyes freedom from the dark. "Come on." he motions for Dipper and I to follow him, as I now see that our current environment has been a large, ominous hallway. I look left and right and spy rotting wooden walls, burnt, peeling paper and bent nails.

"Where are we?" I hear Dipper ask in awe as he walks beside me.

"Judging by the style of wall paper, I'd say we're in our old house." Bill answers.

"But it's so old…"

"What can you say? My mind is a depressing place." he says without hesitation.

"_Bill, what are we doing here?" _The voice of a little girl rings through my ears, it sounds quiet and worried.

"_Just stick close, we'll be out of here soon. I just need to grab a few things."_

"_But if catches us-"_

"_Who says we're going to get caught? I'm quiet as a mouse. Now stay here, and I'll be back in a jiffy."_

"_Okay…but what if he comes this way!?"_

"_SHH! Do you want us to get thrown in the cellar? If he comes this way, just call for me and I'll get us out quick."_

"Where is that coming from?" I hear Dipper ask beside me. "It sounds close...too close."

"More memory windows." I answer, curious as well as to where they are located. I don't see any…

"_THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE RUNTS!"_

"_AHHH!" _An ear pinching scream rings through the hall, giving a jolt of shock through the three of us.

"_Let go of her!" _A boy's voice orders sternly.

"_You two have sneaked in here one two many times! You need to be taught a lesson!" _*SMACK* The sickening sound hits me like a pile of bricks.

"I remember that day...:" I whisper to myself.

"What?" Dipper asks me curiously.

"We were trying to find our old tinker toys the , the town drunk, had taken from us. Bill and I had sneaked into his home while the Tuesday egg rush was on. But we got caught...and I paid the price."

"I never should have let you out of my sight." Bill scolds himself, looking coldly to the ground as we walk. "And then look what happened."

"Let's just keep moving." I mumble sternly, tired of finding open that we're getting no where with this depressing conversation, it's the perfect time to start asking questions.

"Bill, tell me. Who is Providence?"

"Not now Nadi." he brushes off in a sing-song voice.

"I'm tired of secrets Bill." I continue to argue, but he swiftly turns on his feet to face me with a piercing gaze.

"Look, the only reason I ever keep secrets. The one. Single. Reason. Is that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you or Lumis got hurt! Why can't you just see that I want to protect you!"

"Want or need?" I ask quickly. He flinches as my question. All at once, I can feel hurt start to sink within him. While fear has always been cold and painstakingly long, hurt is different. It pinches and pries at your body, ripping it's way into your heart and soul That's why it's called being hurt in the first place. Because knives and swords are not the only things that can cause pain, words can kill too. "You said you promised father you would take care of us, even Lumi knows that now, but your promise has long been fulfilled Bill! You raised us, took care of us, you were our parent! And I'm grateful for that bu,t I'm not a child anymore! I'm flipping 154! And if you have ever loved me OR Lumi, then you can give in and tell me the truth!"

I hear Dipper suck in an awkward breath, obviously uncomfortable with the position he's trapped in. I don't blame him. Bill looks at me dead and hard, his brows furrowed and his eye lifeless, just like moments before in the library.

"Don't you dare. Don't you EVER question my intentions! Everything I have ever done for you two, everything I fought for? It was ALWAYS out of love! Even on the darkest days I was fighting for your lives! I do everything I can to make sure we get out breathing!"

"And who says we deserve to breath!?"

"_He's not here! It's all in your head Lumi!" _Without warning, we hear a girls voice yell in fear from down the hall, interrupting me and Bill from going any further.

"Mabel!? Lumis!? Where are you!?" I call out in fear, completely forgetting the argument I had caught us up in.

"_NADI! We're down here!" _Mabel calls back, her voice echoing off of the tattered walls.

"Come on!" Dipper orders, already shooting down the hall. Bill and I quickly follow, distressed by Mabel fearful voice. Who knows what could be going on.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Lumi. Lumi's in trouble. Why wouldn't he be?

"Lumis!? Lumis where are you!?" Bill calls out desperately.

"Hurry!" Mabel yells back.

The light spell floating above us starts to illuminate brighter, most likely growing with Bill's worry. I squint my eyes, trying to shield them from the blinding luminosity. I start to see two small forms appear in the distance, both on the ground and looking towards us.

"Mabel!" Dipper calls out, happiness surging through him. It feels relieving, I need a good feeling of hope right now, because it seems like the bad stuff is just getting started.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" As we reach the two, Dipper giving Mabel a large hug and Bill coming to kneel beside Lumi, I start to see the consequence of Lumi's presence here. He's kneeled on the floor, his arms over his head as he pushes his forehead on the ground. I spy tears streaming down his cheeks, but his face is hidden away from my view.

"Lumi!? What's wrong!?" Bill asks him desperately, trying to pull him up from the ground, but with great struggle.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screams at him, shoving Bill's grip off of his arm. He does as Lumi says, slowly getting up from the floor and backing away towards me. I hop towards Dipper and Mabel, tugging on them to come away from Lumi's shaking form as well.

As we stand back together, we can do nothing but watch as Lumi continues his fit on the splintered floor. I focus on his aura, trying to feel something, anything. Just one hope that he's going to be alright. But I find nothing of the sort. All I can feel is pure, cold fear. It's eating away at him bit by bit. In all of my travels, there has only been a few occasions when I felt this much pain and suffering on a person. But for each and every one of those events, it was caused by someone being attacked. But it's obvious that there is no perpetrator in sight . It's as if something is attacking him from the inside, leaving mental cuts and scars in its wake.

"P-please, get out. G-get out..." Lumi starts to beg to thin air. "Leave, please! Leave me, Providence, LEAVE!"

There it is. _Providence._

"We have to help him!" Bill suddenly yells, but before he can make another dive, Dipper and

I hold him back in union. I take one last stab at the question I so desperately need answered. I yank Bill behind me and turn away from Lumis, trying to ignore his crying pleas.

"Bill! For the last time, who is Providence!?" I yell at him angrily. "ANSWER ME!" Bill continues

to stare at me in shock, his young adult eye blaring into mine.

"Uh, Nadiline?" I hear Mabel call from behind me fearfully.

"Not now Mabes! The demons are a little busy over here! Bill, answer me! Who is Providence?"

"He's...he's…"

"YES? YES?"

"He's-"

"_Your lord and savior…" _I hear a low chuckle echo from behind me. Or may I say DIRECTLY, behind me. Bill's eye moves away from my face and over my shoulder. I feel a harsh breath making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Nadi. Don't. Turn. Around." Bill orders slowly, still staring at whatever has made its presence behind my back. "Dipper...Mabel, come over here. Get behind me." The twins follow swiftly, running away from the wall as their eyes do not move an inch from the exact same spot Bill continues to gaze at. I start to move as well, taking a single step forward. But before I know it, I feel a tight squeeze on my shoulder and a piercing cold on my neck.

"_I wouldn't move if I were you, child." _The voice chuckles again. The hand moves away from my shoulder and directly takes a grip around my waist, trapping me in its grip. I take a slight look down, trying to see if I take make any guesses as to who he/what it might be. But I immediately regret that decision when in the first hint of my gaze, I spy a dark green jacket sleeve.

"Lumis?" I whimper softly, taking a heavy swallow in my aching throat.

"_That's right little Nadiline. It's me alright, or at least, the flesh bag you call a brother." _His voice is soft, yet powerful. Empty, but so full of life. I can't begin to describe it.

"Who are you?"

"_I believe you already know the answer to that question. Do you not?"_ I nod slowly, but whimper as I continue to feel whatever sharp weapon has been held up against my throat.

"Providence."

"_That's right." _He replies cheerily. But not good cheery. Creepy, crawl up your spine cheery. I try to get a read on my perpetrator, but I feel nothing. Nothing at all. Not a single emotion is emanating off of whatever dead being has taken control of my second brother.

"_I suggest you people might want to take a few steps back. Yes, that includes you, Cipher." _He orders savagely.

"Let her go first. Let's talk this out…" Bill asks calmly, raising his hands in order to grab ahold of me. But Providence quickly retaliates, pulling me closer to him as I refuse to let myself move.

"_Ah, ah, ah!" _He teases, drawing what I now assume to be a skinning knife closer to my throat, making a shallow cut along my delicate skin. I whimper pitifully at the painful sting as

the warm blood starts to trickle down my neck and into my white shirt.

"Please! Don't hurt her!"

"_Then step back, Cipher." _Bill does as he is told, walking backwards until he reaches the twins. _"God, I do just LOVE family reunions, don't you Nadiline?" _he whispers into my left ear, leaning the side of his head against mine. God, he sickens me.

"What do you want?" I ask with as much confidence that I can muster.

"_Oh, nothing much. Just a few, little, things. Why don't we just start now, hmm?"_

"Name it."


	48. NOTE

**Hello dear readers! Tis madam Silver of Ottawa, Ontario. No this is ****not**** a chapter. Apologies. But one is currently in the works. As I see this story coming to an end in 2-3 chapters, I needed to put out there (but I bet you have already noticed) that updates have been lacking in the past few weeks. For this, again, apologies. But while many are enjoying the wonderful summeryness of summer vacation, I am currently taking a reach ahead course in my high school. Yes, call me nerdy. But I'm not taking it for the pure joy of learning when I should be getting a summer job or laying on my butt. No, I'm taking it so I can get it out of the way. Specifically, English class. I want to make more room in my next high school year for art courses and prepare myself for college animation courses. So that means lots of my time is being taken up with quizzes, assignments and novels. In turn, that leaves me in even LESS time to write new chapters. Kick a table, you get a sore foot. Ouch. This sore foot being "Accepting The Past." My course is 30 days long, including weekends, so that means I have all of July full of reading and writing ahead of me (NOT FANFICTIONS) So again, so sorry. But my future at Pixar and DreamWorks is hanging at the balance. And apparently that means crappy literature and essays. Goody. But hey, you still have over 200 pages of my terrible imagination to re-read if ya like, plus "Providence", which took me 5 days to write. "*Hint Hint* *Read Read*" ;) Now if you'll excuse me, I have a 1000 word persuasive argument about Ambrose Flack's: "The Strangers That Came To Town" to write.**  
**  
Sincerely, a very ticked off (AND SORRY) Silver Forests.**


	49. One Final Deal

**Ya...it's been awhile. But it's here now. Excited to say that I have passed my reach ahead course. Just started school again a week ago. Hey, I even got into anime. Just started a new story 'Double Take' (set in The Host Club universe) with my friend Kitty-Key-Chan. So I guess I have something to work on after the last chapter. Woopdy doo. But I hope you all enjoy this almost conclusion. I've worked as hard as I can on it. Please comment if you can, I always enjoy hearing your feedback. With that said, enjoy the chapter. **

**As always. Stay awesome, nice shoes, BUY GOLD! -Silver :)**

* * *

"When the wound given is deep. The action to rectify needs to be from the heart, because the word 'sorry' is not enough to sew a cut so deep."  
― Trishna Damodar

* * *

Nadilines POV:

Providence begins to pull me back further with Lumi's possessed body, dragging me away from Bills reach. I wince as the cold knife against my throat continues to draw blood.

"_You've been borrowing something of mine. And I need it back." _He hisses in my ear.

"Borrowed? What are you talking about? I only found out about your existence 10 minutes ago!"

"_And who's fault is that, child?"_

I take a second to think, looking at my terrified brother with disappointment. "Bills."

"_He never told you the truth, did he?"_

"No."

"_Would you like to find out?"_

At those words, Bill immediately steps forward. "Don't you dare!"

"_HUSH BOY! You've done enough." _Providence scolds. But it only phases Bill for a second, as he instantly ignores the order. He begins to trudge forward, confidence surging through him, strong and bold. But it's not enough. With his second arm, well, Lumi's arm, Providence lifts up a hand and rapidly changes our surroundings. The dark, rotting hallway flashes brightly in a blinding light. I squeeze my eyes shut as Providence continues to keep me hostage. Reality starts to warp back to normal, but the snowy whiteness stays, as I now see that it is staining the floor, ceiling and four square walls surrounding us. I look up from the ground and spy Mabel and Dipper shackled to the white wall like torture victims. To my right remains Bill, forced onto his knees, and chained from head to two in padlocks. His back is arched and he faces the ground, most likely from the intense weight being pushed down upon him.

"Gosh, I hate demons!" Mabel yells in annoyance, giving Lumi/Providence a glare most foul.

"_Welcome to the dog house children! The center of this wicked little mind. The one place where poor little Bill can't quite grasp."_

What? Where the hell are we now? The pure whiteness of the room stings my eyes, making small tears sting my eye lids. It's just so...bright. So calm, besides the obvious confinement we are all in.

"_Like it Nadiline? It is quite suiting really. If there was one thing, one tiny concept that your brother could not understand, what would it be, hm?"_

I take a few seconds to compose a proper answer. "Light?" I guess bluntly.

"_Nope! Try again!" _he laughs, clearly enjoying my cluelessness.

"Freedom?"

"_Nada! One more time!"_

"...acceptance?"

"_DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!" _he sings out annoyingly. _"A fun little hot spot isn't it? I have always enjoyed this room. The pure confusion of it. The complete and utter lack of possibility_. _It's so...so... g. Don't you agree?"_

"Cut to the chase Providence. Just say whatever monologue you have up your sleeve." I here Bill grumble from across the room, his blonde hair a tangled mess around his face.

"_Pushy, pushy Cipher. When oh when will learn to just have a little fun, huh?"_

Bill answers him with a crude glare.

"_Fine then. Why don't I tell you all a story, hm? Besides, it seems you little children are not going anywhere any time soon." _he chuckles lowley. "_Don't you want to know how it all started Nadiline dear? It wasn't just a simple summoning ritual and a quick last second deal from your desperate brother, oh no. There is so. Much. More."_

"What do you mean?"

"_What I mean is demonic beginnings. The first chapter. The pure essence of it all...I can feel that brain of yours just begging for it."_

I don't respond. I've been waiting for so long, waiting for the last piece of the puzzle to click. Only, there were some pieces still missing. He could give me them. He can answer everything, but the terrified expression on my brothers face starts to make me have second thoughts-

"_Once upon a time…"_

I'm done with waiting.

"_-there was a man. Not a special man. Not even one worth a second of anyone's time. He was weak, unimportant, useless. Do you know what that man's name was?"_

I remain silent, hoping he will answer the question for me.

"_Bill Thomas Cipher. The first to be exact, and your great grandfather Nadiline." _He whispers into my ear, sending an uneasy chill down my spine.

"_Well...I suppose technically he would be your great, great, great, great, grandfather, but let us not go into detail. He lived in a rather boring point in time. No technology, no creativity, no disease or natural disasters. Those little bugs we call humans had nothing better to do than stuff their mouths with food, walk around like ants, and wait for their ultimate demise of old age. So. Very. Boring. In short, it TICKED ME OFF." _his grip on me grows ever so tighter as he growls with anger at his own words.

"_There were so many people, and they had so much potential. Yet they squandered like dying rats! They never really knew how to party. But that is only because there was no one of particular importance. No one to guide them to an exciting future. That's when I decided to make my own fun. To give someone a purpose, and in return, they would give me mine. Who better than a scrawny little widower with no life to live? I gave him a gift."_

"You gave him a deal." I hear Bill cough out as he remains pressed under the heavy weight of chains.

"_What other gift was I to give?" _Providence chuckles in response. _"I approached the man and offered to give him power and importance, so he would stand taller amongst others and bring prosperity to his world. Pretty nifty present, don't you agree?"_

"You tricked him!" Bill suddenly yells with rage. "You told him that he could help people! But no! You used him as a toy!"

"_So you do remember! Good for you boy! I was starting to think you were getting slow on me!" _Providence laughs.

"Remember?" I hear Dipper question, as he looks to his left from his place pinned against the wall. He stares at Bill cold and hard. "You knew about this guy!? You're with him!? And to think I was just starting to ease up on you!"

"It's not my fault!" Bill pleas.

"_OH, BUT IT IS! Your fore father chose this fate! He shook the hand! Importance! Power! That was what I promised him, and that is what he got! He became my vessel, and so would every one of his kin after! Father to son. Grandfather to grandchild. Every damn Cipher that walked on this earth was mine from their first breath to their last! You! Your father! His father before him! Piece by piece to get me to where I am today!" _he laughs, pure insanity dripping from his voice.

I'm terrified of him. I admit it. This particular being is uncontrollable. Maniacal. This _demon. _Not Bill, he was just the wooden doll whilst Providence played Pinocchio with his soul. But I don't think this 'real boy' is gonna sing us a song. Oh no.

"But why? Why did you need him?" I growl out, curious as to what the point is to such a complicated plan.

"_I didn't NEED anyone. All I needed was a meat suit to trot around in and to prepare a few errands. I have much power, but to a limit."_

"So in order to walk amongst us, you needed a vessel to posses?"

"_Smart girl. All I wanted was a little fun whilst time slipped by. Time, dear Nadiline, too much time. I am capable of many things, reality is not the boss of me. But it's the ticking clock that has always gotten the better of my power."_

"So you're waiting for something? Is that it?" I ask him curiously, sucking in a cold breath of dead air as the clues click into place.

"_Precisely. There is a particular event that is ticking closer with every passing day. An event that will change your world as you know it...a tad dramatic for my taste, but I admit, it does have a ring to it." _he laughs again.

"So you took over Bill Cipher, and used his ancestors as fresh baited puppets after the old one died. Man after man, all until you reached the point in time you prefered?"

"_Well, I have had a few minor setbacks...men sticking their noses around in places where they shouldn't walk. But I have my ways to break the impasses."_

"I could imagine..." I hear Dipper faintly mumble.

"_You make it sound as if death is unknown to me, Pinetree. I'm afraid you couldn't be more wrong. In fact, it is as common to me as it is for you to speak. If I had to carry all of the souls I have slayed, I would have a very hard time flying. Not that I regret any of my choices, far from it actually."_

"You enjoy it. I always felt it surging within your being, the years I have been your vessel. Every day. Every night. I could taste the thirst for blood on my tongue." Bill growls.

"_Because whether you like it or not Cipher, you and I are one. I own you. Your brother and sister as well."_

"I"m sorry?" I question sarcastically. "You do not 'own' me. I belong to NO ONE. Not Bill, not Lumis, and

Now it was Bill's turn to chuckle. A sly grin appears on his face as shaggy blond hair hides his one remaining eye. He laughs...at the point where all of his secrets have been spilled out, the very minute I'm craving to have my hands around his throat for lying to me! And he laughs.

"_And what, may I ask, is so funny?" _Providence asks sternly.

"Oh nothing. Just your pure ignorance, as always. Because, ha! Here's the joke: you can't kill us!" he laughs with just as much insanity as Providence before…

Ok. Maybe a just smidge of that crazy rubbed off on him in the first place. My bad.

"_And why is that, boy?"_

"BECAUSE, you moron, YOU need US! Not just me! You're stuck with her and that damn meat suit you're wearing too! 'Borrowed' you mentioned? More like stole! She never borrowed anything from you! Neither did Lumis!"

"_BUT. YOU. DID! You summoned me out of your soul that evening of 1874, searching for a way to save your precious brother from disease. I gave you a deal! Two large pieces of my power__**, **__one for him, saving him from an ultimate demise. And one for your sister, as sacrificial payment. But also in return, I get to keep them as puppets along with you! Multiple vessels that provide more eyes for me. While boring old Lumis remained in Germany, I had the reliable sister travelling ALL over. She gave me a good eye in the sky for earth's current events."_

"But I can free them…" I feel my spirit lift a bit at Bill's comment.

"_Yes, yes. Killing the sibling. We have been over this Cipher."_

Spirit dropped. Oh no he didn't."'Killing the sibling'!? Bill, what hell is he talking about!?" I scream at him, appalled by the drastic statement.

"_Oops. Spoilers dear Nadiline. Spoilers. But hey, you were bound to figure it out sometime."_

"Figure what out!?"

"_Coursed with guilt for years for his consequential choice, old Bill started searching for answers. Answers on how to remove me from his kin and himself, permanently. And while my hold on him had become weaker ever since our little split, I was unable to see the plan he was devising. One little trip into our shared subconscious had given him enough clues on how to free you three. __**Death.**__ Kill one sibling, the other two will become free, my power returning to I alone. That's the whole reason he invited your second brother to Gravity Falls in the first place. To talk him into sacrificing himself, for __**you. **__That would leave me without a vessel from the Cipher bloodline. No more kin to take over...considering plans with sweet little Ruth had been foiled. You just had to let her go, didn't you Cipher?"`_

"I had to." Bill sneers bitterly.

"_You should have been more considerate. Mortal emotions are delicate you know. But I guess you were stronger than I though. Strong enough to break that poor girls her heart. It was quite amusing really..."_

"I did it for my family you sick freak! If I never had children, then you were left without heirs!"

"So...so that's what happened to you and Ruth? You cut her off? You sent her away?" Mabel asks Bill sadly, giving him one of her puppy killing sad faces.

"I did what I had too. For my family tree." Bill says in his defence. But there's no judge here, straight to jail for him.

"_She would have been the mother to my next vessel. But you had to go and ruin it. Either way, your actions were all in vain. Even when you never produced heirs, that couldn't stop me from loosing the ones I already had. At the snap of my fingers, all of your future years turned to dust, new plans were forged. Paused immortality, a way for me to keep my vessels fresh and rot free. It's a precious and extremely rare gift that you should all be grateful for."_

"So after Bill failed to have a child, you kept him alive for all of these years? Lumi and myself too?" I question, confused a to what his intentions were.

"_Precisely. Three Ciphers instead of one. There's a first for everything. But now the time has come where I must become whole again. Three vessels may be fun for awhile, but I miss my power. I miss my __**strength**__. So, as I said, I'm going to need it back now."_

"And what happens if you take it? Huh? Will we survive?"

"_You will. But I'm not placing any bets on poor, disease ridden, brain damaged Lumis. Once that humanity kicks in, who knows if he will survive. Though, it will be quite entertaining to find out…"_

"You're sick." I spit at him.

"_What was your first clue?" _he cackles.

"So you're going to our power, killing Lumis in the process, keep ahold of Bill as a vessel, and bring on whatever plans you've been holding?"

"_Bingooo! Give the girl a prize!" _Providence laughs maniacally, only to slowly have the laugh die out mysteriously. _"All though...there could be another way to finish this. Something more...interesting._" he sneers.

Before I know it, the knife against my throat disappears, and providence forcefully shoves me to the ground and onto my knees. I let the breath escape my lungs from the sudden blow, my hands and knees supporting me as I stare at the crisp, white ground. I let my long cyan hair cover my face as Providence starts to walk slow circles around me.

"_You want your brothers to be free, yes?" _he questions me curiously.

I refuse to answer, knowing anything I say could have drastic consequences.

*BAM*

"NADI!" I hear Bill yell as a sharp pain emanates from my face.

I realize that it a leather shoe had collided with the side of my face. The pure shock of it sends me flying to the ground, landing me on my side. The familiar taste of copper slides over my tongue. I spit to the ground, revolted by the memories the sickening flavour gives me. Red liquid stains the white floor, more of it continuing to drip from the edge of my mouth. Cyan strands move from my face as I give a sly smile to the demon above me.

"_Answer me when I'm talking to you, child." _Providence scolds.

"Child? I'm old enough to be your great grandmother young man." I mock sarcastically.

*BAM*

Another kick. This time to the opposite side of my face. My body slides against the floor, sending me just a few feet away from my chained brother.

"_You better get a better attitude Nadiline. I'm becoming rather fed up with you and your families wisecracks."_

"It's a Cipher thing. Get with the times Providence." I mock once more as I sit up from the ground. Providences/Lumis face grows irritated and enraged, resulting in him to walking at a fast pace right towards me. I spy his hand suddenly raise to the air, ready to slap the wize ass out of me. I squeeze my eyes shut as I wait for the blow...but none come. I slowly open my eyes to see the hand has stopped mid air, just inches from my skin. Providence glares at me with an intense rage, one I easily mimic back at him. But then his frown slowly forms into a smirk, his hands moving to the lapels of Lumi's green suit, smoothing them down as he composes himself.

"_You really know how to makes people tick Nadiline, dear. Those emotions of yours can really set a man off. So powerful...so strong. You'd be nothing without me."_ he sneers once again, looking at my beaten face triumphantly."_You want your brothers free from my power. Don't you girl?"_

I know what the result will be if I don't answer him again, and I rather not find out which part of my face he'll mess up next. I slowly nod my limp head, cringing at the immense pain coming from my bruised (and most likely swelling) cheeks.

"_That's what I thought." _he grins. _"I propose...we make a deal."_

I don't get the chance to hold back the snort I make, and it was clearly heard throughout the room. I let myself go as the snort becomes a chuckle. Then the chuckle becomes a laugh. Before I know it, I'm cackling like a mad woman on the floor, resulting with shocked stares from everyone in the room.

"_You think I'm making jokes?" _Providence question sternly.

"I don't know! You tell me!" I snort at him, giving a wide open mouth grin, it stings like hell, but I can't stop myself...

"Oh jeez, I think she's cracked…" I hear Dipper comment from afar.

"I might as well have Dip!" I laugh, continuing to roll in the ground, my hands wrapping around my body in an attempt to calm myself down. Dear lord...I'm becoming my brother! I keep trying to compose myself, but whatever I do, just more of my obnoxious laughter comes pouring from my blood ridden mouth. "Hahaha! A deal!? You want ME, to make a deal with YOU!? That's priceless!" I cackle.

"_Is that so?"_

"Hell ya! Just what makes you think I would do something like that?! Ciphers making deals with you is the whole reason I'm in this mess! Why we're ALL in this mess!" my fits of laughter suddenly become more angry with every word.

"_Well instead of avoiding it, why don't take the time to hear what I have to say?"_

"Okey dokey!" I laugh happily, my rage bubbling away. Providence looks at me with an expression I can't decipher. I snort loudly at my thought. "De-Cipher. That's funny right there...hehehe."

"_I don't seem to recall what you mean, but honestly, neither does anyone else here." _Providence muses, raising his arms and looking at the other three with mocking confusion. _"Anyway, here's what's on my mind. I let your brothers go. No strings attached, no tricks. Heck, I'll even erase whatever little bug it slowly gonna kill Lumis from the inside out. Hey! Better yet, how about I fix that soup of a brain as well? No nerves, no stutter, no death. Just a free ride to humanity." _he sways dramatically. "_Sweet deal, don't ya think?"_

"And what do you get out of it? What's the catch?" I ask in the most serious tone I can get out. Yet still sounding like a weak laugh.

"_Ah! Still such a smart girl! Always one step ahead!" _he smiles, pointing a finger at me. _"Let's see, what do I get? What do I get?" _he questions himself, suddenly levitating into the air, doing somersaults and flips as he holds a hand to his chin in thought. _"Oh that's it!" _he chirps happily. Before I know it, he floats right up to my swollen face, dark demon slitted eyes staring directly into my own.

"_You."_ he states simply, a cold smirk and serious eyebrows plastered on his face.

"Me?"

"_You." _he repeats. _"I set your brothers free. YOU become my new puppet. What do ya say?"_

I feel my hands push on the ground, my knees lifting from under me as I get to my feet. I wobble a bit at first, trying to get some balance, until I find a sturdy pose just beside Bill. I kneel down a bit until his face is just in front of mine. I look him dead in the eye, a wicked grin spread across my features. "Can you believe this guy?" I snort at him, pointing a thumb at the demon behind me.

Bill just looks at me with complete and utter shock, most likely contemplating what has likely snapped in my sanity. But to my surprise, he begins to mirror my smile, his white teeth gleaming brightly. "Quite the pain, huh?" he replies.

"I can't believe you've had to live with him inside your noggin for over a century! How do you do it brother?" I snicker.

"Hey, don't give me all the credit. He's knocking around your brain as well!" he giggles insanely. That I do not mirror. No. Because I don't find this funny. Why would I? He's been lying to me my entire life as to who he is, who he made me become, and what was in my very consciousness everywhere I went. He _always _knew.

Bill notices my sudden unamusement, his smile falls. "What? What's eating you now?" he questions me with utter cluelessness.

"You really are an idiot." I scowl at him. Bill stares at me silently. I detect extreme discomfort emanating from the twins, obviously uneasy with our crumbling relationship.

"_Um, helloooo? Still here Ciphers." _Providence waves, obviously annoyed about being cut out of the conversation.

**(Initiate background music= **** watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk**** "Cold" by Jorge Méndez. Just for added effect. ;) - Silver)**

"Ya, no can do Provo." Bill deadpans, answering his question before I can. "Nadi may be a bit on the scrambled side right now, honestly I blame the shoes to the face." he says bluntly, "but even she isn't stupid enough to take that bargain."

"Wait, who says I'm not?" I quickly strike back at him. His amusement retreats, becoming serious once more.

"I do, Nadi. There's no way I'm letting that sicko anywhere closer to your subconscious. Not for me, and not for Lumis." he argues.

"_I don't believe that is your choice Cipher. Besides, this is the whole reason I'm giving her this deal in the first place! If my plans are going to go down without a hitch, I need a reliable and obedient vessel, something you have failed to show me for awhile now. And all because you damn sister turned you soft. I miss the good old days! Terrorizing humans, messing with Pinetrees dreams! Was it really all that bad? We had a good thing going kid..."_

"Now things have to change…" I finish for him, casting my gaze to the ground. Providence lands onto the floor, wrapping an arm around my shoulder possessively.

"_You heard the girl. Things have to change indeed." _Providence teases, another wicked grin plastered against his face.

"NO, they won't." Bill growls intimidatingly. "Providence, I'll do whatever you say, obey your every whim. Let ME be your vessel. Anything to free them...all of them." Bill looks up sadly to the twins, showing remorse for the situations he has put them through. "Just let her go!"

'Bill what are you doing? Why won't you let me take the reins for once? I'm a big girl! I can handle this!' I argue in my head, knowing fully well that he can't hear my thoughts without providence. I'm so tired of him acting like the false hero that he is. Providence has chosen me...that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for Lumi's freedom. He was the victim here. He never had gotten a say in any of this. And now look, he's Providences living Pinocchio.

"Please...please…" Bill begs once more, tears beginning to stream down his face. Wait...tears?

Providence immediately removes his arm from my shoulder, slowly walking up to Bill. both hands in his jacket pockets. He kneels down next to Bill's face, just as I had a few moments ago...

"_So soft, yet so unreliable. This wouldn't be the first time you have lied to me Cipher, I significantly doubt this will be the last. Just what makes you think I should believe you? Hm?"_

"Because...because…"

"_Ya? Spit it out kid!" _Providence yells angrily.

"BECAUSE I'LL LET YOU TAKE CONTROL!" he yells back at the top of his lungs. More tears coming to stream down his face. I feel something strong. Something cold.

It's fear.

Something I haven't felt in Bill for a VERY long time. What ever Bill is talking about, whatever he is proposing, it can't be good. My theory is just proven when Providence stretches his smile so wide that it looks like it hurts.

"_Give in? You'll give in?" _he says with excitement. Bill doesn't respond. He just lowers his head to the ground and gives a slight nod. Providence rises from the ground, slaps his hand on his knee and raises his fist in the air. _"We are back in business!" _he yells, making the twins and I feel very uncomfortable.

"Wh-what's he talking about?" I hear Mabel ask fearfully.

"_Didn't ya hear him Shooting Star? Did ya!? He's giving in! He's giving in! OHHH FINALLY! It must be my birthday 'cause I just received one HELL of a gift!" _he cackles maniacally. _"You surrender every single ounce of YOUR humanity, all of your emotion, memories, hopes and dreams!? And you let ME take control! All for your dumb siblings!? Cipher, you are too much! But like I said, I'll hold up my end of the bargain. Your consciousness for your family's freedom."_

Out of nowhere, Providence tumbles onto the ground. Lumis's body along with him. He looks limp and lifeless, his eyes shut closed and limbs immobile. In a flash of bright green light, Providence rises from Lumi's limp body, full demon form. Green at first, with a singular rectangular eye, changing to a familiar yellow with almond eye. With the exception of the lack of bowtie and tophat, Bill's distinguishing accessories.

"_It's about damn time Cipher." _At his words, the chains pinning Bill disappear, letting him stumble onto his feet. Providence floats over to him, right hand already blue with flames. "_Now, why don't we seal the deal, huh? What do ya think?"_

Bill rises to the ground, his dirty, tear ridden face looks at me with utter sadness. An eye that pleads for forgiveness. I shake my head, asking him to stop. To just stop THIS.

My own self-control snap once more, I feel myself running towards the two, my emotions guiding my movements. 'WAIT! STOP! Providence! Take me instead! Please! I'll do anything, ANYTHING! Just leave him be!" I plead, running faster. Before I know it, a bright yellow litten bars surround me, trapping me in a cage spell. I punch at the bars uselessly, they won't budge. I'm trapped...tears sting my eyes and wounds, dripping like waterfalls down my swollen face. "Why won't you let me do this!?" I cry out at Bill. "Why won't you let me save you this one time! You've always been there for me! Always! Even when you've lied to me, I know I hated you for it, but you always did it for my happiness! I get that now! Please! Just let me SAVE YOU, just this once…" I cry out. I hate letting my damn emotions take control like this, but I have had enough years closing myself in. Keeping my self worth shut out, never letting my freedom see the light of day. I'm finished.

I look up to my elder brother, hoping to hear the answer I'm wanting so very bad. But Bill just shakes his head, denying my pleaded request. I see him mouth the two words I've heard him say to me so many times before. But they never meant a thing to me, until now.

'I'm sorry.'

The human and the demon. Two shaking hands. One flame of blue. And a final flash of light to the inevitable...

* * *

**One last chapter to go… -Silver**


	50. This Isn't The End

So powerful. So intense. So...free. I haven't felt like this in over a century.

Looking down at myself, I notice a bright, cyan colour cover my entire triangular body. Diamond bricks line across my torso, matching my one diamond shaped eye. I float gracefully above the ground, my thin black legs hanging limplessly.

Two screams ring through my senses. One male, one female. I detect the fear emanating from them easily. It's cold, bitter, helpless.

"N-Nadiline?" a girl's voice whimpers. "I-is that you?"

I look towards a sweater wearing tween, now standing next to her twin brother fearfully, holding onto his arm for comfort. Both of them are covered in leafs and dry dirt, caused by their sudden fall into a deep sleep the night before.

"Please. Please don't be scared...that's the last thing I want." I answer her. Using my lasts bits of power, I send them waves of courage, hoping to manipulate their emotions while I can. Warm, sweet, comforting. Their shivering bodies cease and their fear diminishes. One last job complete.

"You've missed this, haven't you?" I look to the similar demon in front of me. Neon green, symmetrical square brick pattern, and a rectangular eye. "The pure impossibility of it. A form beyond reason. Demonic entities, true to their embodiment."

"It's very familiar." I answer, raising a black hand to my face and examining it. Suddenly, it lights up with bright green flames, dancing across my fingers. Lumi floats towards me, lifting up his own hand and lighting it with yellow flames.

"This is what true power feels like...I wish I had done more with it while I had the chance." he says with sorrow.

I look into his eye, "It's the fact that you did nothing that means you did everything. Something Bill could not control. Just because we were given our abilities Lumis, does not mean we should take advantage of them. Besides, we will not be burdened with them anymore…" My eye wanders towards the forest floor, where a blonde man continues to lay calmly. His body glows a dim yellow, as streams of light hover from him and towards us.

"Ready?" I ask my brother.

"Ready." he answers.

The streams of light surround us, tangling around our bodies. I feel the familiar power start to be drained away, as my triangular form starts to dim and diminish, as well as Lumi's.

"Nadiline! What's going on?" Dipper asks me frantically, taking a few steps toward us.

"Stay back Dip. It's alright. Providence is taking back our halves of his power. He's making us mortal again. Just stay put and let the process finish." I warn, taking ahold of Lumi's hand. Beneath us, I spy our thin, black legs becoming more whole, more flesh like. Closing my eye, I feel our demonic bodies start to disintegrate away and turn human. We slowly fall from the air and land on our two feet, letting our biological bodies take control of our systems, instead of the demonic presence.

The light begins to fade away as I feel my long hair land on my shoulders, indicating that the power has been drained completely. With his hand in mine, I feel a warmth emanate from Lumi's skin. I squeeze his palm, making total sure that he is still with me. He squeezes back gently and then lets go. I open my now two eyes and look to our surroundings. The twins stand before us, smiling kindly.

"Welcome back Ciphers." Dipper says happily.

Looking down at myself once more, I see my familiar human body. But now, it's different. I do not feel power, intensity or false freedom.

I feel_ alive_.

Taking a long, deep breath, I savour the feeling of oxygen in my lungs once more. But that's not all. I feel my mind awakening, my heart beating and my blood pumping. My pale freckled arms now start to hold some colour as my skin darkens slightly. Taking some of my hair in my hand, I see a sandy, blonde colour stain the strands instead of the bright cyan I have come to get used to. Looking at Lumi, I see that his once black slitted eyes are now a beautiful dark blue, a colour he shares with my mother and I. His neon green hair has now turned to a bright blonde, mimicking our elder brothers.

"Bill…" I breath out, remembering our third sibling who still remains motionless on the ground, next to a shattered violin. "Bill?" I call out, running over to him and shifting down onto my knees. I shake his cold form violently, unable to receive an answer, other than some violent, dry coughs.

"Is he still in there?" Mabel asks, coming to stand behind me.

"I think so." Lumis answers, walking over and kneeling beside me. I remove my hands from Bill's shoulders, seeing a dark red liquid stain my skin. Panicked, I try turning him over to see the damage.

I grunt as I try to move his body, but my human arms are only starting to gain their strength after so long. "Lumis! Help me." I order my brother, pulling on his arm.

"Nadi I-"

"Now!" I bark, needing to know what caused the liquid to be coursing from his Bill's back. Lumis obeys reluctantly, grabbing ahold of Bill's side and flipping him over on the leaf covered grass. We all gasp in shock as we roll bill onto his stomach, as the sight of his back was not a pretty one.

His white dress shirt lays in a rumpled mess, tattered and bloody. The skin on his back that shows through the fabric is cut, splintered and red. I remove the shreds of shirt from his back to try and get a better look.

Gasps once again escape our mouths. Large red gashes have come to rest from Lumi and Bill's confrontation. I spot splinters of wood stuck in the cuts. Looking back at my second brother, I give Lumis a glare, one which he returns with an apologetic look.

"I-I was so angry…" he blurts out in excuse.

"Well it's too bad you'll never be able to apologize." I answer spitefully. I know now is not the time for such harsh comments, but after all that just happened...

I delicately place one hand on Bill's back, using the others to remove the pieces of wood. One by one, a sickening drop of blood after another. We hear a soft and hoarse moan come from my unconscious brothers mouth, still feeling pain after his knockout. I finish my inexperienced first aid, calling us even after Bills handy work on my large leg burn from last week.

"Nadiline? W-what are those?" Mabel asks me fearfully, pointing to the still visible spaces of skin in between Bills wounds.

"They're just scares Mabel, nothing to worry about."

"B-but...look what is says." She points once again, gaining my curiosity as I examine the long healed wounds on Bills skin. In small, rough letters, the scar spells out a word. One I am quite familiar with.

"Monster." I say under my breath. "Witch." Spells another, as well as a third, "Demon."

'_Obviously the scars we gave you were not warning enough, boy…you know how we deal with witchcraft here.' _The memory in Bill's mind of that cruel, horrible man replays in my thoughts.

"_They _did this to him. All when we thought everything was perfectly fine, ignoring the pain in our brothers eyes and all the cries of pain we'd hear him produce...all because of our town. Bill had to face the townspeople and prove his innocence...when he was in fact guilty all along."

"Who would do this to a child?" Dipper asks himself spitefully.

"People Dipper. Just scared, ignorant people."

I leave the conversation at that, tired of all the sick secrets and memories that have been unveiled to Lumi and I, as well as the twins.

"We need to get out of here." Lumi warns, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. I just...I just wish-"

"Now Nadiline. He'll be awake soon, and not the 'he' we want to see. Our brothers gone."

I feel more tears start to form at the brim of my eyes, not ready to say goodbye yet.

"Two weeks. After all these years, we only had TWO WEEKS." I sob angrily, wiping away the salty streams making their way down my cheeks. "And half of the time I barely trusted him. I never even got to hear him play his violin…I just wish I'd known." I take one last look at Bills sleeping face, before leaning down and placing a soft kiss in his hair. I get up from my knees, taking a deep breath in and looking at Dipper sternly. "Get you and your sister home Dipper. I'm sure your uncle is worried." I say through sobbing breaths.

"But-" Dipper starts, still having that spark of determination I've come to know and admire.

"No, Dipper. We've lost this battle. Go home." I turn on my heel, walking in the opposite direction of the town. "Lumi, you coming?" Lumis nods firmly, following behind.

"But you can't just end it like this, where are you going!?" Mabel calls after me with worry.

"No clue Mabes. Anywhere I suppose. We don't exactly have all the time on the world anymore. Besides, it's about time we start living the lives we got, instead of living in the past."

I look at her brother. A small boy, only twelve and searching for monsters, but holding one hell of a strong heart. I knew he reminded me of someone.

"Hey Dipper. Remember, just because we lost this battle, that doesn't mean the war is over. Lumis and I have tried doing our parts. Now it's time for you to fight."

Dipper nods, a confident smile on his face. I continue walking away with my brother, looking back one last time. "Oh, and promise me something?"

"Ya?"

"Kick that triangles sorry ass for us. He deserves it." I smirk.

"Promise." Dipper says confidently.

I nod, turning away and thinking of my eldest brother, seeing a bright, smiling face I know I can now look upon with love and admiration. Our brother. Our Bill. Taking Lumi's hand in my own, we walk into the deep forest, hoping to see it all one last time.

Before we have to say goodbye.

* * *

"_A 12-year-old boy had a panic attack.'Cause the father he loved left and never looked back._

_No longer the hero he counted on. He told him he loved him and then he was gone._

_He tried to look happy in front of his friends. But knew that he'd never feel normal again. He fought back the tears as they filled his eyes. And wanted him back just to tell him goodbye._

_When the rain falls down. When it all turns around. When the light goes out. This can't be the end..." _

Nadiline Cipher lets a single tear fall its way down her cheek as she sings the sad tune softly to the valley before her. The sun begins to rise over Gravity falls as she sits on the peak of it's west cliff. Beside her is her only brother, Lumis, his warm arm around his sister as she leans her head against his shoulder.

"_-His dad was a good man that everyone liked. But nobody knew he was dying inside. He promised his family they'd be alright...and then with a long fall he left them behind._

_When the rain falls down. When it all turns around. When the light goes out. Please tell me, is this the end?" _

In front of them lays three small, square stones. Inscribed on them are the names of the two people they used to rely on the most, but instead, failed them in the end, just like everyone else.

'_R.I.P Bill Everest Cipher, 1826-1862. Aged 36. A beloved father, with a heart larger than the sun.'_

'_R.I.P Adelaide Cipher, 1828-1858. Aged 30. A dedicated mother, who smiled all all who saw her.'_

And finally, a much newer one, and definitely more confusing to anyone who comes to read it:

'_R.I.P Bill Johnathan Cipher, 1850-2012. Aged 162. Or 24, however you look at it. He was a crazy weirdo. But our crazy weirdo.'_

"_The role of a father he never deserved, he abandoned his children and never returned. And over the years, though the pain was real…" _

Nadine brushes away a salty tear, it joining the others on her soaked sleeve,

"_they finally forgave him and started to heal…" _

The two remaining Cipher children wince their eyes as a comforting summer warmth envelops their bodies, holding him tightly and shielding them from their cold pain. Lumis holds his sister closer, leaning his head on hers as a cool breeze whips through her dirty blonde hair. Taking a deep and soothing breath, he sings along with her.

"_How close is the ending? Well, nobody knows. The future's a mystery and anything goes. Though love is confusing and life is hard, we fight to survive 'cause we've made it this far…it's all too astounding to comprehend. It's just the beginning this isn't the end. It's just the beginning this isn't the end." _


	51. A Beginning For An End Authors Note

_Old Friend,_

_As you are reading this, I for one, assume that you have returned home in one piece, congrats. Two...I have failed you, for I am no longer in control. You have given me so many pieces of advice dear friend, teachings and practices made to protect me, ALL of us. But alas, I was too weak to fight for any longer. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. My forefathers and I have tried keeping him contained for a millennia, maybe longer, but no more. It is now up to you to carry the burden of destroying Providence._

_Where you should start, I do not know. All the information we have collected over the years is now useless against his power, as he now has a physical form to manifest and personalize into his own. While my body and mind may be out of my control now, YOURS is. You can still save our world and the town we hold so close, you can still fight. But you're going to need all the help you can get._

_That is why I am leaving you with this attached phone number. If you have any questions, any confusions, they will be the one to talk to. They will have the answers you seek. I trust this person with my now lost life. And I hope you can come to do the same. His name is Lumis. Lumis Haymitch Cipher, my little brother. Like me, he had once held the power as well. He knows the ropes, he knows Providences abilities. And I know he will prove to become a valuable ally._

_I ask of you one last favor old friend, call it a dying wish._

_Protect them. Protect my family. Brave little Lumis and my courageous Nadiline. They are the last people I hold dear. The only people left that I can trust with my now dead heart and empty soul. I know I am asking for much, but you of all people know what it is like, to let down the ones you love. And I truly hope that as you get to know them, the people that have come to love and forgive me, that you will find it in your heart to forgive someone else. As well as accept the demons of your past, so that you may look to the angels of the future._

_My sincerest wishes,_

_Bill Johnathan Cipher VII_

_PS: I have 30 minutes left...might as well spray paint your old room._

* * *

**Well then…'sup? Hey ho, it's Silver'O. A year has come and gone, and my very first fanfiction come to an end. Took long enough, trust me, I know. But I hope you have enjoyed it otherwise. If you did, it would fill me with joy if you have any parting remarks, last comments, angry rants, anything will do really. I just want to know if it's a thumbs up or down. What did you think of the crappy plot? My wackadoo characters? My soon to be cannon fired into hell theories thanks to the final episode? Oh right, the show's ending...shit-akimushrooms. That stinks...it's been an amazing run though. And I hope that I'll be able to one day create something almost as amazing as Gravity Falls with my future animation career. But until then, why not start with something new? Or continue with what I have already? The choice is up to you whippersnappers. I have a few ideas bubbling in my brain, and I need your support to make 'em pop. So what do ya say?**

**An Accepting The Past Prequel, involving the Cipher children.**

**A Soul Eater OC fic, involving a pairing with Death The Kid.**

**An Ouran Highschool Host Club fic that may or may not be revised and continue.**

**Silver, no more, your writing is crap and you know it.**

**It's your choice! I shall be awaiting your responses from the Dreamscape!**

**Until then,**

**Stay awesome, nice shoes, buy gold!**

**-Silver M. Forests**


End file.
